Chapter 1
by Babycakesizgood13
Summary: R!KevEdd: Kevin's first day of high school, he runs into his old bully, Edd. But when confronted in a dilemma, Edd tell's Kevin if he find's a date to homecoming Edd will leave him alone. What will Kevin do?
1. Chapter 1

R!Kevedd

This is my first Fan-Fict. First off, don't give me all the credit. A lot of this stuff came from the following: c2ndy2c1d, asphyxion, and many other Fanfiction authors. I got alot of my ideas reading other peoples work. (WHICH I FEEL HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH-you guys are AWESOME!)

Please review.

* * *

Kevin's first day of high school was rough. Without a doubt he was looking forward to it; finally out of middle school and into a school with more mature and responsible people. He figured it would be rather easy, considering his friends we're going to be there, and the classes were rather easy. He was very concerned with his grades. So rather early in the morning, Kevin took his bike and rode it to school. It was a really bright and autumn day so he took his time riding. He liked looking at the scenery and just being relaxed and at ease. After a few minutes, he arrived and parked next to the entrance, he put two locks on his bike to make sure it was safe. He enter the school rather early in the day so he knew that the school would be rather vacant.

Fumbling around with his backpack he found a piece of paper with his locker number and lock equation on it. He had memorized it beforehand but wanted to make sure it was right. He quickly found his locker and gathered his books for his first class and happily skipped to his first class. The school was a lot bigger than what he was used to, so he got a bit lost, even with the school map in his hands. Kevin took this into consideration so he arrived at the school 20 minutes early. Now he had 15 minutes to find his class, and he was only getting more and more lost.

_Room 182 Mrs. Johnson_ Kevin read silently in his mind, his first class. He looked down a long corridor and realized he was in the right area. _Room 189, 188, 187… Ah! 182!_ _That's odd, _Kevin thought. There were two doors, maybe he had a lecture hall? He didn't think high school had lecture halls, but then again every school is different. He opened the door and walked in, chlorine hitting his nose.

_Uh oh…._ Kevin was _NOT _in the right class. He found the aquarium and the schools swim team was about to wrap up practice. Kevin quickly tried to leave but the doors were locked. They must only be able to open from the outside. Kevin quickly and quietly tried to open the doors while searching for another exit.

"Who are you?" A rather high pitched voice asked him, he hesitantly turned and found the entire team staring at him, the door must have caught their attention, _CRAP! _The couch, he assumed, was the only girl in the room, she looked very professional and serious. He stiffened while trying to look confident. He could see the boys around him staring and snickering. However there were still some boys in the water, and another one with his hand in. Kevin guessed he was trying to get there attention.

He swallowed rather loudly, "I-I'm just in the wrong room-"

"We can all see that dweeb". A voice lost in the crowd echoed, and the team laughed.

"Peter's, 10 laps!" The couch yelled, and a boy a few feet from her stopped laughing. He pulled his cap over his head and walked to the edge of the pool. The swim team was wearing tight fitting pants that came above their knees, not speedos. Kevin thought this was odd, he assumed that all swim teams wore speedos.

"Couch, he's with me." A low voice bellowed. Kevin turned and saw a boy get out of the pool, cap and goggles on. Kevin did not recognize him, and he was certain no one from the high school knew him either. He only knew Nazz and Nat, and they weren't on any sports team. The boy was tall, and his body was built, every muscle was defined, and he stood like a warrior. Kevin couldn't help stare, this boy just seemed so mesmerizing to him.

A boy next to him snickered, "Vince, I didn't take you as someone who made friends with-"

The boy cut off his team mate, "Dr. Scott asked me to show a first year around." His voice lowered and dangerous, the air in the room shifted and everyone was silent. The boy named Vince turned to his couch and she nodded. The whole room feel silent as he walked over to the wall next to him, grabbed a neatly folded towel and walked over to Kevin. Kevin tensed when the boy grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his left, where another entrance was. He walked into a locker room and dropped Kevin next to a locker, turning him away from the boy.

"Don't look nerd, or I'll kill you". Kevin's nerves only heightened. Now that the boy was closer his voice seemed a bit familiar, but Kevin couldn't identify it, he started getting agitated. Kevin didn't like not knowing something, it made him look dumb and silly. He could feel himself shaking and his nerves heightening.

"Ok dork, you can relax now." Kevin relax the tiniest bit, laying his books on the bench next to him he sat, and looked up next to him. The boy had only changed his pants, he was wearing black skinny jeans that hung low so you could see his Calvin Klein underwear, he still had no shirt on, and his goggles and cap were still on. Kevin's heart was going a mile a minute. The boy stood about 6 foot, whereas Kevin was only 5 feet 4 inches. Kevin pouted, he was always short.

The boy leaned forward and hid his face behind the locker, "You haven't altered in the slightest Pumpkin."

Kevin froze, petrified. If there was one thing that could ruin his day, it was that word. There was only one person that ever called him that. Kevin wanted to run put his legs wouldn't budge, he shut his eyes tight, and hoped all of this was a bad dream. _Go away go away go away _Kevin kept saying in his head.

"…I-I-I thought y-you left for good-d." Kevin could barely talk. His tormentor only chucked, "On the contrary, I was given a rather virtuous opportunity." Kevin kept quiet.

"…Are your eyes going to stay locked the entire time I talk to you?" Kevin could hear the smile at the end of his voice. That's what Edd wanted, and Kevin wanted this year to be different, so gathered his courage, and opened his eyes. His bully was now fully dressed, white t shirt, black leather jacket with matching gloves, and his signature black and white hat.

"Double D." Kevin surprised himself by not stammering.

Edd grinned and chuckled, "You're too adorable Kevin." Kevin began to tense up, angry. "Double D, I'm not gay, will you stop treating me like I am!" His voice echoed the entire locker room. Kevin snapped and quickly shut his mouth, scared. However he couldn't show how scared he was, so he looked at Double D trying his best to show confidence. But Double D only looked bored, and a bit bemused.

Edd chuckled and shifted towards Kevin, who took a step back. Kevin was against the lockers and Edd was only getting closer and closer until Double was so close Kevin could feel his breathing. Edd took a hand out of his pocket and laid it against the lockers, next to Kevin's faces. "Prove it".

Kevin looked at him, determined, "How?"

Double D's smiled only widened. He poked Kevin's nose, "_You _acquire a date to homecoming, and I shall leave you be."

Kevin's face fell, how was he going to be able to do that! He was only a first year and no girl in his grade would be willing to go with him. That's when he thought of Nazz, if he explained the situation to Nazz she would more than likely go with him.

"De-"

Double D cut him off with his index finger to his lips, "No Nazz, no one from the cul-de-sac." Edd's eyes were blazing and full of energy. "Or, perhaps you will not be able to attain a date to the occasion, you can just admit defeat and kiss me now?" Edd lifted his leg to Kevin's left and lowered both arms, leaning in closer to Kevin. Kevin's heart began to accelerate and he could feel heat rising in his face.

Kevin could hear the swim team entering the locker room, he was out of time. "D-DEAL!" He sprinted out and left the room quickly. Heart going a mile a minute and a lump in his throat. Screw Double D! He was only making fun of him! He wished he never took that dare Double D gave him, he wanted to be cool, now it has only caused him trouble. Back when they were still kids, Double D dared him to kiss the person he liked, and at the time, Kevin liked Double D. He didn't think it was a big deal so he kissed Double D in front of everyone. Everyone from that point thought of him as gay and out casted. But Edd gave him the worst time, only mocking him. He no longer thought of Edd as someone he liked.

Kevin looked down at his watch. 3 minutes to class, Kevin began to ran, wiping small tears from his eyes. He stopped at a teacher's room and asked for directions. Kevin wanted to leave and never come back, but he couldn't. So he ran as fast as he could to his first class, keeping his sobs as quiet as possible.

* * *

At 4:55am Double D arose from his bed, and turned off his 5am alarm. He rolled his eyes at himself, he always set his alarm, but always woke up before it went off. He showered and put some bread in the toaster while tidying up his room. Once it was to his liking, he grabbed the pieces of bread and left. Stepping out into the night sky, he turned and stopped. A car was parked in his driveway, his parents were home. He looked at his watch, 5:27am. They either just got home or they are about to leave. Double D hesitate on the patio. He could stay and see his parents for the small amount of time he had, or just leave.

Thinking though the possibilities, he turned and began walking to school. His parents were only going to ignore him anyway, it was better that he left then get his hopes up _again_. The morning was pretty cold but his jacket was big and bulky so it helped keep him warm. He briskly walked until he finally reached the school at 5:46am. He made his way to the locker room and changed into his jumper, cap, goggles, and a towel over his shoulder. He folded his towel neatly, placed it against the wall and stepped onto the platform. He had 5 minutes before his teammates and couch would arrive, plenty of time to get a few laps in. He pushed off the board and smoothly stabbed the water with his body. He stayed under the water, until the last second before he had to flip and turn. He always felt like himself in the water, it made him feel alive. He was never sad in the water.

Almost every day he would go to the public pool and swim until the end of the day after school. Every time he got a note from his parents saying they would be home, and they wouldn't show, he would sneak into the pool and swim. It was his therapy, he basically grew up in the water. Then during school, his peers would pick on him about having no parents and being a dork. One day he snapped and stood up for himself. Swimming made him strong, and from then on, people left him alone. Jimmy and Johnny were always by his side when they joined the school swim team in middle school. They were the only two friends he really had, and wanted.

"Vincent! Out of the water!" His couch yelled. Damn, she can be a pain; he surfaced and smiled at the lovely women.

"Mrs. Shirley, My apologies, I was not expecting you so early." Double D smiled charismatically.

She never bought it, "its 6am Vincent, and you're the early one. I have ASKED you countless times not to swim until everyone arrives." Edd only chuckled and pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool, "Pardon me Mrs. Shirley, I will do better next time."

"You always say that Vincent, I doubt you will EVER do better." She began tapping her shoes impatiently. Everyone had arrived and was waiting for him to abide to her commands.

He sighed and got out fully, "Mrs. Shirley you wound me, are you implying I am not an adequate swimmer?"

She looked at him dangerously, "I am saying, _Vincent, _that you get on my nerves, and would LOVE for you to be off this team…" He voice quieted. Edd knew the students and teacher would throw a huge fit should he be kicked off the team. Edd was the best on the team, though he would never admit that out loud. He only smiled at her, "of course Mrs. Shirley." She grimaced and began her routine.

"Ok, freshman over here, everyone else other there." She point to opposite places and stepped aside. Double D recognized Jimmy, and Johnny on the freshman side, but the two other boys he could not discern. Mrs. Shirley gestured to the freshman team, "These are our new teammates: Jimmy, Johnny, Jacob and Zach". Someone from Double D's side snickered, "Odd ball out". Double D figured it was Lucas from the voice.

"Mr. Virden, would you like to start doing laps now?" Mrs. Shirley voiced, though she was a small women, her voice sure could carry. Lucas suddenly became quiet. She began telling them how practice usually goes and had of his teammates demonstrate the correct ways to swim. From freestyle to the butterfly. She kept Double D out of the water on purpose, which only made him agitated. Around 7 he was finally granted access to the water and they began doing laps. He was stuck behind the new boy Zach. He could tell from his form that Zach had never swam in his life. He figured his parents wanted him to join a sport, or he wanted to join one himself, and this was his only option.

"Vincent it's not a race!" Edd smirked and turned on his back to look at his couch while continuing his stride, "I do realize that we are doing laps Mrs. Shirley, I apologize for returning to me usually speed." He flipped back over and slowed his pace. They continued laps for half an hour when he was first to exit the pool. He saw the new kid Jacob was second to exit, the expression on Jacobs face was easily recognized by Double D. Today was going to be trouble.

Soon the rest of his teammates exited and were waiting for a few more teammates. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. Johnny was standing behind him, however his face was serious, and he nodded to the group of kids next to the life guard stand. Double D walked over closer and grasped the situation easily. Jacob was talking smack.

"I was number one at my old school, always winning them first place trophies and what not. Who is your number one guy? I'd love to challenge him". His smirk told everyone he was confident in his skill. Kellin, a junior on his team, pointed to Double D, "That's would be him." Everyone around him nodded and quieted down. Jacob's grin only widened.

"I figured." Jacob grinned. Edd smirked and his eyes became dangerous, _don't take on anyone you can't handle kid_, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr.….?" Jacobs smile fell, he was not expecting Edd to speak in such a way. He began to laugh as if he heard the funniest joke. Edd kept his smile, but he felt himself tensing up, getting angry.

"Oh, oh man, I'm sorry I was NOT expecting you to sound so formal." Jacob wiped a tear from his eye, and Edd lowered his hand. His teammates understood and backed up. Double D grew closer to Jacob, "It seems you have me at a loss. Were you looking for a challenge or did you wish to relinquish now?" Jacob stopped laughing and was all business now, "you expect it to be a challenge?" The last boy was now exiting the pool and realized now was the perfect time. Edd stepped behind and took the first platform. When Jacob realized, he took platform 2 and they both took off. Double D stayed under as usual, confident in his skill. He could hear Mrs. Shirley screaming at the both of them, however they both continued. That is until he noticed Johnny's hand pointing out of the water.

Double D immediately stopped and looked around him, his teammates where looking at the two entrance doors. Edd heard his teammate Peter yell out, "We can all see that dweeb". The team laughed. Edd motioned forward to get a better look at the so called 'dweeb.' It was then that Double D recognized the frightened figure. A boy wearing a red cap, green sweater tucked into his khakis and grasping his books and papers got Edd's attention. _Kevin. _

"Peter's, 10 laps!" Mrs. Shirley screeched, and Peter stopped laugh, pulling his cap over his head he jumped into the water. Double D didn't exactly have time to think, he just acted suddenly, surprised at his actions at first, but remained calm. Double D was a pretty good liar, though he admitted he didn't like to lie, he would often do so.

"Couch, he's with me." Double D said he got out of the pool. He figured Kevin wouldn't recognize him without his sock hat on. Kevin looked exactly like he used to, however he seemed more mature now. He was still a skinny kid, but that only made Double D laugh silently to himself.

Kellin snickered, "Vince, I didn't take you as someone who made friends with-"

"Dr. Scott asked me to show a first year around." Edd manipulated his voice to sound menacing and dangerous, the air in the room shifted and everyone was silent; exactly what Edd wanted. Edd turned to Mrs. Shirley and gave his best, 'I'm-telling-the-truth' face. Hesitantly, she nodded. Double D was sure she was glad to be rid of him. Double D walked over to his towel, before walking over to Kevin. He could see Kevin tense up, but Double D grabbed him by the collar and dragging him to the locker room entrance, hoping Kevin would go along with his lie. Edd passed the showers and dropped him next to his locker, turning him away from his body. Kevin would probably die if he saw him change.

"Don't look nerd, or I'll kill you". Edd would never kill anyone, especially the cute little nerd next to him. Edd just knew Kevin would believe him, and Kevin stayed in his place, shaking lightly. He was so fragile and small. Maybe he took Double D's words too literally. He quickly changed pants so Kevin could unwind.

"Ok dork, you can relax now." Kevin shook still as he dropped his books and sat on the bench, looking up at Double D. Edd goggles shaded his eyes so Kevin was unaware Double D was even looking at him. Kevin was staring at him! He still had the same freckles and stature as he did a year ago. Edd couldn't believe it until he say Kevin's cheeks reddening. Edd swiftly hid behind his locker to hide his own blush, "You haven't altered in the slightest Pumpkin."

Edd knew that would get his attention. Double D was the only one that called him that, so he sneak a peek at him. Kevin had his eyes closed and his entire body was extremely tense. Double D was sure he had wet himself by now. He tried to stifle his laughter. He quickly tidied his locker while he listened to the cute nerd next to him talk.

"…I-I-I thought y-you left for good-d." Edd chucked at Kevin's nervousness, "On the contrary, I was given a rather virtuous opportunity." Kevin kept quiet. Edd started getting agitated, he didn't like not being able to see Kevin's eyes. He quickly changed the rest of his clothes and turned to the poor boy.

He sighed, smiling he said, "…Are your eyes going to stay locked the entire time I talk to you?" Kevin shut his eyes tighter but soon relaxed. His eyes finally opened, and Double D smiled. He could see the fire in Kevin's eyes, but the rest of him told him how absolutely petrified he was.

"Double D." Edd laughed at how tough Kevin was trying to be. "You're too adorable Kevin."

This apparently pushed Kevin to the edge, "Double D, I'm not gay, will you stop treating me like I am!" His voice echoed the entire locker room. Edd was shocked yet calm and in control. Kevin had never yelled at him, and by his knowledge, Double D was the only person Kevin EVER raised his voice too. He could see how scared Kevin was, which intrigued Double D.

He chuckled and shifted towards Kevin, pushing him against the lockers. Edd kept getting closer and closer to him. He knew touching him would probably make him piss his pants so he refrained for physical touch…for now. However, Edd took his right arm out of his pocket and laid it of so close to Kevin's face. He leaned forward, he was so close he probably could have kissed him. Double D smiled at his own thought. "Prove it".

"How?" Double D smiled even bigger seeing how assertive Kevin was.

Edd poked Kevin's nose, "_You _acquire a date to homecoming, and I shall leave you be." Double D knew how tough that was going to be. Kevin and girls never mixed. When he tried to ask Nazz on a date he chickened out, and dropped the subject entirely. Kevin's face fell and saw how lost he looked. Only at the last second did Double D realize Kevin had thought of an idea.

"De-"

Edd cut him off with his index finger to his lips, "No Nazz, no one from the cul-de-sac." Double D leaned in closer, eyes ablaze. Double D was in control, how he liked it. "Or, perhaps you will not be able to attain a date to the occasion, you can just admit defeat and kiss me now?" Edd dropped both arms and shifted his leg against the locker so that Kevin was trapped. Again Kevin began to blush. Edd could swear he could feel Kevin's heart race.

Then Double D could hear his teammates entering the locker room. _Come on dork, I don't have all day, just kiss me._

"D-DEAL!" Kevin sputtered and sprinted out leaving the room quickly. Double D sighed and returned to his regular stature. He returned to his locker and grabbed his book bag.

"Double D were you giving the poor freshman a hard time?" One of the senior boys asked Double D. He only chucked.

"I thought the principal told you to show him around?" Peter's voice came from behind him. Double D looked him over the shoulder and smirked, "He got a lovely view of the locker room toilet." The locker room erupted in laughter, all except Edd who only smiled half-heartedly. He adjusted his bag and left the locker room, walking to his first class. He couldn't help but think of Kevin the whole day and what had happened those years ago.

Back in the cul-de-sac, Edd told Kevin he had to kiss the person he liked, he never thought it would be him. But after that kiss everything changed, every day Edd couldn't help but think of Kevin and the kiss. However, his reputation could have been severely damaged if the other kids knew about his feelings. Everyday Double D wished it never happened and everything went to normal, but should that have happened, his nerd wouldn't be his.

Double D sighed and rounded the corner before a voice stopped him.

"Hey Mr. #2!" Jacob's voice bellowed through the hall. Double D turned, smiling.

"My dear Jacob, you have me at another loss I'm afraid. Not only have you altered my real name for a different one, you have changed it to something I am unfamiliar with. I presume you mean to say either, Mr. Vincent or Mr. #1?" Jacob's face fell, but regained his composure.

"No you heard me right, I won that challenge."

"Mr. Jacob, when you challenge someone to a duel of some sort, you must first make sure it is actually a challenge for the opposing player". Double D chuckled silently at his joke. He could see Jacob getting angrier.

"Excuse me but I won that-" Edd held a hand to stop him, "If I may help, first of all, I had an interruption I needed to take care of. Second of all, to have a duel during practice is utterly preposterous. I apologize for not realizing sooner and letting my actions get the better of me. And lastly, as I said before, you must first make sure it is a challenge for the opponent."

Jacob's face only reddened with angry, he was not as built and not as tall as Edd, but he stood his ground. He grew closer to Edd, and was in his face, "Listen _freak _I-"

Edd suddenly tensed up. He was in school and couldn't teach the boy a lesson. Double D cut him off, "Mr. Jacob, people who use petty nicknames show to have less confidence than those who actually acquire a pair of balls. If you'll excuse me, I must get to class. After school I shall give you the opportunity to regain you're so called "challenge"." Double D turned and waved at the confused boy.

By the time he had rounded the next corner and was alone, he stopped to let himself calm down. Edd only tensioned, and threw his fist into the locker next to him. He had dented it but not as badly as some others. Double D had padded his gloves so when he couldn't constrain himself, he was protected. Double D looked at the looked and sighed, walking off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin:

Kevin hung his head in shame at the lunch table while his friends Nat and Nazz, sat next to him. They knew immediately something was wrong when Kevin didn't bring his lunch box out. He was refusing to eat.

Nat asked first, "What's up Kev? Bad grade?"

Kevin shot up, "I GOT A BAD GRADE?! WHAT CLASS?!" Nat and Nazz both looked at him shocked. "Whoa Kev, you are especially on edge today, what happened?" Nazz tried to sound comforting, while Nat looked excited, he hoped he was having relationship troubles, considering Nat got the most dates between the both of them.

Kevin sighed, "I need a date to homecoming and if I don't get one Double D isn't gonna leave me alone and I can't ask anyone in the cul-de-sac because he told me it wouldn't work and I don't know what to do anymore no one is gonna go to the dance with me and-"

"Kevin!" Nazz cut him off with a look of concern, "It's ok, we will think of something." Kevin half-heartedly smiled, "Thanks Nazz"

"What did the jerk actually say Kevin?" Nat looked at him, his face seemed determined. Nazz knew how much Edd picked on Kevin.

Kevin enlightened them with the entire fiasco, while banging his head softly against the table. Kevin felt so stupid, what was he going to do? As smart as he was, he couldn't get a girls attention with calculations.

"I got it!" Nat's eyes were wild, but Kevin continued to bang his head lightly against the table. Nat put his hand between Kevin's head, "Stop that, seriously though, I have an idea." Nazz seemed intrigued and leaned forward, "Whatcha got Nat?"

"What do you have, Nazz" Kevin corrected, keeping his head down.

Nat sat up straight and looked at him, "Take me". They both began to laugh, as Nat looked confused. "Nat, uh well-"

Nazz started to explain put Kevin cut her off, "I'll tell him Nazz". Nazz nodded and began to finish her lunch as Kevin told Nat the story about Edd's dare all those years ago. Kevin blushed the entire time he talked, not looking at Nat in the eye once. Nat only laughed after hearing his story, "Then take Double D!"

Kevin paled and almost fell off his chair while Nazz choked on her food. They both couldn't hold themselves together. Nat was a very smart kid, however sometimes his ideas seemed a bit bizarre. "First off Nat," Nazz started, "do you really think the dick-bag Edd would EVER agree to date Kevin? Not only is he not his type but he's a BOY! Second, Edd's reputation is EVRYTHING to him. He needs to look strong, he is smarter than any one of us, he used to be bullied to, and he just handled it differently."

Nat slammed his hand on the table, his eyes bright, "EXACTLY! Edd used to be in Kevin's situation, he _knows _what it's like to be bullied! AND that kiss you two shared, I don't think he is mocking you, I think he likes you."

This time Kevin almost passed out. "If Edd likes him so much why doesn't he say something?" Nazz seemed upset by Nat's idea, "That's just a real dick move of him!"

"Like, you said, his reputation…that's why my idea seems a bit farfetched." _A BIT?! _Kevin screamed in his mind, he was sure Nazz was doing the same. "But here's the thing, if double D truly does like you, he will either say yes, or show it, either blatantly or very subtle."

Kevin thought about this, now Nat was making sense. "Ok…but, I'd probably piss myself asking him, what if he does say yes! I might not go!"

Nat only chuckled, "You'll go, I'm sure of it." Nazz smiled along with Nat, but Kevin only blushed. The bell for lunch rang and he hung his head again while walking back to his class. He didn't have the confidence to ask Double D to homecoming. And what if Nat was wrong about Double D's feelings? What if after asking him, Double D's bullying only got worse? Maybe Double D would tell everyone what he did! Kevin didn't see Nat's idea as a very good one, but Kevin was really at a loss. He didn't exactly have a choice.

For once in his life Kevin didn't want to go to class, he wanted to go home and stay away from the school. He wanted to sleep forever and stay away from Double D. Kevin usually studied, which usually helped relax, but this time he wasn't sure it would be enough. Kevin stopped by his locker to grab a granola bar from his lunch bag to eat on the way to his class. He didn't feel hungry but he knew that eating during breakfast, lunch and dinner was highly important. He began his journey back to class when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him against the wall.

"Hey pumpkin~" Kevin looked up to see Double D looking down at him. His body was touching him slightly and Double D's smile was menacing. Kevin blushed at the touch between the two, but started to get angry at how Double D was tormenting him during class.

"Double D I'm going to be late for class!"

Double D just put his elbow against the wall and leaned his hand on his hand, closing the space that much more, "But I'm swimming after school today," Double D stuck his bottom lip out, "most of the school is gonna go," Double D grinned again at Kevin's nervousness. Kevin was only getting angrier. "I'll go! Can I PLEASE get to class?" Kevin tried to keep his voice down but his but his anger was only getting higher and higher. Double D finally released him, "Whatever you say pumpkin," Double D didn't smile this time.

Even though Kevin was free to go, he knew Double D, and he knew that he always smiled when mocking him, "Are you ok?"

Double D looked down at his green eyes, his face expression seemed a bit off. He was a bit shocked, but for the most part looked the same. Double D 'hmphed' and left Kevin standing against the wall. Kevin was sure Double D was acting weird, as much as he hated him, it wasn't in his nature to leave someone who is troubled. Only when the bell rang did Kevin sprint away

* * *

Edd:

Edd put his school tray down on the table and rested his feet on the chair next to him. He turned to see Jimmy and Johnny walking towards him. To show them he was busy he put one head phone into his right ear and turned to his left. He kept the music off so he could listen, Jimmy and Johnny understood and let him be. Edd turned a bit more to his left and saw Kevin softly banging his head against the table, while his two friends laughed. It was hard to keep his chuckles to himself seeing how cute his poor nerd was. He relaxed himself and listened intently.

Kevin's friend Nat spoke first: "I got it!" the sound of Kevin's head hitting the table ceased, "Stop that, seriously though, I have an idea." Nazz's voice came next "Whatcha got Nat?" _What do you have, _he silently corrected her grammar.

"What do you have, Nazz" Edd chuckled at Kevin. _Great minds think alike _he thought.

The Edd tensed as Nat's voice spoke next, "Take me". Edd wanted to laugh with Kevin and Nazz, but the thought that Kevin would go with anyone other than him disheartened him. Nazz spoke, "Nat, uh well-"

Edd knew what Kevin meant when he said, "I'll tell him Nazz". Edd got to listen to Kevin give his side of the story along with his feelings. They were exactly the same, he didn't leave anything out about the dare he gave him and was truthful about it all. When Kevin finished, Nat laughed "Then take Double D!" Edd's heart stopped. He wanted to go with Kevin but never could, Edd didn't think he had the guts standing in front of the whole school. Edd tensed up, Nat was a clever little punk.

Edd calmed as he listened to Nazz pull herself together, "First off Nat, do you really think the dick-bag Edd would EVER agree to date Kevin?" Double D had been called many names, but Dick bag was by far the funniest, "Not only is he not his type but he's a BOY! Second, Edd's reputation is EVRYTHING to him. He needs to look strong, he is smart than any one of us, he used to be bullied to, he just handled it differently."

Double D started feeling agitated and angry. He didn't care that Kevin was a boy, and like _HELL _if he wasn't his type, Kevin was all Double D ever thought about. However, his reputation was a big deal to him. Edd was sick of bullies calling him a nerd and weird, but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle being called a 'fag'. Edd calmed himself again, and listened to Nat "EXACTLY! Edd used to be in Kevin's situation, he _knows _what it's like to be bullied! AND that kiss you two shared, I don't think he is mocking you, I think he likes you." _THAT MOTHERFU- _Edd almost kicked his chair out of anger, but knew he couldn't blow his cover. His friend Nat could figure it out faster than Kevin. Edd wanted the dork to figure it out. Not as quickly as Nat had, but eventually. Double D rolled his balls into a fist and closed his eyes.

Nazz spoke "If Edd likes him so much why doesn't he say something? That's just a real dick move of him!" This time Double D slammed his fist on the table. Realizing what he had down he looked over to Kevin, but they didn't hear the noise, and his heart calmed.

"Double D?" Johnny's voice carried over his own thoughts, and Double D turned to him.

"Are you ok? You look like you could literally punch through a wall right now." Jimmy agreed with Johnny and they both looked him over.

Edd nodded, "I'm fine" And waved them away, they silenced and continued their meal. Kevin's voice came next. "Ok…but, I'd probably piss myself asking him, what if he does say yes! I might not go!" _Crap, _Double D missed some of the conversation, however Kevin was considering asking him. Edd tensed up once again, would he actually say yes if Kevin asked him? He wanted to go with the nerd but he more than likely wouldn't be able to bring himself to go. Nat laughed, "You'll go, I'm sure of it." Edd didn't think Kevin would go in the first place. They had a month to figure the whole thing out, but that only gave Double D a month to figure himself out.

The lunch bell rang and he rose, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jacob was standing behind him, "After school remember?" Edd chuckled, "Of course my dear Jacob. I do hope you can handle the pressure." Edd smiled and swiftly turned, he was in a bad enough mood he didn't need Jacob on him. HE gestured for Jimmy and Johnny to follow him.

"I need a favor," Double D's voice was low and menacing. His friends nodded and listened, "I have been summoned to challenge our new teammate after school to see which one is 'the best'" Edd motioned quotation marks with his fingers, exaggerating the word. "Can you get everyone you know, try and get the whole school, if you can, to stop by? I doubt he'll do as good under the pressure. I did my research and his old school was very miniscule to ours." Double D looked at his friends, who nodded before leaving.

Edd was always able to count on them, he rounded the corner and found his cute little nerd at his locker rummaging through his lunch bag. Double D smiled and began to follow Kevin, when he was close enough he reached out and grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him against the adjacent wall. "Hey pumpkin~" Edd couldn't help himself this time, he pressed against the small boy gently so as to only give him a small hint. He could see the blush rising in Kevin's face, Edd could feel his heart accelerate. Kevin blushing had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Double D I'm going to be late for class!" Double D just put his elbow against the wall and leaned his hand on his hand, closing the space that much more, "But I'm swimming after school today," Double D stuck out his bottom lip. He was trying much harder to get Kevin to realize, "most of the school is gonna go," Edd could feel Kevin getting angry, and more and more nervous at the same time "I'll go! Can I PLEASE get to class?" Double D could feel the anger in his voice. His smile faltered and he withdrew, looking away "Whatever you say pumpkin".

He had realized Kevin didn't leave, but he never expected him to ask, "Are you ok?"

Completely caught off guard, Double D looked down at him, and saw the concern in his eyes. Double D's heart accelerated again. Edd wanted to just hug the boy in front of him. Kevin blushing was adorable, but he had never seen someone look so worried about him. Double D gathered himself, 'hmphed' and left. When he rounded the corner, he waited, listening. When the bell rang, he could hear Kevin's footsteps pitter patter down the hall.

Edd sighed and began walking to class. He really screwed this up, Double D was concerned about his rep, no doubt, but his feelings for Kevin were only getting stronger. He figured they would go away after a few months, but as they only escalated, Double D stopped denying it. When he skipped 8th grade to go straight into high school, he never forgot about Kevin, but his feelings had become slid under the rug. Now that he was back in high school, Edd feelings were only getting stronger. Edd didn't want to get rid of them, but he had to think of a way to get Kevin while keeping his rep.

Double D sighed and ran his hand against the lockers, only start using his nails as he scratched them. He was running out of time, he had a little less than a month, if Kevin would even ask him. The least amount of time he had was possibly tomorrow. Double D didn't think Kevin would have the guts to ask him today so he let his mind be at ease as he enter his class.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin's POV

Kevin figured Double D was bluffing when he said that most of the school was going, never did he think that the ENTIRE school would show up. Kevin asked Nat and Nazz to tag along and they obliged. They didn't want Edd to torment their friend so they agreed to go along. They found seats near the front, Nazz's girlfriend, Marie Kanker has saved them seats, seeing how Edd and Marie were good friends. Nazz sat next to her girlfriend Kevin sat in between. After a few more minutes it started.

Johnny came up with a mega phone, "Hello Peach Creek High!" The crowd roared. Kevin nudged Nazz, "This isn't a formal thing, why is everyone here?" Nazz sort of shrugged, "The whole school really likes our swim team, ESPECIALLY the star, which is Edd. And when someone challenges Edd, everyone wants to see Edd win".

Johnny continued into the mega phone, "Today we have new timer, Jacob Dinks," The crowd booed while the kid named Jacob gave them the finger. "And star swimmer for the Peach Creek Sharks team: Shark Eddward Vincent!" The crowd reeled. Edd gave Johnny a look that said, 'why did you do that?' Kevin nudged Nazz once more, "Shark Eddward Vincent?"

Again she shrugged, "I heard that when the team or team players have a match or they are swimming outside of practice, like today, they are referred to as Shark followed by their full name, or just Shark." Nazz frowned, "It surprises me Johnny didn't just refer to Edd as 'Shark'". Her eyebrows were nit together but she shrugged it off none-the-less.

Johnny turned to the two boys, talk for a bit then returned to his mega phone, "Alright Ladies and gentleman! First to get to 5 laps is champion, cheating is not allowed, and neither is being a bad sport should you lose" Johnny looked back at Edd who only shrugged. Kevin made notice of Edd's new uniform. His pants came down to his ankles and there were two bright white lines following down the side. Kevin chuckled thinking of Edd's hat. The two boys edged onto the platform and got into their stance.

It was then that the room changed, the atmosphere seemed denser, Edd seemed much more dangerous now than he ever had. Johnny held the mic up, and a blazing bell resonated through the building. Kevin blinked a few times before realizing he never saw Double D jump into the pool, he was that fast. The cheering and screaming did not falter once. The people around him held their vocal cords the entire time.

Kevin tried to watch Edd swim but he couldn't seem to seem him until he turned. He was already on his last turn. "Nazz, where is Edd?" Nazz only shrugged and asked Marie the same thing, Marie turned to him, "That's how Edd swims. That's how he performs." Kevin thought about this but never fully understood. Suddenly the crowd went crazy, Edd had just hopped out of the water while the Jacob was just now rounding his last. Double D swiftly grabbed his folded towel Jimmy was holding and walked back to the locker rooms right as Jacob got out of the water.

"Hey!" Jacob was now out of the water and running towards Edd, "I said hey!" Then nothing, the crowd was jeering and exiting the building while Kevin couldn't stop looking where Jacob and Edd left. Into the locker room. Kevin quickly stood and began pushing past people to follow the two boys. Nat and Nazz were calling out to him but Kevin continued on. Edd was a dick no doubt about that, but he also had feelings, and today Kevin felt like Edd was having an off day. He didn't know what to do, but he wanted to do something.

As he entered he hear Jacob yelling while Double D kept his composure. Kevin jeered around the corner and quickly found the two boys. Edd had his locker open while Jacob was behind him, yelling in his ear. As Double D kept ignoring him, Jacob only grew more and more impatient, in which resorted to Jacob pushing Double D against his locker.

"H-Hey!" Kevin spurted and the two boys turned. Edd's face suddenly look more alive and Jacob grew a blood chilling smile. Jacob reached for Kevin just in time for Edd to pull him back, slamming him against the locker.

"I s-saw you". Edd had one arm on his throat so that it was hard for Jacob to talk.

"I…th-…all, wth hm" Jacob raised a shaking finger to Kevin before dropped him. Edd turned to Kevin, "Turn around". Hesitantly Kevin turned and heard a small bang. Petrified he turned around, Jacob was on the floor unconscious with Edd looming over, Kevin took a step forward.

"What is wrong with you Barr?" Edd's voice was loud and menacing. His eyes looked like they were out for blood. Ed stood and strode towards Kevin, pushing him against the wall. "you could have been hurt, Jacob is fucking insane, what the hell is wrong with you! Can't you just be a nerd that DOESN'T stand up for himself?" Edd's voice was shaking and low. Double D dropped him and returned to his locker. He waited, then slammed both fists onto the locker, stifling a scream of frustration.

Kevin stayed, "I…I just wanted to make sure you were ok".

Edd stilled…and looked out from under his arms at Kevin, his eyes were pitch black, and haunting. His voice shaking he asked, "Is that all you wanted?"

Kevin began to nod then stopped, thinking about what Nat and Nazz had told him at lunch. He was alone and he would rather ask him now then in front of everyone. However, Edd seemed terrifying and upset, so Kevin waited, "No, but you seem to be inconsolable so I'll leave".

Edd stopped him, "If you want to say something I would say it now." Kevin turned to see Edd in the same position, yet more relaxed. Kevin nodded, and gathered his courage. He walked slowly towards Edd, closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Will you go to homecoming with me?" His blood was pounding in his ears, and his whole body shook. What was he going to do if Double D laughed at him? Kevin heard nothing at first so he opened one eye, just in time to see Edd look behind his locker door. Silence still, and it remained for a long while until Edd came back with his signature hat on and goggles off.

His face was composed and full of nothing, "that depends _pumpkin," _Edd stood closer to Kevin, he could feel his heart racing. Edd was still shirtless and water dripped from his chest. Kevin tried not to stare but he couldn't help but look.

"Do you _want _to go with me?" Edd grew closer, they were barely touching, "Or are you just trying to a fine a date?" Kevin looked back up at Edd, his face showing nothing, Kevin didn't exactly think about if he wanted to go with Double D. He knew that he _needed _a date, and Nat told him to ask him anyway. That's when Kevin thought about he said, _if double D truly does like you, he will either say yes, or show it, either blatantly or very subtle. _Kevin then looked back up at Double D, and swallowed.

"I-I think you want to go with m-" Edd slammed his fist against the locker, making Kevin jump, "That is not what I asked you." Kevin, still scared from Double D's wrath, looked up at his face and stopped. The boy standing before him looked…hurt, almost wounded. This was the first time Kevin actually saw him look so sad. Kevin really did think about his answer now, this was a _boy, _Edd had troubles just like anyone else. He was the same as Kevin, he was human.

Kevin gulped, looked at Edd and told the truth, "I want to go with you". Edd immediately tensed up, his eyes were cloudy and black still. Then he moved forward and Kevin stiffened closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt pressure on his chest and looked down, Edd hung his head against Kevin's chest, his voice was soft, "I don't believe you". Edd then turned, grabbed his neatly folded items in his bag, and left Kevin to his own thoughts.

Kevin began walking outside the locker room and found Nat and Nazz searching for him. "What happened?! Where did you go?" Nat was asking Kevin so many questions, but Nazz was the only one who really understood Kevin's expression, and quickly shushed Nat.

"Kevin…? What happened?" Kevin looked at his friends. The building was now vacant and silent. Kevin sighed and told them what happened, leaving out the part were Edd knocked Jacob out. Nazz was the first to squeal, "You WANT to go with him Kevin?! Oh my God that is too cute~" Kevin blushed and brushed it off

Nat laughed, "I'm sorry he turned ya down bro, but"

Kevin cut him off, "He didn't exactly say no he…didn't really give me an answer."

Nazz and Nat understood and put their arms around his shoulder, leading him outside to think of another plan

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd entered the gymnasium right as the last bell rang, Johnny and Jimmy right behind him. He looked back at the two, "You sure lots are coming?" Johnny and Jimmy nodded and Edd grinned, "good". As more and more people entered, Edd began to stretch in his swimmer's uniform. When half the gymnasium was filed, Jacob came in from the locker rooms. As he entered, his pace slowed, he looked at all the kids laughing and cheering in the stands. Infuriated he sped to meet the 3 boys.

"What the hell is this man?" Jacob gestured to the crowd of fans. Without stopping his stretch routine, Kevin said, "Peach Creek High".

Jacob frowned, "That's not what I meant."

Finally Edd stopped and looked at the boy, "Then I would suggest being more informative with your words. Would you care to stretch?" Jacob looked disgusted with Edd, but shook his head and nudged around him. It was then that Edd found Kevin standing in the doorway, absolutely mesmerized by how many kids had shown up. Double D silently laughed at himself, _this isn't even a match dork._

Edd did a few more stretches, all while watching Kevin. After a moment, Johnny started up his megaphone, "Hello Peach Creek High!" The crowd roared. Edd was never into the attention, he loved to swim and that's why he did it. When they had meets, his first year, he was caught off guard a bit, but eventually grew into the noise, and was able to drown them out.

Johnny continued into the mega phone, "Today we have new timer, Jacob Dinks," The crowd booed while the kid named Jacob gave them the finger. "And star swimmer for the Peach Creek Sharks team: Shark Eddward Vincent!" The crowd reeled. Double D looked at Johnny with a face that said, _you know I hate it when you do that. _Johnny only smiled and walked over to the boys, "Alright fellas, what's the special today?"

Without missing a beat, Edd said, "100 laps, whoever taps out first loses. Whoever finishes first wins." Jacob practically passed out, "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Edd and his two friends looked at him, their expressions were serious. Jacob blanched, "5 laps whoever finishes first wins." Johnny looked at Edd, who grinned then nodded.

Johnny then returned to the megaphone, "Alright Ladies and gentleman! First to get to 5 laps is champion, cheating is not allowed, and neither is being a bad sport should you lose" Johnny looked back at Edd, Double D was never good at losing at something, especially his swimming, but Edd never lost at swimming, so he only shrugged. Double D quickly fixed his cap and goggles. Folding his towel he handed it to Jimmy who made sure not to ruin it. Then the two boys stepped up to the platform, and took their stance. Edd then closed his eyes, tensing and relaxing his muscles.

The room changed, just as Edd wanted it to, he glanced at Jacob who was staring at Edd, his face concerned. However, noticing Double D watching him, he looked back at the pool, showing as much confidence as he could muster. Johnny held the mic up, and the bell resonated through the building. Edd blindly charged for the water, smoothly joined his companion. He stayed under as he swam. This is why Edd loved it so much, you could barely hear the outside world. It was peaceful and quiet, even with the cheering and screaming. Edd began counting the times he turned, and only came up for air when needed. At his last turn he slowed, and grabbed the wall peacefully. HE didn't want to get out of the water, but knew he had no choice. He gathered his weight and pulled himself up. The crowd went crazy, Edd looked back at Jacob, and then at Johnny, "what lap?" Johnny chuckled, last lap, he'll be out by his next turn. Edd nodded, grabbed his folded towel from Jimmy and began to dry himself off as he walked to the locker room.

Just before entering, he heard Jacob, "Hey!" He could hear Jacob running towards him, "I said hey!" Double D continued forward, without so much as a glance in Jacob's direction. As he reached his locker Jacob had reached him, "What the fuck man I thought we had a fair fight?"

Double D showed no emotion, he was enthralled in the small scenario in his head. Kevin coming to great him and tell him how amazing he was. That was all Double D could think about today. Kevin and his flustered face. Edd rapidly opened his locker, and fished for a few things while Jacob continued his rant. Finally Jacob hand enough and pushed him against the locker. Something Double D was waiting for.

"H-Hey!" The two boys turned to see a small ginger haired nerd standing there looking troubled. Edd suddenly felt numb, even though Jacob was no threat to him Kevin stood no chance. Jacob then reached for Kevin, and Edd hastily grabbed him and thrusted him against the locker. One arm over his neck so that he wasn't able to talk. Jacob wriggled under Edd's arm, but Double D was much more built than the boy. Finally Jacob tried to speak.

"I s-saw you". Edd's eyes knit together, furious and confused. He only pushed harder against Jacob's throat.

"I…th-…all, wth hm" Jacob raised a shaking finger to Kevin. Edd's heart suddenly stopped. Double D knew exactly what Jacob said. Jacob had seen Double D in the hall with Kevin. He was sure he saw him wait until Kevin left for class as well. _He had been caught. _Edd didn't want to resort to this but he had no choice. He dropped Jacob and turned to Kevin, "Turn around". Hesitantly Kevin turned. Edd then pushed Jacob on his right side and hit him cleanly a few inches behind his ear where his temporal lobe laid. He hit hard enough so that Jacob would more than likely not remember what happened today, but didn't kill him. Edd turned Jacob over to make sure he was knocked out, when he heard Kevin step forward. Then Double D snapped.

"What is wrong with you Barr?" Edd's voice was loud and menacing, and it actually caught him off guard. Edd knew he had an anger problem but he never sounded so ferocious. Edd stood and strode towards Kevin, pushing him against the wall. "You could have been hurt, Jacob is fucking insane, what the hell is wrong with you! Can't you just be a nerd that DOESN'T stand up for himself?" Edd's voice was shaking and low. Double D hated acting this way, especially in front of Kevin. His grammar and language was outrageous and monstrous. He didn't want Kevin hurt, but there he stood, ready to take what Jacob was going to give him. Double D dropped him and returned to his locker. He stood there for a minute or so, counting to 10. But he couldn't stop picturing what would have happened if Jacob hand gotten a hold of his fragile nerd. Then at the last image of a bloody and bruised ginger, he slammed both fists onto the locker, stifling a scream of frustration.

Kevin's voice was soft, "I…I just wanted to make sure you were ok".

Edd stilled. He had hear that phrase before, but it never felt like it did when Kevin said it. Edd didn't feel like people actually cared about him. Johnny and Jimmy were his friends but they were mostly there for the fans. When Kevin said that, Eddward believed Kevin meant it. Edd grimaced, thinking _Kevin doesn't want you though, Kevin doesn't like you. _Double D immediately numbed his body and looked out from under his arms at Kevin, he could tell from Kevin's expression just how evil he looked, "Is that all you wanted?"

Kevin began to nod then stopped, thinking deeply. He stood there for a moment trying to determine what exactly to say, until finally he looked back at Edd, "No, but you seem to be inconsolable so I'll leave". Kevin turned to go.

Edd stopped him, "If you want to say something I would say it now." Edd figured Kevin was at least going to say congratulations or something like that. Edd knew that if Kevin did say that, Double D would be ok. Kevin nodded, and gathered himself. He walked slowly towards him, closed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Will you go to homecoming with me?" This time, Double D almost passed out. _Are you kidding me you little shit I was expecting more time to think! Can you just stop being so damn cute and let a guy think! Yes I want to, but I can't Oh my God I could kill you and kiss you right now! _Edd was screaming at him inside while Kevin's face began to redden. God, Edd could stare at his blushing face all day, Edd wanted to just lean in and kiss him, but kept himself sturdy. When Kevin began to open his eyes, Double D quickly hid behind his locker, then realization hit. Edd's thoughts came back to the conversation he overheard at lunch. Kevin was just trying to win Edd's demands. Edd sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. Edd took off his cap, and towel dried his hair before placing his sock hate on his head. He looked back at Kevin, keeping the perfect poker face, something he had learned to control years ago.

"That depends _pumpkin," _Edd stood closer to Kevin, Edd could hear Kevin's heart racing, making his own heart beat fast. He saw Kevin looked at his chest, and his blush getting stronger. Double D grinned inside, and his heart banged against his chest.

"Do you _want _to go with me?" Edd grew closer, they were barely touching. His face was so close to Kevin's, it was hard to keep his composure, "or are you just trying to a fine a date?" Kevin looked back up at Edd, Double D would see the trouble in his face. He knew then that Kevin didn't want to go with him, he just wanted him to leave Kevin alone.

"I-I think you want to go with m-" Edd slammed his fist against the locker, making Kevin jump, "That is not what I asked you." Edd was having a difficult time keeping his poker face. Kevin was the only person Edd knew that actually cared about him. He wanted Kevin to want to be with him, but he knew that it would never happen. Kevin was never going to want to be with him. Kevin looked up at double D, and his face molded into an expression Edd had never seen before. Was Kevin confused? This agitated Edd and only made him more upset.

Kevin gulped and looked at Edd, with an expression Edd was finally able to identify: worry. "I want to go with you". Edd immediately tensed up, and he felt himself lock down. Kevin was just toying him now. He chuckled silently in his head, _who has become the bully now? _Utterly defeated, Edd he moved forward and rested his head against Kevin's chest. He could feel Kevin's warmth, and hear Kevin's heart racing. Edd didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to move closer. However, he felt Kevin stiffen, and he sighed, "I don't believe you". Admitting defeat, Edd turned, grabbed his neatly folded items in his bag, and left Kevin in the locker room.

Usually Double D would never leave the locker room until he was fully dressed and everything was neatly packed away. However, considering the situation, Double D figured the best he could do, was leave Kevin and change in the public restroom and be with his own thoughts. As Double D entered the facilities, he checked each stall to make sure they were vacant before entering the larger one to change.

What would he had done if Kevin really did want to go with him? _How preposterous, _Double D thought, Kevin would never want to be with him. All he did was torment him, how could Kevin ever forgive him? Edd wasn't really worth it anyway, knowing his reputation came first.

…yeah but what if it didn't? Edd stopped and thought about this. What if Edd wanted Kevin to be his number 1? IF the roles were switched, Eddward would want Kevin to make him his #1, despite his reputation. Double D finished changing and gathered his things neatly before heading home. Edd tried to imagine it. A strong, popular, sports guy, Kevin. Who everyone loved and admired, with a small raven haired nerd next to him, smiling at him as Kevin smiled back.

If Kevin could put Edd first, couldn't Edd put Kevin first? Edd thought about Kevin's cute blushing face, his smile and the way he tried to stand up for himself. Everything Kevin did seem to mean so much to Edd. He always felt happy when he was with Kevin. He loved seeing the dork every day. Edd didn't want to lose him, but did Edd really want to make Kevin first?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so everyone who has reviewed my story have been enjoying it which makes me happy. :) I want to know what you guys want and what you don't want so please review and tell me whatcha think!

Kevin's POV

That night, Nazz and Nat stayed with Kevin, trying to figure out Kevin's situation. They stayed with the idea on asking Edd, however it seemed a little more complicated than the two were expecting. Nat figured Double D would either give in and say yes, or reject him, while opening his feelings to Kevin. Nazz thought Edd would say yes and give into his feelings, no rejection at all. Nazz pated Kevin on the back. They were over at Nat's house because Kevin didn't want to go home with his parents seeing him upset.

"Kevin, did you leave anything out that might help us out…?" Nazz cooed.

Kevin squirmed in his seat, he left out most of how Edd acted. He figured Double D wouldn't want anyone to see him so vulnerable. However, Kevin didn't know what to do anymore. He realized that he didn't hate Double D, he understood him-_in a way. _Kevin knew he would never be able to understand about Double D's family. But Kevin did understand what it felt like to be an outcast, to be bullied. He wanted to help Double D, and when they were in the locker room. Edd looked so damaged, Kevin knew 100% he was the only person that ever saw Double D look like that.

Kevin sighed and looked at his friends, "I did leave some stuff out, but I don't feel like it is my place to say." Nazz nodded and sat next to him. They were in Nat's living room, his house was spick and span while his room was a disaster.

Nat brought in some drinks them the three of them, and sat in the recliner parallel to the two. "First off Kevin, you know you can trust us not to say anything. Second off, we want to help you. You not only need a date to homecoming, but you want to go with Double D," Kevin wriggled in his seat as Nat spoke the few words.

Nazz stopped Nat, "Kevin...do you _like _Double D like that…? Or is it something different?"

Kevin stopped shaking, and stared blankly into the room. Kevin didn't exactly think about that, there was something different about Edd. He wasn't as big of a bully as he remembered. He saw him as someone he was equal to, no longer someone who was above him. But did Kevin _like _him? He didn't think he did. He tried to picture Double D in his head, and immediately thought of the first time he saw him today. As he was just getting out of the pool, body dripping wet, every muscle defined.

He shook his head and tried to think of another picture, this time he saw Double D standing on the platform, about to jump into the pool. He remembered the atmosphere changing, how different Double D had changed. His mental image then changed to Double D's broken face looming over him in the locker room. His face strained and hurt, and Kevin's heart twisted and his belly contracted. He pulled his knees to his body and covered his face in his legs.

Both Nat and Nazz took that as, _OH YEAH, Kevin like's him. _

Nat spoke, "if you like him Kevin, we want to be there for you, and help you. Please tell us one thing, just one thing that happened."

Kevin sniffled and looked at his friend, "Alright…." Kevin tried to think of one thing to tell them, something that was big enough that his friends would be able to help with, without giving away too much of what Double D shared with him.

Kevin thought about it for a bit, then spoke, "When I asked him, Edd said, 'that depends," he left out the fact Edd called him 'pumpkin'. "He said, 'Do you _want _to go with me? Or are you just trying to find a date?' And then he got really close to me…" Kevin had to stop talking, thinking of the memory. He calmed himself and continued. "Then I thought about what Nat said, and I said that I thought he wanted to go with me,' but before I could finish he got really angry and slammed his fist on the locker, saying that wasn't what he asked me."

Nazz stuck up her nose, "he sounds like he has a lot of anger management problems. Kevin just shook his head, "so do I, I hate it when I get picked on, but I'm way smaller than most of the guys, I don't stand a chance. Double D decided enough was enough." Kevin hugged himself tighter, "I envy that about him." Nazz practically melted at Kevin's words. Kevin and Nat both looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, Kev is just way to cute for his own good."

They both ignored her. Nat spoke first, "Kevin, to me that sounds like Edd doesn't want you to go unless you really _want _to go with him. I think he thinks you just wanted to prove a point, and make sure he stopped picking on you."

Nazz nodded, "I have to agree with Nat, Kevin. I think if you tell Edd that you actually wanna go, double D will actually say yes this time." Kevin relaxed, thinking about the locker room again, "…I-I don't think he will believe me. I think I would need to prove it."

"Then do that!"

Kevin turned to his friend Nat, "Ok, _HOW?" _

Nazz and Nat both stood and paced themselves, deep in thought. Kevin also thought about it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get close to Double D in school, especially with his reputation on the line.

Nazz stopped, "I think…I think I know."

They both turned to her, she quickly told them her plan. Nat hugged her because it was brilliant. Kevin was nervous but agreed anyway. He hoped tomorrow would end as quickly as it would start.

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd usually hated lying in bed all day, but he was utterly exhausted from his emotions running amuck, he needed a rest. He laid there for a good hour, imagining Kevin's blushing face, then to his confidant face when he stood up for himself, then to his smiling face. Edd grimaced, he never once made Kevin smile, God Double D felt awful. He didn't try to pick on Kevin because he didn't like him, he didn't know what to do really. Ever since his kiss with Kevin, that's all he had been trying to do with Kevin, get him to kiss him, just one more time.

His mind switched to more of a daydream. Edd at his locker, tiding up his stuff and seeing Kevin there smiling. What if people didn't care if Edd liked Kevin? What if, for one day, his reputation didn't mattered? One day, with no worries, no school, no Jacob, no anger-just Kevin. Eddward imagine Kevin hugging him like his life depended on it. Kevin's head pressed into Double D's chest, and Edd's arms holding him closer to his chest.

Edd shook his head, that isn't how he worked. He didn't do the romantic shit like that. He wanted to be with Kevin, there was no denying it, and he couldn't keep hiding it forever. He didn't want Kevin to hate him, and he couldn't allow people to mess with him. His anger couldn't be held back forever. Edd rolled off the bed and headed to his basement. He pulled the cloth around his knuckles and removed his shirt. He had a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. It had a few bandages where Double D really ripped into it on his bad days. He would often get so frustrated with it he would take his pocket knife out and used that instead.

He hadn't been that angry in so long. In the locker room he could feel his emotions rising, but as he began punching the bag, he wondered how he was able to keep himself so calm. It was difficult for him to keep his anger down, especially when he had guys like Jacob on his tail. He didn't get angry as easily as he used to, it's just that when he does get angry, it's like a balloon with two much air. Loud and quick. He kept thinking about the locker room, trying to picture what kept him so composed.

Kevin's face found his way into his mind, and Edd's hand contorted onto the bag, "_Fu". _Edd didn't like cussing, but sometimes he couldn't handle his words. He held his hurt hand with the other, and paced himself in the room. He had ruined his form and hit the bag wrong. He could feel his anger rising again. He stopped in front of a wall, counting to 10.

_1, 2, 3, 4…_ _10_

He was still upset, so he switched languages, _uno, dos, tres, cuatro…diez. _

No different. French: _un, deux, trois…dex. _No changed, he was only getting more upset.

German: Eins, zwei, drei, vier…von zehn.

_Nothing. Latin: Unus, duo, tres, quattuor…decem_

_NOTHING. _Edd clutched his hand tighter, gritting his teeth. _RUSSIAN: ODIN, DVA, TRI, CHETYRE…DESYAT! _Double D kicked his foot so forcefully into the wall, half his leg had been swallowed in. Edd sighed, at least he felt better now. He pulled his foot out and examined the broken wall. He really kicked hard, he knew his parents wouldn't be home to see it. Even when they were home, the never went into the basement.

Double D signed, and grabbed his shirt with his good hand. Passing the kitchen he eyed the time on the microwave before heading upstairs. 5P.M. He was still on schedule. He quickly showered and changed his clothes. He then headed to the kitchen, threw some chicken wings into the oven and headed back upstairs. Without a word, and no music, he finished his homework just as the oven beeped. He grabbed his Advance Calculus book and made his way down stairs, studying while he ate.

Around 5:30 he had finished his homework, read the next few chapters in his Calculus and Mythology book, washed his dishes and tidied the house. The sun was just now setting when Edd decided to go for a walk. In a few months it would turn to winter, and his warm summer would be gone. Changing his boots for tennis shoes, he stepped outside, and waited. This was his next favorite thing to do next to swimming. Everyone was inside for dinner so he knew the evening would be peaceful and quiet.

He walked to school and began to climb upside the wall. Usually the security guards were inside, patrolling the school from the inside. He had only been caught climbing the school once, and due to his good grades, the school officials believed him when he told them he was trying to get a cat down from the roof. That was his first year, and he had been clumsy, slipping as his foot came around, hitting a window. Now he was extra careful.

He traditionally strayed away from such dangerous activities, however, he only participate in this activity a few times a month. As he reached the top of the roof and stood at the edge and looked out over his home. The sun was now perfectly split in half against the horizon. The sky was colored in blues, and reds, and purples. Double D fished out his phone and grabbed a picked of the sun set. Adding the picture to his collection.

He stood there for a few minutes, watching the sun go down further, and listening to the wind breath past his face. He often closed his eyes during the last moments of the setting sun, however, he would always peak. The last moment was the best, and Double D hated missing it. He closed his eyes so that his auditory senses heightened, however, it was never as satisfactory as watching the sun.

Finally the sun was gone and Double D began to head back when he stopped. Looking back he thought of Kevin. What would Kevin do if Edd brought him up here? Edd chuckled, He'd probably start crying. Edd caught himself smiling, and shook his expression free. However, he stayed on the roof for a little longer. He never brought anyone up here. This was his sanctuary, where he felt free and at peace. His loved the water, however it was only free for use during school hours, practice hours, and during matches between schools. Double D never really got alone time in the water, which upset him. All the times he broke into the public pool, the city finally had a guard set up to make sure no one broke in. He wanted to acquire a pool of his own, however, his parents only allowed so much.

He laid against the cold building and closed his eyes. Kevin's face came back into his mind, he could feel himself warm, and his heart skip. What was it that Double D was so infatuated with? His freckles? His nerdy habits? The way he blushed every time Edd got to close. Edd always had Kevin on his mind. He often thought about how Kevin tried unsuccessfully to stand up for himself. Edd always wondered why Kevin didn't try to gain muscle so as to avoid bullies.

Then Edd thought of something silly. He thought about Kevin in a leather jacket, skinny black jeans and a face that told people he was not to be messed with. Edd scrunched his nose, he preferred the dorky little kid that he knew. Maybe that's why Kevin never changed. Maybe Kevin like how he is just like Double D like him. Kevin stood up for himself, but never changed who he was.

Double D shot up, realization on his face. Edd _had _changed, but he never strayed from his studies. And that was the reason Double D was being picked on in the first place. Even though he was top of his class, 4.0 GPA valedictorian, people left him alone. It was, in a way, with the same with Kevin. Edd never strayed from what he truly wanted, like Kevin. And Edd wanted Kevin. People stopped messing with Edd after he changed his image, perhaps people would continue to stay away if changed again. Suddenly, Edd's reputation didn't seem as important as it used to.

* * *

Chapter 5 Preview

_"After school! Around 5 P.M., meet me back here." Kevin's voice was soft and timid, but he sighed in relief that he didn't stutter. He looked back up at Edd who kept his poker face. Edd smiled and leaned in closer, this time he kissed the tip of Kevin's nose, and Kevin had to catch himself from falling. His head became dizzy and his legs weak. Edd only smiled, "très bien citrouille." Kevin did his best to not look dumbfounded, but Edd began to laugh. Kevin frowned, blushing, he turned. _


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter has some translations at the very end, please bare with me. This chapter is pretty small, but Chapter 6 is pretty long. I should have Chapter 6 up tomorrow. ENJOY~

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin quickly ate and hopped on his bike to school today. His nerves were on fire, he was absolutely terrified, but he was sure Nazz's plan would work out tremendously well. He didn't bother looking at the scenery, he just wanted to get to school as early as possible. He needed all the courage he had to pull this off, but Kevin was sure he could do it.

He arrived early, however, something seemed a bit off. Absolutely no cars had been parked at the entrance, and the doors were locked. Kevin looked at his watch, and practically fell over. It was 5:45! The alarm clock in his room must have malfunctioned and woke him up an hour and a half earlier. Terrified he paced in front the entrance, peering inside every now and then to look for officers. As he looked at the door, he noticed a tall black figure appear from behind him.

"Hello Pumpkin~" Kevin turned, _CRAP, This was NOT part of the plan! _Kevin stood speechless, before realizing. Edd had swim practice today! How could he have been so dumb! He should have hid when he realized the time.

Edd loomed closer, until Kevin was against the door, Edd had squished his body against his, and Kevin turned pale. Edd hardly ever got this close to him. Kevin looked up at Edd, terrified, while Double D had a look of amusement.

He poked his chest, "Your heart rate appears to be accelerating pumpkin." Kevin stiffened, trying to calm his heart in vain. Kevin closed his eyes, trying to think, what would Nat tell him to do?

Kevin snapped his eyes open and looked up at Edd with determination, catching Double D off guard. "Double D I want to go to homecoming with you." Kevin didn't take his eyes off Edd's Cyan ones. His heart was going a mile a minute, and he couldn't help the blush creeping up in his face. Double D first looked surprised, but smiled and grew closer to Kevin's face. Kevin tried to stand his ground, but he could feel Double D's breath trace his lips. Kevin tried not to fall over, holding himself against the door.

"Prove it." Double D gave Kevin the same determined expression, however he had more fire in his eyes.

_Bingo. _Kevin thought, he bit his lip to keep his smile hidden, "After school! Around 5 P.M., meet me back here." Kevin's voice was soft and timid, but he sighed in relief that he didn't stutter. He looked back up at Edd who kept his poker face. Edd smiled and leaned in closer, this time he kissed the tip of Kevin's nose, and Kevin had to catch himself from falling. His head became dizzy and his legs weak. Edd only smiled, "très bien citrouille." Kevin did his best to not look dumbfounded, but Edd began to laugh. Kevin frowned, blushing, he turned.

Edd pulled on the door handle and Kevin smirked, "It's locked I tried It." He turned to see Edd holding the door open. Kevin stood bewildered, "B-b-but I t-tried to open it!" Kevin looked shocked, and looked at Edd, who held up a key. He closed the door and turned the key into the lock, he gestured for Kevin to open it. Comprehension hit Kevin suddenly, and he looked at Edd how held a finger to Kevin's lips. Kevin couldn't help blush again. Edd grinned, "notre petit secret~". Once again Edd opened the door and held it open for Kevin.

Kevin grimaced, "Can you not speak French?" Edd looked down at Kevin and smirked, "Precibus meis et cucurbita." Kevin sighed, "In ENGLISH if you don't mind."

Double D nodded, "My apologies pumpkin." They walked in silence. Every time Kevin turned a corner, Edd would follow him. Kevin was now on the second floor and nowhere near the pool. Kevin sneaked a peak at Edd, he seemed no chalant, almost bored. Kevin gripped his book bag.

"Double D, don't you have swim practice now?" Kevin looked up at him curiously.

Double D kept his eyes forward, "My rehearsal does not instigate for an additional 10 minutes Mr. Barr." Kevin's hear about exploded, Edd ALWAYS called him pumpkin, and if he did hear his name it was Kevin, never Mr. Barr. Double D was being overly formal with him. Was double D having another off day?

Kevin kept his eyes down, concentration, "Then why did you arrive early?" Edd said nothing for a while, he just kept his eyes forward, "I beg your pardon, for I did not realize you were keeping tabs on me." Kevin glanced at Double D who was smirking at him. Kevin arrived at his locker and swiftly opened it, "I-I am not keeping tabs, I was just curious." He blushed while glancing at Double D.

Edd's face seemed shocked and disgruntled. Kevin grabbed his things and closed his locker gently, "Double D, are you ok? You seem to be acting really strange since school began." Kevin look genuinely concerned for Edd, however, Edd averted his eyes, keeping them locked to his left.

"Why pumpkin I didn't realize how concerned you were about me." Kevin blushed and again, Double D grinned at him. Kevin's eyebrows knit together, "I am actually, I _am _concerned." Kevin immediately stopped speaking. Edd's eyes tore open ad he looked away. He could tell Double D felt uncomfortable and stiff. Kevin thought Edd had seen something or someone go down the hall. Kevin leaned to see where Double D was looking, but he felt him stiffen more.

Edd's voice was hoarse and a bit shaken, "Where are you going at this time of day?" Edd still had his eyes locked on the same place they had been.

Kevin didn't think about that until just now, "I guess I was going to the library." He could barely get the words out before Edd began to push him in the direction of the library. He walked rather fast and didn't speak. Kevin decided to let Double D have some quiet time. So, once at the library, he turned to Double D, "Thanks for walking me." Double D seemed much more relaxed now. He smirked and looked at Kevin, "jusqu'à ce soir citrouille". And he walked away. Kevin took a year or so of French but he never really understood what Edd said, He understood _citrouille _as pumpkin, and _jusqu'à ce soir _meant to be a form of goodbye. Kevin shrugged and entered the library smoothly.

Kevin stayed in the library until 5 minutes before the first bell. He already had his books with him so he went straight to class. The day seemed longer than Kevin had wanted. Each class dragged on and on until it seemed like it would never end. That was odd to Kevin, he never once got bored in class, he always felt like the day was much shorter then he wanted. By the time lunch rolled around, he was exhausted.

However, Nazz and Nat wanted to hear how the plan went, "What did he say? What happened?" They bombarded him with so many questions Kevin wanted to fall over and sleep. The _original _plan was to wait for Double D to meet him at his locker, and when Edd began to do his regular routine, Kevin would tell him he really did want to go to the dance with him, then when Edd would ask him to prove it, and show it, something along those lines, Kevin would ask him to meet him here at 5.

"He took the bait." And Kevin slammed his head against the table. Nazz and Nat looked at him, "Um, everything ok?" Kevin looked at them, blushed, the covered his face in his hands. He mumbled, "he kissed my nose".

And those two lost it, squealing like two little girls. "Oh my God Kevin, Nat was right, Eddward really does like you!"

Nat nudged him, "and you like _himmmm…?" _Kevin only blushed more, "yeah I know." Again his two friends squealed. Kevin could feel his face grow hot, and his heart pounded against his chest. Kevin was grateful that his two friends were helping him, but their squeals carried throughout the room.

"Whoa, Edd is staring at you Kev."

Kevin's eyes snapped open and he raised his head. Double D quickly turned away, and after a minute or so, he stood and left the cafeteria. His two friends Jimmy and Johnny seemed just as concerned about Edd as Kevin was. They both went after him.

"Whoa…what do you think happened?" Nazz seemed confused just as Nat was. Kevin couldn't speak. Did Edd overhear their conversation? Maybe that's why he left. Kevin wanted to follow him but stayed where he sat, knowing tonight was when he needed his confidence most. Then Kevin had an idea, "Nat I need a favor." Nat grinned and leaned forward, "Whatever you need bro."

Edd's POV

Edd woke at around 4:57 today. He rolled out of bed, and showered, taking his time. School seemed miles away. He knew almost everything the teachers were telling him, he could basically skip school and still graduate with a 4.0. But he knew that if he didn't go, he wouldn't be able to swim. He sighed, finished bathing. At around 5:30 to left his house. He looked around the cul-de-sac, and realized Kevin's bike was gone. Kevin usually kept it in the garage or chained to the outside of his house. But it the weather was good, and there was no chain outside. Edd hesitated at first, but continued anyway.

He figured Kevin left it in the garage, it was normal for him to do that, but it was rare that he kept it inside during the summer time. As the school entered his view, he could hear a rattling. Edd quickened his pace until he found a small figure at the front door. Double D laughed, _Kevin. _Edd pulled his key out and quietly walked behind him. He constantly looked inside, then looked at his watch. He seemed flustered, making Edd smile. As Double D got closer, his reflection began to appear in the doors, and he felt Kevin tense up.

"Hello Pumpkin~" Kevin turned, and fear spread across his face. He seemed confused, and angry. But Kevin couldn't hide the red in his cheeks.

Edd moved closer, pushing Kevin against the door, Edd's heart went crazy as he pressed his body against the pale boy. This was a new thing for Edd, he always kept his distance, but now he didn't want to, he wanted to close the space. Kevin's face turned from pale, to beet red. Double D was pleased to know that this was the reaction he gave Kevin. He could feel Kevin's heart about to burst, it was flying.

He poked his chest, "Your heart rate appears to be accelerating pumpkin." Kevin stiffened, and Edd laughed. Kevin was trying to calm down but to no prevail. Kevin closed his eyes, and seemed to concentrate. His heart rate did not slow, however he seemed more calm and in control. Edd smirked, bemused.

Kevin snapped his eyes open and looked straight into Edd's eyes, who admitted was puzzled by Kevin's expression. "Double D I want to go to homecoming with you." Edd's eyes widened, he looked over the boy, examining him. Kevin seemed to be telling the truth. He looked confident yet scared and he was looking right at him, he didn't take his eyes off of him. An idea developed in Double D's mind, and he smiled. Edd snaked closer to Kevin. Edd expected Kevin to back off, if he did, Double D would believe Kevin to be bluffing. However, when Kevin stood his ground, Double D began to get upset. Edd got as close as he could to Kevin, if he moved any closer Double D would be able to kiss him. God how he wanted to.

"Prove it." Double D gave Kevin an expression that said, _I want a challenge._

Kevin bit his lip, and Double D almost convulsed, _you don't realize how much I want to bite that lip right now. _Kevin's voice was low and scared, "After school! Around 5P.M., meet me back here." Edd quickly used his poker face. Now Edd was at a loss. Kevin seemed very true to his word, and too petrified to speak, Edd smiled and decided to have some fun with his dorks emotions, so, he kissed the tip of Kevin's nose, and Kevin's legs almost gave out. Edd could tell Kevin was stunned, but he wasn't expecting Kevin to look so light headed. Edd smiled, "très bien citrouille." Edd could see the confusion on Kevin's face, and laughed when he tried to conceal it.

Edd pulled on the door handle as Kevin spoke, "It's locked I tried It." And as he did, Edd quietly unlocked the door and opened it. Edd laughed silently to himself as Kevin stood stunned, "B-b-but I t-tried to open it!" Kevin seemed utterly dumbfounded. _Hmmm, I can't decide which is cuter, your blushing face, or your confused one. _Edd closed the door and turned the key into the lock. Double D nodded to the door and Kevin tried to push it open. Kevin began to protest when Edd held a finger to Kevin's lips. Edd waited before he spoke, watching Kevin's cheeks redden. Edd grinned, "notre petit secret~". Edd lifted his finger from Kevin's lips, they were warm and soft, it made Edd cringe to have to pull away. Nonetheless, Edd opened the door for him.

Kevin frowned, "Can you not speak French?" Edd looked down at Kevin, _silly boy, haven't you learned by now that I like to play games?_ "Precibus meis et cucurbita." Kevin sighed, "In ENGLISH if you don't mind."

Double D nodded, happy with himself, "My apologies pumpkin." Edd noticed the time on the wall, 5:47. Edd didn't exactly know why, but he wanted to follow Kevin. Kevin _said _he wanted to go to the dance with him. Edd was sure Kevin was bluffing, he just wanted to make sure. So, Edd followed Kevin to his locker. Edd was sure that now that they were on the second floor, Kevin would realize Edd was following him. Edd saw Kevin sneaked a peak at him with peripheral vision, Kevin seemed tense, and Edd sighed happily.

"Double D, don't you have swim practice now?" Kevin looked up at him curiously.

Double D kept his eyes forward, "My rehearsal does not instigate for an additional 10 minutes Mr. Barr." _SHIT, _Edd slapped himself in the face. He _NEVER _called Kevin by his last name. Edd used peoples last name's as a normal thing. Kevin was the exception though. Kevin was his pumpkin, when Edd wasn't being formal he was either really nervous, on edge, or he didn't like you. He knew Kevin didn't know this, but he knew that Kevin wouldn't miss that he didn't call him pumpkin. Edd looked down at the small boy and could see him blushing ear to ear. Even though Edd never wanted to call Kevin anything other than pumpkin, he was glad that he could make him blush.

Kevin kept his eyes down, before he spoke, "Then why did you arrive early?" Edd silently punched himself, he didn't think of an excuse for that. He looked down at him again, and saw him flushed, double D chuckled softly, "I beg your pardon, for I did not realize you were keeping tabs on me." Kevin looked up at him, and Edd smirked. They soon arrived at his locker and Edd waited for Kevin to open his locker. Kevin stumbled with his words as he opened his locker, "I-I am not keeping tabs, I was just curious." But Edd was stunned. Even though Kevin was very smart and organized, his locker seemed to be in a complete disarray. It was only the second day of school and his locker was chaos. Kevin grabbed his things and closed his locker gently.

"Double D, are you ok? You seem to be acting really strange since school began." Upon hearing this Edd looked from the locker. _Kevin why do you say things like that, it makes me want to kiss you._

Edd calmed himself. "Why pumpkin I didn't realize how concerned you were about me." Double D grinned at him, but Kevin just looked disgruntled, "I am actually, I _am _concerned." Eddward's eyes abruptly opened and he turned away once more. His heart twisted and he could feel himself blushing. _Edd calm down! _Eddward's body stiffened and he tried to think of something to say but his mind was completely blank. All he could think about was kissing his pompous nerd next to him. He then felt Kevin grow closer to him and he stiffened, _I swear Kevin if you touch me I will NOT hold back. _Thankfully Kevin moved back.

Finally Double D found his voice, though it was strained, "Where are you going at the time of day?" He knew that if he looked down at Kevin he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself from attacking.

Kevin paused before speaking, "….I guess I was going to the libra-" Edd tried his level best to keep skin contact away as he pushed the ginger in the direction of the library. When Kevin began to walk, Edd let go and walk his own pace. He was impressed Kevin was able to keep up. Edd tried to control himself the entire time they walked. Thinking about how Kevin was just toying with him. Edd silently chuckled at himself. Usually when someone messed with his head, Double D would get angry. When Kevin was doing it, he didn't want him to stop. As they reached the library, Edd was about to turn when Kevin turned to him, "Thanks for walking me."

Now that Edd had relaxed, he smirked and looked at Kevin, "jusqu'à ce soir citrouille". And with that, he left Kevin to interpret his words. Edd looked at the clock, right as it turned to 6. Crap, he was going to be late for practice, he was sure he was now the gossip of the swim team. Double D was never late, in fact, he was always the first to arrive. Edd quickly changed, organized his belongings and hastily walked out to the pool. His teammates were already swimming and his couch was staring at him, stunned.

"Vincent, I assumed you were ill considering you were not early to practice as usual". The team stopped swimming to watch him and Mrs. Shirley talk. "My condolences Mrs. Shirley, I had something very important to attend to, which required my full attention".

Mrs. Shirley tapped her foot, "very well Vincent into the pool." Double D nodded and stepped into the pool. Their practice continued as normal and Edd floated. Thinking about Kevin biting his lower lip. Edd couldn't stop himself from smiling. All he could think about was Kevin's smile and blushing face. Practice ended and Edd was the first to leave the locker room.

The day sped by, Double D didn't even realize until he was sitting at the lunch table. Edd soon spotted Kevin and his friends at the same table, so he put his one headphone in his ear like yesterday. As usual, Jimmy and Johnny ignored him, and he listened again. Nazz and Nat, "What did he say? What happened?" Edd's ears perked up as he listened closely. They couldn't be talking about him again…?

"He took the bait." Kevin slammed his head against the table, and Edd's heart twisted. His thoughts ran wild, he knew it, Kevin never liked him. They were just trying to trick him. Double D's entire body clenched, Edd wanted to leave, never come back. Double D knew he deserved everything though. He had been an awful person Edd turned his fist into a fist, and forced himself to listen further. Nazz and spoke, "Um, everything ok?" There was a pause before Kevin spoke, "he kissed my nose".

Double D swore he could hear the two squealing a mile away, "Oh my God Kevin, Nat was right, Eddward really does like you!" Edd didn't release his grip.

Nat spoke softly, "and you like _himmmm…?" _Edd's heart stopped, he had never been more nervous in his life. _Oh my God Double D you're such a fucking pansy. _He closed his eyes and listened to Kevin give his answer, "yeah I know." Double D couldn't help whip his head to stare at Kevin. Kevin's face was beet red, and he looked so flustered, God it was adorable. But…Kevin admitted to liking him. He really did like him? Double D suddenly had the overwhelming urge to just walk across the room and hug him and never let go.

Kevin's eyes suddenly snapped open and he turned to Edd. Double D quickly turned. _Oh shit, he saw him. _He hoped Kevin didn't know Edd was listening. He didn't think he was, but he could feel his face getting red. Finding his feet, he stood and left the cafeteria. Edd walked more briskly than his normal stride. He could hear Jimmy and Johnny coming after him, as he walked down the hall. They soon stopped him, "Edd what's wrong, you have been acting so strange lately."

Edd shrugged them off, and continued down the hall way. He couldn't tell Jimmy and Johnny, they were his friends but, they weren't as close as telling them that. Edd was always alone, he was used to that, that's how he liked it. Double D sighed and walked to his class and waited for lunch to end. He just wanted to go home, finish his homework and meet his nerd at the school. He wasn't used to feeling like this. Ever girl he dated was always special to him, but for some reason Kevin was different. All Double D knew, was that he wanted Kevin, that's all he wanted. And Kevin wanted him.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

French:

très bien citrouille Great pumpkin  
notre petit secret Our little secret  
jusqu'à ce soir citrouille Untill evening pumpkin

Latin:

Precibus meis et cucurbita My Apologies Pumpkin

* * *

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 6

_"This door locks at an earlier time, around 4 I believe. I made sure it was unlocked today but…should you want to use it again, you can use that key to get in." Again Edd was confused and Kevin turned his head away._

_"I brought you here to show you that I really do want to go with you to that silly dance. I didn't know what to do so I figured I would do something really nice for you". Double D realized how serious Kevin was, so he let Kevin be. He held his breath and he opened the door. Edd walked inside, and his heart stopped_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm actually really excited about this chapter, TELL ME WATCHA THINK!

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin was terrified, he had never broken the rules like he was planning on doing. But he wanted to show Double D that he wanted to go with him. He wasn't trying to trick him, he wasn't trying to get him back for all the things he had done. He wanted to apologize and tell him what he felt. He didn't think Nat was right about Edd liking him, but what could he do?

Kevin stood at the door to the school at 4:50. He knew Edd would be right on time, or even early should he show, so Kevin waited. His pocket buzzed and he quickly checked it. Nat had sent him a message: _Got what you wanted… _Kevin skimmed over the text, replied, and placed his phone in his pocket. A few minutes later, Nat walked out from the school, handing Kevin a small object. "Everything is ready to go." Nat smiled and winked at him. "Thanks' Nat," Kevin hugged him and watched him go, just as he watched Edd round the corner. Kevin thought Edd would either show early, or not show at all. But when he saw Edd walking closer, his heart lifted along with his nerves. Edd was just now getting within arm's reach, Kevin thought Edd looked bored and tired. He started feeling more and more anxious.

Edd smiled and leaned closer to his face, "Hello Pumpkin~" Kevin's heart flipped, Edd was so close to him, and he could see his gap in his teeth perfectly. His smile was pluperfect and his eyes were crystal blue, and clearer than he had ever seen. Kevin could feel his cheeks reddening and he quickly turned away. Edd only grinned at him.

"Lead the way". Kevin turned back to Edd, who continued to grin. Kevin took a deep breath and opened the door to the school. "The front doors don't lock until 6 P.M. and they can only be opened from the inside after they have been locked. The inside doors don't lock until 6:30 and they also can only be opened from the inside. There are only a few doors that are locked earlier." Kevin turned to look at Edd as they walked through the building. Edd has his eyebrow raised.

Edd chuckled, "how have you discerned more than myself" Kevin shrugged, "I did my research." Kevin was actually surprised Double D didn't know about this. Kevin knew Edd was extremely intelligent, and more than likely learned all this his first year. Kevin tried to dig deeper and give double D more information, he didn't think Edd didn't know any of this.

"You're efforts have impressed me immensely." Kevin blushed, impressing Double D was hard to do. He knew everything and could do everything. Kevin's heart was pounding against his chest, "I-I haven't finished…" Kevin stammered. He heard Edd give a small pop of his mouth, "oh, I see. Please continue." Kevin turned seeing Edd smiling again. Kevin turned, hiding his cheeks.

"There are 3 guards in the school after hours. At 7 they all leave and look the doors."

Edd cut him off, "The doors that can be unlocked from within, to reciprocate your words." Kevin looked at him and nodded.

"However, before 7, should you do this again, you will want to make certain detours so as to not get caught." Kevin began to squirm uncomfortably. He saw Edd raise an eyebrow. They were weaving through the first story. Kevin looked at his phone and stopped Double D, gestured down the hall next to him, and Edd followed his finger. Edd noticed a small camera at the end of the hall.

"There are 10 cameras throughout the school, this hallways is the second one in this area." Kevin grabbed Edd and led him forward past the hallway. They walked for a bit before Kevin turned to a door. He knew it would be unlocked, thanks to Nazz and Nat unlocking someone the doors, but he turned to Edd. He fished out the small object Nat had given him and handed it to Edd. Edd turned it over, it was a key. For once, Edd looked dumbfounded, and Kevin almost fell over. Edd looking confused about something was extremely rare. He had never seen him look like this. Kevin just wanted to stare at him all day, until Double D finally switched expressions, and Kevin relaxed.

"This door locks at an earlier time, around 4 I believe. I made sure it was unlocked today but…should you want to use it again, you can use that key to get in." Again Edd looked confused and Kevin's heart jumped, he turned his head to hide his flustered expression.

"I brought you here to show you that I really do want to go with you to that silly dance. I didn't know what to do so I figured I would do something really nice for you". Kevin held his breath and he opened the door to the schools pool. Edd walked inside. Nazz told Kevin she thought Edd was only able to swim during pool hours and how much she thought Edd hated that. She told him to bring him to the pool and tell him about the school camera's and locked door. Nazz and Nat both looked up the school system details, they had to practically hack the system. In reality, those two did most of the work. After lunch Kevin asked Nat to make him a spare key for the door. Kevin figured Edd would want to come back here.

Edd looked stunned which made Kevin smile, "The pool has no cameras inside and the doors are locked along with the locker rooms. No one checks on the pool until 5 A.M. so"

Edd cut him off again, "I can swim all night without getting caught." Kevin looked up at him, his eyes wide. Double D was blushing, and his smile was huge. He had never seen Double D look so pleased in his life. His eyes were so full of energy and life. Kevin was stunned, he knew Double D would be happy but…not like this. Edd turned to him, his expression changed. Kevin's heart suddenly stopped. Double D looked wild. Everything stopped when Edd moved.

Kevin's heart was on fire and his body was enraptured as Edd pressed his lips to his. Edd's hand set his hand on Kevin's Jaw to keep him steady. Edd was bending Kevin's head up to meet his face. Edd's opposite hand was holding Kevin's body to his. Edd's lips were extremely soft and warm. The kiss was made Kevin feel on fire. Edd's pressed to Kevin's lips so hard it was as if Edd had been holding back. At that thought, Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and held him tighter. Was this actually happening? Kevin shook the thought away, all he wanted to do was think about Edd and this kiss.

Edd didn't pull away for the longest time, Kevin just moved his lips with Edd's, playing to his game, and loving every second of it. Kevin's feel started to shake, he was getting dizzy but didn't pull away, until Edd slowed to a stop. Edd barely moved, keeping his hands and head in the same place. Kevin could feel his breath on his lips, desperately wanting to kiss him again. Kevin couldn't see Double D's face, he hung it low, before moving his forehead to Kevin's, keeping his eyes closed. Edd sighed heavily and Kevin breathed him in selfishly.

"I have wanted to do that for so long" Edd's voice trailed off and Kevin starred at him stunned. Kevin didn't know what to say, he just didn't want to move, he didn't want anything else but Edd.

Edd finally opened his eyes and looked at Kevin. Their eyes locked and the room changed. The air was intense and powerful, neither of the boys pulled away, until Edd closed his eyes, sighing. Edd gently pulled away and helped Kevin find his feet before letting him go. _No! _Kevin didn't want to let him go, but he couldn't find his strength to hold onto him.

"I'm sorry." Kevin's mouth popped open astonished. Double D had never apologized to him, and looking at him now…he look sincerely upset. He hand his hand behind his neck, and was looking at the floor, away from Kevin.

Kevin hesitated, "why?"

Eddward shifted his eyes to Kevin but quickly looked away once more. He closed his eyes, he was breathing heavily. "For…everything, bullying you, upsetting you and kissing you" Edd's voice quieted and his eyes closed tighter. He seemed really tense and upset. Kevin gulped and moved forward, he wrapped his arms around Edd, holding his breath. Kevin hopped Edd wouldn't pull away or get mad, Edd just tensed up again, and finally relaxed, wrapping his arms around Kevin. Edd was much taller than Edd, Kevin barely touched his shoulders.

"Double D, I forgive you, ya know," Kevin tried to speak but Edd hugged him tighter. Edd spoke, "If you keep talking about this sappy shit I won't hold back on you." Kevin snapped his mouth shut. He didn't dare speak again. He could hear Edd chuckling, "you can relax…" Kevin couldn't.

Edd sighed, "Why have you excused my atrocious behavior?" Kevin laughed, _same old Edd. _

"Your human, and I like you." Kevin stood there stunned. He didn't realize what he said, only until after it escaped his mouth. He waited for Edd to pull away or tense up but he didn't. He felt Edd lean down closer to him, "I feel the same." He didn't move, Kevin only looked forward, and held him close. They had mutual feelings? Nat was right? Double D actually liked him? That can't be right, what if Double D was just toying with him? Now, that kiss was the real thing.

Kevin's heart practically imploded thinking of the kiss. Suddenly Edd pushed away, and gently pressed his forehead against Kevin's. Edd's breathing was strained and uneven. Edd tenderly placed his hand on Kevin's cheek. Kevin felt his face warm, but Edd's hand was extremely tense. Edd wasn't hurting Kevin, but he could tell Edd was really edgy. Kevin started getting really concerned.

Edd stopped breathing and opened his mouth, "I'll go with you". Kevin snapped to attention. Edd looked so jumpy it scared Kevin. He closed his eyes, and brought his hand up, placing it on Edd's. Double D's hand was warm and twitchy. Kevin never saw Double D looked so stressed, he didn't like it, it made him worried. Kevin held him closer, "Thank you."

Edd finally relaxed, "I would like to show you something." Kevin looked at Edd, who looked back at Kevin. He seemed calmer now, Kevin smiled and nodded. Edd chuckled and threw him over his shoulder, Kevin squealed, taken a back. Edd laughed, "your squealing is way too cute pumpkin~" Kevin's cheeks were ablaze and his heart was slamming against his chest. Edd pushed the open the door they came through and began walking. Kevin wanted to walk next to him but he knew Double D was happy. So he shut his eyes and tried taking deep breathes.

He heard a heavy door open and felt a breeze against his face. They were outside. Kevin opened his eyes and looked around. They were on the side of the school, the sun was just about to set. Edd finally set him down next to the building. He seemed less agitated then he had been, but not 100% back to normal.

Double D looked at him, "I need you to hold onto me, I can't carry you in my arms, though the thought is delicious." Eddward smirked at Kevin who stiffened, trying to hide his blushing face he pulled his red cap over his head. Edd snickered and turned. Kevin tentatively reached for the large boy, and grabbed his shoulders. His leather jacket was thick, but Kevin could feel how strong he was. His heart beat picked up as he clutched onto Edd.

Double D grabbed the side of the building and began to climb. Surprised Kevin wrapped his legs around Edd, he began to shake slightly. "S-sorry, I'm ok." Kevin had his eyes closed, and Edd paused for a while.

"I'm right here." Edd's voice was soft and reassuring. Kevin exposed one eye and looked up at Double D, he grinned as he always did and climbed the side of the building. Kevin locked his eyes again and grasped tighter, he was sure his knuckles were white by now. He could feel Edd move swiftly and easily up the wall. Until he felt him push against the edge.

"You can let go now pumpkin," Edd cooed. A smile on his lips. Without unravelling his eyes, he awkwardly dropped to the ground, and stood. Double D laughed again. He listened to Edd walk behind him and wrap his arms around him, his lips next to his ear, "open them." Kevin's eyes were aflame before his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He unexpectedly relaxed his body. The scenery was utterly flawless, the town, the trees, the sun set, everything was balanced out. His heart beat decelerated, and he became mesmerized. Time just stopped.

Edd didn't move, "You are the only person I have brought up here…I hope you like it." Kevin tore his eyes from the scene and looked at Double D. "Edd this," he looked back the landscape, "I…I just," he was speechless. He wanted to say how amazing this was, how it was absolutely perfect. But…he couldn't find his voice. Double D laughed, "Don't tell anyone about me bringing you up here, this is between you and me."

Edd tightened around Kevin, who brought his hands up to meet Double D's. Kevin nodded, and Double D smiled, a hint of laughter on his lips. The sun was just about to set, Kevin and Double D fixated their eyes on the horizon. Kevin wanted to stay there forever, stay in Double D's arms and watch the sunset. Kevin was actually stunned about this side of Double D. He always saw Edd as the bully who never liked him, always picking on him and making fun of him. He always saw Double D as the tough bully that didn't let anything get to him.

Now everything was different, Edd was different. Kevin knew Edd wouldn't have shown him this if he didn't trust him or wanted to show him. Double D was, actually a really good guy, just misunderstood. Kevin wanted to understand and be with him. Edd wasn't the only person who changed. Kevin looked at Edd, as Edd turned to look at him. Kevin had changed too.

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd left the house at 4:40 sharp. He knew he was going to be early but that's how he liked it. Double D always liked to be punctual, and when it came to Kevin, Edd had a hard time waiting to leave. At 4 he had already finished his homework and ready to head out. However Edd knew if he left now Kevin probably wouldn't even be there, so he had to wait. Edd was actually a very patient person, but when it came to Kevin, it was as like hours turned into days. At 4:15 Double D began to pace the room, repeating school lectures he had memorized. At 4:30 he began to use sign language to help him calm down. He held his hands out in front of his chest, with his palms to the ground. And brought them up and down. _Calm down, calm down, calm down. _Edd had planned to leave at 4:45, but at 4:40 he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Usually Double D took his time, he liked to look at the scenery; however, this time was different. He had a nerd waiting for him at school. Edd didn't run or anything like that, but his stride was rather fast. He turned the corner and saw the school come into sight. His pace slowed. What if this was a bad idea? What would happen if something went wrong? Double D thought back to the cafeteria and what Kevin had said. Edd smiled and continued down the road, he was now close enough to the school he could see his dork at the entrance of the school. He saw his friend Nat hand him something before they hugged. Double D frowned, he wasn't getting jealous now, it was his friend Nat.

Nat left and Edd was getting closer, he could see Kevin, his forehead scream '_NERVOUS'. _It made Double D smile, he was now on the front steps, in front of Kevin. Hands in his jacket pockets, he leaned closer to his ginger nerd. Kevin's face was red and he looked flustered. _Why are you so cute?_

"Hello Pumpkin~" Edd could see right through Kevin, he was so ruffled Edd wanted to just stare at his freckled red face all day. Kevin's eyes were so green, it contrasted with his red hair, cap and blushing face. _Hmm,_ Edd thought of Christmas_. _Edd smiled at the thought of Kevin as a Christmas present. Kevin's eyes were looking at his, and he turned away, pursing his lips.

Edd grinned, "Lead the way". Kevin turned back to him. He gathered himself, took a deep breath and opened the door. "The front doors don't lock until 6 P.M. and they can only be opened from the inside after they have been locked. The inside doors don't lock until 6:30 and they also can only be opened from the inside. There are only a few doors that are locked earlier." Edd looked at him intrigued, Double D had done his research. Double D knew where all the cameras were but he never thought about the doors. Kevin really had looked into this.

He chuckled, "how have you discerned more than myself?" Kevin shrugged, "I did my research." Double D laughed, _I knew that, I was expected something like, 'I scouted out the school and hacked into the system' sort of thing. _It's not like Double D couldn't have done any of that, he just didn't want to go through all the trouble.

"You're efforts have impressed me immensely." And he was, Double D was impressed Kevin went through all this trouble, even though Edd was extremely confused about that he had planned. Double D didn't get impressed often, but this was Kevin. Who blushed, "I-I haven't finished…" Edd was wondering what he meant, Edd popped his mouth open, still a bit confused, but nonetheless, content.

And curious. "Oh, I see. Please continue." Edd smiled at his small nerd, his cheeks creating a red tint. "There are 3 guards in the school after hours. At 7 they all leave and look the doors."

Edd cut him off, "The doors that can be unlocked from within, to reciprocate your words." Kevin looked at him and nodded. Kevin seemed determined, yet scared. It was so endearing.

"However, before 7, should you do this again, you will want to make certain detours so as to not get caught." Kevin squirmed, and Edd raised an eyebrow. They were walking in all sorts of weird directions, Edd couldn't discern a specific place they were headed, Edd started getting confused, and that didn't happen often. It agitated him to not understand something. Kevin then looked at his phone, and Kevin stopped Double D, it made Edd feel odd to have Kevin in control. _A good odd. _Kevin gestured down the hall next to him, and Edd followed his finger. Edd recognized the small camera at the end of the hall. He knew about the cameras.

"There are 10 cameras throughout the school, this hallways is the second one in this area." Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and led him forward past the hallway. Double D felt himself flip. Kevin had to have noticed that they were holding hands right? He watched Kevin's expression and it didn't change. Kevin's hands were soft and warm. Double D tried not think about it, but it distressed him to think Kevin hadn't noticed. They walked for a bit before Kevin turned to a door. Edd had seen it before, but he wasn't entirely sure where it lead. Kevin turned to Edd and fished out a small object. He assumed this was the item Nat had given him. Kevin handed it to Edd, he turned it over and saw a key in his hand. For once, Edd was dumbfounded. Edd was not used to being confused like this. He had tried to figure out exactly what Kevin had in store for him, but everything Kevin had done only made him more and more baffled. Edd realized Kevin was still watching him, so he quickly turned on poker face, he saw Kevin relax immediately.

"This door locks at an earlier time, around 4 I believe. I made sure it was unlocked today but…should you want to use it again, you can use that key to get in." Again Edd was confused and Kevin turned his head away.

"I brought you here to show you that I really do want to go with you to that silly dance. I didn't know what to do so I figured I would do something really nice for you". Double D realized how serious Kevin was, so he let Kevin be. He held his breath and he opened the door. Edd walked inside, and his heart stopped, he was at the schools pool. Edd suddenly comprehended what Kevin had planned. He was showing Edd had to get to the pool without being caught, and now with the key…he could do it anytime.

Edd was completely caught at a loss. Kevin spoke timidly, "The pool has no cameras inside and the doors are locked along with the locker rooms. No one checks on the pool until 5 A.M. so"

Edd cut him off again, "I can swim all night without getting caught." Kevin looked up at him, and his eyes widened. Double D could feel himself blushing, no one ever did stuff like this for him. He never felt more special than he did right now. He couldn't help himself beam at what Kevin had done for him. He looked at the room as if he was looking at it for the first time. Double D couldn't remember the last time he ever felt so jubilant. This all happened because of Kevin. At that, he turned to Kevin, and his heart began to race. Looking at his ginger boy in front of him looking so fragile and small. How could someone so small create such a big impact on him? Kevin meant everything to him suddenly. He was the only one who made him actually feel anything. Edd couldn't hold back anymore.

Edd was on him, his lips pressing Kevin's. Edd set his hand on Kevin's jaw, his just wanted right now to be perfect and still. Double D had to bend down to meet Kevin's lips. God they were exactly how they used to be. Supple, and succulent. Edd moved his other hand to wrap around Kevin's waist. He pressed Kevin's small frame against him. He could feel his heart going a mile a minute. Edd felt his entire body consume himself. His blood pounded in his ears, but he didn't care. He had Kevin all to himself, for this one moment, everything was right. Ever since Double D made that bet with Kevin, kissing him was always one his mind. When Kevin would bite his lip, Edd would have to refrain, and it displeased him so. Now that he was finally able to give in, everything came pouring out. His emotions, his desires, all the times Edd wanted to kiss him. It all came out right now. At that point, Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and held him tighter. Edd didn't want to open his eyes and see his bed room. He didn't want to think of this as a dream, even though it felt so unreal. Kevin pressed to him as Edd pulled him closer.

Edd didn't pull away for the longest time, he didn't want to. Edd just kept moving, and Kevin mimicked his movements. Edd could feel Kevin shake. He figured Kevin was starting to feel intimidated. So, gradually, Edd slowed to a stop. Edd didn't want to move any farther away, he didn't want it to end, ever. But he did, Edd moved his lips away from Kevin's keeping everything else in place. Double D was breathing so heavily. Every time he kissed a girl, Edd felt happy, but he never felt alive. It never felt like this. Double D was actually intimidated by Kevin. Kevin was the only person to make Edd feel this way. Edd hung his head low to Kevin's shoulder. He breathed then brought it back up to Kevin's forehead, his eyes were closed and he waited for the longest time before letting out the heavy sigh that had been desperate to escape his mouth.

"I have wanted to do that for so long" Edd's voice trailed off. He waited for Kevin to speak but he heard nothing. Then his mind went to the worst. What if Kevin didn't want to kiss Edd? Did he move to fast? Double D smacked himself. Fragile little Kevin, of course he moved to fast! Edd probably just ruined everything. Edd wanted to fix everything that happened between them, but now everything…he messed it up.

Edd finally opened his eyes and looked at Kevin. Their eyes locked and the room changed. The air was intense and powerful, neither of the boys pulled away, until Edd closed his eyes, sighing. Edd gently pulled away and helped Kevin find his feet before letting him go. He had only upset Kevin, he wanted him, but he couldn't have him.

Edd pulled a hand behind his neck, and held his breathe, "I'm sorry." Kevin's face was a look of astonishment. Double D had never apologized to _anyone. _He wasn't sure if Kevin knew that, but he knew he never apologized to Kevin. Double D wasn't thinking of how he looked, he was just thinking of Kevin.

Kevin waited before he spoke, "why?"

Eddward wanted to look at Kevin, but chose not to. This was one of the hardest things Edd had ever done. He closed his eyes, he was breathing heavily. "For…everything, bullying you, upsetting you and kissing you" Edd's voice quieted and his eyes closed tighter. He wasn't expecting Kevin to forgive him, he never thought that. He figured Kevin just wanted to hear him say it. And Edd wanted to apologize, he wanted Kevin to know how sorry he really was. He was getting so on edge, he didn't know what to do or say to make the situation better. Unexpectedly, Kevin moved his arms around Edd. He tensed up, he wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting Kevin to touch him at all, and now that he was…it was ok. Edd relaxed, and wrapped his arms around Kevin, holding him tight. He was so small compared to him, it made him smile.

"Double D, I forgive you, ya know," Edd's lungs collapsed and hugged him tighter. "If you keep talking about this sappy shit I won't hold back on you." Edd didn't expect that, and now that Kevin said it, Edd just wanted him all to himself now. He heard Kevin shut his mouth, and Edd laughed, "You can relax…" Kevin didn't.

Edd sighed, "Why have you excused my atrocious behavior?" Edd tried to sound more like himself. He liked to sound formal, it made him comfortable.

"Your human, and I like you." Edd felt Kevin tighten up. Edd wasn't entirely sure what Kevin meant, but he knew it was special. Kevin didn't know that Edd already knew Kevin's feelings, so he figured Kevin was about to pass out. Edd swallowed and lean down, his lips brushed his ear, "I feel the same." Double D expected Kevin to either fall over or become extremely nervous. Instead Kevin didn't move, he was stone. Double D began to get worried. Kevin usually showed his feelings very well, if Kevin wasn't moving or showing any sort of emotion, something had to be wrong.

Double D just wanted to make everything right with Kevin. He would do anything to let him know that. At that thought, Edd pushed away, and gently pressed his forehead against Kevin's. Edd's breathing was strained and uneven. He was actually terrified at what he was about to say to Kevin. He knew that this is what he wanted, Kevin was…Kevin was everything. Edd tenderly placed his hand on Kevin's cheek. Kevin face felt so warm, Edd knew he must have been blushing. Edd tried to relax but he knew it was unmanageable.

Edd stopped breathing and opened his mouth, "I'll go with you". Edd felt Kevin's body shiver. Double D was right one edge, he mentally pictured himself signing, '_calm down'. _Edd felt a hand locate his own. Edd's hand twitched, and he was afraid Kevin would turn away, scared. _If you say yes I'll show you the rooftop, I'll show you how amazing it is, please just let this be real, say something. _But Kevin didn't go, "Thank you."

Edd finally relaxed, "I would like to show you something." Edd finally managed to relax, knowing Kevin was ok with it. Double D believed Kevin wanted to go with him, he couldn't help the smiled lather across his face. Double D opened his eyes and looked at his nerd. He smiled and nodded. Edd chuckled and threw him over his shoulder, Kevin squealed making Edd laughed. "Your squealing is way too cute pumpkin~" Kevin was so light Edd could probably hold him in one arm. Edd made his way to the door the came through. His free hand clutched the key in his pocket and he looked at the pool, _I will be back, _Edd clutched the key tighter, a smiled plastered to his face. Edd walked down a hall, and turned to find the exit door. Edd pushed it open and stepped outside.

Edd walked for a minute or so to where he usually climbed the wall. He set Kevin down next to the building. Double D was actually really scared at this point. He was about to show Kevin something to personal and significant to him. Edd actually rethought about this, but shooed the thought away. The rooftop made him feel like everything was ok. If Kevin was going to go, it was going to be with him.

He looked at Kevin, "I need you to hold onto me, I can't carry you in my arms, though the thought is delicious." Eddward smirked at Kevin who stiffened, a blush creeping in his cheeks. Kevin tried to hide his face with his cap. It had to be one of the cutest things Double D had ever seen. He snickered and turned, waiting for Kevin to grab onto him. Kevin's hands were small and shaky, he was nervous. Damn, everything he did only made Double D want to grab him and kiss him again.

Double D waited until he was convinced Kevin was securely holding on before he began to climb the building. Suddenly Kevin wrapped his legs around Edd. Double D did everything he could not convulse. Kevin's body was pressing against his, it was overwhelming. Kevin shook, nervous. "S-sorry, I'm ok." Edd silently cursed himself, had he not taken into account that _maybe _Kevin was afraid of heights?

"I'm right here." Edd's voice was soft and reassuring. Edd looked over his shoulder to see a petrified looking ginger, with one eye exposed. Double D grinned and began to climb once again. He felt Kevin tense against. Double D tried to go fast, while being extra careful at each step. Edd finally reached the top and carefully lifted him and Kevin over the side, he walked to the edge, and looked at Kevin, still clinging to him tightly.

"You can let go now pumpkin," Edd cooed, smiling. Edd felt Kevin slide off of him in a weird manner. Kevin didn't open his eyes, so Edd chuckled, and walked behind him, cloaking the boy with his arms, pulling him against his chest. Edd dropped his head next to Kevin's ears, "open them." As Kevin did, Edd felt him completely relax his whole body. He smiled, thinking about the first time he saw the sunset on the roof, the exact same reaction Kevin was having. Edd frowned, when he saw the sunset he was alone. Kevin had Edd by his side. Eddward sighed inside, jealousy raging through him. But, that's the thing, Edd had always been alone, and now that he had Kevin, he felt like being alone wasn't always a good thing

Edd didn't move, "You are the only person I have brought up here…I hope you like it." Kevin looked up at him, his eyes looked radiant from the sun. Edd could have stared at them all day. "Edd this," he looked back the landscape, "I…I just," Edd laughed, Kevin was speechless. Double D was ecstatic he could make Kevin speechless, "Don't tell anyone about me bringing you up here, this is between you and me."

Edd tightened around Kevin, who brought his hands up to meet his. Kevin's hands were warm and relaxed. Being alone for so long, this feeling was so alien to him. His girlfriends were mostly just there for when he need some midnight pleasure. Kevin though…Edd didn't want Kevin as a nighttime snack. Edd wanted Kevin how he was. Double D didn't want to be alone if it meant he was with Kevin.

Kevin nodded, and Double D smiled, Kevin looked so perfect in the sunlight. The sun was just about to set, Kevin and Double D fixated their eyes on the horizon. At the very last minute Edd looked at Kevin, his face looked hypnotized at the scenario. Seeing Kevin bathed in the sunlight and how absolutely drawn he was to what he was seeing, made Edd's heart burst. Double D could stare at Kevin's face during every sunset. Double D realized that Kevin was seeing him in a new light. Double D silently hoped Kevin was ok with this side of him. This side that loved looking at sunsets, and at Kevin.

Edd trusted Kevin, he didn't for sure understand why, he just knew he could. He wanted Kevin to be able to trust him back. Edd didn't want Kevin to understand what he went through, he just wanted Kevin to feel the same way as Edd did to him. Kevin was all Edd thought about, he always wanted to think about him. Kevin then looked at Edd. His eyes were so green, and his freckles made his eyes stand out all that much more. The sun set just as Edd realized how truly enraptured he was with Kevin.

* * *

SNEAK PEAK AT 7!

_"My merits to your efforts pumpkin," Kevin looked back at him. Double D seemed so much more relaxed. Kevin almost smiled to see Double D looking so content, but they were so close again. Edd's smile fell as he stood up straight and looked at Kevin, he was still smiling, but it didn't seem very truthful. "Do enjoy your night," Edd turned to leave as Kevin caught his hand. Kevin's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He swiftly let go and brought his hand behind his back, hiding it. Double D had raised an eye brow at him, he was frowning. Crap, Kevin thought, he pissed him off. _


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW PLEASE! ~

* * *

Kevin's POV

They walked in silence, and they didn't hold hands, but they were so close to each other. Kevin could feel Edd's arm brushing against him. They air was rather warm and Kevin was starting to get a little too warm, he wanted to take off his sweater vest but Kevin couldn't muster up the courage to do so. He wondered if Edd was just as warm, so he snuck a peak. It was a bit dark, but he could see that Edd had taken off his black and grey jacket, a red T shirt hugged his body. It wasn't tight but it wasn't overly big, it fit Double D perfectly, and it showed his arms muscles. He had his jacket hanging over his shoulder, his arms in his front jean pockets. Kevin couldn't help stare. Kevin had seen Edd's body before when he would swim, but it felt different now, he was so close he could touch him.

"You're blushing pumpkin, are you relishing the sight?" Kevin snapped back to reality, and looked up at Edd, he was smirking. He caught Kevin rand handed and Kevin blushed even more, "N-no!" Kevin did not sound convincing. Kevin turned his head so Double D didn't see and hopefully. He heard Edd chuckle. They continued in silence until they reached the cul-de-sac. Kevin assumed Edd would walk back to his own home, so when he looked back as he reached his porch he was surprised to see Double D standing behind him. He squeaked and Double D laughed, Edd bent down close to look at Kevin, Kevin was still nervous at how close Edd was to him.

"My merits to your efforts pumpkin," Kevin looked back at him. Double D seemed so much more relaxed. Kevin almost smiled to see Double D looking so content, but they were so close again. Edd's smile fell as he stood up straight and looked at Kevin, he was still smiling, but it didn't seem very truthful. "Do enjoy your night," Edd turned to leave as Kevin caught his hand. Kevin's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He swiftly let go and brought his hand behind his back, hiding it. Double D had raised an eye brow at him, he was frowning. _Crap, _Kevin thought, he pissed him off.

Kevin shut his eyes, "Edd do you want this to be a secret?" He didn't see Edd's reaction, and he didn't hear anything for the longest time. "I-I mean you agreeing to go to the dance, I mean. I know we aren't dating but I figured you would still want this to be quiet." Kevin was shocked he got the words out, especially the part about not dating him. Kevin wanted to but they both knew they weren't there yet. _Yet, _Kevin nearly smiled at the thought of Double D being considered his boyfriend.

After a long paused Edd finally spoke, "If someone asks you, you can tell them unless you don't want to, that's ok with me". Kevin peaked up at Edd, he looked formal with him, however he talked normal. That always stumped Kevin, sometimes Edd would talk formal sometimes he didn't. He had to ask about that later. Double D's expression was very non chalant, which was always his expression unless he was teasing Kevin. He sighed in relief and nodded. "Thanks Edd". Kevin turned to open the door when a hand smacked the door shut. He turned, Edd was looming over him, he had both of his hands beside Kevin, blocking him against the door. Edd had a menacing smile across his face, "no goodbye kiss?" Kevin blushed profusely and his hands shook. He frowned and looked at Edd, he was still toying with him. Kevin shut his eyes and kissed Edd's cheek. When he opened his eyes he looked away from Edd, until Edd had his lips on Kevin's. Kevin couldn't move, he was still stunned just like the first kiss they had. Edd's lips were still soft and smooth.

Edd pulled away and smiled at him, "That was a kiss~". Kevin stood there, like stone. Kevin yelped as he felt a hand graze across his backside. Edd felt his back jean pocket and then the left one, before grabbing phone. Kevin went to go protest but couldn't find his voice. Double D was looking through for a while before returning it to Kevin's back pocket. His hand lingering on Kevin's ass. Kevin's face was completely red. Edd then moved swiftly as he placed his face next to Kevin's. They were so close Kevin could have kissed him without moving an inch. He was wondering why Double D stayed like he was. Kevin felt himself getting more nervous as he began to shake, he felt his eyes close.

_Snap_

Kevin's eyes cracked open as he saw Double D taking a picture of him with his own phone. Double D had the biggest grin on his face. He quickly pocketed his phone and looked at Kevin, "A keepsake for today. I enjoyed myself." And with that Edd left Kevin standing on his porch bewildered. Kevin wanted to stop Edd and tell him to delete the picture, but he knew Double D would either say no or tease Kevin some more. Kevin frowned and tried to rid the red on his cheeks as he entered his house. About 2 months from now, Kevin would be dancing with Edd at school; Kevin smiled at the thought.

* * *

Edd's POV

Double D usually liked silence, but when he was with Kevin he wanted to hear his voice, and see his face. Double D was walking him home in the dark, he couldn't let his cute little nerd walk home alone, especially since the sun set. Edd was close to Kevin to make sure he was still there. He was surprised that Kevin wasn't shaking, it made him laugh silently. About half way there Edd started to feel hot so he pulled his jacket off and threw it over his shoulder. He expected Kevin to notice as soon as he did, but Kevin didn't turn to look at him until they walked another 2 blocks. When Double D did catch him looking, he was staring at him. His face had a small red tint across it, he thought Kevin would have tried to be more secretive about it, but he laughed.

"You're blushing pumpkin, are you relishing the sight?" He saw Kevin's eyes pull him back as he tore his eyes off Double D's body and looked him in the eyes. Red immediately spread across the entirety of Kevin's cute face. "N-no!" Double D was not convinced. Kevin swiftly turned his head away to hide his blush. He chuckled. By the time they reached the cul-de-sac they walked in silence. Kevin began to walk back to his house and Edd frowned, _are you not going to provide me with a farewell?_ A bit upset, Edd followed Kevin to his house. As they reached his door Edd was about to turn him around until Kevin twisted and saw him standing behind him. He squeaked. Double D laughed, _God you are too adorable for your own good. _He bent down and looked Kevin in the eyes. He smiled to see Kevin so scared.

"My merits to your efforts pumpkin," Double D was much more relaxed. Kevin didn't smile, had Double D upset him? Maybe Kevin didn't want to talk to him, he must have hurt his feelings. He disclosed his smile. He stood up straight, and strained a smile best he could. He silently apologized to Kevin before leaving. "Do enjoy your night," Edd turned and stopped abruptly. Kevin caught his hand to stop him, only to let go quickly. Double D assumed Kevin wanted to apologize, so he looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Kevin shut his eyes, "Edd do you want this to be a secret?" At first Double D was confused, did he wanted the kiss to be a secret? The roof? Then Kevin elaborated, "I-I mean you agreeing to go to the dance, I mean. I know we aren't dating but I figured you would still want this to be quiet." _Oh, _Edd thought, he actually didn't quiet think that over. He didn't want to burden Kevin with a secret, however he also didn't want him telling everyone at school who he was going with. He didn't think Kevin would go and tell everyone, and he didn't think a girl would ask him. He figured if someone did Kevin would probably be too scared to respond. However Edd figured Kevin wanted to tell Nazz and Nat or say something. Edd gained his composure before speaking.

"If someone asks you, you can tell them unless you don't want to, that's ok with me". Kevin flinched and peaked up to see him, Edd felt rather nervous telling him that, he was afraid to hurt his feelings. Kevin seemed confused and Double D figured he said the wrong thing. Finally, Kevin sighed in relief and nodded. "Thanks Edd". He was smiling. Kevin turned to open the door and Edd quickly pulled it shut, he stepped forward and placed his other hand against the wall and towered over Kevin as he turned. Edd smiled at Kevin's reaction, he loved being able to intimidate and fluster his little nerd. "No goodbye kiss?" Kevin blushed profusely and he began to shake. Edd was mostly just trying to get back at his cute ginger for worrying him. Edd didn't think Kevin would kiss him. Kevin frowned and looked at Edd when he closed his eyes and peaked his cheek with his warm lips. He turned and looked away from Edd. Double D was blushing slightly, when his eyebrows nit together. Kevin was winning the game Edd had created, _you're gonna regret that Pumpkin. _Edd suddenly kissed Kevin on the lips. He didn't want a kiss on the cheek, though it was sweet and uncommon of Kevin to make the first move. Edd wanted to feel Kevin's lips again, he wanted that same crazy feeling he had earlier today when they kissed. Kevin was a little shaky but it made Edd smile, he was just so lovable.

Edd pulled away and smiled at him, "That was a kiss~". Kevin stood there, like stone. His surprised face was cute, but it was nowhere near his fluster blushing expression. An idea spread across Edd's mind and he went searching for Kevin's phone. Edd kept his phone in his back pocket so he figured Kevin had done the same. He silently moved his hand to Kevin's ass as he searched for Kevin's phone. Kevin yelped and Double D had to restrain himself from laughing at how cute he was. His phone wasn't in his right pocket so he tried the left one, _Bingo_. Still looming over Kevin, he quickly placed his number in Kevin's phone before looking at his number, memorizing it quickly. He placed it back in Kevin's pocket while leaning closer to Kevin's face once again. Kevin became flustered once again, but Edd waited, his breath on Kevin's lips. He lingered on Kevin's ass before secretly grabbing his own phone from his back pocket. He memorized the bells and whistles, he was able to locate his phones camera without looking away from Kevin, whose face just kept getting redder. Double D waited still though, phone at the ready. Kevin began to shake slightly before he finally closed his eyes. Discreetly, Edd pulled away and took Kevin's picture.

His phone camera made a small snap and Kevin's eyes sprang open. Double D looked over the picture, satisfied with his handiwork. A picture of Kevin's face forever. He couldn't stop a grin crawl across his face. He pocketed his phone and looked at Kevin, "A keepsake for today. I enjoyed myself." And with that Edd left. He was expecting Kevin to protest but Kevin only staggered inside, making Edd laugh. Edd crossed the circle and entered his home. He fell against the couch and stared at the picture of Kevin's cute, flustered, blushing face. Edd wanted to stare at the picture all night. He sighed and locked his phone.

"Fuck now I want to date him." Double D gritted his teeth. He told the truth but didn't know what to do. He had homecoming to worry about. Edd didn't exactly like going to those kind of things, he had never been and wasn't planning on going, but if Kevin was his date, he would go. He had to think of how to go about homecoming, but not that he wanted to be with Kevin 24/7 he felt like the problem only got bigger. Edd relaxed against the couch before heading down stairs to blow off some anger. "Man up Edd".

* * *

SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER 8

_After an hour, Edd fell against the cinder block wall. He didn't make a lot of damage, but one locker had been completely destroyed. Edd closed his eyes and tried to count to 10 again. He didn't get very far though, Kevin's face came into Edd's mind, and Edd began to think about him. He gritted his teeth, if it hadn't been for Kevin, he wouldn't be here right now. Edd banged his head against the wall, trying to rid the negative thoughts. He didn't care about that, he liked Kevin and he was happy with Kevin. Kevin made him actually feel alive. The sunrise was good and the water was good, but Kevin was a whole different ball park_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry my chapters are getting longer .

Lemme know if Edd isn't how you picture him and want me to change him

along with Kevin

* * *

Kevin's POV

The next few days were different for Kevin. Every time he saw Edd he was always looking off in the distance. It looked like he was deep in thought. Kevin was dying to know what he was thinking. A week into school Edd hardly talked to Kevin, they had no classes together so it wasn't like Kevin had a 100% shot at seeing him. He just missed talking to him…and kissing him.

Kevin blushed as was finishing his lunch; Nat and Nazz noticed. Kevin told them everything that happened that night. He left out the rooftop part, and he told them they kissed but left out details along with porch scene. He knew they would die of happiness if he told them. However, he couldn't hid his red face from his two friends.

"When was the last time you two talked Kev?" Nazz's voice was soft and caring while Nat looked a bit annoyed.

"Week or so ago…" The last time Edd looked at him was a week ago, now it seemed like Edd was ignoring him. Kevin squirmed in his seat. _Did I upset him?_ Nazz patted him on the back while Nat glared at Edd.

"I bet he's just upset that people are going to find out."

"NAT." Nazz quietly lectured him. Kevin glanced at Edd, he had both ear buds in, he usually only had one in his ear. Kevin thought that odd but paid no mind. Edd had his head droop low, his eyes were closed. If Kevin didn't know any better, he could've sworn Double D was asleep, but he looked tense and upset. Kevin didn't like seeing him looking so on edge. He wished he could help him, but Kevin figured approaching Edd in public would only make things worse. He looked away and thought about what he had done wrong. Edd didn't talk to him or even looked like he wanted to since that night. Kevin reached for his phone. Edd had added his number to his phone, and he figured Double D had added his number to his own phone.

This continued for another week and a half. It was now the end of the first week of September, and the very first homecoming announcement was made. Kevin was in his class with Nat who turned to look at him as the announcements went on.

"Homecoming tickets will be on sale starting September 9th and will stop one week before homecoming. Start asking your special someone soon!~" The announcements ended and Kevin relaxed. Double D hadn't talked to Kevin for 3 and a half weeks now, he was wondering if they were still going together. His class began as Nat handed him a note. A bit annoyed Kevin opened it, _you and Double D are still going right? _

Kevin grimaced and scribbled his answer, passing the note back to Nat. He didn't know if they were anymore. Nat quickly handed it back to him, _text him!_

Text Edd?! After not talking for three and a half weeks that's your best advice Nat? Kevin looked over his shoulder to glare at Nat. Nat's sarcasm showed as he put his hands up defensively, looking surprised, like he was saying, _whoa dude, not my fault._ Kevin turned back to the front of the class and pulled his phone out, he quietly typed out his message, and quivered as he hit send. He was hoping Double D wouldn't reply until class ended, however, his felt his phone vibrate instantly. He turned back to Nat and saw him trying to laugh.

Kevin pulled out his phone and opened to his messages. Double D had replied, _indeed pumpkin~._

Kevin frowned confused, while feeling a bit flustered from Double D's message. Kevin turned to Nat and gave him a quick thumbs up which Nat returned. He replied quickly to Edd's message, however he received another message from Edd before he pushed send. _You enquire my decision? _Kevin blushed, he technically was but he didn't want Edd to know that. Kevin slapped his forehead and silently yelled at himself. _Stupid! Of course that message was going to Edd raise an eyebrow._

Kevin quickly replied and ended the conversation there. Class ended half an hour later and he quickly left the class room to stride to his next class. However as he turned out of the classroom he slammed into a hard wall and fell down on the floor, books still in hand. He rubbed his forehead and looked up to see an agitated Edd. Kevin's heart stopped, and he was grateful people paid no mind. He figured that they thought Edd was just bullying him like he always had.

"Hello pumpkin~" Double D didn't smile, he looked rather serious, and Kevin quickly stood up and backed away from Edd, giving him distance. Double D only looked more upset. Crap, Kevin wasn't fixing the situation. Edd turned and pushed him against the wall, not harshly. He did it gently but not romantic or anything like that. Double D was close to him but not so close that made Kevin think they were going to kiss. Kevin swallowed and looked at Edd's cyan eyes, they looked tired.

"Have you adjusted your verdict about homecoming?" Edd was being formal again, that meant he was normal, so that made Kevin calm down a bit. Kevin shook his head blushing profusely. Edd watched him for the longest time before smirking and placed his arm atop Kevin's red cap, leaning in closer. Kevin felt flustered again and shut his eyes. Double D chuckled again, "bon". Kevin tensed, Edd was speaking in French again, he was trying to make him agitated and it was working.

Edd stood up straight and smiled, "later then pumpkin." Edd turned and left, and Kevin watched him. The bell brought him back, and he ran to his next class feeling flustered. Edd finally talked to him and they were still going. Kevin felt elevated, however something seemed a miss with Edd. And he was right, another week went by with Double D not speaking to him. Kevin began to feel offended, why was Edd ignoring him?

Kevin, Nazz and Nat were sitting at lunch as Kevin vented his feelings. "I mean, he doesn't even look at me, I don't know what to do." Kevin timidly ate his food as his friends comforted him.

Nat however laughed, "Kevin…Double D can't keep his eyes off you." Both Nazz and Kevin looked at him bewildered. Nat was a very smart kid, but he was also a sarcastic ass sometimes. At his preposterous words, Kevin looked back at his food.

"No, Kevin I'm not kidding, next time you look at him, watch his hair." Nazz and Kevin looked at Nat as if he was insane, but Kevin sighed and turned to look at Double D, watching his hair. It swayed for a second before resting against his neck. It hit him, Double D would turn at the last second so as to make sure Kevin wouldn't notice him staring.

"Damn Nat how did you figure that out?" Nazz sounded intrigued as Kevin continued to stare.

"Edd has been staring at Kevin for three and a half weeks, I figured Kevin noticed, I'm sure the whole school has by now." Kevin felt him shiver, the whole school was watching Double D look at him? That didn't seem like something Double D would do. Kevin felt himself blushing suddenly, Edd wasn't mad at him or sad, he still looked at him. Kevin smiled slightly before looking back at Edd.

His heart stopped, three girls were standing in front of Edd, two in front and one behind them. They were really pretty, the two girls in front were looking at Edd sternly as the girl behind them looked upset and fragile. Kevin got his friends attention and they turned back to Double D. He wasn't smiling as he spoke. The two girls in front looked to be yelling at him. Kevin couldn't very well hear, they had sat at a different table so they were farther away.

Double D was being very quiet and polite while the two girls looked to be getting more and more upset. Double D stood, nodded at the girls, and said something before turning and leaving. Just then, the last girl pushed passed her two friends and screamed, "GOD EDD YOUR SUCH A FUCKING DICK!" Edd stopped and waited, he was closer to Kevin's table now. He didn't look upset, more just surprised. Everyone had turned their heads to look at Edd and the girl. The room got quiet as everyone watched.

The girl began to cry, "Can't you just tell me the fucking truth?" Edd's expression didn't change as he looked at the girl, "I have". Edd turned and left then. The two girls held the one girl close as she sobbed liberally. Kevin turned back to Nazz and Nat, they all looked shocked.

"Whoa," Nat looked the most surprised, "What do you think happened?" Nazz and Kevin were both speechless. Nazz told them she thought the one girl had asked him out or something and Edd refused. Kevin had no idea what Edd has done. Double D kept to himself and as far as Kevin knew, Edd only picked on him. He was indifferent towards other people. The lunch bell rang then and Kevin left his two friends to walk to his locker. As he rounded the corner he noticed a girl leaning against the lockers. As he approached he recognized her as a girl in his math class named Rachel. She was very smart and was a year over him. Kevin smiled at her as he reached his locker. "Hello Rachel."

Rachel looked at Kevin and blushed with a smile on her face, "Hi Kevin! I have a question…" Her voice trailed off as she averted her eyes. Kevin grabbed his things and looked at her. He figured she needed help with her math homework so he smiled, "yes?"

She seemed very flustered and nervous. Kevin looked at her confused, he was about to ask her if she was ok when she spoke, "I was hoping you would go to homecoming with me. I know the guy is supposed to ask but…I just…I," she began to mumble and Kevin stared at her stunned. He had never been asked out by a girl before, and now that he had a date to homecoming he didn't know what to say. And that's when he remembered, _that's right, I'm going with Edd._

He blushed and looked at her, he needed to tell her exactly why he couldn't go or else the problem would just grow. He tried his best to muster his courage before speaking, "Oh, Rachel…I-I haave a d-date". Kevin couldn't help stutter horribly, his nerves getting the better of him. Rachel looked at him, surprised. Her eyebrows knit together then, and she looked determined yet sad. "I see…can I ask who?"

_Fuck. _Kevin was hoping she wouldn't ask, he figured Edd didn't want people to know even though he didn't come out and say that. However Double D did tell him that if someone asked his he could tell them, so he did.

"Edd Vincent". Kevin was proud at himself for not stuttering Edd's name, but his face stung as Rachel slapped him across the face. She looked really hurt and upset. "Kevin I actually figured that you would be the kind of guy to tell me the truth." Kevin immediately thought back to the lunch room; that was along the lines of what the girl yelled at Edd, _the truth. _Maybe Double D had told the girl the truth and she didn't believe him just like Rachel didn't believe him now. Kevin felt melancholy as he closed his locker and quickly walked to his class room.

He had a class with Nazz this time, and she immediately saw the red handprint against Kevin's cheek. She looked like she was trying to hide her laughter while looking concerned at the same time. Kevin quickly told her what happened in a note and as Nazz read it, Kevin pulled his phone out to text Edd.

_A girl in my math class asked me to homecoming. I told her I was going with you. I thought you wanted to know. _Edd didn't reply. Kevin thought it a bit weird Edd didn't respond, but he figured Edd was still upset about the lunch room incident, so he shrugged it off. Nazz gave Kevin some quick advice about not worrying and letting Edd cool down. Kevin smiled at her and listened to the rest of the teachers lecture. As the bell rang Kevin gathered his things and headed to his locker. Nazz and Nat invited him to go back to their place for a fun night, considering it was Friday.

Kevin declined, "I think I'm gonna stay here and do some work." His friends understood as Kevin left for the school library. Kevin put his head phones as he entered the library and began to work. H couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and Edd. He really upset Rachel and he had no idea how Double D was. He figured Edd was upset, but he never saw him so upset. He thought he would go to his house after he finished his work to talk to him. He also thought about Rachel. He figured he would apologize to her and try to prove to her he had told the truth.

Kevin thought for a long time and came up empty handed. He didn't have any physical evidence to show Rachel, his best shot was getting Edd to tell her, however that seemed far-fetched. Kevin glanced at the clock and sighed. Two hours passed by, he collected his belongings as he headed out. He turned down a hallway and saw the doors were closed. He pulled on the handle and realized it was locked. Kevin had no choice but to take a detour. He understood the layout by now, he had to pass the overhead to the schools pool. He remembered that hallway had a camera, he didn't tell Double D that, he thought he should do so soon. He turned and looked through the glass to the pool and stopped. A person was swimming, they were lightning fast. Kevin couldn't help watch, that had to be Edd, he had never seen anyone swim fast then Edd. Kevin gently placed his things on the floor next to him watched the figure swim. After a few minutes the figure slowed and turned over. It was Edd; Kevin smiled, Edd was using his key Kevin gave him.

Edd had slowed to a stop and floated for a while, before he sunk to the bottom. Kevin stood up straight suddenly, Edd wasn't coming up. Edd was a great swimmer, Kevin knew Edd was sinking on purpose. Fear spread through Kevin and he found himself running down the hall. What the hell was Edd doing?! Kevin slammed open another set of doors before pushing through the set of doors leading to the pool, ignoring the cameras. He stumbled in and looked around. Edd was nowhere, so he looked in the pool, he was still at the bottom. Kevin tore of his sweater vest, his glasses and ball cap, keeping his button up shirt on, he dove into the pool.

_When I get you out of the pool I am kicking your ass. _Kevin kept his eyes open as he swam to Edd. He quickly grabbed Double D's waist and kicked off the bottom. He broke the surface faster than he thought he was travelling. He looked over to Double D and gasped when he saw him staring at him, perfectly fine. He seem shocked and a bewildered. Edd's eyebrows joined together as he looked at Kevin, before pulling him out of the water.

Double D bent over the boy as Kevin caught his breath. Running through the school and jumping into a pool was not the best idea when you weren't athletic like Edd.

"What do you think you're doing Kevin?!" Kevin looked up at Double D, Edd was super pissed. After a long time, Kevin spoke, "I-I saw you sink, I didn't know what to do." Kevin began to shake, he was getting cold. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his body trying to keep warm. He was warm then, and he realized Edd had wrapped his arms around him. Edd pulled him closer and he was laughing, "you dork, I am a swimmer, I can hold my breath for a lot longer than you". Kevin blushed, embarrassed. He didn't think of that, he just acted rationally.

Edd pulled away and looked at Kevin, "were you concerned for my well-being pumpkin?~" He was smirking and Kevin blushed even more, "n-no." Kevin knew Edd wasn't going to buy that.

Kevin sighed again, "I figured you were upset about what happened today. About me telling the truth and what happened in the lunch room…"

Edd looked guilty, and Kevin knew he was right. Edd wiped his face his hand, "Ashley had inquired about my status for homecoming, at first I told her it was not my scene." Edd looked down, then back up at Kevin, "however that was a lie, and I felt burdened, so I stated the truth, that I had already acquired a date." Edd stopped talking and he understood, she didn't believe Edd's words.

"I'm sorry," Kevin didn't realize how much of a burden he was to Edd, and now he couldn't change it. Kevin looked at Edd, who smirked back at him, "The school is probably going to know now…" Kevin lost his voice then, he figured that would upset Edd.

Just then Kevin's eyes widened as he felt Edd pull him over his shoulder, "Well pumpkin, I suppose we will worry about that in the future. Right now I am guiltily thinking about you being drenched in water right now."

Kevin turned stone, realizing what he must look like. His heart was turned on turbo. Edd laughed, "You know how you look at me when I get out of the water?" Edd was now walking towards the locker room as Kevin muttered a yes. Edd laughed, "That is how I am observing at you now."

Kevin pushed against Edd, "I-I-I don't, b-but, Edd I just, that's not" Kevin's mind was jumbled, he had no idea how to explain himself. Edd continued to walk, laughing to himself quietly before he set him down next to his locker. Kevin turned and saw a huge bulge in one of the lockers and another had a door just barely on its hinges. IT almost looked like a fight had occured in the locker room. Edd was rummaging in his duffle bag before handing him a long sleeve shirt, "I won't do anything pumpkin~" Edd leaned in closer to Kevin, and placed his glass back on his face, "not yet~".

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd couldn't think correctly anymore. When he woke up, Kevin was on his mind. When he went to sleep, Kevin was on his mind. During class, Kevin was on his mind. When he was home doing homework, Kevin was on his mind. And it wasn't bothering Edd, he loved it. All he could think about was Kevin, what upset him was why, why couldn't he stop thinking about his dorky ginger? Edd kept trying to understand what was so mesmerizing about Kevin. It would really be anything. Kevin's smile, his laugh, his freckles, his blushing and flustered face, how soft his lips were. Edd couldn't take his eyes off Kevin ever since that night at the school. However, he didn't want Kevin to notice how much he was staring at him, he thought it would make him feel uncomfortable. Though he contemplated letting Kevin catch him staring and Edd winking just to see Kevin blush. However, every time Edd pictured doing so in his mind, he had an over whelming urge to kiss him.

A few days passed and Edd wasn't talking to Kevin though he wanted to, he figured Kevin was still really flustered and nervous about the decision. Edd thought it was a silly thought but nevertheless, Edd didn't want to Kevin to change his mind. Edd was sitting at lunch, listening to his IPhone. His first girlfriend always made fun of his music. Edd had everything from classical to screaming genres so he couldn't really blame her for making fun of him. Edd had his eyes glued to Kevin, he was sitting in his usual seat, however he wasn't eating much. Kevin didn't seem to be in the room, he seemed to be in deep thought, just like Edd. Then Kevin blushed and Nazz and Nat talked to him. Double D felt a little guilty that he had listened to their conversations, so he tried to stop that habit.

Edd sighed and watched the two talking to Kevin. He looked a bit down, Edd frowned, dissatisfied. He saw Kevin glance over and Edd quickly turned. He wasn't entirely sure why he would turn at the last second, but he couldn't help it. Annoyed with himself he dropped his head and closed his eyes. He felt so dumb, and he didn't find himself to be dumb at all. Double D knew a lot, he loved learning and he liked going to school, but when it came to relationships, he was clueless and it agitated Edd to not understand something. Edd took his phone out and rummaged through his pictures before finding his favorite one. The picture Edd took of a blushing, flustered, and nervous Kevin with his eyes shut. Edd smiled and stared at it before peaking over to look at the real Kevin. He was also looking at his phone.

Edd sighed and left the lunch room. Jimmy and Johnny ignored him, when he had both headphones in, that meant he was _going _to be alone. A week and a half passed by and every day after school, Edd would use Kevin's key to go swimming. Edd added the new key to his key chain. A week after Edd agreed to go to homecoming with Kevin, he turned 16 and used some money from his saving's account to buy his first car, a black 2010 Mazda3 GT. His parent's also saved some money to help him buy the car, and Edd was happy with his decision.

Edd changed into his practice suit and walked back out into the aquarium. Edd looked around before diving into the pool. He remembered Kevin bringing him here and giving him the key. He remembered hugging Kevin, and pulling him close to his body. Edd frowned, when he thought of the kiss they shared. He wanted Kevin to be with him again now. Frustrated Edd dove into the pool and didn't stop until his arms were so tired they gelatinized. Edd continued this process until it began to feel like a habit.

At the end of the first week of September, Edd was sitting in his classroom staring out the window while the announcements blared throughout the school. "Homecoming tickets will be on sale starting September 9th and will stop one week before homecoming. Start asking your special someone soon!~" Double D felt a eyes on him and he tried his best to ignore them. Every year he had a few girls asking him to homecoming, and every year Double D rejected them, telling them it wasn't his scene. And it wasn't, Double D didn't like going to these kind of events. Most of the girls believed him because of how Double D's personality was, however he always got an odd ball. A girl that refused to believe Edd didn't like going, he was just being nice and letting her down gently.

It had been 3 and a half weeks since they last talked, and Edd began to get restless. He was waiting for an opening to Kevin, and about 5 minutes into class his phone buzzed. Double D usually didn't answer messages during class, but when he looked at the name he immediately read the message from Kevin.

_Hey Edd, I was just wondering if we were still on for homecoming…? _Edd frowned confused. Happy that Kevin had texted him, but confused by his message. Did Kevin not want to go with him anymore? Maybe Kevin thought he had changed his mind. He replied: _Indeed pumpkin~. _Edd thought for a minute before sending another message: _You enquire my decision? _Edd raised his eyebrow as he received the next message: _No! I just didn't know. _Edd frowned again, something seemed a miss. Edd sent a new message to Jimmy: _10 minutes before class gets out I need to leave early. _Edd waited before he got a thumbs up message from his friend. As promised, Jimmy had gotten Edd out. Jimmy called his teacher to tell him Edd was needed in the principal's office. Edd pulled on his backpack and headed to his locker to place his items away. He had been spying on Kevin for 3 weeks he knew his class schedule. He reminded himself not to let that slip to Kevin. Edd felt embarrassed that he had done so in the first place, it was practically stalking.

As Edd was walking to Kevin's classroom he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw a girl one year under him looking up at him. Her face was terribly red and Double D silently grimaced, _here we go. _He looked at the young girl, she was rather small, smaller then Kevin. She was fairly pretty. She was picking at her nails and a minute or so passed. Edd didn't smile, he just watched her until she finally spoke, "Edd, would you maybe, w-wanna go to h-homec-coming with me-e…?" Her stutter was much worse than Kevin's, this made Edd laugh and she looked up at him, embarrassed. Edd didn't even know her name, so he sighed. Was he going to tell this girl the truth? Edd looked at her, he didn't even know her, and she didn't look familiar. Edd decided it was best to keep his status a secret still.

"What's your name?" He sounded harsh but he didn't care.

She flinched, "A-A-Ashley."

Still nothing came to Double D's mind, he had no idea who she was, though he assumed she did go here. He thought about this and hypothesized that she was going to the odd ball out, thinking he would just let her down easy.

"I apologize, homecoming is not exactly an event I attend" Edd turned to leave with he was stopped by her hand grabbing his jacket. _So close…_

"I-I heard th-that was what-t you were goin' ta s-say…" She looked like she was about to cry, which didn't phase Edd in the slightest.

Edd raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you?" She quickly let go of his jacket and clutched her chest.

"I-I thought it was a lie." _They all do, _Edd thought to himself. Her voice was getting quieter. Edd thought for a minute then sighed. He was lying to Ashely, but he felt guilty about lying about Kevin, "In one manner, you are accurate. In previous year's that was a fact, however, this year, I must admit, is a fib." She looked up at him, she looked upset but Edd continued, "I have already acquired a date to this years homecoming."

She suddenly changed her stature and she pushed into Edd. Edd stood there, apathetic. Her voice rang through the hall, "Who?!" Double D stepped back, "I contrite, how is that relevant to you?"

She suddenly looked unbelievably upset, and ran off. Edd watched her go, unmoved. He shrugged and continued on his journey. Edd arrived at Kevin's classroom a minute before the bell rang due the girl called Ashely asking him to the dance.

Edd leaned against the wall next to the door and waited. As soon as the bell rang Kevin was first out, and banged into Edd. Double D had to catch himself, Kevin really hit him hard. Kevin tumbled to the ground and quickly rubbed his forehead before looking at Double D. Seeing Kevin's surprised face usually made Edd smile, but Kevin looked more upset and scared, and Ashley had ruined his mood. Plus Edd thought Kevin had changed his mind about homecoming. Edd wasn't nervous about talking to Kevin in public, people knew Edd picked on Kevin, though most of the time it was secretive.

"Hello pumpkin~" Double D looked at Kevin with an expression that said business. When Kevin stood, he moved back so that there was more distance then Edd liked. He frowned his eyes looked more deadly. Edd moved forward and pushed Kevin against the wall, Double D tried to be gentle about it, however he was feeling more and more agitated. He was surprised that he was still talking normally. Kevin swallowed and looked at Edd. Edd could see Kevin's green eyes perfectly, no matter how upset he was, looking at Kevin's eyes made him feel more relaxed, even with the Ashley incident on his mind.

"Have you adjusted your verdict about homecoming?" Edd could see Kevin physically relax a bit while blushing like mad. Kevin quickly shook his head no, but Double D waited. He wanted to make sure Kevin wasn't just telling him that so as to get rid of him. Kevin continued to blush until Edd deemed his answer worthy. _Good, _thought Edd, he didn't want to go to homecoming unless Kevin was his date. Edd placed his arm atop Kevin's red cap, and leaned in closer, making Kevin blush and shut his eyes. Double D chuckled again, "bon".

Edd stood up straight and smiled, "later then pumpkin." Edd turned and left, heading for his next class. At the end of the day, Edd decided to float in the pool instead of swim as fast as he could. He needed some relaxing time, and the water gave that to him. Edd closed his eyes and floated for what seemed like hours. He knew that eventually the word of Edd and Kevin going to homecoming together would get around. Edd just hoped he was ready for it. He figured if he spent more time preparing himself it would be easier. Which is what he did.

Another week went by, Double D kept to his word by not speaking to Kevin. However, he had a lot more requests to go to homecoming. All of which he had turned down, except Kevin's of course. Kevin and his friends were sitting at a different table in the lunch room, it was farther away than their normal seats. Edd thought they had figured out he had been listening to their conversation and decided to move. Edd made a mental note to apologize. He was still looking at Kevin when he noticed his friend Nat was looking at him. He figured he would tell Kevin he was staring, but Ed would turn at the last second like he always did. And sure enough, he saw Kevin begin to move, and Edd turned. He was sure Kevin hadn't had seen him, so he was relaxed and indifferent.

Double D sat back in his chair and took a sip of his water bottle. Jimmy and Johnny were staring at him. Agitated Edd looked at them, "yes?"

Jimmy squirmed in his seat, Jimmy was able to stand up for himself easily, but when it came to Edd, he was intimidated. Johnny, looked at him, "you have been staring at that nerd for weeks Edd." Johnny looked at Edd as if he was asking, _are you getting soft on us?_

Edd shrugged, "I'm not gazing at any one in particular, I'm contemplating". If his friends saw him staring he figured most of the school had noticed as well. Johnny opened his mouth again but then closed it looking to Edd's right. Double D turned and saw two girls staring at him, one red head and one blonde. He recognized them, they were girls he rejected to homecoming. And they did not look happy. Edd gracefully moved so he could see them better. At a different angle, he could see another girl standing behind them. She peaked over her friends shoulder and Edd deciphered her as Ashley, the first girl that asked him to homecoming.

He looked up at the girls with a neutral expression, "Can I help you ladies?"

The blonde named Crystal who was in his grade spoke first, "we want the truth Edd, all the girls in this school wanted to know who you are going with, _IF _you are even going."

Emily, the red head, nodded, "half of the girls at this school don't even believe you have a date. You turn down _EVERYONE." _Edd chuckled, "Not everyone."

"Stop fucking with us Edd, just tell us who it is?" Crystal sounded more agitated the Emily.

Emily spoke softly, "Does she even go here? All the girls we have talked to say they aren't going with you." Edd frowned, society _would _make the girls assume he was going with a female. Edd chuckled and grinned at the two girls, "I can assure you my date does indeed attend Peach Creek High School."

The two girls did not looked convinced, "Edd, if you tell us now that you were lying, we'll forgive you and not hate you for the rest of our lives." Emily crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

Edd arose and nodded at them, "I am not lying, what I tell you is the truth. If you will excuse me." Edd turned and began walking to the door, passing by Kevin. Right before he reached Kevin's table he heard a screech, "GOD EDD YOUR SUCH A FUCKING DICK!" Edd stopped next to Kevin's table and waited. He was sure the entire lunch room was staring at them. He didn't like attention, even when we was swimming. He just wanted to swim, he didn't care for a crowd. Double D felt the room change, it got quiet. He heard Ashley begin cry, "Can't you just tell me the fucking truth?"

Edd tried his best to look empathetic but to no prevail as he turned and said, "I have". Edd turned and glanced at Kevin before leaving. He began walking to his class when the bell rang. He had just reached his class when he was tackled to the floor. He pounced up, blood surging over his body, ready for a fight when he saw who tackled him.

"Marie?" Double D and Marie were actually pretty close, but they scarcely talked. She grabbed Edd and pulled him around the corner. She looked back once they stopped moving, making sure they were alone. Edd was intrigued but his expression said otherwise. After Marie stopped checking the hall she turned and looked at Double D.

"The entire girl population at this school is pissed at you right now." Edd's expression did not change, he did take that into consideration. He wasn't entirely sure why the girls at the school like him so much. He wasn't captain of the swim team, even if he was the best on the team. He kept to himself and didn't exactly try to make friends. Girls just liked him, in all honesty is kind of annoyed him.

He shrugged at Marie, "I figured."

Marie frowned, "Edd, if they find who you are taking," she gave him a look that let him know she knew it was Kevin, "they might go after them."

Edd's eyebrows knit together. He didn't think that would have been a problem, Kevin was innocent and small and cute. No one would want to hurt him, right?

Marie looked at him sternly before leaving, "just remember that." She turned to go but Edd stopped her, "Exactly how, discover the truth about my date?"

Marie looked back at Edd and smiled, "Edd you have been staring at him for weeks. The whole school has seen it, but only few really understand." She winked and rounded the corner. Marie was actually really smart when it came to things like that. Edd shrugged and walked back to his class. He made it before the bell rang and took his seat. Not two minutes later did he get a text from Kevin.

_A girl in my math class asked me to homecoming. I told her I was going with you. I thought you wanted to know. _

_SHIT. _Edd knew it wasn't going to be long before the school found out, but now that Kevin had a girl ask him out, he didn't have much of a choice. He placed the phone back in his pocket, and clenched his fists, trying to calm down. He hear a phone next to him buzz, and he glanced over. The girl next to him checked her phone, and gave a small pop of her mouth. She quickly replied and glanced over to Edd. Edd turned around and realized most of his class was staring at him. His heart began to race, his anger was building, until he didn't it was under control anymore. He grabbed his stuff and calmly walked out of class, passing his teacher who protested but Edd ignored her. As soon as he was in the hallway he felt himself erupt into a run. Edd wasn't a fast runner, but swimming helped him gain muscle as he only got faster and faster.

Double D almost ran into three teachers and knocked over a junior while running. His heart was on fire and his eyes were wild. Edd hadn't feel like this in years. He wasn't home with his punching bag to rely on. Edd busted through the double doors that contained the pool. He turned and ran into the locker room. He called out and no one answered. He checked the stalls, the showers, every corner and crevasse before he locked the locker room doors. When he was safetly alone, Edd let go. He was glad he had gloves on, if he didn't his knuckles would have been covered in blood. He was throwing punches in every direction. He had never been in a position like this and he hated it. He hated being the center of attention, but this felt so much worse.

After an hour, Edd fell against the cinder block wall. He didn't make a lot of damage, but one locker had been completely destroyed. Edd closed his eyes and tried to count to 10 again. He didn't get very far though, Kevin's face came into Edd's mind, and Edd began to think about him. He gritted his teeth, if it hadn't been for Kevin, he wouldn't be here right now. Edd banged his head against the wall, trying to rid the negative thoughts. He didn't care about that, he liked Kevin and he was happy with Kevin. Kevin made him actually feel alive. The sunrise was good and the water was good, but Kevin was a whole different ball park.

Edd felt his heart calm as he continued to think about Kevin. He tried to think of the best way to fix this, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Kevin. Maybe Edd went about this the wrong way. Maybe Double D needed Kevin to be by his side. Edd opened his eyes, thinking deeply. Edd always felt angry unless he was in the water or watching the sunset. But Kevin gave him a whole different emotion. He rubbed his temples, he figured if he was next to Kevin, everything would be ok.

The bell rang and Edd sat for a little longer before changing into his jumper. He didn't want his peers to see him. Edd walked out into the pool a few minutes later and floated for a long while, trying to stay relaxed for a long time. After hours of lying there Edd pushed and began at an easy speed. /he gradually started getting faster and faster and faster until Edd thought he was going faster than he usually was. Excited Double D went even faster until his arms were literally jello. So he slowed once again and floated. Edd felt numb from head to two, it was such a neutral feeling, Edd felt himself begin sink.

Being surrounded in water was one of the best feelings Edd ever had. It was like everything was in harmony, everything was right. Edd started counting how long he was under, a minute maybe? Edd could last for probably 4 four minutes, he wasn't exactly trying, he just liked to stay under. After another minute or so, Edd felt the water bounce around him and he opened his eyes. He didn't put on his goggles today, so the image was blurry. However, Edd could see a small white figure, with red hair. His eyes widened as Kevin put his arm around Edd's waist and pushed up. Edd tore through the water faster and the broke the surface. Kevin was small and fragile and wouldn't be able to do very well in the water.

Kevin looked up at him shocked, his cap and glasses gone. Edd was astonished Kevin had dove into the water irrationally. Why would you do that? Edd pushed his eyebrows together and pulled him out of the water, he noticed his sweater vest on the pool floor. Kevin was small and he caught his breath, he really over exerted himself. Edd felt himself getting upset. "What do you think you're doing Kevin?!" Kevin looked up at Double D, he was extremely upset. Kevin had done something that could have hurt himself.

Edd waited for Kevin to speak, "I-I saw you sink, I didn't know what to do." At first he was confused, but then he figured Kevin was passing the window on the second floor when Edd began to sink. Edd's eyes widened, Kevin must have ran from the second floor to the bottom of the pool. Now Edd realized what Kevin had done, he turned to Kevin, about to yell at him, when he saw Kevin begin to shake. Kevin had his eyes shit and his face was red. He had his arms around his body and tried to warm himself up. Edd felt his anger melt away as he watched his nerd shake. Double D wrapped his arms around his nerd and brought him closer. Double D could help laugh at how utterly vulnerable and adorable Kevin looked. "You dork, I am a swimmer; I can hold my breath for a lot longer than you". Edd held him there for a while before pulling away and seeing Kevin's blushing face

"Were you concerned for my well-being pumpkin?~" He smirked and Kevin blushed even more, "n-no." Edd didn't buy it for a second.

Kevin sighed again, "I figured you were upset about what happened today. About me telling the truth and what happened in the lunch room…"

Edd couldn't help his expression contort. Edd didn't exactly want to tell Kevin about what happened, he didn't want him to worry, but now he had no choice. Edd wiped his face with his hand, "Ashley had inquired about my status for homecoming, at first I told her it was not my scene." Edd looked down, then back up at Kevin, "however that was a lie, and I felt burdened, so I stated the truth, that I had already acquired a date." Edd realized how silly his first tactic went and silently hit himself, _dumbass _he thought.

"I'm sorry," Kevin looked at Edd, who smirked back at him, "well, the school is probably going to know now…" Kevin lost his voice then, he suddenly looked like he said something wrong. Edd didn't Kevin to think it was his fault he was so upset. Edd looked over him, and couldn't help blush.

Edd pull him over his shoulder, not only to make Kevin squeak but also to cover his red cheeks. He gathered himself and came back to himself, "Well pumpkin, I suppose we will worry about that in the future. Right now I am guiltily thinking about you being drenched in water right now." Edd grabbed Kevin's belongings and headed towards the locker room.

He felt Kevin turn stone, and his heart pound, he could actually hear how hard and fast it was going. He laughed, "You know how you look at me when I get out of the water?" Edd saw the way Kevin looked at him, he knew what Kevin was thinking when Edd had his shirt off or was swimming. He heard a small 'yes'. Edd laughed, "That is how I am observing at you now."

Edd actually almost dropped Kevin when he pushed away. However Edd held him closer, "I-I-I don't, b-but, Edd I just, that's not" Kevin couldn't think of a straight answer and it made Edd feel giddy. He knew he could make Kevin feel flustered, but nothing to where Kevin was incoherent. It was cute to see Kevin so mixed up. Edd quietly laughed to himself while he set Kevin down next to his locker. Edd knew Kevin would see the mess Edd had done to the locker room. Edd didn't want Kevin to see exactly, to see the damage Double D could bring, but if Edd wanted to be with Kevin, he knew he was going to find out sooner or later. He looked through his duffle bag and found a neatly folded long leave shirt and handed it to Kevin. "I won't do anything pumpkin~" Edd leaned in closer to Kevin, looking at his soaking shirt. His hair was damp and it clung to face perfectly. Edd smirked as water dripped down Kevin, selfishly thinking to himself. He brought Kevin's glasses back on his face as Kevin blushed, "not yet~".

* * *

_At the thought Kevin's nerves picked up again and he blushed again. Edd laughed and sat back in the booth, "if it benefits you any, this is a first for me as well." Kevin looked at him. Edd didn't smile, he looked as he always did, bored yet content. Kevin thought of that, trying to differ what Edd had meant._

_Coming up blank he looked at Edd for help. Edd raised an eye brow to him, chuckled, "a date dork." Kevin's face turn bloodshot. _


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!~ Please bare with me on these chapters, they are rather long and my proof reading is really bad.

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin and Edd were walking towards the front of the school 10 minutes after Kevin dove into pool. Kevin felt embarrassed to act so quickly, however he got to wear Edd's shirt. Kevin blushed and hugged himself, it was rather large on him. The sleeved went past his arms easily, and it came hallway between his knees and waist. Kevin didn't understand why Double D let him wear a shirt two sizes too big. But Kevin didn't mind, it smelled like Edd and it made Kevin smile. Double D also lent him some sweat pants that Kevin had to tighten so they wouldn't fall off. Double D found a plastic bag and folded them neatly inside as he carried them.

They walked outside and saw how dark it had gotten. The missed the sunset, he looked to Edd who didn't seem fazed by it. Kevin silently sighed in relief while also staying skeptical. Kevin began to walk home when a hand yanked him back to the school. Edd was standing next to a black 2010 Mazda, he pushed a button on a chain and the car instantly turned on. Kevin was enthralled, he had a secret love cars*. Edd looked back at Kevin, who couldn't stop staring.

Edd chuckled, "I'm sure which you're more captivated with, me or my new car." Absorbed with the car, Edd's words brought him back to life, and he instantly began to blush. Edd was grinning and Kevin flushed.

"Give you a ride?" Edd pointed to his car, and smirked. Kevin frowned, like he had a choice. Though Kevin wasn't objecting, he was happy to get a ride from Edd. Kevin nodded and found his way to the passenger side. Edd placed his duffle bag and the bag of Kevin's wet clothes in the back seat. Edd hand labelled basically everything in his car, from the mirrors to the wheel and buttons. Kevin always wondered why Edd was very particular and precise when it came to this. Kevin reminded himself to ask about it later.

Edd pulled out of the parking lot smoothly. As expected he was the best driver Kevin had been with. Stopping at every stop sign, blinker at every turn, and the perfect speed. Kevin chuckled silently to himself. Edd's personality did not fit his image, though Kevin didn't mind at all. Then a thought occurred to Kevin.

"Double D…when did you get your car…?" Kevin felt a little guilty about not remembering Edd's birthday. Kevin figured Edd didn't get his car until he was 16, however Edd seemed normal.

"Roughly a week following the night at school together." Edd glanced at Kevin, which made Kevin blush, thinking about kissing Edd. Edd only chuckled, and hesitated at a stop sign. Kevin knew Edd liked to wait for 3 seconds before going, but Edd had been stopped for a while longer.

"Make it up to me? For missing my birthday." Edd laughed as he spoke and Kevin looked at him. Edd looked the same, but Kevin felt himself flush.

"H-how?" Edd smirked and leaned closer to Kevin, "have I mentioned how unequivocally adorable you are when you're flustered?" Edd smirked at him and Kevin's face enflamed. Kevin slapped his face to hide his embarrassment, when Edd began to laugh. Kevin stopped, and looked at Double D through his fingers. His face dropped, Edd was actually laughing, like…_laughing. _Seeing and hearing Edd laughing like he was now was extremely rare. It was frequent as Double D getting a F.

Edd continued to laugh as he put his blinker on and pulled out of the neighborhood. Edd gradually stopped laughing and turned to Kevin, "Two things." Edd seemed more of himself, however he still had a smile on his face.

"One, tell anyone, even Nazz and Nat about me laughing like that, and I will kill you." Kevin swallowed and turned forward. He didn't actually think Edd would kill him, but he knew how upset he would be. Pissing off Double D was NEVER a good idea. Kevin piped out a 'yes' and relaxed.

"Two, you are WAY too cute for your own good." Edd chuckled and continued to drive on. Kevin watched as Edd headed to the city. Confused Kevin looked back to Edd. He looked much more like himself. His expression blank, sock hate just over his eyes, relaxed yet tense, as if always ready for action.

Double D caught his puzzled expression, "what are you hungry for?"

Kevin then comprehended what Edd had in mind, "a-anything is fine with me." Edd raised an eye brow and Kevin's heart fluttered, "C-Chinese sounds good." Edd nodded and smiled at Kevin's answer. Kevin didn't exactly know what to say, he just felt so flustered. Kevin looked at his face in the mirror, his face was entirely red, and his freckles weren't making it any better. He grimaced and tugged at his cheeks.

Edd laughed while he pulled into a parking, "by all means carry on, friction on your cheeks will simply add to the crimson."

Kevin stopped suddenly, his eyebrows knit together. He was smarter than that, why was he being so dumb? He looked up at Double D who parked the car and got out of his side. Kevin could feel how flustered he got around Edd, but he didn't think it would go that far. Kevin pushed the thought away and reached for the door when it began to open. Double D had opened the door for him and smirked at Kevin who stood.

"Thank you Edd." Kevin tried to look as calm and collected as Double D. However, a shiver crawled up his spine and his face burst into red when Edd planted his lips near Kevin's ear, "You are very welcome pumpkin~". Edd chuckled and began walking to the restaurant Edd had chosen. Being cool and collect with Edd was probably the most impossible thing Kevin had done. Kevin gathered himself and quickly took his place next to Edd. Kevin went to reach for the door when a hand stopped him. Double D was looking down at him, he looked pretty serious, until he leaned closer to Kevin and grinned. "Consider this a date pumpkin~". Kevin just about passed out from Double D's words. Kevin's nerves suddenly shot through the roof, he had never been on a date before. Hell his first kiss was with Edd!

Double D chuckled and open the door for Kevin, "Am I that daunting?"

Kevin looked at Edd and shook his head furiously, eyes shut while he walked through into the restaurant. The room smelled absolutely delectable and Kevin's nerves began to calm down. A girl showed Edd and Kevin to a table and took their drink order. She was Asian, however her English accent was very good. Kevin and Edd looked through their menus and Edd put his down almost as soon as he picked it up. He pulled Kevin's down and placed it on the table.

"Get this," Edd pointed to sweet and sour chicken platter and Kevin stared at it. It looked mouth-watering. Kevin looked back up at Edd who smiled. Kevin wondered how Edd could always be so relaxed. He had hardly ever seen Edd really upset and mad. He had seen him act different when they kissed at the pool and on the roof.

At the thought Kevin's nerves picked up again and he blushed again. Edd laughed and sat back in the booth, "if it benefits you any, this is a first for me as well." Kevin looked at him. Edd didn't smile, he looked as he always did, bored yet content. Kevin thought of that, trying to differ what Edd had meant.

Coming up blank he looked at Edd for help. Edd raised an eye brow to him, chuckled, "a date dork." Kevin's face turn bloodshot. Edd had to be screwing with him. Edd had girlfriends before, he had to take them on dates before. And even still, Edd had more experience than Kevin. Kevin didn't know if he should be upset and not believe Edd, or relax and trust Double D. Kevin was unsure until he leaned closer to Edd, doubting his eyes. No…his eyes weren't tricking him, Double D was blushing! It was extremely faint, but it was there, Kevin could see it.

Edd looked at him surprised before returning to his original form. He leaned closer to Kevin and smirked, "can I assist you pumpkin?~" Kevin notice how close he got and quickly pulled away.

"I-I just saw you blushing, I'm sorry." Kevin couldn't look at Double D, he thought Edd would get mad at him. Edd didn't speak for a long time and the silence started to get awkward.

Quietly, Edd spoke, "you weren't exactly supposed to see that." Kevin peaked up and saw Double D looking away with a hand over his mouth. His face was even redder now. Double D turned to him, "and now that you saw I have to kill you."

Kevin blanched and flinched back, until Edd's menacing expression into a grin. Their waitress returned with their drinks then, and took their orders. She bowed and left them alone once again. The restaurant was dimly lit and it hurt Kevin's eyes. His eyes weren't horrible but they weren't the best. Kevin rubbed his eyes and did his best to continue a normal conversation with Edd.

"Double D, you used to have girlfriends…didn't you take them out on dates?" Kevin set his glasses back on his face and looked back at Double D. He was relaxed against the booth and steady. He shrugged, "not really, all my girlfriends wanted to go out, but I always refused. I liked staying out of the public eye." Edd wasn't looking him, he was gazing off somewhere else. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Kevin thought about that. All the girls Edd had dated were only with him for a month before Double D broke it off with them. Kevin didn't think the pieces quite fit. However, he didn't exactly know how dating worked entirely, so he let it slide. But Kevin thought of one more thing.

"Double D…if homecoming isn't your thing, why did you agree to go with me?" Kevin did his best to look at him when he spoke. He was astonished he didn't stutter. Edd blinked and looked at him for a while before smirking, "you're too cute to reject". Kevin's heart flipped and he took his cap off his head and covered his face. Kevin kept his face covered until he felt a hand reach out and remove it from his face. He looked up right as Edd kissed him. Kevin's heart stopped, stunned. His face erupted in red. _HE'S KISSING ME IN PUBLIC HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO?! _His lips were still soft and warm, it had been a while since Kevin felt Edd's lips, his heart pounded against his chest.

Edd pulled away and looked at Kevin. Kevin imagined just how flustered and dazed he looked. He tried to fix his expression, but Double D only smiled at him. Kevin watched Edd stay in his place. Edd adverted his eyes to Kevin's left, Kevin followed his gaze and he stopped. There were three girls sitting next to them looking stunned and confused. Kevin's already red face didn't get much better as he realized the girls had witnessed their kiss. Edd looked at Kevin and grinned, Kevin could tell he did that on purpose, and took his cap from Edd's hands, placing it back on his head.

Edd leaned back in the booth, a smirk tattooed across his face. Their waitress returned with their food. Edd began to devour his food and Kevin tried not to laugh. About half way through, Kevin remembered why they came in the first place. He put his hands out to and gestured for Edd to stop eat. Puzzled, Edd did and watched Kevin intently. Kevin looked around for a second, then blushed.

"Gimme one second please." Kevin stood and walked over to the front counter. The women looked at him and smiled,

"Excuse me do you have a small candle, or a lighter of some sort. It's my friend's birthday and"

She grinned at him and looked around her area before producing a small birthday candle. He also handed him a lighter so he could light it.

He smiled at her and thanked her while walking back to the table. Edd watched him sit, he looked a bit upset but Kevin could only smile. He looked at Edd who eyed him curiously. Kevin frowned, "close your eyes"

Edd looked a bit stunned for a bit before grinning and closing his eyes. Kevin held the candle in his left hand while using the lighter in his right hand to produce a flame. The candle caught a small flame and Kevin placed the lighter on the table and looked back up at Edd. His face looked very confused and Kevin giggled.

"You can open them now." Edd opened his eyes and stared at Kevin holding the small candle. Kevin knew he was blushing but he wanted to do this for Edd so he ignored it. Kevin smiled, "Happy belated birthday." Edd stared at him for the longest time before blowing the candle out. Edd moved swiftly. He placed two $20 on the table took Kevin by the wrist. They passed the counter, "keep the change," Edd sounded really anxious and Kevin immediately regretted what he had done. He made Edd mad.

The burst through the door and Edd pressed Kevin against his car. Kevin's heart slammed against his chest as Edd compressed his body on Kevin's, and his lips were flattened against his. Kevin shut his eyes as he felt Edd pushing against him. Double D's strength doubled his own, and Kevin was stuck against the car. Edd had Kevin's arms pinned and his mouth was overpowering him. Kevin couldn't help but move with Double D's movements. Double D would open his mouth wide and Kevin would mimic, until he gave into Edd.

Double D sighed heavily and took over Kevin's mouth. Kevin felt his legs give out, but Edd's arm wrapped around his waist and kept him up. He tasted heavenly, Kevin didn't want to pull away. Edd's lips felt so much softer, and his mouth was hot and full of desire. His tongue travelled throughout Kevin's mouth, stroking against Kevin's tongue in a mixture of craving and need. The intensity Kevin felt from Double D was compelling. It almost felt like their kiss at the pool, however Edd seemed much more…forceful. Like he needed to kiss Kevin, he was demanding it.

Finally Edd let go and breathed in so much air, Kevin thought Edd stopped breathing while they were kissing. Kevin's, now free hand, laid on Edd's arm, his other arm still chained from Edd's other hand. Double D stood there pressing against him, catching his breath while Kevin's legs were still numb. Kevin's mind was clouded, all he could think about was how much he want to kiss Edd again.

After what seemed like hours, Edd looked at Kevin, his eyes look tired, yet full of energy. Only Double D could pull off an expression that was so contradicting. Edd shut his eyes and placed his forehead against Kevin's gently, "you do this to me. It's not one else, it's just you."

Kevin looked up at Edd, astounded. Double D never really showed interest in anyone. Not exactly romantic or anything, Edd just never really liked people. Edd had his few friends, but it never really seemed like Edd enjoyed their company. Now that Double D admitted to how he felt with Kevin, he seemed like he was going to pass out. Double D, the boy who picked on him for years, made his heart catch on fire, and make his mind so completely jumbled and confused, had just said one of the impractical and affectionate set of words Kevin ever heard.

Edd's eyes steadily opened, and Kevin realized it. Double D was telling him the absolute truth. His eyes were sincere, yet frightened, and he had the slightest blush on his cheeks. Kevin decided not to tell him that anymore, and to just stare at it when he could. Kevin's heart fluttered as he watched Double D. His eyes were so blue, even though they were surrounded by darkness.

Kevin couldn't speak, he was stunned, and lost his voice. He just wanted to stay with Edd all night, he didn't want it to end. But it did; Double D pulled away and helped him in the passenger seat, his legs were still dead. Double D sat in his seat and started the car, Kevin could see how strained he looked. Crushed, Kevin put his hand out, and patted Edd's hands, "Edd, I don't want you to be upset."

Edd looked at him bewildered. After a while Kevin felt him relax, and finally give him the usual Edd smirk he was so used too, "Pumpkin, I'm never upset when I'm with you." Kevin blushed and pulled away, hiding his red face with his cap again. Double D chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot. Kevin kept thinking about the kiss, and every time he did he only clutched his hat tighter to him. After a few minutes, Edd pulled into the cul-de-sac and parked his car in Kevin's driveway while keeping his car on.

He leaned over to look at Kevin, who pushed against the door as Edd crept closer, "Thank you for my birthday evening. It was…unforgettably ineffable." Edd grinned and motioned closer, Kevin shut his eyes as blood pounded in his ear as he heard a small _click _next to him. Edd had opened the door for him. Kevin look at him, puzzled. Double D noted his expression and watched him until Kevin spoke.

"Why did you take me out in public?" Double D looked shocked and pulled away a fraction, taken aback. Kevin tried to keep a stern and determined face. He had been thinking about that almost all night, and was extremely curious. Edd averted his eyes, thinking. Kevin stopped him, "don't think of an excuse, tell me the truth." Double D looked at him, his face was puzzling, yet content, "I wanted to. I figured you were hungry and tired from diving in the pool and saving me," Edd winked at him and Kevin blushed, "I actually wanted to take you out."

Kevin blinked at him, but figured Edd was being truthful. He nodded happily. Edd relaxed and leaned closer, "I must admit, I had an unsurpassed belated birthday, thanks to you." Kevin blushed again and pulled out of the car, waiting while Edd stared at him, a grinned plastered to his face. Kevin looked confused and Edd laughed. Reaching behind and handing Kevin the bag of his clothes, "You may retain my clothes, they give a much more superior impression on you than myself." Kevin blushed and looked down, realizing he was still wearing Double D's shirt and sweat pants. Edd smirked "Bonsoir citrouille." Kevin, gently closed the door and walked up to his front door. Edd was still there, waiting for him to get inside. Kevin waved and walked inside, he fell to the ground and hugged his knees. He was blushing like mad, and wanted to go back to be with Edd.

He waited a little longer, thinking about the day before standing and headed upstairs. However his mother and father stopped him, "Happy birthday Kevin!" Kevin sighed and looked at his mother, "mom, my birthday isn't until tomorrow." Kevin didn't like to celebrate his birthday very much. Yeah he got attention and presents, it just seemed a bit trivial to him. He was happy to celebrate everyone else's birthday, except his own.

His father stepped forward and Kevin perked up, when his father talked it was important, "Me and your mother got your present a bit early. Would you like to see it?" Kevin looked at them puzzled, every year they got him a present, but it was usually money that Kevin would save or something small. They never made it a big deal like they were right now. His mother smiled and took his arm and lead him through the kitchen. Kevin dropped the bag and followed her, "you have to be careful and if you use it tomorrow you have to wake up early so we can get everything read" His mom was rambling, and she opened the door to the garage and turned on the light.

Kevin stood there stunned, in front of him was a green Yamaha YZF R6 motorcycle in pristine condition. Kevin had his motorcycle permit and had been saving up for a bike. He turned to his parents stunned. His mother held up a finger, you still don't have your license, if you wanna drive it tomorrow you can with me to the DMV tomorrow morning but you need to wake up early tomorrow." Kevin wrapped his arms around his parents, "OH YES! THANK YOU!" They hugged him back and Kevin snapped a picture of his new toy. As he headed upstairs he sent the picture oft to Nat and Nazz, his thumb hesitated on Edd's name, before adding it to the list. Best night Kevin had had in a long time.

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd was extremely quiet, he had given Kevin his clothes because his regular ones were soaking wet. They were huge on him it was enticing to see Kevin in his clothes. Kevin's shoulder was showing, and his sweat pants were dragging on the ground. Edd didn't mind at all. Edd couldn't keep his eyes off Kevin, he had to be the cutest feature in Edd's life. Kevin was so small, it made Edd beam. Double D couldn't get over the fact that Kevin was wearing his clothes. They were walking towards the front entrance. Double D had changed into his regular clothes and gave Kevin his extra pair of clothes he brought with him. Double D always kept an extra pair of clothing in his school locker and gym locker, however he didn't think Kevin would be able to pull off Edd's black skinny jeans.

Edd pushed the door open and walked into the dark. Edd had missed the sunset but it didn't upset him that much. It would be there tomorrow. Edd turned towards his new car and noticed Kevin walking in the opposite direction. Edd grinned and pulled him towards his direction. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and unlocked the car with a button. He pushed another one and it started, he glanced at Kevin who had his mouth hanging open.

He chuckled, "I'm sure which you're more captivated with, me or my new car." He saw Kevin come back to life, closing his mouth. Red swept over his face and Edd grinned, he loved being able to make him blush, Kevin flushed

"Give you a ride?" Edd pointed to his car, and smirked. Kevin frowned, and contemplated. Edd knew he was still a new driver, but he didn't think Kevin would object. Kevin then looked up at him and nodded. Kevin strolled to the passenger side while Edd placed the bags in the back seat neatly. Edd knew Kevin would see the labels he had on his car. Edd always had labels on everything. He liked knowing where everything was and where everything went, that's just how he was.

Even though Edd was still knew to driving, he always tried to follow the rules. It was the law; Edd had done some bad things but he never went over the law. When Edd went to buy his Mazda he tried to find one that drove the smoothest and had a high safety rating. The girl he was talking to when he was getting his car seemed taken aback with him. She kept showing him sporty and fast cars, until Double D started to get agitated with her. She realized he wasn't into the 'fast and sporty' stuff and helped him find something more his style. He glanced over to Kevin who was smiling.

"Double D…when did you get your car…?" Kevin looked a bit fluster, almost embarrassed. Edd only smiled.

"Roughly a week following the night at school together." Edd glanced at Kevin, who blushed, Edd chuckled. He could tell exactly what Kevin was thinking, Edd was thinking the same. Kevin had the most perfect lips. Edd was torn from his thought when is stomach growled, he hadn't eaten for 6 hours. He turned to Kevin and figured Kevin was also hungry. Edd stopped at the stop sign the lead to the cul-de-sac unless he turned and headed to the town.

"Make it up to me? For missing my birthday." Edd laughed, he knew Kevin knew he missed his birthday, he figured that's why he asked about his car. Edd was ok with not celebrating it, Edd never celebrated his birthday anyway. Jimmy and Johnny never asked about his birthday anyway.

"H-how?" Kevin blushed, he looked so fluster it made Edd's heart jump. Smirking, he leaned closer to Kevin, "have I mentioned how unequivocally adorable you are when you're flustered?" Kevin's flace burst into a mass of red and he suddenly slapped his face, it rang throughout the car. Edd tried to keep it down but couldn't. He erupted into hysterics at Kevin's actions. Edd hadn't laughed this hard in his life, he started to feel embarrassed but continued anyway. Seeing Kevin acting so childish only added to Double D's feelings.

He continued to laugh as he put his blinker on and pulled out of the neighborhood. Double D hadn't laughed like that, it was hard for him to stop. But he did gradually come to halt, content with how adorable his passenger was. "Two things." Edd's was much more himself, thought he couldn't get rid of his smile, he spoke

"One, tell anyone, even Nazz and Nat about me laughing like that, and I will kill you." Kevin swallowed. Double D couldn't never do such a thing, it was just fun to intimidate him. Plus he didn't want anyone knowing he had laughed like he had. He did trust Kevin, but decided to entertain himself for a while. Kevin quickly squeaked out a yes and Edd relaxed a touch.

"Two, you are WAY too cute for your own good." Edd chuckled and continued to drive on. It was true, everything Kevin did and said, Edd always found himself thinking of how cute he was and how much he wanted to be with him and hug him. Edd was still a little on edge, he was taking Kevin out in public. He never did anything like this, even with his other girlfriends. Edd didn't know, but he wanted to take Kevin out. Edd knew he wanted to be with Kevin, and he was determined to do so. Edd was still tense about everyone finding out, but he felt more confidant with Kevin next to him.

Double D turned and saw Kevin looking puzzled, "what are you hungry for?"

Kevin looked back at him, "a-anything is fine with me." Edd raised an eye brow saw Kevin redden again, "C-Chinese sounds good." Edd nodded and smiled, _Thank God I love Chinese. _Edd instantly thought of his favorite place. Edd didn't go out much but when he did, he always went there. He caught Kevin tugging at his cheeks and grimace at his red face.

Edd laughed while he pulled into a parking, "by all means carry on, friction on your cheeks will simply add to the crimson."

Kevin stopped suddenly, his eyebrows knit together. Edd laughed at his expression and parked his car. Kevin was still thinking deeply when Edd crawled out of his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for his nerd. Kevin came back to life as he looked at Kevin smiling.

"Thank you Edd." Kevin sounded and acted tougher than he actually was and Edd's grin stretched to his ears as his mind thought of how to get Kevin back to his cute personality. Edd surged forward and placed his mouth next to Kevin's ears and he felt him shiver, "You are very welcome pumpkin~". Edd saw Kevin's face turned into a rosy mess. He chuckled and began walking to the entrance. He felt Kevin pick up on his pace and stand next to him. Edd smile, Kevin reached for the door and Edd quickly shut it. Kevin looked up at him, frightened. Double D gathered all the courage he could before he spoke; he leaned and grinned. "Consider this a date pumpkin~". Double D watch as Kevin's eyes widen and he stood there rock hard.

Double D chuckled and open the door for Kevin, "Am I that daunting?"

Kevin looked at Edd before shaking his head furiously, he held his eyes shut as he walked into the restaurant. Edd was right behind him when the smell hit his nose. He loved the smell, it was decadent. Edd saw a girl walking towards them, and Edd raised his hand, showing a table for two. She bowed and brought them to a booth next to a window. She took their drink order and left them in peace. Edd quickly found what he always got on the menu and set it down. He never sat down to eat so the experience was different. He always got his meal to go. Edd looked over to Kevin and pulled his menu down.

"Get this," Edd pointed to sweet and sour chicken platter. Edd figured Kevin was a sweet and sour kind of guy, and Kevin's expression told him he was right. Edd smiled as Kevin looked at him. Kevin's expression looked different then, like he was deep in thought until he began to blush. Edd laughed and sat back in the booth, "if it benefits you any, this is a first for me as well." Edd caught himself, he wasn't really planning on telling Kevin that, it was quite embarrassing. Edd didn't smile, he tried to stay relaxed. However, Kevin looked very puzzled, like he was going into it too deep.

Kevin finally raised his eyes to Edd, silently asking for a clue. Edd raised an eye brow to him, chuckled, "a date dork." Kevin's face turn bloodshot and Edd turned away. Not only had he admitted to Kevin it was his first date as well but with Kevin's face added to the equation, Edd could tell he was blushing, though it was minute. Edd looked back and saw Kevin leaning closer to him. Edd was taken aback at how close Kevin was getting to him. Edd smirked then, and decided to continue his game.

Edd returned to his original place and leaned closer to Kevin, "can I assist you pumpkin?~" He saw Kevin realize where he was and quickly jump back. Just then three girls sat next to them, giggling quietly and staring at him. Edd paid them no mind and turned back to Kevin.

"I-I just saw you blushing, I'm sorry." Double D's eyes widen and he turned away, bringing his arm over his face. He was ecstatic to have Kevin looking away, his face was just as bad as Kevin's. Edd's mind was a mess, he couldn't think of anything to tell Kevin. He didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't exactly want to admit to blushing. When the air started feeling awkward Edd quickly thought of something.

Edd spoke quietly, "you weren't exactly supposed to see that." He wasn't trying to talk softly, however he noticed the girls still looking at him. Edd started feeling agitated as he turned to Kevin, "and now that you saw I have to kill you."

Kevin blanched and flinched back. Edd tried to keep his expression as serious as long as he could, however Kevin's face made him grin. Their waitress returned with their drinks then, and took their orders. She bowed and left them alone once again. Edd watched as Kevin rub his eyes. Edd sat back against the booth and stared at him. The only time he had seen Kevin without his glasses was earlier today when Kevin dove into the pool. Kevin was one of the fortunate few that looked good with and without gasses. Edd silently wished he could see him without his glasses again.

"Double D, you used to have girlfriends…didn't you take them out on dates?" Kevin fixed his glass and looked at him. He shrugged, "not really, all my girlfriends wanted to go out, but I always refused. I liked staying out of the public eye." Edd was looking out the window remembering all the fights he had with his ex's. Edd laughed to himself, everyone at school assumed Edd had broken up with his ex's when it was the other way around.** He was always getting dumped because he was a horrible boyfriend. His first girlfriend broke up with him because she was moving so she was the exception.

However, all the others told him how horrible he was to them, and Double D couldn't deny it. He was never good with girls, though he attracted them like a moth to a flame. Double D never understood why that was the case, but he only shrugged at the thought. Then he thought a bit more deeply. He didn't want to treat Kevin like all of his ex's, he wanted to treat him as if Kevin was the most important person in his life. He wanted Kevin to be happy around him. Double D frowned, how exactly was he going to do that?

Kevin glanced at him and spoke, "Double D…if homecoming isn't your thing, why did you agree to go with me?" Double D blinked and stared at him. He was surprised Kevin had asked him something like that. Edd thought for a minute before finding the answer. He smirked, "you're too cute to reject". Kevin flushed and he brought his cap over his face to hide his face. Edd stared at him until his thoughts were interrupted. The girls next to him were talking loudly and when he looked over, they all waved at him and batted their eyes. Edd frowned at them and looked at Kevin's hidden face. Edd beamed and clutched Kevin's cap, and swiftly removed it from his face. Edd quickly leaned forward and kissed him. Right now, Edd wasn't caring what the rest of the customers were think. Edd's heart stopped, that was the first time Edd didn't care about things like that. Edd smiled at the thought and continued with the kiss.

Kevin's lips were the same as ever. Pluperfect, soft, warm, heavenly, and Edd wanted them to be his. Edd hadn't felt Kevin's lips for so long, it was amazing. Edd wanted the kiss to continue but knew he had to pull away. Even though they weren't a typical 'couple', PDA still existed.

Edd pulled away and looked at Kevin. Kevin looked flustered and dazed, and he tried to mold his expression into his normal one. Double D only smiled at him, he liked the flustered and dazed Kevin. Edd realized the giggling next to him stopped. Edd tore away from a blushing boy in front of him and looked at the girls. They looked stunned and confused until the finally realized what had happened. Edd looked back at Kevin and grinned. He liked the idea of people knowing Kevin was his. _Well, 'his._' Kevin took his hat back and roughly placed it back on his head.

Edd leaned back in the booth, and smirked. Their waitress returned with their food. Edd couldn't help digging in. He hadn't eaten here in a while and he was starving. After halfway through his meal, Kevin's hands stopped him from eating. Edd looked up, food hanging out of his mouth, he quickly swallowed and looked at Kevin puzzled. Kevin seemed flustered though his expression said otherwise, until he blushed.

"Gimme one second please." Kevin stood and walked over to the front counter. Edd sat back in his booth completely taken aback. The girls next to him began to snicker at him. Edd raised an eyebrow at them and they quickly stopped. Kevin was at the front counter, talking to a women. After a while Kevin returned looking no different

He tried not to look upset, and when Kevin smiled, he eyed him curiously._ What are you doing?_ Kevin frowned, "close your eyes"

Edd was a bit stunned before grinning and closing his eyes. He figured Kevin would give him a kiss, so he complied with him. Edd continued to smile until he heard a familiar _crack _and a new smell. Edd frowned, he knew that sound and smell. Though he couldn't place the two together, it was extremely familiar to him. He heard Kevin place something on the table and giggle.

Kevin spoke softly, "You can open them now." Edd opened his eyes and froze. Kevin was a single lite candle, a rather small one. Kevin was blushing and smiling as he watched him. "Happy belated birthday." Edd felt his heart thumping against his chest. He never got a birthday cake, let alone a candle. He looked back at Kevin and saw something familiar. Though the fire was small, it covered Kevin's face in light, and it reminded Edd of the time he watched the sunset with him. The light bathed Kevin's face and his eyes reflected the light perfectly. They made his eyes look so green and perfect. If Kevin wanted him to make a wish for something he didn't have, he was going to wish for him. That's all Edd wanted.

Edd blew out the candle and pulled out two $20's from his wallet. He knew he over paid but he didn't care. He grabbed Kevin by the wrist and gently pulled him while anxiously heading to the door. AS they passed the counter, the women was about to stopped him when he held up his hand and pointed to the table, "keep the change," Edd felt on fire, he just wanted to be alone with Kevin as soon as possible.

The burst through the door and Edd pressed Kevin against his car. Edd compressed his body against Kevin's and his hands held Kevin in place. Edd couldn't hold back as he flattened his lips to Kevin's. Edd needed to feel his lips again. He didn't know how long he was going to have with him, they weren't dating, and Kevin wasn't 'his'. That's all Edd wanted, he wanted to be able to look at Kevin and think 'that's mine'. He wanted people look at him and know that Kevin was his. Edd wanted him in every way possible. Double D couldn't help over power Kevin, he just needed him. If Kevin struggled, Edd would have pulled away, but he wasn't, so he only continue with more intensity. Edd moved his mouth to open wide, begging for permission, he was aching for it.

Finally Kevin gave into and opened his lips. Double D sighed heavily _Thank you! _He swiftly took over Kevin's mouth. Edd had kissed a lot of girls, but none of them gave him the feeling Kevin did. Edd could feel Kevin's legs giving out. He wasn't ready to end this so quickly, Edd wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist and pulled him closer. Edd's hands began to shake, and his body was completely smothered in flames. Kevin's lips were irresistibly supple and they moved with his own mouth perfectly. Kevin's breathe was hot. Edd's tongue moved around with Kevin's. Edd felt like his heart was going to explode, but he couldn't pull away. He was demanding Kevin's attention, he craved it whole heartedly. Kevin worked with him, their tongues mixing together, it was making Double D go crazy.

Edd let go and breathed in, he forgot to breathe. He just stood there against Kevin, catching his breathe. He was still holding Kevin, if Edd had lost his breathe, he figured Kevin's legs were still numb. Only Kevin, it was only Kevin that did this too him. Make him feel so full of energy and life, yet taking his breath away. He didn't know what it was with him, but he didn't care. He just knew he wanted him.

Edd looked at Kevin, he looked puzzled yet utterly perfect. His face was beet red and his lips looked much pinker. HE almost looked frightened. _Shit, _Edd thought. _You freaked him out. _Edd shut his eyes and laid his forehead against Kevin's. If he told him the truth, that might help. "You do this to me. It's not one else, it's just you."

Edd kept his eyes closed, but he felt Kevin move his head. Double D couldn't bare to look at him. What if Kevin changed his mind, or he thought of Edd was weird or different? Time stopped then, Double D realized they were outside. People could have easily seen them kissing, even in the dark. But the thing was, Edd didn't seem to care. All he cared about was what Kevin thought. All that mattered was Kevin. Edd grimaced, he screwed up with Kevin, he felt like he only ruined it. The one thing that actually made him feel alive.

Edd's eyes steadily opened, and looked up at Kevin. He wanted to let Kevin know he was sorry for what he did, and that what he said was the absolute truth. Edd was breathing slow as his heart was winning a race. He didn't know what Kevin was going to say, if he was going to say anything. He hoped he did. He didn't care what it was so long as he heard his voice. But it never happened, Kevin never spoke, he just stayed there looking at him astonished. Edd didn't want to give up, he wanted to wait for Kevin to speak.

Nonetheless, Kevin never spoke and barely moved, so he let go. He helped his small nerd into the passenger seat, his legs were probably still frozen. He felt himself tense up as he walked to his side and sit down in his seat. Edd started the car, and sat in his seat, trying to relax. He didn't want the night to turn out like this, he mentally face palmed himself. If he just held back this wouldn't have happened. Edd felt Kevin's hand reach out and grab his own. Edd snapped to attention, looking at Kevin with amazement. Kevin wasn't scared of him and he wasn't upset with hi. Kevin blushed, "Edd, I don't want you to be upset."

Edd's eyes only widened, Kevin didn't want him upset. That meant he cared about him…? He examined his face for a long time. Kevin's expression told him the truth. Kevin was being sincere. Edd relaxed and smirked at him. "Pumpkin, I'm never upset when I'm with you." Kevin blushed and pulled away, hiding his red face with his cap again. Double D chuckled, he would never get tired of seeing Kevin so flustered and embarrassed. He loved seeing him so self-conscience. Edd pulled out of the parking lot. The drove in silence and Double D was ok with that, he knew Kevin was ok, and that's what mattered. Every now and then Kevin would clutch his hat tighter and his face would redden more. Every time he did, Edd smiled. Edd pulled into the cul-de-sac and parked his car in Kevin's driveway, he figured he wouldn't be long.

He leaned over to look at Kevin, leaning closer and closer to him as Kevin pushed against the door. Kevin blushed slightly, and Edd grinned, "Thank you for my birthday evening. It was…unforgettably ineffable." Edd motioned closer as Kevin closed his eyes, face bursting with rouge. Edd purposely got close to his face while his arm reached around and unlocked the door. Kevin opened his eyes and looked at him bewildered, Kevin seemed like he wanted to say something, so Edd waited patiently until Kevin found his voice.

"Why did you take me out in public?" Double D was taken aback. Kevin looked very stern, it was unlike him. Edd felt he had upset him again. He hated doing that to Kevin he wasn't trying to be a bad guy, he was actually trying to be a really good one, and he was failing at it miserably. Edd averted his eyes, Kevin could tell this wasn't exactly his thing, but Edd wasn't ready to tell him how much he meant to him, not yet. Kevin stopped him, "don't think of an excuse, tell me the truth." Double D stared at him, _I'm trying, I just don't know how to word it. _Edd sighed, finally finding the right words, "I wanted to. I figured you were hungry and tired from diving in the pool and saving me," Edd winked at him and Kevin blushed, "I actually wanted to take you out."

Kevin blinked at him, but nodded happily. Edd relaxed and leaned closer, "I must admit, I had an unsurpassed belated birthday, thanks to you." Kevin blushed again and pulled out of the car. He stood there for a while, Edd couldn't stop staring at him, he was grinning from ear to ear as he eyed Kevin wearing his clothes. Thought they didn't fit Kevin at all, they made him look much smaller and much cuter. Edd stared until he realized he wanted to see him wear them again. Edd laughed, "You may retain my clothes, they give a much more superior impression on you than myself." Kevin blushed and looked down. Edd didn't want the night to end, but he knew it was late for the both of them and they had school tomorrow. Then Edd remembered he had his first swim meet tomorrow, he was going against D.C. Thomas high school. They almost beat Edd last year. Edd looked back at Kevin and smiled. He could never be sad when Kevin was right in front of him looking adorable as ever. "Bonsoir citrouille." Kevin, gently closed the door and walked up to his front door. Edd waited to make sure Kevin got inside safely. Then Kevin waited at his front door. He looked back at Edd and waved, Edd felt his heart surge as Kevin walked inside. Edd felt himself relax 100%, and give out a heavy sigh. Boy he had it bad, he pulled out of the driveway and pulled into his own driveway. He slide inside and fell against the couch.

Edd laughed, he never slept anywhere except his bed, but he felt so tired from his heart pounding so much tonight. He sat there for so long reminiscing on today's events, lingering at the thought of the kiss they shared. His thoughts were then interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Irritated, he looked at the caller I.D. It was Marie; he slide his thumb across the screen and answered the phone, "What Marie?"

"One of the football guys saw you and Kevin together tonight."

Edd shot up, his heart stopped moving all together, and the air in his lungs dissolved. How could they? He figured the night would be just enough to make sure they were hidden. He knew people might see them, but to see details and find out how they were, it seemed far-fetched.

Edd stood, he felt himself shaking, "How do you know?" She paused for a bit before speaking, "The saw you two going into a restaurant," Her voice got quiet and deadly. "They saw you kiss him in the booth!" She hissed.

Edd paced himself, thinking, "I-"

Marie cut him off, "Edd you care about him right?"

Edd paused, of course he did, Kevin was all he thought about, "of course."

"Then you need to prove it. If you ignore what people say tomorrow or deny it Kevin is going to be extremely hurt." Edd listened intently, "if you _truly _care about him, you'll let him know it. Double D, you're my best friend, and I don't want you to regret anything-"

Edd cut her off, his blood was boiling, "I get that Marie, I know I can't keep this up. A girl asked Kevin to homecoming and he told her the truth, I know what I am more than likely going to face tomorrow. I will see you then." He hung up and threw his phone on the couch. HE could feel himself getting more and more on edge. He stomped up stairs and quickly changed into some sweat pants before walking into the basement. He grabbed his gloves and began his routine, with a bit of a change. As he punched the bag, he began to count to 10, in every language he knew.

After a while, Edd stopped counting and let his mind wonder. He thought back to Kevin, he felt himself relax. Ed chuckled, _You do some weird stuff to me pumpkin. _Edd remembered tonight, how he felt, what he thought, and how much he didn't want to forget it. Double D gradually slowed until he stopped and sat down. He remembered how much confidence and light Kevin gave to him. Edd knew how many times he told himself he would be able to do anything so long as Kevin was there. Double D smiled, he got that same feeling again, with Kevin next to him, he felt like he could take on the school. Edd clenched his teeth, he wondered why his peers always got to him. He hardly cared about what they thought of him, but know that Edd would be seen as a homosexual, it made him tense.

His mind wandered, and he thought back to his first fight. The middle schoolers were picking on him because he was wearing glasses. Edd was only 10, and his parents weren't there to help out. Edd was alone at that time, and the kids were much bigger than him. He remembered them calling him names and breaking his glasses until he felt himself snap. He had studied the human anatomy, which intrigued him so he researched further into self defense. He was surprised at how well he had done. The 3 older kids had ran off, however Edd's glasses were broken terribly. After a stern note left by his parents, he decided to change to contacts, which were much better for him.

After that the kids left him alone, and that's how he turned into who he was today. There were many more stories and fights he had gotten into, but Edd felt the one he was going to face tomorrow was the biggest one. He thought back to Kevin and smiled. Then his heart dropped, Edd could stand up for himself easily, but Kevin would stand there and let him happen, he didn't know self-defence, he was too small and weak. Edd stood then, realizing what he could do. Edd knew that so long as Kevin was next to him, he could stand-up for himself. But he wasn't going to endure this for himself, he was doing it for Kevin. Kevin was the reason he could face tomorrow.

Edd walked back up the stairs and noticed he had been downstairs for five hours. HE picked up his phone again and noticed quite a few texts. One from Kevin, two from Jimmy and Johnny, along with a four page lecture from Marie. He ignored all of them except Kevin's. He walked up stairs and saw a picture of a green bike precariously leaning on the kick stand. _My birthday present! I get to ride it tomorrow! _Edd strained a smile, he knew Kevin was ecstatic about his new present, but Double D couldn't help worry. There were many motorcycle accidents a day, and with Kevin's small frame, a small accident wouldn't exactly be kind to him.

Double D turned his phone off before hoping in the shower, he was covered in sweat and he hated the feeling, he always showered after being in the basement. He quickly got out and towel dried his hair. He hated going to sleep with a wet head, so he dried it as best he could before placing a dry towel on his pillow. It felt a bit awkward at first but he soon found himself relax, and drifted off thinking of tomorrow.

* * *

_Edd nodded and took the note, "Dr. Scott…there is one more thing." Edd hesitated before speaking. It was a bit informal and odd to be asking his school principal about such a matter, but he needed to ask anyway. "There is something I must do today. It does not involve violence, though there is a possibility that such a thing could occur." Dr. Scott seemed more serious, "you plan to…'come out'?" Edd wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the term 'come out', however he needed Dr. Scott on his side, so he nodded. "More or less"._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey people************_ I'm really sorry, I fucked up my chapters when I was uploading 13 so as an apology for fucking up, I can either post 2 chapters today or give you a sneak peak 5 chapters from now. AGAIN: sorry and please lemmeknow what you guys would rather have!

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin awake at 4 A.M. and went with his mother to the DMV at 5 A.M. right as it opened, he was third in line and they waited for about half an hour before he was able to take his test which he aced easily. He often practiced with his father's old one, and he excelled on it. Happy with his grade his mother took him to I Hop for a congratulations breakfast at 6:30. At 7:15 Kevin left for school on his new bike, and parked it happily. He chained it to a pole before skipping inside. He wanted to make double sure it would be there when he got out.

Nazz and Nat were at his locker. Nat looked worried as Nazz paced in front of him. When the noticed him Nazz looked at him and beamed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh my God I was TERRIFIED when you got your bike! I was afraid you were going to crash or hurt yourself or-"

Kevin chuckled and hugged her back, "I am _perfectly _fine." He glowed happily. Nazz raised an eyebrow before she realized.

"That's right! You and Edd had a date last night!" Kevin immediately frowned stunned. He looked at Nat who stopped leaning against his locker and walked over to him.

"Kevin, the whole school basically knows about you and Edd. Some kids in Edd's grade saw you two last night…" Nat's voice drifted off. Nazz was still ginning at him, Kevin was confused.

"Is that a bad thing?" Nazz shook her head, "most of the girls are actually pretty happy. They thought Edd didn't like them but when they found out most of the girls squealed, they think it's the cutest thing ever."

Kevin relaxed and smiled at Nazz, "well that's good, I'm sure Edd will be happy with that."

Nat squirmed, "That's the thing Kev…most of the guys are pretty pissed. Especially the guys on his team, they want him off the team." Kevin's heart stopped.

Nazz looked at him, "Kevin the school won't allow that, we all know he is the best on the team, they won't have him be kicked off. You know that." Nazz looked concerned but Kevin knew she was right. Edd had many trophies and medals from swimming. They were all first place, however Kevin knew just how much swimming meant to Double D. He couldn't help feeling guilty and concerned.

"Where is he now?" Both Nazz and Nat squirmed uncomfortably. Kevin's heart rate began to accelerate.

"He is in the principal's office, the swim team got into a fight with him and Edd…well he, sort of got into a fight."

Nazz stopped Nat, "That one kid Jacob, he threw the first punch so they are both in the offi- Kevin?"

Kevin began to run, his feet was on fire as his pace quickened. He finally found the office and burst through the door to find a very confused secretary.

"Excuse me but-"

Kevin held up a finger, and bent over, catching his breathe. "I…I need to see…the principal…" Kevin felt exhausted from running.

She walked closer to him, "I'm sorry my dear he is in a meeting."

Kevin was still hunched over, until he leaned against the counter, "I know, that's why I need to see him." Kevin must have looked like a mess, but he didn't care.

She frowned but seem genuinely concerned, "I'm sorry dear, but another time. He is very busy right now."

Kevin looked at her, and saw how he wasn't going to win this fight. Kevin sighed and thanked her before retreating back to class. Kevin paid no mind to the snickering in the hallway. Most of the girls would smile at him or tell him hi or wave. One girl even hugged him, but it didn't have the same feeling. All Kevin thought about was if Edd was ok, if he was suspended, if he was hurt. He had no idea, until half an hour into his first class, his phone buzzed.

It was Edd, _I have been suspended for 3 days where as Jacob has been suspended for 2 weeks. I saw you run into the office. Are you ok? _Kevin beamed, that's not bad! He knew Double D would be extremely pissed about it. That would go on his permanent record and it would really hurt his chances to get into a good college. But 3 days was nothing compared to two weeks.

_I'm ok, what about you? _Kevin got an immediate reply.

_I'm a bit on edge, although myself remains sufficient. I am allowed to retrieve homework from my courses today. I should be still be around through lunch period._

Kevin smiled, that's good. He quickly replied and they continued to text. The agreed to meet after school in the pool room. Throughout the day, Kevin would get stares while other times he was getting smiles. It seemed as if half of the school was all for Kevin and Edd to go to homecoming while the other half wanted nothing to do with it.

After a few more hours the lunch bell rang and Kevin took his place next to Nazz and Nat. About 5 minutes after lunch began Marie entered and Nazz stood.

"Marie? I didn't think you had lunch this period."

Marie pecked her on the cheek and sat down, "I don't, Double D asked me to be here." They all looked at Kevin who looked just as confused as they did. For about 10 minutes they waited. Kevin often got weird glances and some girls would smile and wave at him. One girl approached him, "Kevin I hope you realize how jealous we are of you." Kevin raised an eyebrow at her, rather stunned.

She giggled and looked at him, "you and Edd going out and all, it's the cutest thing!" She waved and skipped away.

Kevin's eyes widened and looked at his friends, "People think we're dating?" Nazz and Nat looked at him shocked while Marie looked bored.

Nazz and Nat looked at him before Nazz spoke up, "you two _aren't _dating?"

Kevin shook his head, "we had one date yesterday, but we just planned on going to homecoming together. People think we're dating?!" He felt his heart accelerate. He can understand people thinking that, but that wasn't the case. He stopped, did Edd think they were dating?

Kevin was about to stand, "I need to find Edd."

"No need". They turned to Marie as she pointed to the entrance. Edd was walking over to Kevin, she seemed a bit stiff and kept his eyes down, but overall he looked like himself. He did a small scrap against his jaw, it wasn't swollen, but he was red and looked painful. He did look rather bored and tired. Kevin heard the lunch room lose noise as Edd walked closer and closer to his table until he was standing in front of Kevin.

Kevin was blushing like mad and Edd grinned, just like he always did. Time stopped as Edd kissed Kevin then. Kevin felt himself shake, but he felt Edd's hand reach his cheek, to keep him steady. Kevin's heart exploded, as his face turned beet red, but he didn't mind. Kevin knew how difficult it must be for Edd to do this, so he let him do as he pleased. His mind went blank as he focused on Edd's lips, they were just as they had been the night before. Kevin felt like he could fly, he realized just how much Edd meant to him then. Kevin didn't see him as a bully anymore, he saw him as someone he wanted to be with.

Edd pulled away then and watched Kevin's face burst into different shades of red. Kevin heard squeals on every side of him while the males had their heads turned. Edd winked at Kevin and happily strode away. He was about to push open the door when Kevin saw the door slam shut. Kevin's heart stopped as he saw a few of Edd's teammates blocking his path. Kevin went to stand when a hand caught him. Marie was holding him down, "he's got this."

They watched as Edd talked to his teammates, they looked upset while Edd was grinning. He looked rather confident until one of his teammates took Double D's shirt in his fist. Edd's smile faded and he took on a poker face. Jimmy and Johnny suddenly appeared behind him, Johnny took Edd's shirt from the other boy. His teammate laughed while Edd and his friends looked menacing, that's when a school official broke them up and Edd left with Johnny and Jimmy behind him. Kevin immediately relaxed and looked back at his friends. They were grinning at him broadly. Nat held his hand up, gesturing for a high-five.

Marie looked stunned. Kevin watched her curiously, until she sighed, "Kevin I'm gonna be honest with you. I would have _NEVER _thought Double D would do that. He hates having eyes on him, especially ones of hate." Marie stopped, looked at Nazz then continued, "When I came out with Nazz, Double D got some shit for it because people thought we were dating. He wasn't exactly by my side out in public. This morning he apologized for that." Both Nazz and Nat looked at her stunned, Edd apologizing never happened, except with Kevin. She continued, "I have no idea what you're doing to him Kevin…but you can't stop. Edd seems so different now…" She trailed off and Kevin looked down. He always thought he was the one that was changing, that Edd was giving him the bigger effect.

The lunch bell rang and they left. Kevin and Nazz walked to class when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kevin turned and saw Rachel standing there looked upset. "Nazz I'll meet you there." Nazz nodded and walked on as Kevin turned to Rachel. He assumed she was upset about her actions. Kevin smiled and greeted her, "Hello Rachel."

She looked down, "Kevin…I'm sorry about my actions the other. Edd has never agreed to go with anyone so I assumed you were lying. I'm really sorry." She couldn't meet his eyes, but Kevin only smiled.

"I understand Rachel, it's alright."

"You sure about that?" Kevin and Rachel turned their heads and saw three of the senior boys standing there. They looked extremely familiar to Kevin, he just couldn't place his finger on it. He eyed the boys, and saw the school swim team insignia on one of the boy's jackets. Kevin's eyes expanded as he took the situation into play. He looked at Rachel to go, and she steadily walked away before splitting into a run.

Kevin looked at the boys, Edd was big, but these boys seemed like monsters to him. "C-can I help you boys?" Kevin tried his best no look confident, but they only laughed.

"You bet kid." The larger one put his arm around Kevin's shoulder and began walking. "You see, Double Dweeb had now become a nuisance and, well, you're kind of the problem." Kevin began to shake, if Edd was here! They walked down a few more hallways talking to each other, while Kevin tried to focus on his feet, and Edd. He was petrified, and couldn't find his voice. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen but he didn't want to think about it.

They pushed open a door and Kevin recognized it immediately. The locker room. They pushed Kevin in, some other teammates were there waiting. It was now 6 to 1, that was highly unfair! Kevin looked at them, hands up, "B-boys I can j-just-"

The air in Kevin's lung left him, and the boys began. Kevin was lying there, punched and kicked in every direction until he heard someone scream.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" One by one, the boys left Kevin. Kevin strained to open his eyes, Edd was pulling his teammates off of him. He wasn't throwing a single punch, he was simply dodging and moving around them. Not one of them touched him. Though Kevin felt tired and weak, he kept his eyes open to watch him, until he was out cold.

(all he wanted to do was kill them, but he knew if he did it would definetly be on his permanent record)

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd woke at 6 and arrived at school half an hour later. He knew Kevin wouldn't get there for a while. He was really nervous today but he knew Kevin would be by his side, and that's all he needed. Edd stopped by his gym locker first, placing his swimming pants neatly inside. He closed his locker as he heard the locker door open and close. Jacob entered with two more of his teammates. Edd picked up his duffle bag and began to leave, when a hand caught his shoulder. _You guys are seriously gonna start this at 5:30 in the freaking mourning? _Sighing, Edd dropped his bag and turned. He noticed the other two guys were juniors on the team, they were dumb as a post, but they were strong. Edd didn't think he could take on 3 at a time.

Edd smiled, "good morning." They didn't looked pleased

Jacob stepped forward, "The team talked, we want you off." Edd took that into consideration, Edd didn't think that would happen, but he still thought about it.

Edd continued to smile at them, "On what ground?"

They looked at each other confused, and Edd chuckled, "under who's authority?" They looked back at him and glared. "God you're fucking personality is weird as shit Edd".

Edd only nodded, he knew that. He knew the way he acted and talked and dressed were completely different. Dillan, the other boy looked at him, "under our own, we're part of the team we can come to a conclusion." They nodded.

"You have discussed this to the entirety of the participants?" They again looked at each other, they were getting frustrated, Edd smirked.

"You talked to the other team players including Coach Shirley?"

Jacob looked shocked and shut his eyes. Edd chuckled, they forgot about the coach. "Come on fag, you know she hates you, she'll do anything to get you off the team!" Edd lost his smile at the term 'fag'. It was rather rude, "Perhaps, however due to these particular set of event's I hypothesize Coach Shirley and Dr. Scott will omit these petty events and recommence with more imperative and crucial affairs."

He could see them shake with anger, Edd was always glad he had a wide vocabulary. Just then, a fist came on Edd's jaw. Edd stood in the spot while his head turned. He touched his jaw, and winced. That was different, usually Double D could stop a punch easily. He was hit again in the same place once more, and Edd quickly grabbed the fist, his blood boiling. He hadn't been hit in a very long time, for good reason. Double D brought his arm up and caught Jacob under the chin. He hit his so hard Jacob was in the air for a brief moment. He got back up and charged at Edd who kneeled and pushed Jacob over his shoulder. Jacob fell on his back on the concrete floor, wincing.

Edd looked back in time to see the two junior's inches from him. Edd pulled away and kneed one of them in the stomach. The other one caught him as a teacher entered the room.

"HEY! Hey stop that! All four of you report to Dr. Scott". Edd didn't recognize the teacher, however, he escorted them to the principal's office. They waited for a while before Dr. Scott turned up and sat down at his desk. He looked at them for a while before falling face first on his desk, "It is WAY to early for this boys." He mumbled and sat up.

"Alright we go down the list," he pointed to Jacob, "you first, what happened?"

They all took turns giving their side of the story. They all left out the reason of why the fight started which Edd thought was intriguing. The second junior ended and Dr. Scott turned to him, he seemed confused.

"Mr. Vincent?" Edd nodded and the principal looked at them again, bewildered, "What are you doing here?" Edd sat up straight and did his best to look like the straight A student Dr. Scott saw him as.

"Dr. Scott…" Edd told him everything without leaving out a detail. He told him why the fight started and why Edd hit back. Edd stopped halfway after hearing some commotion outside the office. He looked out Dr. Scott's window into the lobby. He saw Kevin hunched over talking to the secretary, he looked out of breathe. Dr. Scott pointed at the boy, "is that him?"

Edd nodded, Kevin's face was red and he looked utterly spent. Double D figured Kevin had over exerted himself again. Jacob then piped up, "Dr. Scott you can't believe his story!"

Dr. Scott raised a hand to silence them, "I believe what I think is right and what is the truth." He looked at the three boys, "you three will be given 2 week suspension for starting a fight and holding back the truth, in essence, _lying."_

Edd looked away from the window as he watched Kevin leave empty handed, he looked so heartbroken, "Dr. Scott, if I may. We have out match against D.C. Thomas high school today, may they attend the event as swimmers on the team?"

They all looked at Edd stunned, while Edd just sat there and shrugged, "what?"

Dr. Scott thought for a while before speaking, "I will allow it for today, however, you boys are not to attend another until your suspension is over. Is that clear?" They nodded, rather unsettled as Dr. Scott shooed them off. Edd stood to leave when Dr. Scott stopped him, "Not you Mr. Vincent, we need to talk in private." Jacob and the juniors left snickering as Edd sat back in this office. Dr. Scott closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Mr. Vincent, you are a straight A student, your record is completely clean, you haven't a single red mark. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Edd stared up at Dr. Scott, confused yet shocked, "What are you implying sir?"

Dr. Scott sat down, "I understand you were standing up for yourself and the boy who you intend to show up with at homecoming. However, you have caused physical damage which means suspension, I cannot change those rules." Dr. Scott's voice quietened, "What I _can _do, is shorten you suspension and make it three days along with keeping it off your permanent file. You are a good student and this is the first time you have been in my office for such a misshape." Edd stayed quiet and listened. "The thing is, if this happens again, there is nothing I can do."

Double D watched him intently, "I understand, it will not happen again, however…" Edd mulled over what he was trying to say, "As I told you, I am being threatened with being kicked off the team."

"Say no more Mr. Vincent, you know very well that will not fall through." Dr. Scott smiled at him broadly and Edd relaxed. He didn't think he would be kicked off the team, but having the principal on his side definitely helped. Edd smiled and hesitated before leaving, "A few more things, Dr. Scott, if you have time?"

Dr. Scott looked at the time and nodded, "I can spare a few more minutes. What do you need?"

Edd tried to relax and look as if he were at an interview, "Am I permitted to collect my assignments from my teachers and have the nurse examine me before leaving?"

Dr. Scott nodded, and took out a post-it note pad. He scribbled his name the time, and the date with a small note before handing it to Edd, "that will be your hall pass, keep with you alright?"

Edd nodded and took the note, "Dr. Scott…there is one more thing." Edd hesitated before speaking. It was a bit informal and odd to be asking his school principal about such a matter, but he needed to ask anyway. "There is something I must do today. It does not involve violence, though there is a possibility that such a thing could occur." Dr. Scott seemed more serious, "you plan to…'come out'?" Edd wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the term 'come out', however he needed Dr. Scott on his side, so he nodded. "More or less".

Dr. Scott nodded and thought for a while before Double D saw him change.

The man looked at Edd and grinned, "I'll make you a deal Mr. Vincent, however way you decide to go about this, so long as it shows no nudity, no violence of ANY kind, nor does it bring harm to other students, I will overlook it." Edd waited until Dr. Scott's grin broadened, "Only if you achieve first in today's match, in all events you have. Have we a deal?"

Edd smirked, he made it too easy for him, "deal. Thank you Dr. Scott." He stood and they shook hands.

"No no Mr. Vincent, thank you, I look forward to the match today. And I wish you the best, good luck." Dr. Scott escorted him out of the office and Edd continued down the hall. Edd pulled his phone out and noticed a few more messages. Most of them from the team (which he deleted) and about 3 from Marie. He answered her first: _IM FINE, I need to see you now, can you meet me at the nurses office in about 15 minutes? _A few moments later his phone buzzed.

_Easily, yeah. Why?_

_Need to talk to you._

He returned and his messages and found Kevin's conversation. Sending a new message to him: _I have been suspended for 3 days where as Jacob has been suspended for 2 weeks. I saw you run into the office. Are you ok? _Edd was concerned that Kevin had over exerted himself, and he couldn't go see him now. His phone buzzed again.

_I'm ok, what about you? _

Edd stood next to the nurse's door while replying: _I'm a bit on edge, although myself remains sufficient. I am allowed to retrieve homework from my courses today. I should be still be around through lunch period._

_That's good, will I see you there?_

Edd smiled, _most definitely~ will you join me after school in the pool room today?_

_Sure!_

Again, Edd smiled as he pocketed his phone and entered the nurse's office. She was a girl not too much older than Edd. Early 20's at the most. She was blonde and very good looking, last year Johnny admitted to Edd about his secret affection for her. He only came to see her a few times, when he got in fights after school during middle school. The middle school nurse left at the same time the students did, so when Edd got a bruised eye he went to check the high school nurse. She would often examine his injuries and would stay during the late hours, just in case. Last year he didn't visit her at all, he didn't need to. So when he tapped on her office door she smiled.

"Eddward what did you do now?" She was concerned yet happy to see him.

"Hello to as well Dr. Jamie." Edd smiled at her and sat in the chair as she looked at his jaw. "I have asked you to call me by my last name."

"As have I, Dr. Jamie." She smiled and gingerly touched his face, "touché." She pulled Edd's face this way and that until she lifted up and he winced.

She pulled away, "sorry! Eddward, what happened?" She began to dab at his injury while Edd explained, "I was sticking up for my and a friend of mine." Without looking away she spoke, "a friend? My my Eddward I have known you to stick up for yourself, not for others."

Edd smiled, "this one is different."

She pulled away and watched him for a while before her face beamed, "Eddward you have a crush! Oh my gosh!" She stood and closed her office door. She sat down in front of him and continued to attend to his wound while she smiled distinctively. "Details!"

Edd chuckled, "Forgive me Dr. Jamie, your professionalism has caught me off guard. I was not informed school nurses were trained on the importance of affection."

She gently shoved him, "cut the crap Eddward, I've known you longer than any of the students here." She stood and looked through her cabinet.

Edd laughed again and hesitated, "…his name is Kevin." She closed the door and looked at him curiously, "oh? This has only heightened my curiosity I hope you realize." She sat back down in front of him, dabbing at the wound again.

"A friend of mine from years ago, It's different now…not like my last few girlfriends." Edd felt her hands move away as she looked at him.

"Eddward…different isn't always bad." Edd chuckled, "I know".

She smiled and looked at his wound again, "try to keep your head down for a while, and every few minutes bring your head up. Your jaw isn't broken or misplaced, it's just a bit shaken up. You'll be fine" She smiled and opened the door. Edd stood and looked at her, "as always Dr. Jamie, you take good care of me." She flushed and pushed him out, "go get him Eddward!"

Edd chuckled and looked down the hall. Marie was walking towards him with her hands in her front pockets, she looked a bit upset.

"Alright, what's up?" Edd looked at her and then looked down, "I'm sorry."

Double D saw her stance change immediately. Kevin was the only one he had ever apologized too sincerely, and now Marie was second. She didn't speak she just stared at him, his expression was the blank one he usually wore.

"When you and Nazz identified with your sexuality…I was not very supportive of you as you are for me. I ask for forgiveness and ask to make amends." Marie stared at him for longer than he felt comfortable with. She finally comprehended what Edd had said, "Thank you Edd...that means a lot to me." Double D shrugged, "I must ask you to be present during lunch today. My lunch period, Nazz and Kevin and Nat are there."

Marie nodded, dazed. "Yeah, sure, of course Edd."

Edd looked at her and she smiled, "Thanks Double D, I will see you at lunch then!" Edd watched her go as he headed to his classes and grabbing his assignments. It took him maybe an hour, an hour and a half before he gathered his belongings. He placed his backpack and duffle bag in his car while holding onto a towel before heading back inside. Edd walked along the hallway before walking into the library. He checked out a book about neuroscience and headed to the pool. He double checked to make sure no one was there. After he was sure he was alone, he removed his boots, and rolled up his jeans, placing his legs in the water and began to read his book.

He hadn't done this in so long, it was very relaxing. He tried not to dwell on what would play out during lunch. He was nervous of course, but he kept picturing Kevin's face in his mind and he felt himself calm down. He continued to read until the lunch bell rang. He closed his book and dried his feet with the towel before folding it and placing neatly in his locker. He put his boots back on and headed to the cafeteria. He was fortunate to pass by mostly girls. They seemed to be giving him the smiles and winks. Edd stood in front of the doors leading to the cafeteria. He took a deep breath and reached his hand out to push it open, when a hand grabbed him.

Edd looked back and stopped, "Ashely?"

Ashely looked at him, her face full of guilt and shame, "Edd, I, I just…" She began to shake, she looked like she was going to cry. Edd stood there apathetic.

After a while, she finally pulled herself together, "I-I'm sorry…for w-what I sai-d-d…th-e-e o-other day…" She looked away, "I'm o-on you-r-r side…by the w-way." Edd looked at her puzzled. On his side?

She noticed his expression, and smiled, her stutter gone, "the school had kind of split in half because of you and Kevin. Half the school is on your side while the other side isn't very happy about it. But most of the girls are happy about you two dating". Her smile faltered as she came to the end. Edd looked up, the school split into teams? They thought they were dating? This is puerile to Edd, he liked Kevin and he just wanted to be left alone about it.

Edd sighed, _well, at least half the school wasn't mad at him. _"Thank you Ashely." Edd strained a smile and turned back to the double doors. He waited, his nerves in his throat until he felt himself getting angry. _Edd, for fucks sake it's not that hard, grow a pair._ With that Edd walked through the doors and walked to where Kevin normally sat. He felt eyes dawn on him, he felt nervous but hide it rather well. He saw Kevin sitting in his seat. The room hushed as Edd stepped in front of Kevin, meeting his eyes for the first time today. Everything melted away, Kevin was blushing and he look just as he always had. Edd felt the room disappear, it was just him and Kevin.

Seeing Kevin now, Edd felt more himself. He grinned and bent down to meet Kevin's lips. Kevin began to shake, so Edd placed a hand on his cheek, keeping him steady. Edd's heart was on fire as it hit his chest so hard he was afraid it fall out. All of his senses died as he kissed him, all Edd could focus on was his ginger, he smiled. Kevin's lips were as soft as ever, it only made him want to kiss him harder, but he knew he couldn't. Edd was surprised he was actually able to go through with this, he hated being in the spot light, but he knew it was for Kevin. He'd do anything for him

He finally pulled away and watched Kevin's face burst into different shades of red. Edd heard a few girls screaming in delight but paid them no attention, he was 100% focused on Kevin. Edd winked at Kevin before standing up straight and walking out. He was about to push open the door when a hand came down hard, closing the door. Edd winced, _so close. _He saw his teammates blocking his way. Not all of them exactly, but most of them. Jacob, the two juniors and about 3 others, excluding Jimmy and Johnny were nowhere to be seen.

Edd grinned and relaxed, remembering Dr. Scott's words. "Good morning gentleman, will you allow me to pass?" They stood by, unmoving.

"Edd, we know Jacob talked to you." It was the swim captain, a senior, his name was Brian and he was much bigger than Edd.

Edd frowned and raised an eyebrow, "evidently".

"Then you know we want you off the team." They all nodded and gave silent agreements. Edd looked at them before looking back to Brian.

"I see you lack various contributors." Edd knew his vocabulary wouldn't work on Brian, however some of his other players began to scratch their heads. Brian looked to be getting more upset, Edd kept his face expressionless.

"I should also inform you, despite the fact that you have status as 'captain', you have an insufficient aggregate of sovereignty." At this Brian looked puzzled.

"Means no." Edd kept his grin hidden while he saw Brian's anger get the better off him. He yanked at Double D's shirt. A bit caught off guard, Edd looked a bit surprised before gaining his sarcasm back. He held his hands up while showing an expression of un-interest. A hand reached out and pulled Double D's shirt from Brian's fist. Double D turned and saw Jimmy and Johnny by his side. Alarmed, he looked at them, they looked confidante and determined.

Brian only laughed, "Congratulations fag, you got two more freshman by your side." Double D couldn't help look agitated at the term 'fag'. A teacher suddenly cut in, "come on boys, save it, or I'll send it to Dr. Scott's." Edd grinned and left with Johnny and Jimmy behind him. Once they were out of the room, Edd gingerly looked to them, he lacked a smile. Jimmy and Johnny looked a bit upset.

Johnny spoke, "Double D, didn't you get our messages?"

Edd sighed and leaned against a locker, "I apologized…I had made the assumption you had agreed with the rest of the team."

"Edd, we're your friends, we're here for you…ya know, unless you plan on bombing the white house or some shit like that, we're by your side." Edd eyed his two friend's suspiciously. Johnny and Jimmy weren't exactly like the type of people for others before themselves, like Edd. Double D sighed and looked back at them, "bombing the white house is not the least bit arduous."

They laughed and Edd waved to them as he left the school. The stepped outside and started his car. The drive home really was not that long. It usually took Double D 15 minutes to walk so driving was only about 7 minutes. Edd parked and walked up to his house before a chill ran up his spine, and his heart dropped. He looked back towards to school…something seemed off to Edd. He reached into his pocket and produced his phone, it had to texts from Marie. One was a picture. Edd opened the message and almost dropped his phone. The picture showed Kevin being surrounded by some of his teammates. He recognized one as Brian. Kevin look petrified while his peers were practically dragging him down the hall.

Edd looked at her next message, _They are headed to the locker room Edd! DO SOMETHING._ Edd was in his car in a flash, he recklessly pulled out of his driveway. Edd was going well over the speed limit and he had ran 3 stop signs so far, but he didn't care. He had to get to Kevin. About 3 minutes later Edd had pulled into the parking lot, not bothering to find a place, he stopped next to the gym and ran inside. He was in room with the pool as he ran into the locker room. Every step he took he could only hear noises getting louder, his blood vessels were about to burst as he entered the locker room. He ran to the other entrance, and found 6 on 1, THAT WAS HIGHLY UNFAIR.

Edd snapped, he grabbed the first boy and pulled him off Kevin. "GET THE FUCKK OFF OF HIM!"

Edd had no choice, he knew if he hurt one of his teammates, Dr. Scott wouldn't be able to cover for him. Edd could only do so much, he began to pull off each boy until the ganged up on him. Edd didn't know if he could take them on, but he didn't care, he had to try.

Edd was dodging each attack swiftly, and disarming them each time. He wanted to beat the shit out of all of them, restraining himself was more than difficult. He had never killed anyone, but damn did he get close. One by one the boys left, none of them severely injured. Edd finally got rid of all of them before he looked at Kevin. His heart immediately stopped, and he ran over to Kevin as he laid on the ground.

"Kevin…?" Edd quickly checked his pulse, fuck he was still alive. Edd cradled him in his arms and picked him up. Edd was straining to keep his anger down, he was shaking and he could tell he was on the edge of losing it. He quickly walked out of the school and laid Kevin across his passenger side. He looked horrific, blood covered his face and he had bruises everywhere. _I swear Brian if I ever get the chance, I WILL kill you._ They were no longer considered 'teammates'. Edd quickly got into his car, and headed towards the hospital, praying Kevin would be ok.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10 1/2_**

Edd's POV

Edd slammed into parking lot, a cop behind him blinding his lights, but he continued, ignoring him. Only when he got out and picked up Kevin did the officer realize the situation. In fact, he escorted him through the building to the emergency room, Kevin still in his arms. Every now and then Double D would check his pulse. Kevin felt so cold to him, Double D clutched him closer, his heart was pounding against his chest, and Edd had to keep tears from developing in his eyes.

They reached the emergency room quickly, there was a small line but nothing so major Edd was going to flip. He held Kevin the entire time, which he assumed looked silly while filling out the paper work for him. After about 10 minutes, a doctor came to see him, they brought him into a room and told Edd he had to wait to see him.

"Screw that!" Edd tried to push pass the nurses but they held him back, "unless you are immediate family you cannot go in."

Double D felt himself getting mad, "how long will he be?"

The nurses relaxed and one shook her head, "it's hard to say luv, but we have seen worse come back from this, I am sure he will be ok." They gave him a weak smile and returned to their post. Edd stood by the doors the entire time. After half an hour of standing there Edd's phone buzzed, it was Marie.

Edd frowned, "Hello?"

"Double D where are you? And where is everyone else? The guys from D.C. high are here and there are only a few swimmers from your team. What's going on? Did you find Kevin and the three guys from your team?" She rambled for a while longer, and Edd let her. He didn't take his eyes off the double doors as he spoke.

"Marie…those guys brought him to the locker room, where three more were waiting I bet." Marie was silent for a while as Edd continued, "…Marie, I'm in the emergency room with him now."

He heard her gasp and Nazz and Nat where talking to her. He assumed they were asking her what happened.

"Edd? Edd, we will be there shorty don't go anywhere."

"Wait! Marie I need you to do me a favor." Edd was still, and waited for her to respond. "Alright?"

"Find Dr. Scott, he should be there in the room now, just tell him it's a very important call and hand him your phone." Edd was expecting a fight but it never came. He heard Marie running around and breathing heavily for a while before she stopped. She was talking but Edd couldn't understand her until he heard Dr. Scott answer.

"This is Dr. Scott." He sounded very business-like and professional.

"Dr. Scott, its Eddward Vincent." He heard the principal grumble on the other line. "Oh! Mr. Vincent have you forgotten about our deal?"

Edd switched the weight on his feet and changed positions keeping his eyes on the double doors, "you see sir that is why I am calling you now." There was a pause on the other line and Dr. Scott was back to his principal image, "do tell?"

Edd sighed and told him the story of the locker room. Edd had the one photo Marie had sent him and Kevin as evidence as he did his best to explain. "Sir, I did my best not to touch the boys, they are not hurt, they are just very worn out. I also hope me forfeiting today's events due to these circumstances have not ruined our deal we agreed to earlier this morning?" Edd tried to sound as normal as possible.

He didn't hear his teacher talk for a long while, "I will see what I can do for you Mr. Vincent. I know that if you give me the names of the boys who began the fight, I should be able to find a suitable punishment for them." Edd smirked half-heartedly, "of course," he provided the names to Dr. Scott as he wrote them down with a pen and piece of paper Marie had provided for him.

"I shall see this through Mr. Vincent, do let me know how Mr. Barr is." Edd thanked him and hung up. He would expect Marie, Nazz and Nat to arrive rather soon. It was about a 20 minute drive from the school. Edd waited for about eight or so minutes before he saw a familiar women walking toward him from behind the double doors.

Edd immediately stood and watched her approach him. She smiled and looked at him, Edd could only stare.

"Shouldn't you be in school? And what happened to your chin?" She smiled up at him, her hair in a ponytail. Her hair was curly and dark, almost raven. She looked very professional while maintaining an approachable façade.

"Mom." _Shit…_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people! I want to apologize, I was rereading everything and I realized I had made a really big mistake! homecoming tickets are not sold until September 23rd!* This is very important to remember! Sorry if I confused you, I haven't exactly been keeping track :(

* * *

11

Kevin awoke to a smiling face, a very beautiful women dressed in white, with a ponytail in her hair. She was very petite and she had a soft face. She looked extremely familiar to Kevin, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling Mr. Barr?" It took Kevin a while to find his voice, but he managed it, "'m fine."

"That is good, I am not the usual doctor in this area so I will only be here for a brief moment before Dr. Rosalind is able to see you." She checked a few things with Kevin while she talked.

"I'm in a hospital…?" Kevin tried to sit up but winced as he moved. She quickly attended to him, "you will need to relax for a while longer Mr. Barr." She paused and looked at her board in her hands, picking up papers and moving them around before she spoke, "Mr. Barr do you remember who brought you here?"

Kevin's thoughts went to a boy with a black sock hat, a gap in his teeth and a menacing glare. HE smiled, "Edd maybe…Eddward?"

The women stopped and looked at him for a while, she looked as if she was thinking a little too hard, "a last name?"

Kevin smiled again, "Vincent."

She dropped the check board on the bed before walking out, "I knew it…" Kevin laid there a bit shocked, for a doctor to act in such a way was out of the ordinary. Kevin laid there for a while longer before the door opened.

"…minor bruising on his ribs, no concussion, he will be ok but we want him to stay a while longer." Kevin turned his head just as Edd wrapped his arms around him. Kevin winced as he brought his arms up to him and hugged him back, smiling through the pain. It was silent for a long while and they stayed there for a while, he could tell Edd was trying not to crush him, he was shaking a little.

"Edd, I'm ok."

Edd suddenly gasped, as if he was holding his breath for hours, "God Kevin you looked so broken, I didn't know what to do." Kevin blushed slightly as Edd spoke, but smiled, thankful Double D was there.

Double D didn't pull away, "Doc says you have to stay for a while longer and that you have some minor bruising."

"I'm in the room…?"

Kevin thought about that, "How much longer?" Edd shook his head, still hugging him, "I don't know."

AH PAGE 100 ON WORD DOC!

"I am right here, I am the doctor, in the room. And I say for a few more hours, thank you." Edd pulled away finally and they looked at the women. She was still smiling but she looked a bit upset. Edd pulled a chair next to Kevin and watched the doctor intently, her smile did not disappear. She looked at Edd then at Kevin as if to say, _well, how do you know each other?_

After a while, Double D sighed, "Kevin," he gestured to the women in white and she smiled, "my mother." Kevin's heart stopped and the device that hooked up to him started to go off. Edd immediately stood.

"I'm sorry! I'm ok I-I just….what?" Kevin held his hands up to show he was ok, Edd immediately relaxed along with his mother, who held a hand out. "It's wonderful to meet a _friend _of Eddward's, we don't see many." Kevin caught the slight change of voice as she said friend.

"You don't see them at all." Double D's voice was harsh as he watched his mother, she grimaced a bit, but altogether looked perfectly fine. A knock on the door sounded through the room as another older women came in.

"Dr. Stevens? May I ask what you are doing here?" Her voice was low, she was also very pretty but much much older. Kevin looked at Edd, _Dr. Stevens?_

Edd laughed and patted Kevin as if to say _I'll tell you later. _Edd's mother turned to the new doctor, "Forgive me Dr. Rosalind, Dr. Bindle asked me to look after him, we are a bit short staffed and I have no appointment's today, I shall take my leave." She walked swiftly to the door when Dr. Rosalind stopped her, "Isn't that your boy Cassandra?"

Dr. Rosalind looked over Edd for a while, his expression was bored and he had an eyebrow raised. Kevin had to hold back a laugh.

"It is! Evan how are you?" She went to shake his hand. He stood and lamely shook her hand with the same expression. He looked over to his mother how didn't speak and didn't turn to look at him. He waited a little longer before looking at Dr. Rosalind, "Eddward, I am alright, thank you."

The doctor flushed and apologized as Edd's mother left. Edd stared at the door for a while before sitting and looking at the new doctor. "Dr. Steven's has notified us on Mr. Barr's condition and how long he has to stay, may I be permitted to have some alone time with him?" Dr. Rosalind looked up from her charts and watched Double D for a while. Kevin had never seen him look so professional and…well, formal. Of course his outfit didn't match but overall he looked rather empowered. She nodded, "very well, a few minutes will suffice I think". She took her leave and Kevin felt himself relax.

Kevin turned to Edd as Edd moved to him, kissing him once again. The heart monitor next to him started beeping rapidly. Kevin tried to calm down but his heart monitor only started beeping at an irregular speed. Edd wasn't pulling away either, he only pressed closer to Kevin, wanting him. Kevin started to get dizzy, but he only pulled Edd closer. Caught a bit by surprise Edd pulled away and smirked at him, "feeling better I see pumpkin~"

Kevin blushed again and pulled the cover's over his face, however that didn't stop the heart monitor from continuing its rapid beeping. He heard Edd chuckled and looked up from out of the covers, he looked the same as ever and Kevin relaxed.

"Edd…what happened? All I remember is you pulling off your teammates and…" Kevin stopped not remembering much else.

Edd's smirk fell and he leaned back in his chair, "they are no longer 'teammates' to me. I have not quit swimming," Edd paused, "not yet at least." Kevin looked at him stunned and sat up ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He leaned closer to Edd, "Double D…you need to swim, I don't want you to quit."

Edd's expression didn't change, "Kevin, let me tell you what happened." Kevin sat up straight and gave him his full attention. Edd sighed, "Brian, the captain, and 5 other guys came to the conclusion that it was necessary I be taught a lesson by doing this to you," he gestured to Kevin. Kevin stiffened, did he look that bad? Edd continued, "Due to the fact I was involved in a fight early on today, Dr. Scott basically gave me a presage, no more fights or else my suspension would be elongated and go on my permanent record."

"Was it not already put on?" Kevin looked at him puzzled. Edd grinned and placed his elbows on the bed and let his hands hold his head up, "Dr. Scott and I came to a deduction. As a result of my good behavior and grades, Dr. Scott was able to overlook the incident that occurred today. He was able to keep it off my record and shorten the suspension time."

Kevin beamed, "Double D that's great!" Edd watched him smiling, and Kevin became self-conscious once more as he blushed.

Edd chuckled at him. Kevin spoke again, "Well…what about today? You don't look hurt…?" Kevin looked him over, he still had the cut on his jaw from earlier today but nothing else. He also remembered Edd dodging and moving around the boys before he blacked out.

Edd lost his smile, and Kevin suddenly became concerned. "I am fine, I only wore them out, I did my best not to kill them," his voice got rigid then, "I talked to Dr. Scott right after I brought you here, he is finding the boys and, hopefully, disciplining them adequately."

It got quiet then, and Kevin couldn't wait any longer, "I'm glad that's been settled…your mom is nice."

Kevin immediately regretted bringing up the subject, Edd had never glared at him like that, even when Double D would pick on him. Edd suddenly seemed extremely tense and Kevin's heart monitor shot up again, "I-I'm sor-ry I just," Kevin tried to explain himself, when Edd placed his head face down on Kevin's bed. He sighed heavily and paused for a bit before turning his head to look at Kevin.

He didn't look at him, "my parents are surgeons as I am certain I have told you and the rest of the cul-de-sac once before. My mother kept her maiden name whereas my father and I kept the name 'Vincent'." Kevin nodded, he remembered back years ago his parents had been home and Edd had spent the day with them. The next day he explained how his parents were surgeons and were very busy at work. Everyone in the cul-de-sac thought it was really cool that Double D's parents had a job like that. He didn't know about the names though. Kevin's parents were dentists, boring, he thought.

"That's why when I perceived her approach me I considered the worst…" Edd kept his eyes down for a while, then looked up at Kevin. They were soft, Kevin had never seen him look so worried. /He looked angry in the locker room, but now he looked…scared.

Kevin bent over and placed his forehead on Double D's and closed his eyes, "thank you for saving me Edd…" He felt Edd's hand come up and brush his hair, "pleasure is all mine pumpkin~". Kevin opened his eyes and saw him grinning.

Kevin blushed and pulled away, "w-where were you when you knew about the situation." Edd closed his eyes, he looked tired. "Home, I had just arrived when Marie had sent me a message foretelling me the situation." He opened his eyes again, "I must thank her next time I see her."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up, expecting the doctor, when Marie, Nazz, and Nat entered. Edd chuckled, "speak of the devil".

"Kevin!" Nat and Nazz embraced him tightly, and he winced in pain, but smiled. The stepped back apologizing. A nurse entered them, "I am sorry to disappoint but you folks have 5 more minutes before Mr. Barr needs to be alone." They all nodded and she left.

Nazz and Nat were asking him so many questions, what had happened and everything that went on, while Edd explained.

Nazz giggles, "Damn Kevin, a knight in shining armour by your side, _romantic". _Edd glared at her while Kevin flushed and held back a chuckle, Edd had his romantic moments but he was defiantly not the type to be considered a 'knight in shining armour'.

Marie got serious then, "D.C. high won the match today."

Edd only nodded, "as expected." Kevin looked at him, puzzled. Edd sighed and Nazz explained, "Double D had a match against another high school today, but uh…he didn't go."

Kevin looked at Double D, he looked like himself, bored and tired, with just a touch of pink on his face. Kevin looked at Marie who gave a half-hearted smile. That's when he realized, "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I"

Edd hugged him then and Kevin's mouth was smothered in his shoulder. The three others turned away snickering quietly.

"By no means should you repent, for anything…I should be the one to contrite my actions. I should have remained to make sure you went un-harmed." Edd's embrace was rather tight, but Kevin didn't mind, he only smiled.

"Double D, I'm ok because of you."

"AWWWWW." Edd turned and glared at his three friends. They turned away once again snickering. The door opened then and the nurse showed them out. Edd waited as long as he could.

"I will be in the waiting room until the release you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Edd we don't know when that could be." Double D shook his head, "I don't care." Edd watched him closely, his eyes looked strained, and he hugged him again, "you scared me." Kevin blushed profusely again and Edd brought his lips to his. It was a small peck but it still made Kevin's heart monitor go crazy.

Edd chuckled as he left the room, "Se sentir mieux citrouille". Kevin blushed and hide under the blankets again.

* * *

Edd's POV

Double D watched his mother smile him, it was strained, she was upset. "What happened to your chin Eddward?"

Edd looked at her with a very intense stare, he can't remember the last time he saw her. A year or so ago maybe? She had more creases in her face and more gray hairs as well. "I got in a fight."

She dropped her smile and looked at him, astonished, "Excuse me?" Edd shrugged.

"Excuse me, I was unaware standing up for someone would cause me strife." She didn't drop her glare but Edd paid her no mind. For her to show any remorse for him was highly unlikely. She sighed and examined the bandage Dr. Jamie gave him.

"The wound has been tended to correctly, so that's good…Edd, are you waiting for a boy by the name of 'Kevin Barr'?" Edd's nerves heightened, his mother was a surgeon, he didn't think Kevin was that bad to undergo such a procedure. She watched his expression change, and strained another smile, "I assure you he does not need surgery." She turned and walked through the double doors, Edd kept her pace.

"I read his file and noticed he went to the same school as you. I also remember seeing you waiting here a few moments ago. I thought he was a friend of yours so I examined him." Edd stared at her, that wasn't the rules of the hospital and for her to take interest in Edd's life came of more to a shock to him.

She paused, "…Eddward, I may not be the best mother but I am able to see some signs. For example, I have not known you to stand up for anyone other than yourself."

Edd chuckled, looking indifferent, "what evidence have to you confirm such an accusation?" Double D knew her to be a 'mother' that came home to sleep, and shower. She didn't even shop for food, Edd started doing that in his early teen years when his parents left him money to 'buy food'.

She grimaced, "Edd, this is the first time I have ever seen you with someone else." She stopped in front of a door that Edd assumed was Kevin's. He reached for the door handle when she stopped him, "which is why I must ask you." She paused and Edd waited, expressionless, "what is he to you?"

Edd didn't flinch, he stayed the same as he watched his mother glaring at him, "a friend, may I proceed?" She waited still until she was determined that Edd had been telling the truth.

"Very well," she opened the door as she talked, "he has minor bruising on his ribs, no concussion, he will be ok but we want him to stay a while longer." Edd saw him laying there, the blood was gone, he looked mostly normal except with a few cuts and bruises. Edd's heart flipped and he couldn't take it. Kevin looked so much better when he was fearing the worst. He practically jumped on him as he embraced him, he was warm. Double D couldn't help his body shake, when he left Kevin he felt cold, now he felt so much more alive. Edd wanted to crush him against his chest, and never wanted to let go, but he knew he must be in pain.

"Edd, I'm ok." Kevin's voice sounded normal, he didn't even sound tired. Double D felt his lung let go, and he realized he was holding his breathe. "God Kevin you looked so broken, I didn't know what to do." Double D told him the truth; after he took Kevin from the school he looked and felt limp. Edd hadn't been in this kind of situation before.

Double D couldn't bring himself to pull away, "Doc says you have to stay for a while longer and that you have some minor bruising."

"I'm in the room…?"

Kevin paused, "How much longer?" Edd shook his head, still hugging him, "I don't know." Edd smiled, he loved hearing Kevin's voice.

"I am right here, I am the doctor, in the room. And I say for a few more hours, thank you." Edd's mother sounded irritated as he pulled away. He completely forgot she was there. She was smiling as if she knew something Edd didn't. He didn't like that expression, his mother was actually a terrifying women, but he couldn't let her know he felt that way. Edd found a chair and pulled it next to Kevin. Double D sat down as he watched her intently, her smile did not disappear. She nodded at the both, _Introduce me. _Edd waited, he didn't want his mother to know about him and Kevin. He knew she wouldn't care, but she would tell the news to his father, who _would have._

After a while, Double D sighed, "Kevin," he gestured to the women in white and she smiled, "my mother." Kevin's heart monitor stopped then, signifying his heart had stopped. Edd stood and looked at the device then back at his mother who seemed a bit lost. She was a surgeon not a nurse.

"I'm sorry! I'm ok I-I just….what?" Kevin held his hands up to show he was ok, Edd immediately relaxed along with his mother, who held a hand out. "It's wonderful to meet a _friend_ of Eddward's, we don't see many."

"You don't see them at all." Double D's voice was harsh as he watched his mother, she grimaced a bit. He assumed she was putting on a façade for Kevin, she seemed perfectly fine, but Edd knew better. He hadn't brought home a 'friend' in years, and when he did his parents were never around. A knock on the door sounded through the room as another older women came in.

"Dr. Stevens? May I ask what you are doing here?" Her voice was low, she was also very pretty but much much older. Kevin looked at Edd, he could tell he was confused by her last name.

Edd laughed and patted Kevin, _you're looking cute again, I'll tell you later. _Edd's mother turned to the new doctor, "Forgive me Dr. Rosalind, Dr. Bindle asked me to look after him, we are a bit short staffed and I have no appointment's today, I shall take my leave." Edd recognized the name Bindle, he was almost sure that he was her boss. She walked swiftly to the door when Dr. Rosalind stopped her, "Isn't that your boy Cassandra?" Dr. Rosalind was examining him, Edd didn't exactly recognize her. His parents used to bring him to the hospital when he was very young. He assumed most of the people had either quit or wouldn't recognize him anymore. Edd was a bit intrigued she had caught a resemblance.

"It is! Evan how are you?" She went to shake his hand. He stood and lamely shook her hand with the same expression. He looked over the doctor's shoulder to his mother. He was waiting for her to correct the name 'Evan'. However, she kept her face down and didn't speak. He sighed, knowing she wouldn't say anything, "Eddward, I am alright, thank you."

The doctor flushed and apologized as Edd's mother left. He watched the door close and stood for a while longer. Edd wasn't sure why his parents spoke to him as their son in private, but he didn't care. He sat and looked at the new doctor. "Dr. Steven's has notified us on Mr. Barr's condition and how long he has to stay, may I be permitted to have some alone time with him?" Dr. Rosalind looked up from her charts and watched him for a while. Edd did his best to look like the straight A, no red marks, proper child he was. HE didn't think his parents talked about him at work, but whenever the subject came up, he was sure they would talk about him as if he had won the Nobel peace prize.

She nodded after examining Edd's appearance, "very well, a few minutes will suffice I think". She left and Edd finally relax.

Edd turned to Kevin and kissed him again. He had been waiting to kiss him since he left his side. His lips were warm and he couldn't help smile, knowing he was ok. Edd could tell something felt different, his forehead felt funny, then he realized it was because Kevin wasn't wearing his hat. Kevin's heart monitor next to him started beeping rapidly, then turned into an irregular speed. Edd wanted to pull away so Kevin could maintain his heart rate again, but he couldn't. If anything he brought his lips closer to Kevin, wanting him. Edd felt Kevin weakly grab his jacket and pull him closer. Edd wasn't expecting that, Kevin was the type to pull away and blush. Edd then pulled away and saw his blushing face, he was still a bit fluster. Edd smirked at him, "feeling better I see pumpkin~"

Kevin blushed again and pulled the covers over his face, his heart monitor beeped even faster. Edd chuckled, _you don't even realize how cute you look. _Kevin pulled covers from his head, only uncovering his eyes, Edd watched him, _ok NOW you have only made yourself look cuter. _Kevin then relaxed and Edd smiled at him.

"Edd…what happened? All I remember is you pulling off your teammates and…" Kevin stopped, he looked upset, like he was trying to remember but couldn't.

Edd dropped his face, leaning back in his chair, "they are no longer 'teammates' to me. I have not quit swimming," Edd paused, "not yet at least." Edd wasn't planning on quitting really. When he swam he was swimming because he wanted to, he forgot about his team, he didn't need them. Edd liked swimming fast during matches, he could have done without the audience, but moreover, Double D liked to swim. He did determine that if the other boys on his team continued to harass him AND Kevin, he would quit. He looked at Kevin who was staring at him. He tried to sit up but winced and Edd shot his hands out to help him. Kevin brought himself closer to him, "Double D…you need to swim, I don't want you to quit."

Edd's expression didn't change, he didn't want to talk about that with him yet, so he changed subjects, "Kevin, let me tell you what happened." Kevin sat up straight and gave him his full attention. He looked intrigues yet serious, Edd sighed, "Brian, the captain, and 5 other guys came to the conclusion that it was necessary I be taught a lesson by doing this to you," Edd gestured to Kevin. Kevin stiffened, he had bruises and cuts everywhere. Also included his bruised ribs, it made Edd's blood boil. He continued, "Due to the fact I was involved in a fight early on today, Dr. Scott basically gave me a presage, no more fights or else my suspension would be elongated and go on my permanent record."

"Was it not already put on?" Kevin looked at him puzzled. Edd grinned and placed his elbows on the bed and let his hands hold his head up, "Dr. Scott and I came to a deduction. As a result of my good behavior and grades, Dr. Scott was able to overlook the incident that occurred today. He was able to keep it off my record and shorten the suspension time." He knew that would make Kevin happy, but he wasn't expecting Kevin to act so…over-excited.

"Double D that's great!" Edd watched him smiling, Kevin was so cute with a smile on his face. He became self-conscious once more as he blushed. Though his smile was gone, it brought a blush to his cheeks.

Edd chuckled and Kevin spoke again, "Well…what about today? You don't look hurt…?" Kevin looked at him, as if trying to find any damages done.

Edd lost his smile, Kevin suddenly fixed his expression more intently. "I am fine, I only wore them out, I did my best not to kill them," his voice became rigid thinking about the fight. God he wanted to do a number on them, thinking about it now started making him feel on edge. "I talked to Dr. Scott right after I brought you here, he is finding the boys and, hopefully, disciplining them adequately." _And by adequate I mean suspended for the rest of their natural born lives._

It got quiet then, he figured Kevin was taking all of that in. He was hoping Kevin didn't want to leave him because of what happened, thought he couldn't blame him. Kevin spoke softly, "I'm glad that's been settled…your mom is nice."

Edd stiffened, he was hoping Kevin wouldn't have asked him about that, Edd stared at him. He felt like he scared Kevin. He was just shocked Kevin said something so personal. He thought Kevin knew that he didn't like talking about his parents, Edd really didn't. Double D liked to think of himself as a loner, sort of like an orphan. Talking about his parents was quite a challenge. Kevin's heart monitor shot up again, "I-I'm sor-ry I just," Kevin tried to explain himself, He was cute when he was flustered. Edd placed his head face down on Kevin's bed, hiding the blush in his cheeks. He sighed heavily waiting to calm down, not seem so tense and most importantly get rid of his red face. After he thought it was safe he turned his head and looked at Kevin.

He tried not to look at him, he was afraid he would either blush or tense up again. "My parents are surgeons as I am certain I have told you and the rest of the cul-de-sac once before. My mother kept her maiden name whereas my father and I kept the name 'Vincent'." Kevin nodded, realizing why her name was 'Stevens' instead of 'Vincent'. Edd remembered his mother from years ago. Her hair was shorter and she had less wrinkles. She had been working at the hospital for a few years. She got a call and she had to go to work, another patient. His mother and father were the best surgeons in the area. Lots of people went to them for many things. He never had to, he always went to Dr. Jamie mostly because she was actually there. Double D remembered the only time he got an injury, his mother looked at him. It was a sprained arm, she didn't bring him to the hospital, she fixed his arm with what she had and told him he would be alright. And that was that.

"That's why when I perceived her approach me I considered the worst…" Edd kept his eyes down, even though his parents were the best in the area, Kevin having to go through surgery scared him half to death. HE was so fragile and small. He looked back up at him, Kevin looked so worried and tired, Edd thought about the worst again, and tried to stop a shudder from producing. He couldn't imagine life without him, he didn't think anyone could imagine life without him.

Kevin bent over and placed his forehead on Double D's, he closed his eyes. Edd couldn't help but look at him, "thank you for saving me Edd…" Edd blushed, _your not supposed to make me blush, that's my job. _Edd brought his hand up to Kevin's head and shook his ginger hair, "pleasure is all mine pumpkin~". Kevin opened his eyes and Edd grinned as he saw Kevin's face blush.

He pulled away, "w-where were you when you knew about the situation." Edd closed his eyes, he knew Kevin was curious, but thinking about the fight made him feel so tired. "Home, I had just arrived when Marie had sent me a message foretelling me the situation." Oh right, he didn't thank Marie, "I must thank her next time I see her."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up. Edd was expecting the doctor, when Marie, Nazz, and Nat entered. Edd chuckled, "speak of the devil". Edd didn't believe in pre-cognition, but he seemed to be rather good at foretelling the future.

"Kevin!" Nat and Nazz embraced his ginger tightly. Edd hear him winced in pain, but Kevin was smiling. As much as he wanted to pull them off so they weren't hurting him, he knew Kevin wanted to hug them. They did step back and apologize, Edd relaxed. A nurse entered them, "I am sorry to disappoint but you folks have 5 more minutes before Mr. Barr needs to be alone." They all nodded and she left. Edd didn't want to leave Kevin's side while he was healing.

Double D sat there in a daze while Nazz and Nat asked Kevin many questions. Double D would answer for Kevin while Marie threw some stuff in.

Nazz giggled, "Damn Kevin, a knight in shining armour by your side, _romantic". _Edd glared at her, Double D was _NOT _romantic. He did want to make Kevin feel special and happy, but when he was seen as a 'knight in shining armour', they had crossed the line.

Marie got serious then, and looked at Edd, "D.C. high won the match today."

Edd only nodded, "as expected." Edd knew that without him and half the team they didn't stand a chance. Kevin looked at him, puzzled. Edd sighed, realizing Kevin didn't know about the match. Nazz decided to explained, "Double D had a match against another high school today, but uh…he didn't go."

Double D, was looking away. He knew Kevin would put the pieces together, soon enough. Kevin gasped and looked at him, "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I-"

Edd hugged him then a bit too roughly he thought. Kevin stopped talking. It wasn't Kevin's fault that this happened, and he hated to think that's how Kevin saw it. The others turned away snickering quietly.

"By no means should you repent, for anything…I should be the one to contrite my actions. I should have remained to make sure you went un-harmed." Edd embraced him tighter, he didn't want Kevin to say those things. Kevin never did anything wrong, he was the kind of guy to help.

"Double D, I'm ok because of you." Edd's face quickly turned red.

"AWWWWW." Edd turned and glared at his three friends. They turned away once again snickering. The door opened then and the nurse showed them out. Edd waited as long as he could, he didn't want to leave Kevin.

"I will be in the waiting room until the release you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Edd we don't know when that could be." Double D shook his head, "I don't care." He watched Kevin closely, he could see that he wouldn't win this. Seeing him in front of him, alive, made Edd smile and he hug him again, "you scared me." Edd couldn't tell if Kevin was blushing, he assumed so. Edd couldn't wait, he brought his lips to Kevin's. It was a small peck but it still made Kevin's heart monitor go crazy. Edd was glad he wasn't hooked up to one, it would have had the same reaction.

Edd chuckled as he left the room, "Se sentir mieux citrouille". Edd smiled as he left the room, but as soon as the door was closed, his face fell and leaned against the wall, trying to keep himself up.

"I didn't realize you were _that _close with your friends." Edd shot up, and saw his mother staring at him. She didn't look as mad as she had been, but she was not happy. Edd realized she had seen him kiss Kevin. _Shit. _Edd rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his short mother.

"You won't tell dad right?" Edd didn't want to look so vulnerable, but he plead with his eyes, begging her.

"We'll see."

* * *

_Edd took another deep breath, "I inquired your son about his status for homecoming." Kevin quickly snapped Double D's mouth shut, he was shaking. He felt a bit angry, but more frightened then anything. He looked back at his parents, eyes wide. Edd gently took Kevin's hand from his mouth. Kevin looked back at him, Edd was smiling._

_His father stepped forward, and Kevin thought Edd was done for, "You asked my son to homecoming." His father didn't say it as a question, it was more of a fact. Edd rigidly nodded, he wasn't smiling but he did try to maintain an apologetic expression._


	12. Chapter 12

Hi peoples! *****_MUY IMPORTANTE***_** I will probably not be updating as frequestly for all of december. I have finals and I will be flying back home for the hollidays. I will try and update as much as I can.

I apologize and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kevin's POV

The doctors poked and prodded him for an hour or so before they decided Kevin was alright to leave. They helped him out of the patient apron and get dressed (which he was extremely embarrassed about) and brought him out in a wheel chair. He only saw Edd waiting there and smiled. Edd stood and looked at him, "you changed?"

The nurse who was pushing him smiled, "with some help of course."

Edd looked back at Kevin and grinned, "jealous." Kevin blushed and looked away. He looked back at the nurse who looked like she had been insulted. She was glaring at Double D when he noticed her staring.

He pointed at Kevin, "I meant him". Kevin's face burst into red and brought his hat over his face. He heard the nurse giggle and apologize. She was very pretty, Kevin could understand her getting upset. She rolled him outside and Double D showed her to his car. Kevin was about to stand when he felt two hands pick him up. Taken off guard he lost his balance and instinctively grabbed at the air. He found himself grabbing Edd's shirt and looked up to see him watching him. Edd grinned vastly making Kevin blush again. The nurse was trying to hide her giggling however she was not very successful.

Double D placed Kevin in the front seat, Kevin twisted to grab Edd's seat belt. He winced rather loudly and moved back. Edd was next to him suddenly, pushing the nurse out of the way.

"I'm fine, just twisted to fast." Kevin smiled at Edd who looked worried. Seeing that Kevin was alright he smiled and buckled him in. His face was inches from Kevin's. Kevin could smell Edd's scent, he smelled like chlorine, and Kevin tried not laugh. Edd looked at him raising an eyebrow.

Kevin blushed, seeing as he had been caught. Edd smiled and pulled out of the car, closing his door. He smiled at the nurse and they talked briefly before Edd walked to the driver's side. He started the car and they headed back to the cul-de-sac. Kevin then remembered his bike.

"Edd, my bike, its back at the school." Kevin could see the light turn on in Double D's face. That was going to be a problem. Kevin was in no condition to take it home, and Edd couldn't drive it.

Edd thought for a minute before speaking, "Do you have it secured effectively?"

Kevin nodded, "I have my keys with me and I have it chained to a pole." Edd chuckled, "You were really concerned with your new bike I see." Kevin only blushed, _well yeah._

"Just teasing pumpkin~" Edd smirked and continued on to the cul-de-sac. Kevin thought for a while before he thought it was safe to speak.

"Double D…why do you call me pumpkin?" Kevin saw him stiffen then relax. He looked at Kevin and smirked, "Because it makes you blush."

Kevin brought his hat back down over his face. He felt it disappear and reappear back on his head, "I like your blushing face. It makes me think that you like what I said, and that makes me happy." Kevin couldn't look at Edd, he was too focus on his heart trying not to implode. Kevin thought everything Double D said was amusing and considerate, even if he was just teasing him.

After a few minutes Edd rounded a corner and pulled into the school parking lot. Kevin looked at Edd, "I just want to make sure it is still there. If that helps you relax any." Kevin saw Edd was being sincere and he smiled.

"Thank you Edd! I parked on the east side." Edd drove around the school and Kevin saw his bike right where he left it. He turned back to Edd who was staring at the school. Kevin watched him curiously, he seemed to be thinking deeply, so Kevin let him be. After a minute or so Edd continued on. Kevin decided not to ask, he felt like Edd needed to think to himself for a bit. A few minutes later Edd parked his car in Kevin's driveway and got out. It was not pretty dark outside, as Edd once again picked him up. Kevin blushed again as Double D chuckled.

"Double D I can walk you know." Edd only laughed as he walked to Kevin's door. He was wearing Kevin's back pack as well, "no you can't now let me carry you." Kevin couldn't help laughing as he wriggled out of Edd's grasp.

Edd frowned half-heartedly. "Sorry, I just…you're funny."

Edd blinked at this, Kevin was sure that was the first Edd had been called 'funny'. Kevin was about to unlock his door when Edd knocked on it. Kevin looked at him bewildered, Edd looked at him curiously, "What? I wasn't being funny." Kevin frowned as his mother answered the door. She gasped as she looked at him. Kevin stood there expressionless while she examined him.

"Oh my God Kevin! Honey what happened!? Was it your bike?!" Kevin was about to speak when Edd held up his hand, "that's why I am here Mrs. Barr." Edd was being his formal, regular self however Kevin knew his mother. His leather jacket, and gloves and earrings wouldn't be a good first impression.

Kevin however wasn't expecting her to yell, "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY SON? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WH" she continued yelling while Kevin stood in front of him.

"Mom! Mom, he saved me!" She stopped and looked down at Kevin. His father had suddenly appeared then. He looked at him then back at Edd, his eyes narrowed.

"Mom, it's a really long story but Edd saved me, he brought me to the hospital and they fixed me up." Kevin immediately regretted saying that.

His mother went on hysterics, "KEVIN YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kevin was still in front of Edd when he felt him step in front of Kevin, "Mrs. And Mr. Barr, may I elucidate?" They both stopped and looked at him incredulously. Kevin watched Edd, he didn't look menacing or boring, he looked like how he did back in the hospital when he was talking to the nurse about giving them some alone time.

They looked at each other before the nodded and let Edd enter his house. Edd was still holding his stuff as he walked into his house. Kevin's heart was pounding on his chest, _OMG he is in my house. _Edd followed them into Kevin's kitchen. They gestured for him to sit at the table and Edd expressed his gratitude. Kevin felt pretty nervous with Edd sitting as his table. He had never been inside Edd's house but considering his parents being prestigious surgeons he assumed they were pretty wealthy. Kevin felt a spring of disappointment looking at his house. It wasn't big, spacious, but nothing like he thought Double D had.

"Alright, what happened to my son?" Kevin's father grumbled while his mother continued to look after his wounds. He pushed her away feeling annoyed.

Edd took a deep breath before he spoke, "my teammates came to the conclusion that he required a certain amount of punishment."

His mother looked at Edd, her eyes on fire, "What has he done wrong, may I ask?" Edd shifted his seat. He didn't look as professional as he had but he didn't look relaxed either.

"That is an additional reason why I have requested to talk to you." Kevin's heart picked up. HE realized what Edd was going to say. Kevin went to stop him but Edd only spoke louder, "It was my fault why your son was injured." Kevin tried to stop him, but Double D was stronger than him. His parents were now angrier than ever as they stared at Edd. "Excuse me?" His mother asked. His father looked the same as ever but that came to no surprise for Kevin.

Edd took another deep breath, "I inquired your son about his status for homecoming." Kevin quickly snapped Double D's mouth shut, he was shaking. He felt a bit angry, but more frightened then anything. He looked back at his parents, eyes wide. Edd gently took Kevin's hand from his mouth. Kevin looked back at him, Edd was smiling.

His father stepped forward, and Kevin thought Edd was done for, "You asked my son to homecoming." His father didn't say it as a question, it was more of a fact. Edd rigidly nodded, he wasn't smiling but he did try to maintain an apologetic expression.

Kevin's mother leaned against the counter and looked at Kevin, "Honey….what did you tell Eddward?"

Kevin's face reddened, he could feel his heart quickening, he hated lying to them but he didn't know how they would act to the news. Kevin looked back at Edd who nodded at him encouragingly. Kevin sighed, "I said yes." His parents didn't move for a long while, they would look from Kevin to Edd then to each other. They thought for quite a while before his father spoke.

"I assume your…teammates on whatever club you are in, found out and found it…forbidden so to say?" Edd nodded, "I didn't exactly keep it from them," Edd looked down and closed he eyes tightly before bringing his eyes back up to his parents, "I apologize, that is untruthful…" He paused for a bit, Kevin could tell he was nervous and he shook slightly. "For a period of time, I was troubled with the sociological norm that I would be humiliated for my actions…I was thinking egotistically, placing myself before Kevin." Kevin stared at him for a while. He knew Edd was afraid of going with him but…he never thought of Edd as being afraid of, anything.

Edd continued, "it was late yesterday when I realized what was given to me. I now gather what I truly have, and I want to put it first in my life. My past actions were childish and trivial, I am doubtful the problem will vacate, and should that be the truth, I don't want to be anywhere else then by Kevin's side. I wasn't there today," Edd stopped, Kevin figured he couldn't continue, they both looked at them. Kevin's father looked the same, his eyebrows just seemed a bit more together, whereas his mother was more shocked.

She spoke first, "do you mind telling us what did happen today?" Edd nodded and gave details to today's events, Kevin heard a few things that he did not know about. Kevin, however was grateful that Edd left out the kiss they had in the lunch room. Kevin looked at Edd when he told them his parents looked after Kevin. Kevin knew he didn't like talking about them, but bringing them up on his own was out of character for Edd. Kevin then thought about Marie's words to him in the lunch room, _I have no idea what you're doing to him Kevin…but you can't stop. Edd seems so different now… _Had Kevin really changed him that much?

Edd finished his story and watched his parents. Kevin was still rather scared but tried to block it out. His mother looked a bit dumbfounded as she stared at Edd.

Kevin's father stepped forward, "you both stood up for what you believed to be right…if I heard correctly." Kevin immediately relaxed, his father wasn't mad so he knew his mother wouldn't be either. He glanced at Edd who still seemed a bit edgy. He nodded, "yes sir".

A flash passed by Kevin, his mother had darted to Double D and embraced him. Kevin was stunned and he could see the surprise on Edd's face. Kevin had never seen Edd look so…uncomfortable.

Kevin's mother began to sob, "because of you my son is hurt…and because of you, he is ok. Thank you, for everything." She pulled away then, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm…I'm sorry." She reached for Kleenex, and blew her nose into the tissue. Kevin was still stunned speechless. His parent's weren't upset, when he was expecting shouts and yells.

Edd leaned over to Kevin then, "take your belongings upstairs really quick while they are silent." Kevin seemed a bit confused, but did as Edd instructed. He went to stand when Edd grabbed his wrist. Kevin glanced at him and Edd smiled, "be careful, your rib is probably still hurt." Kevin blushed and nodded. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed to his room. He placed his belongs next to his bed before using the restroom. He dabbed some water on his face, trying to comprehend everything that happened today. _Ok, Edd had been in 2 fights, he has been suspended from school for three days. He also lost a match today because I got hurt by 6 of his teammates. Edd saved me from them and brought me to the hospital while his mother watched me for a while. I have a bruised rib and my bike is at the school still. My parents know I am going to homecoming with a boy and…I kissed Edd in front of most of the student body. Normal day at high school right?_

Kevin dried his face and returned to the kitchen. It seemed different, his mother was beaming, his father looked a tad bit disappointed, yet all in all normal. He turned to Edd, who wore a huge grin on his face, Kevin had seen him grin, but nothing that big. Edd turned to him, "I shall take my leave," he turned back to Kevin's parent's, "My acknowledgements to you both for keeping an open mind and listening. And thank you again." His parents grinned at him, "you are welcome anytime Eddward."

Edd seemed a bit caught off guard with that. He turned to them and smiled, "Once again, thank you." They chuckled as he turned, Kevin followed him, opening the door for Edd. Double D looked at him before leaving, he leaned down to him, "should your wounds be healed by tomorrow evening, I would like our plans to nevertheless, partake. I had planned to celebrate your birthday…" Double D frowned, "I apologize, I had hoped your birthday would have gone…differently." Kevin looked at him before realizing what he meant. They had planned on meeting after school today. Edd was planning on celebrating his birthday, but Kevin getting hurt postponed it. Kevin nodded and Edd grinned again, "Tomorrow pumpkin~" Edd pecked his lips before heading through Kevin's door.

* * *

Edd's POV

After an hour or so, a nurse wheeled Kevin out. Edd stood and looked him over. He was wearing his clothes from earlier today instead of the hospital apron they had him changed into. He smiled a little intrigued, "you changed?"

The nurse who was pushing him smiled, "with some help of course."

Edd looked back at Kevin and grinned, "jealous." Kevin blushed and looked away. Edd would have loved to see Kevin's blushing face if he were in the nurses position. Edd thought on it for a bit when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. The nurse was really giving him the stink eye.

He pointed at Kevin, "I meant him". Kevin's face burst into red and brought his hat over his face. The nurse giggled, "I'm sorry, I get a lot of older guys hitting on me." Edd only nodded, understanding. She was a very pretty girl, but he would much rather have a ginger nerd then a blonde nurse. He showed them to his car which was not parked far. The sun was still up, but he paid no mind. He saw Kevin about to stand when he scooped him up in his arms. Kevin was caught off guard, and quickly grabbed at Edd's shirt. Kevin looked up and found himself face to face with Edd. Edd grinned and Kevin blushed again, Edd could hear the blonde giggling as he helped Kevin into his passenger seat.

Double D heard Kevin wince and swiftly returned to his side. The nurse was closer than he was, but he gently shoved her back, watching Kevin intently. He had his arms up, not touching him, but concerned.

"I'm fine, just twisted to fast." Kevin smiled at him, he tried not to look worried. He looked him over before relaxing, he smiled and buckled him in. He had to reach over to get to the buckle. His face was inches from his own. He could have easily turned and kissed him. Edd could see Kevin smile in his peripheral vision, he raised an eyebrow.

Kevin blushed, and Edd smiled, _I will find out sooner or later. _Edd pulled away, and closed the door. He smiled at the nurse, "thank you." She nodded, "thank you, he had to be the sweetest patient I ever had; including women." Edd chuckled, knowing Kevin, that wasn't a big surprise. He nodded as she took her leave. He entered the driver's side and started the car and they headed back to the cul-de-sac.

"Edd, my bike, its back at the school." A light went off in Edd's mind, how could he have forgotten something like that? He thought for a while. There was no way he was going to let Kevin drive it, and Edd didn't have his motorcycle licence.

Edd thought for a while longer before he spoke, "Do you have it secured effectively?"

Kevin nodded, "I have my keys with me and I have it chained to a pole." Edd chuckled, "You were really concerned with your new bike I see." Kevin only blushed, Edd understood that Kevin would want it to be secure, he just thought it funny a dinky little chain Kevin had wouldn't amount to much.

"Just teasing pumpkin~" Edd smirked and continued on to the cul-de-sac. There was a brief pause before Kevin spoke again.

"Double D…why do you call me pumpkin?" Edd stiffened, he knew exactly why he did. The only time Edd ever felt happy or shown affection, was when his parents called him 'pumpkin'. Edd had read enough psychology text books to realize it was a psychological matter. Edd didn't want Kevin to know that, at least not yet. Edd was sure he could trust Kevin, but not with this, not right now. He looked over to him and smirked, "Because it makes you blush."

Kevin brought his hat back down over his face. Double D plucked it from his hands and placed it back on his head, "I like your blushing face. It makes me think that you like what I said, and that makes me happy." Kevin couldn't look at Edd. Edd didn't lie, this was one of the reasons why he called him 'pumpkin', he liked seeing him flustered.

After a few minutes Edd rounded a corner and pulled into the school parking lot. Kevin looked at Edd, "I just want to make sure it is still there. If that helps you relax any." Edd was being sincere and Kevin smiled. Edd's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you Edd! I parked on the east side." He drove around the school and spotted a bike next to a light pole. Kevin watched his bike and Edd's wandered up the side of the building and onto the roof. The sun was setting. His eyebrows knit together as he thought deeply. He had planned on asking Kevin out on the roof tonight. Make it official they were dating, but now that Kevin was injured, he had to wait. After a minute or so, Edd looked away and began back towards their homes. He didn't know if Kevin would even saw yes to him. After all, they had only been on one date, and even though they kissed, they were not considering the status of a 'relationship'. Edd thought into it more. Edd's teammates had almost caused Kevin severe damage just because he agree to be his date to a trivial dance. There was no telling what they would do if they decide to become a couple. After a few more minutes, Edd parked his car in Kevin's driveway and got out. It was not pretty dark outside. Edd opened the door and picked Kevin's book bag up before picking up the fragile ginger. Kevin blushed and Double D chuckled.

"Double D I can walk you know." Edd only laughed as he walked to Kevin's door. "No you can't now let me carry you." Edd arrived at the door when he hear Kevin begin to laugh. He hadn't heard him laugh like that in a while. Kevin wriggle out of Edd's arms.

Edd frowned half-heartedly, he was upset Kevin wouldn't allow him to hold him, but was happy that Kevin seemed too joyful, "sorry, I just…you're funny."

Edd blinked and watched him, Edd had never been called, 'funny'. Was he funny? He wasn't trying to be. Kevin was about to unlock his door when an idea popped into Edd's mind. He quickly knocked on it and Kevin looked at him bewildered. Edd looked at him curiously, "What? I wasn't being funny." Kevin frowned as his mother answered the door. She gasped as she looked at him. Kevin stood there expressionless while she examined him. She wasn't young but she wasn't old, she looked exactly like Kevin, in every way possible.

"Oh my God Kevin! Honey what happened!? Was it your bike?!" Edd swiftly cut Kevin off, silently apologizing to him, "that's why I am here Mrs. Barr." Edd was really nervous meeting his parent's, he knew he didn't look like the ideal teenager, but he couldn't change who he was.

Edd was taken aback as she began to shout at him, "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY SON? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WH" she continued yelling while Kevin stood in front of him. Edd stood there shocked, Kevin protecting him was something he never thought he would witness. Edd couldn't help but smile.

"Mom! Mom, he saved me!" She stopped and looked down at Kevin. Kevin's father had suddenly appeared then. He looked at Kevin then back at him, his eyes narrowed. Edd sighed, the father was going to be the problem.

"Mom, it's a really long story but Edd saved me, he brought me to the hospital and they fixed me up." Edd winced at Kevin's words, which was probably not the best idea.

Kevin's mother went on hysterics, "KEVIN YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kevin was still in front of him until Double D felt it necessary to interject. "Mrs. And Mr. Barr, may I elucidate?" They both stopped and looked at him incredulously. Edd knew Kevin was watching him, Edd tried to keep a professional façade while being himself at the same time. He didn't want to lie to them.

They looked at each other before the nodded and let him enter their house. Edd let Kevin's bag fall as he examined Kevin's home. It was smaller than his, more quant. It gave off a 'home' type of atmosphere. Edd ached, he missed that. His house was so big and roomy, it was like being in a museum. Being in Kevin's house now, Edd felt like he belonged. He walked into the kitchen were Kevin's parents gestured for him to sit at the table. He expressed his gratitude. The kitchen was better than the living room, there were a few more minor touch ups that made Edd feel relaxed. He liked being here, more than his own house.

"Alright, what happened to my son?" Kevin's father grumbled, His mother continued to look after Kevin's wounds. Edd smile, she was very gentle and looked after Kevin, he liked her very much.

Edd took a deep breath before he spoke, "my teammates came to the conclusion that he required a certain amount of punishment."

His mother looked at Edd, her eyes on fire, "What has he done wrong, may I ask?" Edd shifted his seat. Edd was nervous about this part. He couldn't lie to them but admitting he was wrong, and telling his parents what had occurred was difficult.

"That is an additional reason why I have requested to talk to you." Edd saw Kevin realize what he was about to do. Kevin reached over and tried to stop him, but he only talked louder, "It was my fault why your son was injured." Kevin tried to stop him, but Double D was stronger than him. Edd figure they were extremely upset now. "Excuse me?" His mother asked. His father looked the same as he had when they first met, it made Edd feel more nervous.

Edd took another deep breath, "I inquired your son about his status for homecoming." Edd felt a slap resonate across his mouth. Kevin was shaking, Edd lifted Kevin's had off of his mouth and gave Kevin a smile. Kevin stared at him shocked.

His father stepped forward, Edd felt his hairs tingle. Edd feared the worse, "You asked my son to homecoming." Kevin's father didn't say it as a question, it was more of a fact. Edd rigidly nodded, he wasn't smiling but he did try to maintain an apologetic expression. He knew his father would have been extremely upset with him. Edd's parents want the perfect child, and Edd tried to fulfil it for a while.

Kevin's mother leaned against the counter and looked at Kevin, "Honey….what did you tell Eddward?"

Kevin's face reddened, Edd could see how scared Kevin was. Edd was just as nervous, but Edd figured his parents should know. Kevin looked back at him, he nodded encouragingly. Kevin sighed, "I said yes." His parents didn't move for a long while, they would look from Kevin to Edd then to each other. They thought for quite a while before his father spoke.

"I assume your…teammates on whatever club you are in, found out and found it…forbidden so to say?" Edd nodded, "I didn't exactly keep it from them," Edd looked down and closed he eyes tightly. _That's a lie Edd. _Edd opened his eyes and brought them back up to his parents, "I apologize, that is untruthful…" He paused for a bit, Edd was trying to find the right words. It was a tender subject and he didn't want to ruin it. He shook slightly. "For a period of time, I was troubled with the sociological norm that I would be humiliated for my actions…I was thinking egotistically, placing myself before Kevin." He could feel Kevin staring at him, his heart was pounding against his chest, his nerves really heightening with every word he spoke.

He continued, "it was late yesterday when I realized what was given to me. I now gather what I truly have, and I want to put it first in my life. My past actions were childish and trivial, I am doubtful the problem will vacate, and should that be the truth, I don't want to be anywhere else then by Kevin's side. I wasn't there today," Edd stopped, he couldn't go on. He was afraid he went too far actually. Edd looked at them, eye contact was essential. Kevin's father looked the same, his eyebrows just seemed a bit more together, whereas his mother was more shocked.

She spoke first, "do you mind telling us what did happen today?" Edd nodded and gave details to today's events, Edd left out a few things and spoke the truth about the fights he had been in. He knew it wouldn't win him any points, but It was the truth, and he wanted their trust. When Edd came to the hospital part, he wanted to leave out his parent's, but he knew that telling them Kevin was being looked after by some of the best physicians couldn't hurt.

Edd finished his story and watched his parents. Edd was feeling extremely anxious now. His mother looked a bit dumbfounded as she stared at Edd.

Kevin's father stepped forward, "you both stood up for what you believed to be right…if I heard correctly." Kevin immediately relaxed, whereas Edd couldn't. Edd figured Kevin's father would be like his own. He wanted to be ready should there be a need for it. He nodded, "yes sir".

Suddenly a warm body fell on him. Edd's eyes widened, he had only ever hugged Kevin. He hadn't hugged his parent's in years. Edd glanced down, seeing Kevin's mother embracing him. He immediately tensed up. Edd didn't exactly know what to do, he didn't hug anyone unless it was Kevin.

Kevin's mother began to sob, "because of you my son is hurt…and because of you, he is ok. Thank you, for everything." She pulled away then, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm…I'm sorry." She reached for Kleenex, and blew her nose into the tissue. Edd was still shocked but now that she had pulled away, he felt himself relax. That was difficult for him, he didn't like touching people in that sort of way.

Edd leaned over to Kevin then, "take your belongings upstairs really quick while they are silent." Kevin looked at him puzzled, but did as Edd had asked him. Kevin began to stand when he grabbed his wrist. Kevin glanced at him and Edd smiled, "be careful, your rib is probably still hurt." Kevin blushed and nodded as he left the room. _Now or never Edd._

Edd took another deep breath and stood, gaining Kevin's parent's attention. He felt his heart race quicken.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barr…I'm asking for your permission to date your son. I desire to know your thoughts. I want to be with him." Edd felt extremely pathetic. With all his other girlfriends, he never even met their parents. He was a real jerk to them, he didn't want to be like that with Kevin. The stared at him, Edd felt himself sweating bullets. They finally smiled, "of course Eddward! You seem like a good kid." His mother smiled at him greatly and Edd immediately relaxed. Kevin entered the room them. Edd grinned at him, _if you don't say yes, I will be SO upset. _Edd couldn't help a grin spread across his face.

He turned to Kevin, "I shall take my leave," he turned back to Kevin's parents, "My acknowledgements to you both for keeping an open mind and listening. And thank you again." His parents grinned at him, "you are welcome anytime Eddward."

Edd was caught off guard, he had never been told that before. He never even felt welcome…anywhere. However, Kevin's house felt different, he felt accepted. He turned to them and smiled, "Once again, thank you." They chuckled as he turned, Kevin followed him, opening the door for Edd. Double D looked at him before leaving, he leaned down to him, "should your wounds be healed by tomorrow evening, I would like our plans to nevertheless, partake. I had planned to celebrate your birthday…" Double D frowned, if he had just been there for Kevin today, none of this would have happened. "I apologize, I had hoped your birthday would have gone…differently." Kevin looked at him puzzled before he saw Kevin realize what he meant. He wanted to ask Kevin to make it official...he wanted to ask him out, to start dating him. Edd wasn't just planning on celebrating his birthday, Edd wanted it to be overly-special. Kevin nodded and Edd grinned again, "Tomorrow pumpkin~" Edd pecked his lips before heading through Kevin's door, his heart on fire.

* * *

_"Kevin, what car am I driving?" Edd tried to sound as non-chalant as he could. He wanted to see what Kevin would say._

_Very casual, Kevin answered, "MAZDA3 2010" Kevin perked up and stared at Edd then. Edd smirked, "what engine?"_

_Kevin stared at him, "V6?" Edd only ginned wider, "you seem to have left that small detail of your life out…?"_

_Kevin immediately turned away, probably blushing, Edd chuckled, "you didn't want me to know?" Kevin didn't look at him._

_"People don't exactly think I look like a guy that work's on cars…" Kevin seemed downcast and Edd looked away. He didn't want to make him feel bad, he just wanted to know more about Kevin. Edd sighed, "I like it."_


	13. Chapter 13

OMG WIFI AT SCHOOL 3 Ok so this next few chapters are going to go a bit slow and I apologize, but i'm bringing up to a very important event, which will proabably freak most of you out. ENJOY, and please tell me anything you want changed or if you want something to happen!

* * *

Kevin's POV

It was now September 19th, a Thursday when Kevin awoke to a small tapping on his front door. His parents were already awake so Kevin ignored it until his mother asked him to come down stairs. Kevin yelled back down, telling her he would be a few. Kevin quickly changed when he heard a small knock on his door. Sighing he crossed the room and opened it.

"Mom, I said-"

Kevin's lips were instantly silence with Edd's. Kevin stood stunned as Edd pulled away and smirked. Edd was wearing the same 'causal' attire he did every day. Gloves, red shirt, leather black and gray jacket with matching sock hat, and earrings. Edd looked up at Kevin's hat and turned it around. Kevin watched him a bit confused.

"Although the name 'quiz bowl' does catch my interest, the peak of your hat gets in my way when I kiss you. And those lips of yours catch my interest more than the name." Kevin blushed as Edd stood inches from him. Kevin reached for his hat but only grabbed at air, realizing his peak had been turned around. Edd laughed, "you're too cute pumpkin~"

This time Kevin brought his hat over his face, hiding from Edd. He perked up, "What are you doing here?!" Kevin most definitely was not expecting Edd to be here in his house in the morning, let alone in his room.

Double D smiled up at him, "you abandoned your bike at school, I reasoned that you would need a ride." Kevin frowned, still a little flushed. Edd began to look around his room. Kevin immediately pushed him out. "I can walk!" He didn't want Edd seeing his car posters. Edd was outside his door when Kevin felt him twist out of his hands. He heard his door close, and Edd pushed him against it. A grin wedged on Edd's face as he pressed against him. Kevin swallowed.

"I suggest you let me drive you today. Nevertheless you still obtain a bruised rib, ok pumpkin?~" Edd brought his hand up to Kevin's face and poke his nose. Kevin blushed, "Ok! Ok I'll be right out". Kevin looked away trying to look away from him. His rib was bothering him today but he didn't want Double D to worry. Edd stood up straight then, "very well, I shall wait downstairs". Edd turned and left, Kevin watched as he did. He looked tired and he wasn't smiling. Kevin quickly opened his door and grabbed his backpack before heading downstairs. Edd was standing in his kitchen, his mother had made him breakfast.

Edd looked at him and smiled, Kevin tried not to blush, he had his hat turned back around. His mother looked up to him and smiled, "Honey I made breakfast, you have time to eat." Kevin looked at the clock, he had about half an hour. Kevin frowned, he got up early because he thought he was going to need to walk, but now that Edd was here there was no need for a rush. Edd saw Kevin's expression and chuckled. He sat at the table as his mother turned to Edd.

"Eddward darling would you like something to eat as well." Her words seemed to have an impact on him. He looked a bit confused as he nodded and sat next to Kevin. Kevin wasn't so agitated as he watched Double D. He looked…nervous, not like nervous when he kissed him in the cafeteria, this time he look anxious and frightened. Kevin watched him closely as Edd fidgeted. His mother brought over a plate of bacon and eggs. Traditional breakfast stuff. Kevin immediately devoured his food as Edd took his time. Kevin couldn't help watch. His mother got herself a plate as she took a seat next to him.

"Eddward my dear, I'm sorry for not knowing much about you. I do hope you like it." She pointed at the half eaten plate in front of Edd. Edd stiffened noticeably.

Edd relaxed then and smiled at her, "It's exquisite. Forgive me, I have not eaten such a hearty breakfast in a while."

Kevin's mother relaxed, "Oh, we'll I hope you enjoy it. Have your parents not made you a breakfast in a while?" Kevin tried not to choke on his food at his mother words. Asking Edd about his parent's was a horrible idea!

Kevin turned to Edd to see him smiling. Kevin stared at him shocked, he was expecting Double D to look more on edge, but now he seemed relax.

"No, my parents work often, they do not make breakfast much." Edd smiled up at her while biting into a piece of bacon. Kevin seemed so engrossed in their conversation, he couldn't help stare.

She looked up at him, "forgive me Eddward, I was only trying to make conversation. Kevin hasn't talked about you much." They both looked at him, and Kevin immediately regretted his decision to stare. He snapped his head down and shoved a piece of bacon down his throat. He heard Edd chuckle.

"Eddward, you said you had teammates last night. Are you in a sport?" Kevin kept his eyes down while his ears were tuned into their every word.

"Yes, I participate in the schools swim team." Kevin winced, he knew his mother would find that to be 'the most amazing thing ever'.

"Oh my that's the most amazing thing every!" Kevin silently laughed as he finished his plate and brought it to the sink. Kevin walked back to see Edd's plate empty. Kevin picked it up along with his mothers and headed back to the sink. As he walked back he saw his mother and Edd snickering. Kevin raised an eyebrow at Edd how only stood and smiled at him.

"Thank you Pat, it was delicious." Kevin stared at Edd, _did you seriously just us her first name? _

Kevin's mother smiled up at him, "any time Edd." _Did you seriously just call him Edd?!_

Kevin was about to explode, he kissed his mother goodbye and pulled Edd to the front door. Kevin closed the door and looked at Edd. Edd looked a bit surprised, but overall he was happy. Kevin pouted but sighed, giving in. Edd always won. Kevin found his way to Edd's passenger side and got in as Edd took his seat. He started his car and pulled out.

"Kevin, what car am I driving?"

"MAZDA3 2010" Kevin knew that the minute he saw Double D's car. Kevin stopped, realizing what he said. He turned and stared at Edd. He smirked, "what engine?"

Kevin stared at him, "V6?" Edd ginned wider, "you seem to have left that small detail of your life out…?"

Kevin immediately turned away, blushing. In a way, he didn't want Edd to know about his secret love for cars. Kevin was considered a nerd, being a 'junkyard dog' didn't exactly match his personality. Edd chuckled, "you didn't want me to know?" Kevin didn't look at him.

"People don't exactly think I look like a guy that work's on cars…" Kevin couldn't help feeling sad, a lot of his older friend's knew how much he loved working on his bike. But when his father introduced him to cars they started making fun of him. This was why he tried to keep it a secret from Edd. Before this year, he was afraid Edd would have made fun of him too.

He heard him sigh, "I like it." Kevin turned to stare at him again. He was not expecting Edd to like Kevin's interest in cars. Edd laughed, "Kevin, I may be a straight A student, but I am not the best with cars. I know many things about them, but I would not be able to determine its characteristics simply by looking or listening." Kevin thought about that, he assumed Edd knew about cars as much as he did. Double D was a lot smarter than him anyway.

Kevin spoke after a beat, "I like cars, they are really cool, how they are made and everything like that. Especially motorcycles." Kevin was smiling, he felt more comfortable knowing Edd was ok with his secret love for cars. Kevin talked about his father's car until they got closer to the school.

They finally arrived at the school then. Edd didn't park, he just pulled up to then entrance. Kevin looked back at him confused.

"Aren't you coming in?" Edd chuckled, "I'm suspended remember?"

Kevin slapped his forehead, _Oh my God you dumbass. _Kevin rubbed his face and looked at Edd. Edd had his head against his steering wheel and one hand on his mouth. Concerned, Kevin crawled over the seat and tried to look at him. Was he sick? "Edd?" Kevin heard a low grumble resonate from Double D's mouth. He removed his hand and turned to Kevin. His face was pink and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You keep making me laugh." Edd turned his head away from Kevin and shooed him away, "depart before I kiss you once more." Kevin blushed and grabbed his backpack before turning back to him, "Thanks Edd….you know for, taking me to school." Kevin didn't look at him, he was still pouting. He heard Double D chuckle, "anytime pumpkin~". Kevin blushed once again. Even though he knew why Edd called him pumpkin, Kevin couldn't help blush still.

He closed Edd's door and looked for a while. Double D's door were a bit tinted, but he could still very well see inside. Edd was still turned away, but Kevin could tell he was laughing. Kevin turned and walked up the stairs to the school. He looked back before entering. Edd was watching him. Kevin felt a chill up his spine as he opened the door and walked in. Even though he knew he was imagining it, he was 90% sure Edd was laughing at him.

Kevin sighed and walked to his locker. His rib still hurt but it was much better than yesterday. He was told to take it easy for the next few days, so he could only carry one book and one notebook to his class. His backpack was already making him wince as he reached his locker. Nazz and Nat were waiting for him, Kevin sighed in relief. Nazz noticed him first as she ran to him.

"Oh Kevin are you ok?! I'm so sorry I could stay! I wanted to but me Nat and I had work!" Nazz was holding Kevin's hands as Nat walked up next to them.

"How are you feeling?" Nat was watching him. Kevin laughed, "I'm fine, I have a bruised rib and a few cuts here and there, but otherwise I'm ok! Edd brought me home-" Kevin stopped then, Nazz and Nat's face lit up like Christmas. Crap, he shouldn't have said that.

"Come on Kevin! Are you seriously telling us you two AREN'T dating? You're going to homecoming together, you two have kissed, AND you two went on a date! You can tell us!" Nazz begged. Nat had the biggest puppy dog face Kevin had seen. It was sort of like a gift for Nat, he used it all the time. Kevin sighed and opened his locker.

"I know it looks like that but we aren't dating…" Kevin hushed. He knew he wasn't dating Edd, but it seemed like it. Not just to him but to everyone else. Kevin felt like Edd was sending him mixed messages, he was getting really confused.

Nazz saw the confused expression, "Kev what's up?"

He looked up at her and Nat caught on, "OMG NAZZ HE WANTS TO DATE HIM! KEVIN LIKES HIM LIKE _THAT!" _Nazz and Nat squealed like school children while Kevin looked around him. He had a few glaring eyes, while others ignored him. Kevin sighed, at least the news was dying down a bit.

The bell rang and Kevin left for his class, waving at his two friends laughing and having fun. Kevin only got a few feet when Marie began walking next to him. Kevin watched her intently. She looked bored and agitated, Kevin thought her first class was on another floor, but Kevin pushed the thought away.

"Hello Marie." He smiled at her. She looked over at him, relaxed and smiled, "hey kid."

"Do you have class this way?" Kevin was sure she was going the wrong way. She shrugged, "not really, I just felt like taking another route."

"Oh". Kevin frowned, Marie had never taken this route before. He thought he was a little odd. Once he arrived at his classroom he turned to say farewell to Marie, but she was gone. Kevin frowned again, that was a bit off of Marie's personality. He shrugged again and entered his classroom. That's how Kevin's day went, Marie would walk him to some classes of his. And when she wasn't walking him to class, Kevin couldn't help feel like he was being followed, he kept looking behind him and watching around him, he was really on edge today.

Finally at lunch, Kevin could relax. Nat and Nazz saved him a seat as he brought his lunch out, he couldn't help look around every now and then. About half an hour in, his friends asked him why he was so fidgety, "Kevin what's up?" Nazz put her sand which to look at him.

"I can't stop feeling like someone is watching me." Kevin looked around again. Nat stared to laugh, both Nazz and Kevin turned to him, confounded.

Nat stopped and looked at them, "oh…I thought it was obvious." They kept watching him, waiting to hear his explanation.

"Kevin, do you really think Edd would stay away from you after what happened in the locker room?" Insight swallowed Kevin, he should have known that Edd wouldn't have left his side. Even if Edd was suspended for the next 2 days, that wouldn't stop him. Kevin looked up warily, "what should I do?"

Nat shrugged, "I really don't know, do you want him following you and being over-protective?" Nazz shushed him, "Kevin, it could really go both ways. Some people would find it really sweet and cute that he is making sure what happened yesterday doesn't happened again. However, there are some people that would find it like, stalking, so it really depends on how you take it."

Kevin relaxed a bit, having Edd by his side did make him feel better. But having him follow him around school without telling him made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Kevin looked over to where he would have sat if he was attending school. His two friends, Jimmy and Johnny, were watching him. They weren't staring at him, but they would glance over every so often. Kevin sighed and stood, "I'm gonna go find him." Nazz and Nat nodded and let him be.

Kevin left through the double doors. He stood there thinking for a bit: Jimmy and Johnny were watching during lunch, do Edd probably wasn't around. IF he waited long enough Edd would probably show, so that's what Kevin did. He leaned again the wall next to the double doors for Edd to show. Kevin figured he probably looked a bit ridiculous, but he didn't care.

About 10 or so minutes later, he heard footsteps running down the hall. He leaned forward and saw Edd round the corner lightning fast, then stop abruptly as he laid his eyes on Kevin. Kevin stifled a laugh, Edd looked as if he just ran 10 miles to see him. Edd stood there for a long while, watching him. Kevin walked up to him, Double D looked like he was going to run but didn't.

Kevin looked at him, "I thought you were suspended?" Double D blinked, then looked away sheepishly. This time Kevin laughed, Edd looking guilty was really cute actually. Double D placed his hands in his jacket, "Sorry." He still looked away.

"Can I ask why you felt the need to come to school and watch me all day?" Kevin wasn't unhappy, mostly just curious. He knew Edd would have been worried about him, but he didn't think he would go this far. Edd rubbed his neck and looked at Kevin guiltily.

"My peers knew I would not show today, I felt they would try to achieve the same goal they attempted yesterday…wanted to make sure you were ok." Kevin tried not to look red, Edd really was concerned for him. Kevin smiled and looked at him, "I'm ok, go home and relax!" Edd chuckled and approached Kevin cautiously, Kevin could feel his heart rate rising once again. Edd pressed him against the lockers, and smirked at him mischievously.

"I don't believe I will, not when you are vulnerable." Edd leaned into Kevin, inches from his face. Kevin's cheeks filling with blood. He swallowed.

Edd pecked his nose and leaned back, "see you after school." They bell rang then, and the halls were filled with kids again. Kevin tried to watch Edd leave, but the crowd over powered his visual perception, and Edd was gone.

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd woke rather early, it was Thursday the 19th. Edd would be suspended for two more days, then Monday homecoming tickets would go on sale. Edd grimaced, he didn't have any formal wear, he would need to get that this Saturday. Edd quickly showered and left with a piece of toast in his mouth. Even though he was only a few feet away, he would still need his car, so he drove over to Kevin's. Kevin left his motorcycle at the school, and Double D figured he could give him a ride. He knocked on their door, and his mother answered.

She greeted him warmly, "Eddward my dear, I thought you had been suspended?" Edd smiled back at her, "Though that is the case, I assumed Kevin would require a ride to school."

She smiled again, "Of that would be wonderful! Do come in, let me get him." Edd nodded as he enter the house again. She called up to Kevin who responded, "Be down in a bit mom!" She looked back at Edd, who smiled. He pointed up stairs, "I may be able to help."

She eyed him suspiciously before nodding her head. Edd doubled up the stairs and quickly found a door with Kevin's name on it. He knock on the door rather softly, before Kevin opened it.

"Mom, I said-"

Kevin's lips were instantly silence with Edd's. Edd couldn't help smiling at Kevin's reaction. He could tell Edd was the last thing he was expecting. Once again, he felt Kevin's hat on his forehead. He pulled away and smirked as he turned Kevin's hat around. Three thick hairs sprang out, he looked tougher with his hat on backwards.

"Although the name 'quiz bowl' does catch my interest, the peak of your hat gets in my way when I kiss you. And those lips of yours catch my interest more than the name." Kevin blushed and Edd stood inches from him. Kevin reached for his hat but only grabbed at air, realizing his peak had been turned around. Edd couldn't help but laugh at him, "you're too cute pumpkin~"

This time Kevin found his hat and brought it over his face. Edd stopped laughing as he heard Kevin squeak, "What are you doing here?!" Edd smiled, happy to know he could still make him blush.

"You abandoned your bike at school, I reasoned that you would need a ride." Kevin frowned, reed still on his cheeks. Edd looked around his rom, it was full of posters of cars and motorcycled. Edd thought that was a little strange. Kevin didn't look like the kind of boy to be into that kind of stuff. Edd felt a small push. "I can walk!" Kevin was no match for him, but amusing him, he walked out of his room. Kevin was about to close the door when Edd pulled him into the hallway. He shut his door and pushed Kevin against him. Edd couldn't help but grin at him.

"I suggest you let me drive you today. Nevertheless you still obtain a bruised rib, ok pumpkin?~" Edd brought his hand up to Kevin's face and poke his nose. Kevin blushed, "Ok! Ok I'll be right out". Kevin looked away, he seemed upset at Edd. He thought it was his rib, but after a restful night sleep, Kevin should have been feeling better. Edd stood up straight then, "very well, I shall wait downstairs". Edd turned and left, he figured Kevin was mad at him, a bit downcast he headed back downstairs. His mother was making breakfast, it smelled delicious.

She turned to him, "Is he coming down?" Edd nodded, "Yes, he should be down in a minute or so. Not too long I should think." She nodded and turned back to the stove. Sure enough, a minute later Kevin came rushing downstairs.

Edd looked at him and smiled, he worse his usually attire. Green vest, white shirt underneath and khakis. He had turned his 'quiz bowl' hat back around and his glasses were nice and clean. His mother looked up to him and smiled, "Honey I made breakfast, you have time to eat." Kevin frowned again, and Edd felt more downcast, had he done something wrong? Kevin's face scrunched up, and even though Edd was feeling a bit depressed, he couldn't help chuckle at Kevin's silly expression.

Edd stood where he was until his mother spoke to him, "Eddward darling would you like something to eat as well." His heart stopped and he looked at her carefully. She was holding a plate of eggs and bacon. It looked and smelled amazing and his stomach grumbled. His piece of toast had little impact on him. Edd hadn't had a sit down meal with his mother and father in years, and here was Kevin's mother casually asking him if he would join them. He was extremely uncomfortable but he didn't want to be rude, so he nodded and took a seat next to Kevin. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He had never been in this position, and when he did have a sit down meal with his parents, they never spoke. Edd couldn't help but fidget in his seat. He felt like he was sweating bullets as she placed his food in front of him. As appealing as it looked and smelled, Edd couldn't help feel his stomach flip. He hadn't eaten eggs and bacon in ages. Kevin's mother got herself a plate as she sat next to Edd.

"Eddward my dear, I'm sorry for not knowing much about you. I do hope you like it." Edd stiffened, crap, he wasn't trying to be rude, he was just extremely nervous. He relaxed, trying to put on a different role, he didn't want Kevin's mother to be disheartened.

Edd smiled at her, "It's exquisite. Forgive me, I have not eaten such a hearty breakfast in a while."

Kevin's mother relaxed, "Oh, we'll I hope you enjoy it. Have your parents not made you a breakfast in a while?" Edd stiffened again, but this time, he didn't think they would notice. He tried to stay relaxed as possible, though the task was taking a great toil on him.

Edd continued to smile at her, _CALM DOWN. _

"No, my parents work often, they do not make breakfast much." Edd smiled as he bit into a piece of bacon. He tried not to eat the entire plate then, he hadn't eaten a home cooked meal like this in so long, it was extremely good.

She looked up at him, "forgive me Eddward, I was only trying to make conversation. Kevin hasn't talked about you much." They turned to him, he had been staring at them completely engrossed in their conversation. Kevin's face immediately erupted in red as he bent down and took a rather large bite of bacon, keeping his eyes hidden. Edd couldn't help chuckle.

"Eddward, you said you had teammates last night. Are you in a sport?" Edd relaxed at her words, off of the subject of his parents, finally.

"Yes, I participate in the schools swim team." Edd wasn't asked often about his activities, but when he was, people seemed to agree with the fact he was on a school team.

"Oh my that's the most amazing thing every!" Edd heard an inaudible laugh from Kevin's lips, he raised an eyebrow at him as he stood and took his plate to the counter. On his way back he picked up his mother's and Edd plate and walked away.

Edd chuckled and turned to his mother, "you have a maid in the house Mrs. Barr". She laughed, visibly relaxed, "I should pick up a maid outfit for him!" They both laughed again. Edd pictured the scene in his mind, trying to hold his laughter.

"You may also call me Pat. Considering you two are dating." Edd stopped laughing.

"I apologize for not clarifying, Pat." She smiled at the familiarity, "I plan to make that official today after school, Kevin does not know." Her eyes beamed as she smiled. Edd knew he was going to like her.

"You can also refer to me as 'Edd'". She nodded understandingly and they began laughing again. Kevin made his way over them both and raised an eyebrow at Edd. He stood and smiled at him, then looked at Pat.

"Thank you Pat, it was delicious." Edd smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Any time Edd."

Kevin quickly kissed his mother goodbye and grabbed Edd by the jacket, pulling him to the door. Edd quickly saw her mouth, _'good luck'. _Edd gave her a thumbs up, he REALLY liked her so far. Kevin closed the door and looked back at Edd who was a bit surprised that Kevin had been so demanding. Kevin pouted but sighed as he took his place in the passenger's side of Edd's car. Edd took his seat and started the car when he thought about the posters in Kevin's room.

"Kevin, what car am I driving?" Edd tried to sound as non-chalant as he could. He wanted to see what Kevin would say.

Very casual, Kevin answered, "MAZDA3 2010" Kevin perked up and stared at Edd then. Edd smirked, "what engine?"

Kevin stared at him, "V6?" Edd only ginned wider, "you seem to have left that small detail of your life out…?"

Kevin immediately turned away, probably blushing, Edd chuckled, "you didn't want me to know?" Kevin didn't look at him.

"People don't exactly think I look like a guy that work's on cars…" Kevin seemed downcast and Edd looked away. He didn't want to make him feel bad, he just wanted to know more about Kevin. Edd sighed, "I like it." Kevin turned to stare at him again, Edd laughed, "Kevin, I may be a straight A student, but I am not the best with cars. I know many things about them, but I would not be able to determine its characteristics simply by looking or listening." Kevin seemed to take that into a deep thought.

Edd waited before Kevin spoke, "I like cars, they are really cool, how they are made and everything like that. Especially motorcycles." Kevin smiled as he talked, Edd couldn't help smiling with him. He liked seeing Kevin happy, and to hear him talk about cars was something Edd never thought he would hear.

They arrived at the school a little later. Edd didn't park, he just pulled up to then entrance. Kevin looked back at him confused.

"Aren't you coming in?" Edd chuckled, "I'm suspended remember?"

Kevin slapped his forehead, and rubbed his face. The sight was too much as Edd stifled a laugh. He was at school now so he couldn't let everyone seeing him looking happy. He rather harshly rammed his head on his steering wheel and covered his mouth with his hand. Holding back his laughter. He felt his car move, and heard his seats moving under Kevin's weight.

"Edd?" Edd held back another laugh, Kevin was the only person that ever made him laugh this hard. Edd removed his hand and turned to him. Kevin stared at him, looking worried while trying to stop himself from smiling.

"You keep making me laugh." Edd turned his head away from Kevin and shooed him away, "depart before I kiss you once more." Edd didn't look back up, but he felt Kevin grab his backpack. Edd waited for a door to shut, but it never came.

"Thanks Edd….you know for, taking me to school." Edd didn't look up at him as much as he wanted to. He was still thinking about Kevin slapping his face. He was able to chuckle, "anytime pumpkin~". Edd then heard his door close and he stayed put until he was sure Kevin was up at the doors. Now that the doors were closed and he had his head down, he let go, laughing generously.

Edd finally ended his hysterics and looked up at Kevin. He was standing at the door, and he looked back. Edd wanted to make sure he got in safe. Knowing some of the team was still in there. Kevin finally turned and left when Edd pulled away. He parked behind the school, and pulled his phone out. He opened a new message to Marie: _Hey are you able to assist me?_

Her reply was immediate: _What's up DD?_

Edd frowned: _Edd* will you please walk Kevin to his first two classes until I get there? _They texted a bit more before she agreed. Double D watched the clock until he heard the bell to the school ring. He stepped out of the car and walked back up to the front of the school. The door's never locked so he knew he would be able to enter. Edd walk swiftly to Dr. Scott's office. The secretary looked at him closely before she allowed Dr. Scott to see him. Edd waited a few minutes before his principal came out.

"Mr. Vincent, how are you today?" Edd relaxed after hearing his warms sound do cheerful. He was afraid Dr. Scott would turn him away. Edd stood and shook his hand.

"Please accept my apology Dr. Scott, I was aspiring to get a word with you." Dr. Scott grinned and him and lead him to his office. He gestured for Edd to sit, he thanked him. Dr. Scott took his seat and listened to Double D closely.

"Pardon me sir, I did hope it was a possibility that we may perhaps discuss the importance of yesterday." Edd was sitting up straight, trying his best to look like the straight A student he was. Dr. Scott leaned back in his chair before standing and closing his door. He sat once again and looked at Edd directly.

"We are able to do so, Mr. Vincent. I have found the boys with the names you have provided for me. They have all been given a 2 week out of school suspension." Edd relaxed, he was glad they had been given a punishment, however, he was upset it wasn't being kick out of school altogether.

Dr. Scott hesitated, "Is Mr. Barr with us today?" Edd looked up at him and nodded, "A few bruised ribs, some cuts and bruises, but overall he is healthy…and alive." Dr. Scott nodded and Edd continued, "Sir, I am troubled that this sort of incident should arise once more."

"I have thought about that Mr. Vincent. We have not had many situations like this. About 3 years ago, a lesbian couple asked to go to homecoming together." Dr. Scoot stood and began to pace his office, "naturally I agreed, however, some of the student's came to be complaining. I was able to nullify the situation instantly. However, I am afraid this case may be very different."

Edd scooted up in his seat, "sir, what are our options?" Dr. Scott stopped and looked at him, "I am unsure at this point Mr. Vincent. I DO know the superintend will be on my side," he smirked at Edd, "along with his husband."

Edd instantly relaxed, well…that was a stroke of luck. Dr. Scott sat back down in his seat, pondering. "Mr. Vincent…I know some way's that may help." Edd perked up, listening intently. Dr. Scott sat up straight looking very professional then, "I suggest trying to keep as much of your relationship outside of these walls. The school does not look to keen on PDA, and if you are involved in another fight under those circumstances, there is nothing I can do." Edd nodded. He figured that's why his teammates came after Kevin. Edd then heard the bell ring, and student's filled the hallway.

Edd looked back at Dr. Scott, "Sir, there is one more thing I would like to discuss." The authority figure in front of him raised an eyebrow before he smiled and relaxed, "do tell?"

"Sir, I am concerned for Mr. Barr's safety here. Though most of my teammates have been suspended, that does not rid all of the threats." Edd waited patiently, trying to win Dr. Scott's trust.

"Sir, I conceive the emphasis and usefulness you place on 'suspension', nonetheless, I requisite permission to abide in the school and keep watch over Mr. Barr." Edd waited for Dr. Scott to apprehend his words. What he was asking for was a lot, and he wanted to be honest with his superior. Dr. Scott thought hard for a while. The second bell had already rung as he was still thinking. After a while Dr. Scott relaxed, "Mr. Vincent, I must say, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Taken aback, Edd stared at him, "sir?"

Dr. Scott held up a hand, "I am sorry Mr. Vincent, but should you be caught, I have no idea what you have asked of me." Edd realized then, he was, in a way, giving him permission by pretending he never heard what he said. Edd could patrol the school grounds in secret and should he be caught, Dr. Scott wouldn't be of help.

Edd grinned, that's all he needed, "I am sorry sir, thank you for your time." Dr. Scott nodded and Edd made his way into the hallway. Getting caught would be 100x harder then he thought his principal thought it would be. He had never once been suspended from school and he was top in his class. If a teacher saw him, they probably wouldn't even blink, assuming he was supposed to be there. He pulled out his phone again, _Marie, you're good. I have arrived. Thank you._

She didn't reply, that was usual for Marie. Edd walked to Kevin's classroom and waited while he sent off another text to Jimmy and Johnny, _you guys think you can do me a favor? _They did not reply for a while, that was also expected of them. Their messages were basically asking that same thing. Edd replied: _You guys think you can keep an eye on Kevin during lunch today? I have been suspended today as I am sure you are both aware of._

They both agreed and that was that. Edd didn't exactly like to text people, he only got his phone because he knew it would come in handy. The technology that was in today's society was only increasing, it intrigued Edd while not making him over excited. Edd leaned against the cold wall and waited for another half hour before the bell rang. Double D quietly hid behind another hallway and watched Kevin leave the room. He saw him look around, puzzled at first, but continued on anyway. Keeping a safe distance, Edd walked behind him. Every now and then Kevin would look around and Double D would hide. He felt like such an idiot, but he would rather be watching him and making sure he was ok then finding out later Kevin got hurt because he wasn't there.

Double D took him to his next two classes before walking him to lunch. As Kevin walked in, Edd stayed behind and watching him disappear in the crowd. He couldn't go in and watch him, he had to trust Jimmy and Johnny to make sure he was ok. Edd waited until the bell rang again before walking down the hall. He hand about an hour, he thought he might as well spend it in the pool. It only took him a few minutes to arrive, and as soon as he did. He pulled off his boots and rolled up his pants as he relaxed in the pool. About 40 minutes into lunch he felt his phone buzzed.

It was a message from Jonny: _Kevin left the lunchroom and he hasn't come back for several minutes Edd. _Edd shot up and pulled his shoes and socks back on while running through the school. He could feel his heart about to combust, if only he had been there! He didn't know if Kevin was ok, or even where he was, but he decided to head to the lunchroom. His feet were on fire he was running so fast. He was coming up to the lunch room quickly. His feet were wet but he didn't care, he only ran faster. As soon as he rounded the corner he came to halt. Face to face with Kevin leaning against the wall, looking causal. He was just standing there watching him.

Edd didn't look away from Kevin as he tried to hide his laughter. Kevin had seen him, should he run? No, that's wouldn't have done anything, he had no choice. Edd had been caught, he had no choice but to let Kevin badger him. Kevin walked cautiously up to him, Edd tried to relax, but he figured Kevin was upset at him, so he kept debating in his mind whether or not he should run.

Kevin looked at him, "I thought you were suspended?" He blinked, did Kevin think him being suspended would have stopped Edd from seeing him? Probably, he turned away. He heard Kevin laugh and look back at him. He was glad he was happy. Double D placed his hands in his jacket, "Sorry." He turned away once more.

"Can I ask why you felt the need to come to school and watch me all day?" Edd relaxed a bit, Kevin didn't sound mad or anything, so that really helped him. Edd began to rub his neck, he figured Kevin knew that Edd would have been watching him, considering what happened in the locker room. Edd sighed, so Kevin didn't know.

"My peers knew I would not show today, I felt they would try to achieve the same goal they attempted yesterday…wanted to make sure you were ok." Edd really was concerned for him, he didn't want Kevin to know just how much he really cared, well, not yet. He wanted to wait until Kevin, hopefully, said yes later today. Kevin smiled and looked at him, "I'm ok, go home and relax!" Edd looked at him before chuckling. _Go home and relax while my cute little nerd is at school vulnerable and adorable? Not gonna happen._ Edd walked up to Kevin slowly, he could see Kevin's face turning red. He had him against the wall and he smirked mischievously.

"I don't believe I will, not when you are vulnerable." He leaned into Kevin, inches from his face. His face was now completely red, and he heard Kevin swallow.

Edd pecked his nose and leaned back, "see you after school." They bell rang then, and the halls were filled with kids again. Edd waited until it became a wall of kids so Kevin couldn't see which direction Edd went. He quickly ran back down the hall a few feet, until he was sure the distance was sufficient. _About 3 and a half more hours Edd. _Edd relaxed as he saw Nazz walking Kevin to his next class. Edd turned and strode back to the pool, he had an hour before escorting Kevin to his next class.

* * *

_She paused again, "Eeeeeddward….tsk tsk you got it bad." It sounded like she was smiling, while Edd was pouting. Got it bad? They were talking about him._

_"Again Doctor, you have surprised me with your knowledge of affection." Edd sounded like he was smiling, but Kevin couldn't tell, "is he passed out?" Edd sounded worried._

_Kevin wanted to moved or say something to let Edd know he was ok, but he was too tired. As he could do was lay there and listen. There was a pause before Dr. Jamie spoke, "…yes. He will be ok Eddward." Kevin became confused, a women with a doctrine should be able to tell whether a person was passed out or not. Kevin may not be a doctor, but he knew he wasn't passed out. He felt a hand pressed on his chest then disappear. The hand was much smaller than Edd's, he assumed it was the nurse. Kevin realized it then, she was telling him to stay as he was, pretend._


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO!~ So by majority vote (two or three people lol) I will post two chapters today! ENJOY!~

* * *

Kevin's POV

At the end of his next class, Kevin expected Marie to be there, but no one showed. Kevin frowned, he knew Edd was around, if only he could get rid of him. Kevin blinked, maybe he could. After all, he wasn't carrying a heavy amount and Double D had to stay hidden. Kevin smirked, and abruptly ran into the crowd of teenagers, weaving in and out while ducking through the large crowd. Kevin eventually made it to his locker and briskly opened it, grabbing a different book and notebook. He turned to close his locker and run in the same direction when his bruised rib sent a sliver of pain through his chest.

Kevin grabbed at it and fell against his locker. It felt like he had been stabbed, running through the large crown of teenagers was probably not the best idea. Kevin continued to clutch at his chest, when he felt two pairs of hands pick him up. Kevin looked up to see a door open and close. He was in the boys restroom, Edd was suddenly by his side. The pain was still coursing through his body. He looked up at Edd who looked frightened and concerned.

"Kevin, Kevin breath slowly, it's ok I'm here." Edd sat him down on the floor and he knelt over him. Kevin did as he was told, breathing deep breathes slowly, gradually the pain subsided and he let go of his sweater. Kevin looked up at Edd who seemed more relax, but still a bit frightened. Kevin relaxed entirely as he began breathing a little fast. He felt a hand gingerly touch his chest, over his sweater. Kevin looked up at Edd who pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry! Did I harm you?" Edd looked so apprehensive, Kevin stared at him before shaking his head no. Edd hesitated before returning his hands to his chest. "Tell me if it hurts." Edd moved his hands around Kevin's chest, it was extremely relaxing, Kevin wanted to close his eyes. Kevin shook his head no when Edd had pulled away. Edd pulled him forward and check his back.

The pain was back. Kevin clutched Edd close to him, wincing. Edd stopped immediately, then scooped him up his arms. Kevin relaxed against Edd's chest, his eyes fluttering open. With the pain and Edd's hands on his chest had made him feeling tired. Kevin wasn't even paying attention to where Edd was taking him. Kevin just laid on Edd's chest breathing. He could hear Double D's heart beat pound against his ear, it was going pretty fast. After a few minutes, Kevin heard a door open, the lighting had changed. Edd was letting his rest against a bed then, he still had his eyes closed. Edd began to pull away when Kevin grabbed at him. Kevin couldn't tell where he grabbed, but he felt Edd stop. Kevin let go rested against the bed, listening to the conversation.

"Eddward?" it was a women's voice.

"Dr. Jamie…I don't know what to do. I have studied a lot of books but I do not consider my work very well done." Edd's voice was shaky, it made Kevin smile.

"What happened?" She seemed closer now, then Kevin felt two small hands pull his head to the other side.

"Yesterday various kids got a whole of him, a-and they delivered him a bruised rib. He was in the hall just now," Edd paused, his voice getting more and more shaky, "his appearance made me reason he was going to pass out, he looked like he was in a great deal of agony."

The women didn't speak for a while, "is this Kevin?"

Silence.

"I will do my best for him Eddward, go back to class."

Edd paused, "Dr. Jamie…I have been suspended." A pause again, they seemed very familiar with each other. Did they know each other? That seemed unlikely considering Edd didn't like people.

"I see, you wouldn't leave his side?"

"I couldn't!" Edd didn't yell, but his voice was rather loud.

She paused again, "Eeeeeddward….tsk tsk you got it bad." It sounded like she was smiling, while Edd was pouting. _Got it bad? _They were talking about him.

"Again Doctor, you have surprised me with your knowledge of affection." Edd sounded like he was smiling, but Kevin couldn't tell, "is he passed out?" Edd sounded worried.

Kevin wanted to moved or say something to let Edd know he was ok, but he was too tired. As he could do was lay there and listen. There was a pause before Dr. Jamie spoke, "…yes. He will be ok Eddward." Kevin became confused, a women with a doctrine should be able to tell whether a person was passed out or not. Kevin may not be a doctor, but he knew he wasn't passed out. He felt a hand pressed on his chest then disappear. The hand was much smaller than Edd's, he assumed it was the nurse. Kevin realized it then, she was telling him to stay as he was, pretend.

Kevin would have nodded if you could, but he was much too tired. She spoke again, "come on Eddward, I know you very well…I think you're in love." He heard Edd chuckle, "I don't do _'love'._"

"Edd, love isn't something you do, it's something you feel…how do you feel about Kevin?" Her voice was very soft and gentle, very soothing. Her voice helped Kevin's heart not pound against his chest as he eavesdropped.

Edd paused before speaking, "I…sense that my stomach is constantly in knots. Every time I'm alongside him is like, a new day for me. I wake up and I'm essentially and truly happy because I know Kevin is there. It's different now, I don't know what it is…" Edd's voice was low, and he spoke slowly. There was another pause when the nurse spoke again, "would you do anything for him?"

"Without a doubt." Kevin's heart was on fire, Edd didn't hesitate.

Another pause, "have you too…kissed?" A pause, "once or twice, I hardly see why that is necessary to ask?" The nurse chuckled, "what about then, when you two kiss…what is it like for you?"

Another pause, Kevin was really about to pass out this time, it felt like an eternity before Double D spoke. He heard a chair 'fump' and he assumed Double D had sat down then.

"It's like…fire. I can't really describe it but, I feel like I'm on fire. My…core, it's like…twisting around so much it will rupture. I actually feel nervous. Dr. Jamie, from experience, you realize I do not feel anxious, ever. I try and supress my emotions. When I kiss him, I don't-I can't let go. I'm worried if I do…I'll stop breathing."

Kevin started breathing heavily, he try to restrain it, he wanted the conversation to continue. This is what Double D felt like, Kevin knew Edd liked him he told him that…but this was… fanatical.

He heard Dr. Jamie's heels hitting the floor as she walked away from Kevin, "Eddward, I have been married for a while now, and if you're telling me that what you're feeling isn't 'love' then I'll get a divorce." Silence again.

"Alright Dr. Love," Edd was being sarcastic, thought Kevin could tell how scared he sounded, "should I be in love with Kevin…what do I do? I don't…books and papers don't cover this subject. This is not something I can investigate and analysis on. I don't want to ruin it with Kevin, I don't want him to leave." Kevin felt much better now, he felt like he could move and talk now, be he kept still.

She walked again and stopped, "Exactly Eddward," she paused, "in here, it's something you feel. You would do anything for Kevin right?" A pause, "good, if you kept that mindset everything will be ok. I promise." There was another pause before she walked over to him, "Alright, leave so I can look after him. He will be alright, I'll send him out in a few."

"Am I not able to linger?"

"No, now leave." Her voice was a bit harsh and her heels clacked against the hard floor as she walked to the door and closed it. She sighed and walked back over to Kevin, "I knew he would never tell you that while you were conscious. I'm hoping that that will open him up more. You can move now." Kevin hesitated before opening his eyes. A young women, maybe 23, stood in front of him. She was extremely beautiful and she had long curly blonde hair. She smiled at him, she had red lipstick on that made her green eyes pop. Kevin was stunned, Edd got a lot of girls attention, he wondered if the nurse ever found Edd attractive.

Kevin sat up, the pain was gone, thank goodness, "thank you." She smiled again as she looked him over.

"I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable, I was only trying to help." Kevin sat still as she checked him over. She took all the precautions, temperature, blood pressure, the whole thing. Dang, she really did looked after him, Edd would like that.

"No no, that helped a lot actually…" He frowned and she looked at his expression, stopping.

"You feel the same about him I hope…?" Kevin stared at her and he blushed, looking away. Of course he did.

"It's the same basically, except…" he paused, trying to find the right words, "it's a different feeling, being with Double D now, and not seeing him as a bully…it's odd." He looked up at her, she seemed confused, "Double D?"

Kevin chuckled, "A nickname he has always had. He spells his name with two 'D's, so it's like, 'Double D'." She smiled and laughed, 'Oh next time I see him, I must call him that." They both laughed.

She took a seat next to him then, she acted more like school girl then and professional nurse, Kevin thought it a bit strange, but said nothing.

She smiled, "alright, I must know everything. Edd had NEVER had a crush on someone like this. It's amazing, tell me everything!" She grinned at him enthusiastically; Kevin couldn't help chuckle, she really was a bizarre person.

"Um, I don't entirely know what you mean…?" Kevin blushed her, she was actually sitting rather close to him. She pouted, "I mean like, how does he act! What does he do? Has he been treating you good?" _well, _Kevin silently corrected her.

He smiled, "He does, it's funny, instead of him being a bully, he's now saving me from them." Kevin thought back to the locker room, seeing Edd saving him. He blushed and turned away from the nurse.

"Oh my God, you two are too cute!~ But…Mr. Barr," Kevin looked at her, he was Mr. Barr now? "I do not know you as well was Eddward, "he was Eddward, but Kevin was Mr. Barr? Kevin couldn't understand her in the slightest. "I can tell that Edd is in love with you," Edd pushed away and stared at the door, _WOMEN, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, _he placed his ear back on the door. "but I do not know about you…what do you feel?" Edd pressed against the door harder once more. His heart pounding in his ears, did Kevin feel the same for him?

Kevin laughed nervously, "I assume you want to know because you don't want me to hurt Double D?" Silence.

He sighed, "alright…being with Edd, well…that's the thing…I'm not with him." Edd stopped for a second. Kevin sounded hurt, and upset. Edd hated hearing Kevin sound so hurt, what's worse was that Edd had caused him that emotion. Edd felt a twinge of guilt as he looked down at the floor, upset with himself.

There was a pause, "I want to be…I feel like he doesn't want to be in a relationship. I mean, I can see Edd being like that. His past few girlfriends, even when they were dating, they were never together. And when they were Edd looked bored and kind of annoyed." Edd pushed away from the door again, staring at it for a while. Kevin…wants to be with him? He really did?! Edd couldn't help a smile crawl across his face, he didn't feel so nervous about the rooftop anymore. He placed his ear against the door once again.

"…same as Eddward explained it?" Dr. Jamie sounded soft again and Kevin hesitated.

"Yeah, except one thing. I agree with Edd that…I'm on fire. I mean, my entire body just feels like its 100 degrees hotter, and I'm melting, but…what I mean is that," he paused, "time stops. It all stops, it's just Edd, right there, no one, nothing else. All I can focus on is Double D, his hands, his lips…" Edd's heart slammed against his chest, and he couldn't help his face getting pink. He quickly pulled his sock hat over his face. God he must look pathetic right now, he never blushed. But after hearing what Kevin felt like when they kissed, he couldn't help but feel elated.

Kevin took a deep breath and continued, "every time I'm with him, I'm either flustered or smiling. I say some of the stupidest things, I can't think when he's around, and I'm nervous. It's a very odd feeling for me. I know I'm not as smart as him, NO ONE is. It's just…I want to impress him, and I can't."

She smiled up at him as Kevin started blushing even more. He never talked about his feelings for Double D out loud, it was alien to him. Well, actually it was alien for him to feel this way. Kevin had had a crush before, he knew what it was like to, 'like' someone, but this was beyond how he ever felt.

She stood, "well, I'm sure Eddward…Double D," she grinned, "oh yes, I like that. Anyway, I suspect he is waiting for you. You are perfectly fine, no running," She became serious then. "No over-exerting yourself, no EXCITEMENT, and lots of rest," she smiled and showed him the door. Kevin stood and looked for his items.

He looked up at her and she giggle, "I'm sure Double D has your stuff." Kevin nodded and walked over to the door, she opened it and he hesitated in the door way, thinking. She saw him wait and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I just…how do you know Edd? As far as I knew, he didn't like people." Kevin really was confused by this. He wanted to know what Dr. Jamie did to make Edd like her so much. But she only smiled, "I supposed if you bat your eyes and ask Double D nicely, he'll explain our relationship." Kevin frowned, that did not make him feel better. Nonetheless, he smiled at her and nodded, "thank you for everything today."

She stopped him, "no, thank you. I have never seen Eddward looking so…alive." Kevin blushed, Marie sort of said the same thing. What was Kevin doing that made Edd so different? He left then and she closed the door. Kevin looked around the corner to see Edd leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling. He looked like he was deep in thought, but what caught Kevin's attention was his expression. Double D was smiling, and it was genuine. He wasn't showing teeth, but it was warm and…unlike Edd. At first glance, you usually see him as cold, but looking at him now. Kevin really could tell, something was different.

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd sat in the pool for another hour. He was sure Kevin wouldn't leave in the middle of class, and if he did he doubted anyone would be in the hallways during class. Even still, Edd was on edge, ready for anything. Thankfully, he did not receive a message or anything like that. So fifty minutes later, he dried off his feet with the extra towel he had in his locker, and made his way back to Kevin's classroom. This was his last class of the day, however the sun wouldn't set for quite a while. Edd was thinking about that. He didn't know what Kevin wanted to do, he thought he would ask him and they would both determine something fun to do. Edd chuckled as he arrived at Kevin's room. He walked farther along until he turned the corner in the next hall and waited.

The bell rang a few moments later and Edd poked his head around. Kevin stepped out and stopped. He looked around for a brief moment before frowning. The abruptly, fell into the crowd of teenagers, disappearing. Double D's heart jump started as he lost sight of him. He growled, realizing what Kevin was trying to do. He started to run, weaving in and out of teenager, pushing half of them over and apologizing every time he did. Edd pushed and fell against kids, awkwardly running through the crowd, his blood pressure rising as he felt his anger increasing with it. He finally broke through the crowd to see Kevin leaning against his locker, hand over his chest, clutching at his shirt. His eyes were screwed shut, as pain coursed over his face.

Double D felt fear replace the anger he had. He was next to Kevin's side in an instant, picking him up in his arms, he turned and found the nearest bathroom. He kicked the door open and set him down on the floor gently. Kevin forced his eyes open and looked up at Edd. His heart dropped, when he saw Kevin in the locker room, bloody and bruised Edd was scared. But this was different, Kevin was in pain now, he could see just how much he was suffering. In the locker room, Kevin was passed out, at least there he wasn't feeling pain, he was asleep.

"Kevin, Kevin breath slowly, it's ok I'm here." He knelt over him, he had read enough books on the human body and medical conditions, but seeing him in so much pain, his mind came to a blank. Edd felt himself getting more and more scared. He always knew what to do, he always knew how to help, and now he was coming up blank. Kevin started to breath deep slow breathes, and Double D could see Kevin beginning to relax. He finally released his sweater and Edd unwound bit by bit. He still couldn't think of anything to do, he concentrated, thinking about all the books he had read. He blinked, FINALLY something came to mind. He held out a hand, and very softly touched his chest, over his sweater. Kevin snapped to attention and Edd pulled away.

"I'm sorry! Did I harm you?" Edd looked at Kevin looked hesitantly until Kevin shook his head. Edd waited before making absolutely sure Kevin was ok. "Tell me if it hurts." Edd moved his hands around Kevin's chest once again. He kept looking at Kevin's face, searching for any sighs of pain. Edd continued feeling his chest for a while. Edd felt relaxed, he started thinking about what it would feel like if Kevin wasn't wearing his sweater. Edd pulled away and blushed, _OMG did I really just have that kind of thought?!_ Edd looked at Kevin who had his eyes closed as he shook his head no. Double D relaxed, _thank you for looking away from me_.

Edd gently pulled him forward so he was leaning against him as he moved his hands in the same motion on his back. Kevin clutched Edd close to him then and winced. Edd stopped immediately, now what? Edd scooped him up his arms and Kevin relaxed against Edd's chest, his eyes fluttering open. Kevin looked so tired and relaxed, he felt warm. Edd waited before heading to the best person he knew that would help. Edd grabbed Kevin's items and made his way down the hall, clutching Kevin close to him. The students were now in their classroom so the hall was deserted. Edd sighed in relief, he was glad no one saw Kevin looking vulnerable and Edd carrying him. Kevin was breathing but barely, his mouth as warm against his chest. Thought Edd was scared, he was happy to have Kevin so close to him.

Edd arrived at the nurses and laid him on the cot, he began to search for a pillow when he felt a hand grab at him. He turned and saw Kevin's hand grab his hand. Kevin's grip was weak, and he didn't move until Kevin let go. Edd stood there watching him breathing until he heard a familiar voice.

"Eddward?" He turned and saw Dr. Jamie coming out of her office looking puzzled. His chin was healing well, and he knew she would notice that.

"Dr. Jamie…I don't know what to do. I have studied a large amount of books but I do not consider my work very well done." Edd's voice was shaky, he remembered reading many books on this subject but he kept drawing a blank.

"What happened?" She walked closer to him and Kevin. She pulled Kevin's face to the other side and looked at him. Edd stiffened.

"Yesterday various kids got a whole of him, a-and they delivered him a bruised rib. He was in the hall just now," Edd paused, he could feel himself getting angry as he talked about Kevin getting hurt, "his appearance made me reason he was going to pass out, he looked like he was in a great deal of agony." Edd thought back to the boy's bathroom ad he clutched his shirt, Edd frowned helpless.

Dr. Jamie paused before she looked at Edd, "is this Kevin?"

Edd paused, sheepishly looking away, then nodding.

She grinned and looked back at him, "I will do my best for him Eddward, go back to class."

Edd paused, "Dr. Jamie…I have been suspended." She snapped her head up at him, Edd grimaced. Him getting suspended was like the world coming to an end. She thought for a bit, looked at him, then at Kevin then back at him, before realizing the situation. She smiled and tended to his wounds.

"I see, you wouldn't leave his side?"

"I couldn't!" Edd couldn't stop himself. He already felt himself on edge. And it was true, he couldn't leave Kevin's side, not after what happened. He clenched his fists, and took a deep breathe. She looked at him for a long while before a light bulb went off in her head. Edd raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Eeeeeddward….tsk tsk you got it bad." Edd's body relaxed then as he stared at her, she was being serious. Him? _In love? _Come on, he really really liked Kevin and wanted to be with him, but, love is something Edd never knew. Edd couldn't help but look at her flabbergasted.

"Again Doctor, you have surprised me with your knowledge of affection." Edd looked down at Kevin, he didn't look like he was breathing, and Edd didn't want Kevin to hear him talking about this sort of stuff, "is he passed out?" Edd's eyebrows furrowed.

Dr. Jamie looked at Kevin, touching him and moving him slightly, before checking his pulse. She waited before speaking, "…yes. He will be ok Eddward." Edd looked away then. Edd didn't trust a lot of people, but he trusted Dr. Jamie. If she was looking after Kevin, he knew he would be ok. He relaxed a bit while looking back at her. She was watching him closely with a soft smile on her face.

She stood and looked at him a little closer, "come on Eddward, I know you very well…I think you're in love." Double D couldn't help laugh at her joke. Edd knew that she knew Edd wasn't like that, "I don't do _'love'._"

"Edd, love isn't something you do, it's something you feel…how do you feel about Kevin?" She sounded very comforting, like she always did. Dr. Jamie knew Edd the best, and Edd felt comfortable around her. Edd wasn't used to talking about his feelings, EVER. The only time he talked about his feelings was when Marie would Marie would yell at him for not being a good boyfriend. Edd watched her before contemplating his answer. He did trust her, and if was going to go to anyone on relationship advice, she was one of his best options.

Edd hesitated, "I…sense that my stomach is constantly in knots. Every time I'm alongside him is like, a new day for me. I wake up and I'm essentially and truly happy because I know Kevin is there. It's different now, I don't know what it is…" Edd spoke really slow, trying to find the right words and trying not to blush at the same time. That's what Edd felt like when he was kissing Kevin, and being with him, and talking to him. Edd could feel his heart already going like crazy talking about this stuff with Dr. Jamie.

She crossed her arms, "would you do anything for him?"

"Without a doubt." Edd didn't hesitate, he knew the truth, he would do anything for Kevin, he knew that.

Dr. Jamie smirked, "have you too…kissed?"

Edd looked at her a bit stunned before turning away, blushing, "once or twice, I hardly see why that is necessary to ask?" Edd looked back her as he crossed his arms. His expression indifferent, Dr. Jamie chuckled, "what about then, when you two kiss…what is it like for you?"

Edd raised an eyebrow at her, she only grinned determined to win. Edd won a lot but when it came to Dr. Jamie, she was just as stubborn as Edd. Double D sighed and feel back in a chair, he figured this would take a while. Edd thought about it for a while, he had to find the right words, he couldn't just describe it willy nilly.

Edd sat forward then, and held his hands up, trying to gesture and motion what he was saying, "It's like…fire. I can't really describe it but, I feel like I'm on fire. My…core, it's like…twisting around so much it will rupture. I actually feel nervous. Dr. Jamie, from experience, you realize I do not feel anxious, ever. I try and supress my emotions. When I kiss him, I don't-I can't let go. I'm worried if I do…I'll stop breathing."

Edd's heart was pounding, that really is how he felt around Kevin. Edd leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. Talking about this was hard for him, he wanted to talk to someone about it, but he didn't know where to go.

Dr. Jamie walked over to him and sat across from him, she held his hands. Edd looked at her with a raised an eye brow, as if to say, _what are you doing? _ "Eddward, I have been married for a while now, and if you're telling me that what you're feeling isn't 'love' then I'll get a divorce." Edd watched her, she was being very sincere with him, and her eyes looked concerned for him. Edd let her word's sink in. She HAD been married for a rather long time, she was very beautiful and she was a girl. Edd still didn't think he loved Kevin, but Dr. Jamie knew more than he did.

"Alright Dr. Love," Edd wasn't always sarcastic, he wasn't good at it being sarcastic, and it wasn't something he really liked, "should I be in love with Kevin…what do I do? I don't…books and papers don't cover this subject. This is not something I can investigate and analysis on. I don't want to ruin it with Kevin, I don't want him to leave." Edd watched her intently, he was starting to feel scared. 'Love'…love had been out of the question for him. He had no idea what it was like or how it felt, when his second girlfriend told him she loved him, Edd just kind of nodded, and she broke up with him because of it. Now that it was Kevin, everything was different. Edd didn't have the first clue about love, he just knew he wanted to be with Kevin.

She shuffled her feet closer to Edd, and pointed to his chest, "Exactly Eddward," she paused, "in here, it's something you feel. You would do anything for Kevin right?" Edd nodded, "good, if you kept that mindset everything will be ok. I promise." Edd looked down, she was telling him not to worry when that was the only thing he could do. He sighed and sat back in his seat. Dr. Jamie stood and walked back over to Kevin, "Alright, leave so I can look after him. He will be alright, I'll send him out in a few."

Edd looked up, startled, "Am I not able to linger?"

"No, now leave." She stood and began to push him out, she was like Kevin, weak and small and he could have easily overpowered her. But he gave in and let her push him out, but Edd wasn't leaving like that. He pressed his ear against the door and covered his other ear, the voices were a bit muffles, but over all he could hear just fine, "…would never tell you that while you were conscious. I'm hoping that that will open him up more. You can move now." Edd's eyes flashed open. Kevin heard everything he had said! Edd's heart immediately thundered against his chest. And what's worse is Dr. Jamie KNEW! Edd felt himself getting angry, he wanted to open the door and confront her, but he waited. Trying to control his anger and listen to the conversation.

"No no, that helped a lot actually…" Edd pressed his ears more to the door.

"You feel the same about him I hope…?" He voice when she was talking to him, at least she was being nice. Kevin paused before speaking.

"It's the same basically, except…" he paused, "it's a different feeling, being with Double D now, and not seeing him as a bully…it's odd." Edd felt down casted, he shouldn't be surprised that Kevin saw him like, but he didn't want him to anymore.

Kevin chuckled, "A nickname he has always had. He spells his name with two 'D's, so it's like, 'Double D'." She laughed, 'Oh next time I see him, I must call him that." They both laughed and Double D frowned, now she was going to call him that all the time. He would have to stay away from her office for a while

"…Edd had NEVER had a crush on someone like this. It's amazing, tell me everything!" He heard Kevin laugh, at least he was sounding normal.

"Um, I don't entirely know what you mean…?" Edd laughed, he was sure Kevin was blushing. Dr. Jamie spoke then, "I mean like, how does he act! What does he do? Has he been treating you good?"

Edd frowned, _well. _He would have to scold her on her English. He listened carefully, he prayed Kevin didn't tell her everything.

"…it's funny, instead of him being a bully, he's now saving me from them."

She squealed, "Oh my God, you two are too cute!~ But…Mr. Barr, I do not know you as well was Eddward, I can tell that Edd is in love with you," Kevin blushed, "but I do not know about you…what do you feel?" Kevin looked at her strangely, she looked concerned while looking like a twelve year old girl reading a love novel.

Kevin laughed nervously, "I assume you want to know because you don't want me to hurt Double D?" She nodded swiftly.

Kevin sighed, "alright…being with Edd, well…that's the thing…I'm not with him." Kevin couldn't help looking downcast, they weren't dating, he didn't know what to say.

She looked at him surprised, "you two aren't dating?" Kevin looked at her briefly before turning and shaking his head, "I want to be…I feel like he doesn't want to be in a relationship. I mean, I can see Edd being like that. His past few girlfriends, even when they were dating, they were never together. And when they were Edd looked bored and kind of annoyed."

She shook her head and looked at the door, "I must yell at him next time I get the chance.' Kevin chuckled and she turned back to him.

"Kevin," back to first names? "When you two kiss, is it the same as Eddward explained it?" Kevin looked at her and blushed.

"Yeah, except one thing. I agree with Edd that…I'm on fire. I mean, my entire body just feels like its 100 degrees hotter, and I'm melting, but…what I mean is that," he paused, "time stops. It all stops, it's just Edd, right there, no one, nothing else. All I can focus on is Double D, his hands, his lips…" Kevin stopped and turned away, he was shaking a bit. He always got nervous when thinking about Edd, but saying it out loud was a lot harder.

Kevin took a deep breath and continued, "every time I'm with him, I'm either flustered or smiling. I say some of the stupidest things, I can't think when he's around, and I'm nervous. It's a very odd feeling for me. I know I'm not as smart as him, NO ONE is. It's just…I want to impress him, and I can't." Edd couldn't help smile, Kevin didn't know that every day, Kevin was impressing him more and more.

Edd heard her stand, "well, I'm sure Eddward…Double D," Edd frowned, she was neer going to forget that, "oh yes, I like that. Anyway, I suspect he is waiting for you. You are perfectly fine, no running," She paused. "No over-exerting yourself, no EXCITEMENT, and lots of rest," Edd narrowed his eyes, he was sure she said that loud enough so he could hear it. He sighed, he was almost 100% sure she knew he was at her door. Edd hear them walking towards the door and his heart quickened. He turned awkwardly as he tu*** and leaned against the wall, trying to look casual. At first Kevin didn't come out, he assumed they were talking in the door way. As much as he wanted to eavesdrop, it would be more difficult, so he waited for them

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Kevin's words. He smiled again as he heard Kevin's words in his mind. Kevin wanted to be with him, and Edd wanted to be with Kevin. Edd knew Kevin liked him, Kevin blushing wasn't just coincidence, and Kevin already admitted he liked him. Double D just didn't think Kevin would want to be in a relationship with him, after all he was right. Edd was bad with relationships and he had often been called a bad boyfriend.

Edd looked down at his feet, Kevin's items were still next to him. He smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. He was hoping Kevin wouldn't ask about this, 'love' stuff, Edd didn't want to ruin what he and Kevin had…whatever they had, or would have in the future. Edd smiled wider, he thought about Kevin and being able to hold him and be with him all the time, he relished the thought. On the rooftop, afterwards, he promised to take Kevin out. Take him anywhere he wanted to go, just so it could be an official couples date. Edd smiled again, he never felt this happy in so long, he only felt like this when he was with Kevin. It was always Kevin that made him like this.

Edd remembered always feeling tired and depressed and…empty. Edd remembered always being alone. Waking up to an empty house, and his body feeling hollow. Double D knew that the sunset and the pool was the most he felt before Kevin, but…now it was like Kevin was his sunset. He could look at Kevin and instantly feel relaxed and happy. Kevin was also his pool, he felt alive and free every time he was with him. Edd relaxed against the wall, he was getting soft, but it didn't matter, he had Kevin. Edd loved this feeling, he knew he would never feel like this when he was in the pool or looking at the sunset. Kevin gave him a much more profound feeling, and he was determined to never let it go.

* * *

_He stopped, and grinned. Edd noticed his expression and watched him quizzically. Kevin looked up at him, and smiled broadly, _Double D, I FINALLY found something I can win at!


	15. Chapter 15

Kevin's POV

Kevin stared at Edd for a long while, he seemed so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb him. Kevin had never seen him so relaxed before. After a minute or so, Edd turned and saw him standing there. HE was still smiling and Kevin still couldn't look away. He began to walk up to him, until he was so close Kevin could reach out and touch him. Kevin looked up at him, he really was tall and slender. Edd smirked at him and began walking, Kevin followed.

"Alright pumpkin~," Edd looked down at Kevin as his face turned red. Kevin quickly turned away, "you have half an hour left of class, do you want to go to class?" Kevin looked ahead of him, they were walking towards his class. Though he didn't like skipping class, he basically missed half of his lecture while in the nurses, however, It seemed off that Edd would bring up such a question. Double D always liked being punctual and he never skipped a class.

Kevin looked up at Edd, his looked non-chalant as they walked forward, "are you suggesting I, _skip class?"_

Edd chuckled at his question, "I would find it satisfactory if you not, it just seems moot at this point." Kevin thought about that. Edd had a point, he missed most of his class already and he would probably be sitting there for half an hour confused about what his teacher would talk about.

"Alright I see your point, then…what did you have in mind? You said you had plans after school today." Kevin watched Edd carefully. He smiled softly and tilted his head back.

"My intentions for today do not commence for another few hours. We have time," He looked down at Kevin, "what would you prefer to complete?" Kevin looked around for a bit, he didn't have plans for today, he actually planned to take his bike back home.

He stopped, and grinned. Edd noticed his expression and watched him quizzically. Kevin looked up at him, and smiled broadly, _Double D, I FINALLY found something I can win at!_

"Can we grab a few things from my locker first?" Kevin tried to sound as innocent as possible, but his acting was not as good as Edd's. Edd watched him carefully before nodding, Kevin happily skipped to his locker and grabbed the extra helmet he kept inside. He looked up at Double D, he was watching him with a very confused expression on his face.

"You do not chain your helmet to your motorcycle?" Kevin tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. He placed a palm over his mouth, stifling his laughter. "Follow me."

Edd seemed much more confused now as he followed him to his bike. Kevin _did _have a helmet chained to his bike. When they close enough to see, Kevin turned to see Double D stopped, looking at his bike and realizing Kevin's plans. Kevin couldn't help laugh at him, he had seen Edd scared, but he didn't think his bike was that bad.

"Scared Double D?" Kevin could see Edd coming back, his face changing into apprehension.

"Kevin I must be honest, I am unnerved by this decision of yours. Statistics show motorcycles have a higher fatality rate per unit of distance travelled when compared with automobiles. The risk of a fatal crash is 35 times greater than a passenger car." Edd continued to name of statistic after statistic. "Kevin, when you were given your motorcycle, I was defiant of the idea, you could be severely injured or-"

Kevin walked up to him and looked at him, "statistics _ALSO _show that 6,000 people die from tripping and falling every year, that's 2,000 more than motorcycle accidents." Kevin looked at him closely, it seemed that Edd was letting what he said sink in. Kevin mostly wanted to just scare Edd more than anything. Double D was always making fun of him, and now he finally had the upper hand.

"Double D, do you trust me?" Edd looked at him strenuously, before nodding. Kevin smiled again and handed him the extra helmet as he grabbed his own. HE secured it tightly and looked back at Edd. He quickly turned away, if he started laughing now, his rib was going to hurt him again. Edd always looked scary and unapproachable, but wearing Kevin's helmet made him look ridiculously silly. He also had it on wrong, Kevin leaned against the pole that was chained to his bike, and tried to contain his laughter. Once he regained his composure, he turned back to Edd how was moving the helmet back and forth.

Keeping calm, Kevin approached him, and fixed it for him, he still looked bizarre no less so. Kevin chuckled and unchained his bike. He carefully took his seat and lifted the lever holding his bike up. He lifted his face shield and looked back at Edd. Double D was standing next to him, a bit confused. Kevin smiled and patted his back seat. Edd frowned and awkward sat behind him.

"Place your feet here and here, don't touch that, if you do it'll burn your skin off," Kevin pointed to certain areas before he was sure Edd on securely. Edd weighed a lot more, so it was a bit awkward at first, but Kevin was used to riding by now, with all the practice he had done.

"Edd, you'll need to hold onto me." Kevin regretted saying that, he felt his hands move around his waist and Edd press his body against Kevin's. He heard him chuckle, "I think I can get used to this." Kevin blushed, but he knew Edd couldn't see him so he felt a bit more relaxed.

"Lean with me when I turn." He felt Edd nod and pull him closer. Kevin blushed again and started his bike. It roared to life and Edd immediately tighten his grip around him. Kevin back up before pushing off. He pulled his screen protected back over his face and he started off slow. He decided to go around the school to get used to the new weight, and for Edd to get used to the alien feeling. Once Kevin was sure he had adapted to Edd's weight, he headed for the neighborhood. HE was only going about 15mph in the parking lot, so once he hit the intersection for the roads, he loosened his grip and the bike flew forward. He felt Edd grab him tighter and Kevin couldn't help smile. _PAY BACK. _Kevin decided to drive around the neighborhood before heading to the town.

Every time Kevin turned, Edd would move as little as possible with him. Kevin sighed, if Edd wasn't going to move with him, he wouldn't be able to take him outside the smaller roads. He thought hard before coming up with an idea. He headed to the cul-de-sac. As soon as he arrived, he speed up a bit, and turned harshly in circle. This time, Edd moved with him, and Kevin smiled, he was more relaxed; though his grip was still tight, he saw in his rear-view mirror Edd was sitting up more, and looking around.

Kevin pushed forward and headed for the town. He didn't want to go over 35mph with Edd on, so he stuck to the smaller roads. He crossed the over the highway and as he did, Edd's grip loosened. Kevin looked in the mirror again and saw him smiling. Kevin couldn't help smile with him. He was mostly trying to scare him, but he felt he achieved that while in the parking lot and in the neighborhood. Kevin road on for a few minutes before stopping in a shopping mall parking lot. He turned off his engine and put the break on before taking off his helmet. He looked back at Edd who immediately kissed him.

Kevin reddened as Edd deepened the kiss. Edd was pulling him closer as Kevin twisted his body to face Edd. Edd's lips were the same soft and pink lips as they always were, Kevin couldn't help smile as he kissed him. Edd pulled away and looked at him, his face full of excitement. He had taken his helmet off, as he sock hat was still attached to his head. Edd was breathing heavily but he was smiling from ear to ear, "can we do that once more?"

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd stared at the ceiling for a long while before looking back to see if Kevin was out of Dr. Jamie's office. He was, he was standing there, looking at him. Edd smiled at him, thinking about what he had said in Dr. Jamie's office. As upset at her as he was, he had to thank her for getting Kevin to talk about how he felt. Edd grabbed Kevin's things, and walked up to him, he didn't move or say anything, he just watched him for a long while. Edd got really close to him, he wanted to bend down and kiss him there, but he remembered Dr. Scott's words; _The school does not look to keen on PDA, _and Edd almost Kissed him in the hallway during lunch. Edd smirked at him, _another time pumpkin~, _and he began walking back to his classroom.

He heard Kevin follow him. "Alright pumpkin~," He looked at Kevin just in time to see him blushing, he quickly turned away. Edd smiled, "you have half an hour left of class, do you want to go to class?" Edd didn't like the idea of Kevin skipping class, but he wanted to spend time with him. He figured Kevin would want to go back to class as well.

Edd continued to look forward, walking next to Kevin. Edd felt like he was walking too fast for Kevin, considering he was significantly taller than him, he tried to slow his pace. "Are you suggesting I, _skip class?"_

Edd laughed, "I would find it satisfactory if you not, it just seems moot at this point." As much as Edd didn't want Kevin skipping class, he would have sat there confused in the middle of a lecture. He thought it logical to just skip the rest of his class and stay after another day with his teacher and ask about the lecture.

Kevin seemed to agree with him, "Alright I see your point, then…what did you have in mind? You said you had plans after school today." Edd smiled softly and tilted his head back. He was actually hoping Kevin would think of something. Edd didn't care what they did, so long as Kevin was with him.

"My intentions for today do not commence for another few hours. We have time," He looked down at Kevin, "what would you prefer to complete?" Edd waited a while before Kevin stopped. Edd looked back at his expression. He seemed to have an idea, but, his expression was difficult to read. Edd frowned, this was different, Kevin was an open book to him, and not being able to read him upset Edd.

Kevin looked up at him, and smiled broadly. Edd raised an eye brow, completely at a loss.

"Can we grab a few things from my locker first?" Kevin's sounded off which only made Double D more confused. Edd watched Kevin's face intensely, trying to decipher what Kevin was thinking. But Kevin continued to smile clearly not giving anything away. Edd gave in and nodded as Kevin happily skipped to his locker. Kevin placed his items inside and grabbed a motorcycle helmet. Double D couldn't help felling confused, why was it in his locker and not chained to his bike? He thought Kevin would rather it be on his bike then take up space in his locker.

"You do not chain your helmet to your motorcycle?" Kevin quickly turned and placed his palm over his mouth, hiding his laughter. Edd couldn't help feeling more and more confused, he started feeling agitated, he didn't like not knowing something. Kevin found himself before speaking, "Follow me."

Edd did, but with every step he got more and more confused. Kevin got out his helmet from his locker to put on his bike. Was he planning on riding it back home? No, if he was, why did it seem so funny to him? They stepped outside into the sun. It started getting colder now, but nothing that needed attention, it was still warm and sunny out. Edd looked up to Kevin's bike and noticed _another _helmet attached to his bike. Double D stopped, trying to fit everything together. _Two _helmets…

He realized it then and his heart beat quickened, Kevin wanted him to ride with him! Edd didn't think Kevin would ever think of doing so, considering he was a novice and Edd weighed more than him. Edd didn't like the idea of Kevin having a bike in the first place. Thinking about Kevin in an accident wasn't exactly a thought Edd liked.

"Scared Double D?" Edd looked down at Kevin, he came back from his thoughts to see Kevin smiling at him.

"Kevin I must be honest, I am unnerved by this decision of yours. Statistics show motorcycles have a higher fatality rate per unit of distance travelled when compared with automobiles. The risk of a fatal crash is 35 times greater than a passenger car. Kevin, when you were given your motorcycle, I was defiant of the idea, you could be severely injured or-"

Kevin walked up to him then, and looked at his eyes. Edd couldn't help but stop. "Statistics _ALSO _show that 6,000 people die from tripping and falling every year, that's 2,000 more than motorcycle accidents." Kevin looked at him closely, and Edd couldn't help but let Kevin win this round. Though the statistic was silly and outrageous, it was 100% true. However it didn't make Edd feel any better about riding Kevin's vehicle.

"Double D, do you trust me?" Edd looked at him, he knew he couldn't say no to him. He did trust him, he DIDN'T trust his bike. But Double D did trust him, so he nodded. Kevin smiled and handed him the extra helmet. Edd flipped it over and place it on his head. He had only rode a bike once so a helmet was alien to him. He knew how it was placed, but he still had trouble with it. He positioned it awkwardly on his head and strapped in tightly. He looked at Kevin whose helmet was bigger and bulkier and covered his entire face where was Edd's helmet only covered a portion of his head. Edd frowned, he didn't like not being able to see Kevin's face. Kevin placed his hand on the pole and waited there. Edd watched him, he looked like he was shaking a bit, but he turned back around and turned to him. Edd thought he looked silly so he tried moving the helmet around, trying to fix it.

Kevin walked up to him then, and reached up to fix his helmet. It felt much better then, more comfortable. He heard Kevin laugh before unchaining his bike. He took the chain with him as he sat on his seat easily. Edd grimaced, he knew he was not going to look as graceful as Kevin. He lifted the lever that held up his motorcycle and lifted his face shield. Edd relaxed by a fraction, seeing Kevin's face helped his nerves. Edd looked at his seat, he knew he needed to sit, but had no idea what to do, it made him feel agitated again. Edd saw Kevin smile and pat his back seat. Edd frowned, _you're being cute while I am frustrated. This is wrong, it should be the other way around. _Edd awkwardly lifted his leg and took his seat behind Kevin. Seeing the back of Kevin, Edd let his mind wander. Almost immediately he regret that decision, his mind filled with provocative thoughts. Now was not the time for that!

"Place your feet here and here, don't touch that, if you do it'll burn your skin off," Kevin pointed to certain areas and Edd did as instructed. He brought up his legs and rest them on the places and sat awkwardly on Kevin's bike. _Now what? _Kevin waited and looked around a bit.

"Edd, you'll need to hold onto me." Edd instantly grinned as he wrapped his arms around him. Kevin felt warm as Edd pressed closer to him, there was barely no space between the two. Edd was sure Kevin was blushing like mad now. Edd chuckled, "I think I can get used to this." Edd didn't feel Kevin stiffen like he had hoped, in fact he stayed the same, Edd frowned. He wanted Kevin to react in SOME way.

"Lean with me when I turn." Edd nodded and pulled him closer, he was trying to get a reaction out of Kevin while also feeling a bit nervous. Holding Kevin made him feel safer though. Kevin started the bike and Edd tighten his grip around him, it didn't sound like a regular car, it felt like a wild animal and Double D didn't like it. Kevin started to move the bike and Double D couldn't help close his eyes. Edd was scared and he didn't like the feeling, when Edd was scared he was use to feeling angry. Double D didn't feel scared often, so he did not like being on Kevin's bike, though holding Kevin close to him made him feel better.

Edd felt Kevin's back going forward, Kevin was leaning on his bike slightly and Edd assumed Kevin was just going around the school. Kevin went around twice before Edd opened his eyes, the wind was brushing on his face and he found the scenery passing by him. He didn't know what it was, but Edd started feeling more relaxed. Until he felt Kevin's bike lurched forward and out of the school parking lot. Edd quickly pulled Kevin back to him and shut his eyes again. He could tell Kevin was going faster now, and Kevin's bike sounded louder too. After a minute or so Edd felt himself relax again as he loosened one eye, he was getting used to it now. Edd started to find it more relaxing, it wasn't as bumpy as Edd thought it would be. It was more of a vibration and a purr, Edd smiled a bit before he felt Kevin lurch his bike forward.

Edd peaked up over his shoulder and found they were in the cul-de-sac. Edd's heart dropped, Kevin was going to turn. Edd forgot to lean with Kevin when he turned, so Kevin was trying to make him lean. As much as that scared Edd, he didn't want Kevin to know. Edd swallowed, _you freaking wimp, grow a pair._ Edd waited and as soon as Kevin turned, Edd leaned, however Double D wasn't expecting Kevin to turn so harshly. Edd panicked at first, but it was over instantly. Edd felt Kevin relax as he headed out of the cul-de-sac. Edd looked back bewildered, that wasn't as bad as Edd was expecting. Edd smiled and looked forward, if he sat up straight he could actually look over Kevin. Edd laughed at the image in his head, he thought it would look silly, plus he liked being close to Edd, so he slouched and looked over Kevin's shoulders while holding onto him tightly. Edd started to like Kevin's bike.

Edd realized what Kevin had a mind as he took certain roads, he was heading towards the city. Edd wasn't as nervous as he probably should be, be he didn't care. Kevin hadn't harmed him or done anything to put him in danger, he trusted Kevin. They reached a rather busy intersection and Edd saw Kevin's speedometer pushing 35mph. Edd relaxed a bit more, 35 wasn't that bad, he figured they were actually going faster. Kevin pushed forward as he drove over the highway, Edd looked over and immediately relaxed. The scene over the highway reminded him of the roof. He could see so far down the road, the buildings and the sky, it was amazing. Double D started smiling, he didn't think Kevin's bike was so scary anymore. Kevin road on for a few minutes before stopping in a shopping mall parking lot. Edd had his helmet off before Kevin has his engine off. As soon as Kevin had his helmet off and turned to look at him, Edd has his lips on his. His kiss was an apology and a thank you. He shouldn't have felt so nervous in the first place. It was one of the best feeling's Double D felt.

Edd deepened the kiss, pulling Kevin closer, Edd didn't care they were out in public, he didn't care where they were, he needed to kiss him. Edd was smiling as he felt Kevin smile too. Kevin's lips were perfect, they were warm were as Edd's were cold due to the wind, it was perfect. Edd pulled away and looked at Kevin. Kevin was blushing still, while he looked a bit confused, but overall happy. Edd's heart was on fire, every time he was with Kevin, there was always something new and exciting. There was never a dull moment with him. They were close to each other and as much as Edd wanted to kiss him again, but he wanted Kevin to keep driving. Edd grinned, "Can we do that once more?"

* * *

_Edd paused again, he sounded pathetic, but he was trying to rely his thoughts onto Kevin. He was starting to get into asking him out. He started feeling nervous again so he shifted. He saw Kevin about to stand when he caught him. Edd swiftly sat behind him and pulled Kevin close to his chest, letting his legs lay out openly. He felt Kevin stiffen, so Edd wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him, and let him know he was there with him. Edd rested his head on Kevin's shoulder once again as he felt his nerves peak._


	16. Chapter 16

THIS IS A DOOSY...

* * *

16

Kevin's POV

They departed the parking lot, and he drove on and on. Every time Kevin looked up Edd was look around smiling and laughing. Kevin couldn't help stare, which made it difficult to focus on driving. After the third time he found himself not paying attention he sighed and turned around, heading to the school. He had been driving for quite a while when they entered the school parking lot, almost every car had disappeared.

Kevin parked his bike back in the same place and turned off his bike. He pulled off his helmet and felt a pressure on his shoulders. Kevin turned a bit too see Edd's head resting on his shoulder, he hadn't released his grip on Kevin's waist. If anything he pulled him tighter, Kevin watched him closely. He felt Edd's body heat against his back, and he frowned. He was almost sure he could feel Edd's heart beat pounding against his chest.

Kevin turned and looked at him and Edd brought his face up. Kevin frowned even more, Edd had a perfect poker face on. He couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking, it really confused Kevin. Edd sighed and held Kevin close to him. Kevin couldn't help feel shocked, Edd looked so vulnerable and heavy, it caught Kevin off guard. Kevin waited before Edd finally pulled away once again and looked at him. Kevin, now very confused, watched him.

"Do you feel satisfactory?" Edd sounded a bit nervous, but overall he was perfectly fine. Kevin couldn't help look at him confused.

"I feel fine, Edd…?" Double D shook his head, and gingerly pointed to his midsection, "your rib…does it bother you?" Kevin frowned again. It hadn't had bothered him at all since the nurses office. Kevin shook his head no and Edd sighed in relief. Double D awkwardly stood and stepped off the bike. Kevin followed him, and they both left their helmets.

Edd placed his hands in his jacket pocket, "chain your bike up, we could possibly stay a while." Kevin looked at him confused once again, but did what Double D had asked of him. He quickly chained his bike and helmets together before turning to look at Edd. He was waiting patiently, then nodded as he began to walk. Kevin followed after him. They were walking towards the back of the building, Kevin thought he had an idea of where they were going, but he choose to keep silent. Edd looked a bit stressed, he thought it best to let him be.

Double D finally came to a stop, and Kevin immediately recognized where they were. This is where Edd took him when they went up on the roof. Edd was looking up at the roof. He looked back down at Kevin then looked back up. He whined before turning back to Kevin, "are you certain you are feeling up to travelling up on the roof? I do not want you to experience pain on the way upward." Edd asked Kevin very carefully, he really wanted to make sure Kevin was ok. Kevin stared at him, "Edd I promise I am ok."

Edd waited, thinking about the situation before nodding and hooking himself on the wall. Kevin gingerly climbed onto his back. He frowned, he wondered if this is what Double D felt like on the back of his bike. Edd felt so warm and big, it was like Kevin felt 100% safe with him. Kevin wrapped around him tighter as Edd began to climb the wall. Kevin kept his eyes open this time, it was incredible to watch. Their school was rather big, so being that high up was nerve-wracking, but absolutely amazing to witness. Edd pulled them both over the edge and Kevin got to his feet. Kevin saw Edd stand and walk over to the edge. The sun hadn't set yet, it was close though, but the sky was still very blue.

Edd sat on the edge and let his feet dangle off the edge. Kevin sat next to him, holding his knees close to his chest, he didn't like heights. They sat there for a few minutes before Edd fell against the roof top sighing heavily. Kevin mimicked his movements and let his feet just barely hit the edge. Edd was staring up at the sky, Kevin looked up trying to find what it was Edd was looking at.

Kevin heard Double D chuckle, and he turned to look back at him. He was still staring at the sky, "I'm just observing the clouds go by pumpkin~". Kevin blushed and looked back up at the sky. He frowned and looked back at Edd. "Double D…I have to ask, but why do you come up here? It-"

Edd cut him off, "It doesn't suit my personality?" Kevin turned away sheepishly, that's exactly what he was going to say.

Edd only laughed at him. His eyebrows knit together as he shifted his body, Kevin watch as Edd turned his body in a 180 degree movement and placed his head next to Kevin's. He felt his heart starting to drum against his chest again. Kevin didn't move, he just laid there still

"Listen and watch." Double D spoke softly, his face was touching Kevin's tenderly, it made the hairs on his body stand straight up. He was so close, he could feel Edd's skin so close to him. Kevin focused on the sounds then. He looked up at the sky, he felt the wind on his face and his ear's. Everything was in perfect rhythm, it was balanced out perfectly. Kevin could hear his heart beat against his chest, and the cars below. It was extremely relaxing and serene.

"It may contradict from how I am perceived and how I pretence…but I believe the entirety of the population needs to be slow down and unwind and be content every now and then." Kevin couldn't see Edd, but he did sound relaxed. Kevin listened again, even though he had only been up here twice, he loved it already. Kevin smiled and closed his eyes.

"I get angry a lot…"Kevin opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Edd. He had to pull back to he didn't hit him. However his ball cap almost did, so he took it off and held it in his hands.

Double D hesitated, "forgive me if I go too far…I just thought I'd explicate a little more to your question." Kevin shook his head, "no you're fine Edd."

Kevin saw Edd smile slightly and begin again, "I get angry a lot, as I said before…swimming and the rooftop are my escape. They make me feel…that's the thing. These two element's make me feel." Edd paused again, he looked back at the edge and shifted again. Kevin got up with him this time, until he felt a hand come down. Edd sat behind Kevin and Kevin immediately stiffened. His heart on fire, and slamming on his chest. Edd pulled him closed and wrapped his arms around him before placing his head on Kevin's shoulders, just like on the bike.

"The sunset is starting again." Kevin turned away from Double D too see the sky illuminated in red and yellows and orange. Kevin couldn't help smile again, it was just like the first time Edd brought him up here. Kevin felt himself relax against Edd's chest and watch the sun slowly descend. Edd shifted and they both watched the sun go down for a minute or so before Edd spoke again.

"I know you heard me in Dr. Jamie's office earlier today…" Kevin stiffened, but Edd held him closer, "I didn't realize it until she drove me out…I eavesdropped on your conversation as well. Please forgive me." Kevin stiffened again. He wanted to be angry with him, but he couldn't. Edd sounded to hurt and sincere. Plus he told him the truth, Kevin couldn't get mad at him for that. Kevin realized this then and relaxed, trying to think of everything he said in the office. However, he felt so nervous his mind was coming up blank.

Kevin turned to Edd, "I forgive you, Double D, you shouldn't be sorry about that." Edd still had his head in Kevin's shoulder, and Kevin felt Edd's arms relax around him. Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around himself, resting them on Edd's arms.

"I overlooked something important…" Kevin looked back at him, a bit confused. Edd looked up from his shoulder and looked at the sun, "This…the rooftop, and the pool….can't compare to you."

Kevin's eyes widened and he stared at Edd, shocked. Edd smiled and held Kevin closer, Kevin couldn't help blush. "Kevin, I'm terrible at this, so please don't laugh…" Kevin didn't look away from him, he was still stunned, his heart was on fire along with his face. Kevin nodded slowly, beckoning Edd to continue.

"Kevin…I just…can't stop being with you. I actually wake up and smile, because I know you are there." Edd paused, "My, I'm on fire right now." Kevin silently chuckled, Kevin felt like he was in a furnace. "You just…" Edd frowned and hugged him tighter, "you make me different, better even. And…"

Edd paused for the longest time before he looked at him. Edd just stared at him. Edd's eyes looked to blue in the sunlight, Kevin felt his heart was going to explode.

"Kevin I want to be with you. Not just to that silly dance…I want to be together." Edd wasn't looking him in the eye, Edd seemed too nervous. Edd just rested his head against Kevin's shoulders which had turned to stone. Edd…he wanted to be with him…? Edd pulled him closer until Kevin was practically laying on him. Kevin's heart was colliding with his chest he was sure it was going to either stop or break through. Edd tensed up, "Please say something…"

Kevin didn't, he instantly jumped onto of him without thinking, and pulled Double D in so their lips met. Kevin clutched his eyes shut, and he knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. Edd's lips were full and soft and he couldn't help but press them against his own. Kevin was sitting on top of Edd who was holding them both up. Kevin hand his hands on face, he never got to touch it. Kevin felt Edd's hair and his jaw. It made his heart go wild. Kevin couldn't help but pull Edd closer to him, he moved one hand ho his back, pushing him up. He felt Edd shift and his hands find his back, then wrap around completely so there was no space between them.

Their mouths became one big mess. It was extremely hot and Kevin could feel Edd's breath travelling down his throat. Kevin was knew to this but he let his instincts take over. He followed exactly what Edd was going, which only made it seem more erotic. Kevin's lips felt so swollen from the kiss he thought they might explode. They stayed there for a long while, just embracing each other, tongues dancing and their minds completely blurred, until Edd pulled away. Kevin opened his eyes to see an extremely shocked and…_pink face _Edd.

Edd was blushing, and it was all over his face. Kevin wanted to stare at him all day. Edd clutched Kevin tighter to him. Kevin wrapped his arms around him again and they held each other for a long while, until turned him around. Kevin looked up and saw the sun setting, barely visible over the horizon. Kevin happily snuggled against Edd's chest and watched it descend over the trees until the sky turned dark.

* * *

Edd's POV

They replaced their helmets as Kevin left and began to roam around the city. Edd couldn't help but look around. It felt different somehow, it wasn't like when Double D would look out his car window. This was different, and he loved it. Every now and then he felt Kevin jerk here and there but he only held him tighter. Kevin drove around for an hour or so before he headed back to the school. They passed over the highway once again and Double D couldn't help stare again. It was perfect, and he was with Kevin. They arrived at the school parking lot and Edd notice almost every car had left.

As Kevin parked his bike back in the same place, Edd pulled his helmet off and looked up at the sky. It was still really blue out, he looked at his watch. It wouldn't be too much longer until the sun set. Kevin turned off his bike and Edd felt himself get nervous. Though was sure Kevin was going to say yes, he still felt anxious. He pulled off his helmet and Edd sighed as he laid his head on Kevin's shoulder, his arms still around his waist. Edd didn't exactly want to let go, but he wanted to take him to the roof. Double D felt his heart pounding against his chest. Kevin's body was warm and soft. Double D smiled, it reminded him of his lips. Perfectly soft and warm, Edd pulled him tighter. He felt Kevin twist to look at him. Edd frowned as he sat up, looking at confused boy in front of him.

Kevin was frowning, Edd tried to completely straight face as he felt himself getting more and more anxious. Edd watched Kevin for the longest time, he knew he was going to say yes, but he was still nervous. Why was he so nervous? He sighed and held Kevin close to him, Edd completely relaxed around him. Edd never felt 100% comfortable unless he was with Kevin. It was a new feeling for Edd, but he didn't care. That's how he felt when he was with Kevin. Edd finally pulled away once again and looked at him. Kevin still looked completely at a loss, Edd wanted to laugh, but his stomach was covered in knots.

"Do you feel satisfactory?" Edd grimaced, his voice was shaky, he knew Kevin would catch that. Kevin stared at him bewildered.

"I feel fine, Edd…?" Double D shook his head, he thought Kevin didn't realize what he meant. AS soft as he could, he pointed to Kevin's midsection, "your rib…does it bother you?" Kevin frowned again, but Edd kept his stare. He wanted to make sure Kevin wasn't lying to him. Kevin shook his head no and Edd sighed, he didn't look nervous, he looked confused which usually meant he was telling the truth. Double D awkwardly stood and stepped off the bike. Edd left his helmet on his seat as Kevin stood and did as Edd had.

Edd placed his hands in his jacket pocket, "chain your bike up, we might be a while." Well, actually, Edd knew they were going to be a while. He had plans after the roof, should Kevin permit a yes. Kevin hesitated at first, but did as Edd requested. Kevin worked quickly which made Double D. Double D waited for Kevin to make sure everything was secured before turning to the roof. He heard Kevin following after him, as they walked. Edd felt himself stiffen, his hands in a fist as he kept them in his jacket. There was slight breeze which helped calm him, but overall, he was still nervous. What if he heard Kevin wrong? Edd pushed the thoughts away, _calm down._

Double D stopped at his usual spot and looked up. To him, it was a short climb, but with Kevin's injury, he was afraid to make the trip. Edd grimaced, he really couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to be with Kevin and he wanted to ask him on the roof, that was there place. However, Kevin seemed to be a pretty and shape and he didn't want to cause him any more harm. He looked at Kevin quickly, thinking. He looked alright, but then again he couldn't judge a book by its cover. He looked back up. He whined before turning back to Kevin, "are you certain you are feeling up to travelling up on the roof? I do not want you to experience pain on the way upward." Edd asked very seriously, he wanted to make sure he was going to be ok. Kevin stared at him before answering, "Edd I promise I am ok."

Edd waited, Kevin looked just as determined as Edd felt. He figured if Kevin started hurting he would immediately bring him down. He nodded and grabbed onto the wall. He felt Kevin reach around his neck and cling onto his body. Double D couldn't help smile, Kevin weighed nothing but he felt warm. Edd pulled on the side of the building and felt Kevin tighten around him. He tried not to chuckle, it reminded him of the first time he brought him up the building. Kevin seemed really scared like he had on Kevin's bike. He frowned and climbed faster. He wanted Kevin to be on the roof, relaxed and unstrained as soon as possible, plus he was sure Kevin was still a bit scared about the climb up. Edd reached the edge and helped Kevin to his feet before standing on his own. Kevin began to walk to the edge and Edd followed him. He looked at his watch, he figured maybe another 15 minutes before the sun would start to set.

Edd took his place on the edge and let his feet dangle off. Sometimes, he would stand on the edge, he liked the feeling of being on the edge. However, he was sure that would frighten Kevin so he refrained for today. Kevin sat next to him, and held his knees; Edd figured Kevin didn't exactly like being near the edge. Edd sat there for a long while before he sighed heavily. He laid on his back and just stared at the sky, trying to relax. He felt relaxed while being nervous. Edd frowned, this was a weird feeling. The roof was making him relaxed, but the fact that he was asking Kevin to date him and become a couple was making him sweating bullets. He heard Kevin lay down next to him as he stared at the sky with Edd. Double D looked over at him, he seemed confused and flustered, like he was trying too hard.

Double D chuckled, "I'm just observing the clouds go by pumpkin~". Kevin said nothing, thought Double D smiled. "Double D…I have to ask, but why do you come up here? It-"

Edd cut him off, "It doesn't suit my personality?" Edd didn't have to look at Kevin to know he was right.

Edd only laughed at him, he didn't exactly know why. He knit his eyebrows together as he shifted his body. He figured this was the best way to explain it to Kevin. Edd turned around so his feet were away from the edge and his face was barely touching Kevin's cheeks. Edd couldn't help smiling, being this close to Kevin always made him feel better. Though he was still nervous, he was much more relaxed now.

"Listen and watch." Double D spoke softly, he felt his cheek brush against Kevin's. It was extremely soft. He often touched Kevin's face when he kissed him, but it was only with his hands and lips. He wanted to press closer and feel Kevin's face with his own but decided against it. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He heard the wind brush against his face and ears. He felt his heart rate began to decrease. Edd smiled, he loved being up here, it always helped calm him down when he needed it.

"It may contradict from how I am perceived and how I pretence…but I believe the entirety of the population needs to be slow down and unwind and be content every now and then." Edd surprised himself at how relaxed he had gotten. He usually felt relaxed being on the roof, but he never felt this relaxed. Plus he never thought he would tell anyone what he had said. He kept to himself, that's how he liked it. That's how it had been, until Kevin. Edd opened his eyes. Before Kevin, he was always upset and unhappy. He usually woke up with a frown on his face, now every time he woke up, he seemed much more rested and happy.

"I get angry a lot…" Edd stopped. He didn't exactly know why he said that, he just did. Edd frowned, talking about his feelings was not only difficult for him, he just never did it was the thing.

He hesitated, "forgive me if I go too far…I just thought I'd explicate a little more to your question." This was also true, Edd felt like 'watch and listen' wasn't a sufficient answer. "No you're fine Edd."

Edd smile slightly and begin again, "I get angry a lot, as I said before…swimming and the rooftop are my escape. They make me feel…that's the thing. These two element's make me feel." Edd paused again, he sounded pathetic, but he was trying to rely his thoughts onto Kevin. He was starting to get into asking him out. He started feeling nervous again so he shifted. He saw Kevin about to stand when he caught him. Edd swiftly sat behind him and pulled Kevin close to his chest, letting his legs lay out openly. He felt Kevin stiffen, so Edd wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him, and let him know he was there with him. Edd rested his head on Kevin's shoulder once again as he felt his nerves peak.

"The sunset is starting again." Edd tried to speak soft and slow, but it only sounded shaky. He hoped Kevin wouldn't notice and look at the horizon. Kevin relaxed against Edd's chest and Double D felt himself relax as well. Edd held Kevin to him for a few minutes before looking at the sunset with him. It was beautiful, just like all the other times he watched it go down. Edd hugged Kevin tighter to him as his mind wandered back to Dr. Jamie's office. _Time stops. It all stops, it's just Edd, right there, no one, nothing else. All I can focus on is Double D, his hands, his lips… _Edd thought about Kevin's words for a long while, letting it soak in his mind, forever imprinted on his mind; until he finally spoke.

"I know you heard me in Dr. Jamie's office earlier today…" He felt Kevin stiffen, and Edd held him closer. _Please don't be upset, _he thought. "I didn't realize it until she drove me out…I eavesdropped on your conversation as well. Please forgive me." Edd felt him stiffed even more, and Edd couldn't help but clench his teeth together. Kevin was mad, he could tell. Edd just wanted to disappear, he should have known this was a bad idea. Edd was about to pull away when he felt Kevin relax.

Kevin turned to him then, "I forgive you, Double D, you shouldn't be sorry about that." Edd kept his head down as he relaxed around Kevin. _THANK JESUS. _Edd smiled as he felt Kevin wrap around Edd, placing his hands and Edd's upper arms. Edd frowned and silently took a deep breathe.

"I overlooked something important…" He felt Kevin move and Edd looked up from his shoulder. He didn't look at Kevin, he looked at the sun, "This…the rooftop, and the pool….can't compare to you." Edd started to shake a bit with him being nervous again. He hoped Kevin wouldn't notice.

Edd could tell Kevin was staring at him, which for some reason made Edd relax. He smiled and held Kevin closer. "Kevin, I'm terrible at this, so please don't laugh…" Edd felt nervous again, but tried to ignore it, he just wanted to get the question out. He noticed Kevin nod slowly, and Edd tried his best to continue.

"Kevin…I just…can't stop being with you. I actually wake up and smile, because I know you are there." Edd paused, he never talked like this with his old girlfriends. With Kevin it was 100x harder, "My, I'm on fire right now." Edd could have sworn Kevin smiled. But he wasn't entirely sure. Edd swallowed and tried to find the right words. "You just…" Edd frowned and hugged him tighter, "you make me different, better even. And…"

Edd paused, he was finding this extremely difficult. He felt like his stomach was in his throat and his heart had stopped beating entirely. He couldn't take it anymore, and looked up at Kevin. He couldn't look away then, the sun was in the perfect angle once again. Kevin's eyes were extremely green and they just radiated. Seeing Kevin just made everything vanish around him, except the sun. The light hitting his face was just perfect, Kevin looked so serene. Edd just stared at him, feeling his heart relax. Edd couldn't look at him as he continued.

"Kevin I want to be with you. Not just to that silly dance…I want to be together." Edd never felt so nervous in his life, it was such an alien feeling to him. Edd rested his head against Kevin's shoulder, Edd felt Kevin staying perfectly still. Maybe that had been idea, maybe Edd was right about hearing Kevin wrong in the nurse's office. Edd shook the thought away, he heard right, he couldn't hear something different. Edd tried to relax so he pulled Kevin so close he was practically laying on him. Edd felt Kevin's heart pounding against his chest. Kevin was being extremely quiet. Edd stiffened again, "Please say something…"

Double D felt Kevin turn and Edd let him go as he felt his heart shatter. Edd closed his eyes as he felt warm lips against his own. His eyes sprang open as he caught Kevin falling on top of him. Double D had to hold himself and Kevin up so he didn't fall completely over. Edd's heart began to revamp as he felt Kevin pulling him closer. Edd couldn't help but stare stunned, Kevin was kissing him as if his life depended on it. His eyes were closed tightly and his entire face was covered in rouge. Kevin began to move his lips and this time, Edd was following him. Edd was almost sure his heart was going to explode when he realized Kevin was in control. Kevin had his arms were on his face, just like the first time they kissed, and Edd was able to feel how soft his face was. Kevin worked his hands into Edd's hair and Edd felt all the air in his body vacate. His hands were small and gentle and it made Edd purr. Kevin began to pull him closer and Edd thought he was going to lose it, his lips were demanding Edd's attention and Edd was more than willing to give it to him. As Kevin moved one hand on Edd's back Edd caught himself. If he didn't hold back he probably would have scared him. Edd shifted and realized Kevin was straddling him. Edd practically convulsed.

Edd pulled himself up and closed his eyes as he pulled Kevin closer to him, completely under his control. Their lips never let go, they were always touching. Edd had Kevin so close to him, he was sure there was no space between them now. Edd felt himself getting dizzy due to the lack of oxygen, but he didn't care. He just pulled Kevin closer, and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Double D placed his hand on Kevin's lower back and his other hand on his upper back. Then wrapped completely around, squeezing him closer. Edd felt his mind go blank as he focused on Kevin's lips.

Edd finally had to take a breath and he took in Kevin's scent. Edd had to do everything to not pounce back on Kevin. He took in as much of Kevin's breathe as he could before exchanging it with his own. His breath was hot along with the rest of his body. Edd was surprised at Kevin, Edd knew he was his first kiss, but he didn't think he had kissed any others since that time. Kevin's lips were so perfect and molded to Edd's. Edd almost believed they were made just for him. Their mouths were only getting more and more erotic. Edd didn't want to let go of him, he wanted to be against Kevin forever. Kevin's lips just felt so right with him. Edd knew that he had to pull away soon however. Edd just held him closer for a long while before deciding it was time to pull away. Edd opened his eyes to see Kevin open his own eyes. Edd tried not to look surprised but he did a very poor job at it.

Kevin's face continued to stay red, it made Edd smile as he pulled Kevin closer to him still. He felt Kevin wrapped his arms around him tighter, and they stayed like that, just embracing, nothing else. Double D saw the sky getting dark, so he turned Kevin back around. Kevin sat in front of him again as they watched the sun finally set. He felt Kevin happily nuzzle against his chest. Edd smiled and looked at him, ignoring the sunset completely. He just watched Kevin relaxing against his chest, smiling at the sunset. Edd smiled wider, it was the first time he had not been interested in the sunset. He couldn't take his eyes off Kevin as the sun disappeared.

* * *

_He heard Double D sigh and fall against the booth, "this is just like last time, just because we are now a couple shouldn't make it any different pumpkin~". That didn't make him feel better, Edd was gorgeous in every way possible, whereas Kevin was small and weak. Kevin looked at him closely, Edd was slender, yet he muscular. His eyes were almost shaped with crystal blue eyes. His jaw was set but nothing so sharp it made him look weird. His lips were full and pink and few dark hairs poked out from under his hat._

* * *

IDEAS FOR WHAT'S UNDER EDD'S HAT?!


	17. Chapter 17

**** **_HEY PEOPLE OMG IM SO SORRY***_**I got super depressed and this chapter was giving me a shit ton of trouble so it's probably not gonna be all that good,

HOWEVER...Chapter 18 that I am uploading tonight...?

CLIFF HANGER

* * *

Kevin's POV

They sat there for a while before Kevin heard Edd sigh and stand, Kevin looked at him and frowned, "we have to go?"

He was expecting Edd to stay, but he smiled and picked Kevin up, (who squealed). Edd laughed, "I have encompassed more plans for you pumpkin~" Kevin blushed again, but this time it was different. He smiled instead of looking away. Kevin hugged Edd again, he never thought this would happen, but it was and Kevin couldn't help himself but feel on top of the world. Kevin clambered around and found himself back on Edd's back. Double D pulled himself over the building and carefully, yet rather hastily climbed down. Once they reached the bottom Edd hesitated. Kevin watched him carefully until he realized where he was looking.

Kevin laughed, "You want to take my bike again, don't you?" Edd looked down at Kevin who frowned, "yes, except you don't know where to go." Kevin frowned, he forgot about that. He assumed Edd saw his expression because Edd started to laugh.

"It's ok pumpkin, there will be other times we can utilize your motorcycle." Edd smirked and began to walk to his car. Kevin walked with him happily. They rounded the corner and found Edd's car parked near the very back of the school. Kevin reached for the door, when he saw a hand open it for him. Edd grinned at him and Kevin blushed, quickly getting in while smiling. Edd walked around and took his seat while starting the car.

Edd pulled out of the parking lot and continued down the road. Edd started going on the same route as they had the other night, until Kevin found him pulling into a familiar parking lot. Kevin looked at him confused. Edd gave him the same expression, "would you prefer somewhere else?" Kevin shook his head no and Double D smiled, "I presumed you would be hungry, you have not eaten in nearly 6 hours."

Kevin looked away, you was secretly very hungry, he just thought he would wait until he got home. He didn't think Edd would take him out. Double D got out of his side and quickly made his way next to Kevin. Edd frowned, and Kevin laughed, he purposely got out as fast as he could because he knew Double D was going to open the door for him. Edd smirked and leaned in closer to him. Kevin felt his heart beat going wild again.

Edd chuckled, "I figured I would take you out on a legitimate date...considering we are dating now." Kevin's face erupted in red, he knew he was never going to get used to Double D's snarky behavior. Double D chuckled and began his stride towards the door. Kevin followed him and found something a little off with him. Double D was waiting next to the door, Kevin looked at him curiously. Edd only laughed, "You loved opening my car door, I imagine you love opening every other." Edd motioned to the door next to him while smirking and Kevin stared at him. Edd was toying him. Kevin frowned, surly he could do the same. Kevin reached for the door and quickly entered, quickly closing it behind him. Kevin pivoted himself so that he could hold the door closed. He knew Double D was stronger than him, he tried to position himself strategically so that it would be more difficult for Edd to open the door.

Edd watched him carefully, he looked relaxed yet deep in thought. After a minute or so he smiled and stood up straight. Kevin relaxed the tinniest bit and watched him closely. Double D quickly grabbed the door and it sprang open. Kevin grimaced, if he had stayed in his position Double D wouldn't have been able to open the door. Double D smoothly walked in and watched Kevin closely. Kevin drowned, the only time he won against Edd was when he was on his bike. And now that Edd fell in love with his bike, he had no upper hand. He heard Edd chuckle as he felt him peck him on the lips.

Kevin tried not to blush, which was impossible. Edd laughed and they walked to the counter and an older women greeted them. She waved them over to a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. The place was busier than it was the other night. Kevin looked around for people he might know when he felt his phone buzz. Double D was looking at the menu so he quickly checked it. He blinked, it was from Nat: _OMG LOOK TO YOUR LEFT AND BACK A LITTLE._

Kevin quickly placed his phone in his pocket. His eyes were wide as he carefully looked in the direction he was supposed to look. He saw Nat sitting with a girl, she smiled and they both waved at him. Kevin quickly turned away and looked back up at Edd who was watching him curiously. Kevin blushed and picked up his menu, scanning over every item before picking the same item he had last time. The waitress came and took both their orders.

Kevin squirmed in his seat as he felt his phone buzz again. Nat was right behind him and he was 100% positive his newest message was from Nazz. He received another message and squirmed again. If Edd saw Nat or knew that his friends knew they were on a date, he might want to leave. Kevin finally reached in his pocket and turned off his phone after he felt another text message vibrate. He placed it back in his pocket and looked up at Edd. He was staring at him blissfully, Kevin looked back down at his hands. So far they had been sitting there for 5 or so minutes and said nothing to each other.

He heard Double D sigh and fall against the booth, "this is just like last time, just because we are now a couple should not change the situation pumpkin~". That didn't make him feel better, Edd was gorgeous in every way possible, whereas Kevin was small and weak. Kevin looked at him closely, Edd was slender, yet he muscular. His eyes were almost shaped with crystal blue eyes. His jaw was set but nothing so sharp it made him look weird. His lips were full and pink and few dark hairs poked out from under his hat.

Kevin frowned then "Double D…"

Edd looked at him curiously and Kevin suddenly didn't want to ask anymore. He hesitated before gaining all of his courage to ask him. "We're dating now…so I can ask you anything right?"

Edd raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and smiled, "of course, you may inquire me about anything you wish." Kevin swallowed, even though he had Edd's permission, he was still nervous to ask.

"…W-why do you wear the sock hat all the time?" Kevin regretted it instantly. He saw Edd instantly change, he looked much more wary and anxious. Edd wasn't looking at him, he was staring to his left with his eyes wide open.

Kevin brought his arms up, "NO! No, Edd you don't have to answer, I just was only curious!" Kevin didn't see anything different change about Double D. Kevin's heart ached as he brought his hands to his face quickly. He was so stupid to ask Edd such a personal question. He knew Edd had an attachment to it, he just didn't know it was that bad. Kevin gently placed his head on the table and banged it softly.

He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Double D containing his laughter. Kevin relaxed and left his head on the table. At least he made him smile. Kevin raised his head and looked back up at Edd who was still holding in his laughter. Kevin couldn't help laugh with him, he loved seeing him so relaxed and happy.

Edd relaxed and continued to smile. Kevin liked seeing him happy, though it was rare. Edd chuckled again, "Do your lips need assistance?"

Kevin blushed and covered his face with his cap again. Edd laughed and he felt it disappear from his grasp. Kevin looked up to see Double D inches from his face. He was smirking, "seem familiar?" Kevin frowned, it was just like the first time they came here and Kevin covered his face with his cap when Edd told him he was 'too cute to reject'. Kevin flushed remembering the even clearly in his mind. Edd chuckled and pulled back.

Kevin frowned as their food arrived. Edd looked a bit downcast as their waitress, so far their first date as a couple wasn't going to well. Kevin grimaced and ate his food slowly. Kevin searched his mind trying to find anything for them to talk about. Kevin placed his hat back on his head and cleared his throat.

"Edd, why did you choose to skip a grade?" Kevin relaxed, this was a good question, and it didn't make Edd uncomfortable. Maybe they could actually have a normal date like last time.

Double D furrowed his eyebrows a little before leaning his head back, "Well, technically I was given the opportunity to skip ahead a few years." Kevin put with fork down and looked at Edd. He was confused, he knew Double D was smart and that one year seemed, somewhat normal, but…a few years? Edd looked down at him and smiled, "Do you remember the test given to you in sixth grade?" Kevin nodded. About half way through your sixth year of school, you are given an academic test to see if you were average, need to be held back, or (in rare cases like Edd's) be moved forward. "Naturally I aced it and the next day I was requested to show into the principal's office. A school official asked me many questions before they became a challenge for me. Afterwards, I was told about being moved forward in my academic career. They explained how my scores showed on the high school level." Edd frowned, "I believe I was told four years ahead." Kevin snapped back to reality, he was picturing Edd back four years ago, being told he was smart enough to skip ahead. Kevin was utterly stupefied. Kevin never thought Double D was ahead four years.

"But you're only a year ahead…?"

Edd smiled and relaxed even more, "Yes, I expressed my own opinion, about how I was uninterested in moving ahead. They tried to persuade me to adjust my situation, really think about it." Double D paused, "I requested a year to think on it, and they granted me to do so."

Kevin waited a bit longer, he was still a bit confused. He was sure he grasped the situation, but he wanted to hear Double D talk more. "I did make a decision a year later. I questioned if I was able to move ahead one year and they agreed to that."

"Ah" Kevin chuckled at himself, if didn't realize Edd was so far ahead of him. Kevin felt more nervous now. Knowing this about Edd, Kevin felt intimidated, but he didn't want Double D to know that. He was sure he didn't want people knowing that about him.

Kevin looked back up at him, "can I ask why?" Edd stiffened by a touch before relaxing. He pursed his lips before speaking, "well, I did not pertain to the idea of being pushed ahead of others. I also wanted to enjoy my youth while I have it." Kevin thought about that, though he was a bit surprised that's what his reason was, however he let it die. Double D looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for asking," Kevin didn't look up at him. Edd chuckled and took his hat once again. Kevin pouted and reached out for it, but Edd only pulled it away.

"My turn to ask the questions. Why are you so attached to_ your_ hat?" Kevin blinked, and frowned reaching for his hat again. Double D only leaned closer while pulling his hate farther away.

"Ok, how come you get my hat yet I don't get yours?" Kevin pouted and stood reaching for his hat one more time. He felt Double D grab his wrist and pull him closer to his face. Kevin blushed, he was so close to Edd then. Kevin wanted to kiss him then, but he heard Edd sigh and place his hat back on his head. Kevin slowly sank back into his seat while watching Double D.

"Have you finished?" Kevin looked at his plate which he had eaten three quarters of. Kevin nodded and Double D reached for a waitress. She appeared and Double D asked for the check. She nodded and took their plates with her. Not a moment later she returned and they headed to the counter. Kevin couldn't help but feel sad. Their first official date had been pretty lame.

Kevin stood next to Double D who paid the women at the counter. Kevin was staring out the window, wishing he could redo the whole night. Kevin smiled then, thinking about the roof. He shook his head, no he wanted to keep that memory exactly how it was.

He felt an arm pull him in around his shoulder. Caught off guard, Kevin looked up at Double D how was smiling. He began walking to the door when he stopped. Kevin turned around and his heart dropped. One of the football jocks was standing there, a girl attached to his hip. His football jersey seemed a bit too big for the boy. Kevin looked at her, she looked familiar but he couldn't tell. He looked up at Double D. Edd looked more annoyed then scared, it felt as if his face was saying, _you are bothering me. _

"Edd, uh…" Double D sighed and pulled Kevin closer. Kevin stopped, for a minute it felt as if Double D was pushing Kevin towards the door.

"Look, I'm not like your swim buddies." The boy was more built then Edd, but shorter as well. His voice was also deeper, and the girl on his hip was smiling at Kevin. Kevin couldn't help look confused. He looked at Double D who had raised an eyebrow.

The girl interjected, "Edd, me and Billy were talking." Ah, his name was Billy, Kevin nodded silently laughing to himself. She continued, "You're the best swimmer at our school and you really help keep the school pride a float. Most of the football guys are pretty jealous about that." She nudged Billy's side, "Y-yeah, I mean. Usually, the football guys bring honour and glory to the school. But that's not the case since you joined the swim team last year."

Kevin felt Edd push him back a little more. Kevin was almost completely behind him now. "You do not feel threatened?" Edd's voice was low and Kevin looked up at him. Kevin hardly ever heard him sound like that, it didn't sound like Double D at all.

"Eddward, we're on your side." Kevin heard the girl speak, she sounded concerned and gentle. Kevin poked around and he felt Double D's arm still around his shoulder. He felt stiff and cut.

"Why?" Kevin looked at Billy and the girl. Billy looked more annoyed then the girl.

She stepped forward, "Edd, we want you on our team, in our school. We like you." Kevin swallowed, he knew Double D wasn't going to like that. Edd liked his distance from people, and not many talked to him like that. Kevin stepped in front of Edd this time, he felt a bit shaky but otherwise he was together.

He smiled at them, "Thanks! That actually means a lot to us!" The girl smiled at him and he saw Billy relax.

She held a hand out, "I'm Charlie, and I'm a second year with Edd. So is Billy," She nodded towards him and he sort of laughed. Kevin felt Edd's arm relax and he looked back up at him. He was till frowning but he looked much more relaxed, confused even. Kevin looked back and saw Nat staring at them. Kevin nodded at him to know everything was ok, thought Nat never looked away.

Kevin looked back at the two, "We'll, we've got to get going, but thanks for letting us know you're on our side." Kevin smiled again at them and felt Double D pull him out. He didn't say anything to them, he just left. Kevin frowned as he held each door open for him. Edd was quiet for a long while. He looked relaxed with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

About half way Kevin sighed and gave in, "Edd, are you ok?" He hesitated, "I'm a bit confused is all." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at Kevin. "Why did you do that?"

Kevin's heart stopped again, Edd sounded upset, almost mad at him. Kevin looked down away from him, "I guess I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." Edd almost cut him off. Kevin looked back him, he looked more anxious now. "Double D, do never accept help from anyone?" Kevin felt his heart pounding against his chest. He was asking another personal question about Edd which, as he very well knew, was a bad idea.

"Only from you." His face erupted in red as he heard Double D talk. Kevin looked away and gently poked at his face, _go away red! _Kevin didn't look back at him, "Can I ask why it's just me?"

There was a pause, "I trust you."

Kevin swung around and looked at him. Edd had just pulled into the school parking lot and parked his car next to Kevin's bike. It was completely dark outside now. Edd turned off his car and leaned against his seat, pulling his hat over his face. He sighed heavily and relaxed.

"You don't trust anyone else? Even Marie?" Kevin had his seat belt off as he looked at Edd, who didn't move. "No."

Kevin frowned, "why?" He leaned closer to Double D. He raised his hat over his eyes and looked at Kevin. Kevin blushed and leaned back into his seat, "I'm sorry, I just want to get to know you…" Kevin looked away from him and he heard Double D sigh again.

"One of these days pumpkin~" Kevin looked up to see Double D only inches from his face. Kevin's heart accelerated then. The air changed and it felt like that moment, right before a kiss. Kevin could tell the atmosphere changed as he swallowed. Edd smirked, "one of these day's I'll answer any questions you have. M'kay pumpkin~?" Kevin nodded robotically. Edd grinned and pulled back, Kevin acted on his own then. He caught Edd's shirt and he stopped moving, Double D narrowed his eyes to look at Kevin and he brought his eyes to Edd. They just stared at each other for a while, trying to read each other's thoughts. Kevin felt his heart push against is chest like it was trying to escape. Kevin watched Edd as he turned to him slowly, his expression curious. Each time he got closer Kevin pulled away a fraction of Edd's movements until Edd was halfway on Kevin's seat.

Every second was torture for Kevin, he just wanted it to happen but Edd wasn't moving. Kevin frowned before giving in. He heard Edd sigh before lifting his hand and pulling Kevin closer to him. Double D's lips were ever so soft and gentle, Kevin felt himself relax. He felt Edd push against him and Kevin found himself resting against his passenger seat. He had his eyes closed as they kissed and felt Edd's hand disappear. Edd was moving over to his seat. His heart started to accelerate like mad when he realized Double D's position.

Kevin opened his eyes as Double D pulled away and push his car seat back so that Kevin was laying down horizontally. Double D had his knees on the side of Kevin's hips, he had his elbow next his face and his hand was resting on Kevin's chest. Double D had the most teasing expression on and Kevin stared in horror. Kevin wanted to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. His heart pounded against his chest and he closed his eyes, trembling.

Edd's hand travelled down his chest and followed all the way down to Kevin's abdomen. Kevin stiffened and he clenched his teeth. Kevin's eyes sprang open as he hear Double D laughing. He hand one hand clutching his stomach while he held himself up with his other. Kevin watched him while he laughed for a good minute or so. Double D chuckled softly then, and kissed Kevin swiftly on his lips, making his head spin.

He pulled back again, "did you really consider me the sort to do something so disrespectful, so premature in a relationship?" Kevin's widened and he blushed. He brought his hat back over his face and it quickly disappeared. Double D placed it behind his back and pressed forward again so that Kevin was forced against his seat.

"I have come to the conclusion, whenever you conceal your enticing expression, I will seize your hat and kiss you. I don't care where we are." Double D grinned at him again and blushed. He wanted to cover his face but Edd had his hat. Kevin reached for it but Double D only pulled away.

He 'tsked' at him, "You get your heart back when I get my kiss." Kevin frowned at him, he was playing hard ball. Kevin felt his anger shoot up, Double D was always going to toy with him even know that they were dating. Kevin clenched his teeth, _fine._

Kevin sprang forward and slapped his lips against Edd's. He felt him fall back and Kevin push forward. Double D pressed against his dash board and Kevin caught himself with his hands. He tried not to shake or show any of his nerves. He want to be in control for once, show Double D that teasing him wasn't going to work on him forever. Kevin pressed his body against Double D's and forced his lips open. He thought he was going to explode, he usually felt himself let go when he got upset, but now that they were in this situation, he felt scared and confused while being empowered at the same time.

Kevin brought his hands to Edd's face, forcing him closer as he invaded his mouth. It felt different from the roof somehow. This time, it was more erotic then passionate, more of a need and desire. Double D's mouth was hot and wet. Kevin felt the air in his lungs disappearing and his heart accelerating. He was breathing heavy until he was afraid he would pass out. He pulled away and quickly grabbed his hat from Edd.

Kevin looked at Edd and his expression dropped. His face was pink, and his expression was completely and utterly astonished, almost disbelief at what Kevin did. Seeing Double D caught off guard like _this, _was more than rare. It never happened and Kevin didn't think it would happen again. Kevin suddenly became weary, what if Double D got mad at him or annoyed? Suddenly scared Kevin held up his hands.

"O-Oh my God Edd I'm sorry, I just-" Double D blinked and sat up, looking at Kevin, still a bit stunned. His eyebrows then knit together and he stared down at Kevin. Kevin clenched, _shit, now he was going to get it. _

Edd leaned forward a bit, frowning, "you ever do that in public, and I will not hesitate to make you regret it." Double D's expression softened and he grinned, "However, you have my permission to do that in private". Kevin blushed again looked away, remembering not to grab his hat. Double D chuckled again and moved back into his seat. Kevin shifted his hat so that it fit better before opening his door. Kevin waited for a moment before looking back at Edd.

"Double D I…" Kevin pursed his lips before continuing, "I wouldn't have changed anything about today. It was perfect." Edd looked at him curiously before smiling and nodding his head. "I must concur pumpkin~" Kevin blushed once more before smiling and closing Edd's door. Kevin walked to his bike and unchained it. He slipped on his helmet and fastened the extra one securely before kick starting it. He assumed Edd had already left but when he back up, Double D was still waiting for him. Kevin frowned but let him be as he pushed forward.

Kevin racked his brain of everything that happened today. Double D picking him up at his house, then stalking him at school. Dr. Jamie's office, _When I kiss him, I don't-I can't let go. I'm worried if I do…I'll stop breathing. _Kevin felt his heart twist, that's truly what Double D felt about him. And Kevin knew that he felt the same. Kevin thought about the roof, and Edd and the sunset. He thought about the kiss and how everything was perfect and everything was right. Kevin grinned as he thought about their date that had not turned out the best, but he didn't care. He spent it with Edd and that's all that mattered. All that Kevin really cared about anymore was Edd. He blushed thinking about their scene in the car. He remembered Edd's expression of mischievous and then the one right after, of disbelief. Both so contradictory, but somehow fit him perfectly.

Kevin pulled into his driveway and pulled off his helmet and turned off his bike. Without getting off, he turned and watched Edd stepping out of his car. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and he was leaning back, looking non-chalant. Kevin couldn't decipher an expression, but he saw Double D wave. Kevin smiled and waved back as Edd entered his house. Kevin stopped then, he saw Edd stop in the doorway, and there was light in the doorway. Kevin was suddenly concerned, Double D's home was ALWAYS dark, he liked to keep the lights off. He assumed his parent's had visited. Though Kevin wanted to make sure Double D was alright, he knew he could handle his own battles and it was just his parents. He was sure of it. Kevin chained his bike up and walked inside his house while looking back at Edd, who had closed his door behind him.

*** (OMG IM SORRY I JUST IMAGINED EDD COCKING HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE AND HE HAD CAT EARS AND I FAN-GIRLED OVER MY OWN STORY 3. PLUS I IMAGINED EDD AS ANDY BIERSACK WITHOUT MAKEUP, GOD!)

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd held Kevin to him for a long while. He didn't want to let him go, he wanted to have him in his arms forever. However, that wasn't how life worked, and he had plans. He sighed and began to stand, "we have to go?"

He looked down at Kevin who almost looked heartbroken that he had left. Edd smiled and picked him up, Kevin squealed and. Edd laughed, "I have encompassed more plans for you pumpkin~" He saw Kevin blush and smile up at him, with his green eyes illuminating. Double D slightly blushed as Kevin hugged him around his lower back, his head resting against his Edd's shoulder as he held him in his arms. He frowned and looked away while his cheeks turned a bit pink, _you keep making me blush, that's not ok. _Kevin shifted and brought himself against Edd's back. Double D smiled and walked over to the edge, gently climbing down. He felt himself going a bit fast, so he tried his best to be as careful as possible. Double D reached the bottom and let Kevin glide off of him as he stared at his bike. He wanted to ride it one more time if he could, but he needed to drive Kevin so it would be a surprise. He frowned, he did not like this dilemma.

He heard Kevin laugh, "You want to take my bike again, don't you?" Edd looked down at Kevin and frowned, "yes, except you don't know where to go." He saw Kevin frown, he had clearly not taken that into account.

"It's ok pumpkin, there will be other times we can utilize your motorcycle." Edd smirked and began to walk to his car. He knew for a fact Kevin would drive him around again, also considering how much Double D had fallen in love with his bike. He heard Kevin's feet hit the ground as he walked beside him. Double D rounded the corner and reached for his keys. He noticed Kevin reaching for his door, and quickly grabbed it for him. Kevin looked up at him as he grinned. He blushed as he took his seat frowning. Edd chuckled as he closed his door and headed for his own side.

Edd started his car and began to pull out of the parking lot. He was headed to where they originally had their first date, Double D just wanted to make an official one. They didn't talk for the whole ride, which was ok with him, so long as Kevin was happy. Edd pulled into the familiar lot and looked at Kevin. He looked a bit confused, Edd suddenly became wary, "would you prefer somewhere else?" Kevin shook his head no and Double D smiled, "I presumed you would be hungry, you have not eaten in nearly 6 hours."

Kevin looked away, Edd was used to not eating for hours due to his athletic body. But he was almost 100% positive Kevin was starving, and his suspicions only heightened because he was looking away. Double D got out of his side and quickly made his way next to Kevin. Edd frowned, and Kevin laughed, Edd Kevin had opened the door before him and let himself out. That's not how dates went, he was supposed to open the door for him. Edd smirked and leaned in closer to him, showing Kevin he still had the upper hand. If Kevin wanted to play hard ball, Double D was more than willing to help him.

Edd chuckled, "I figured I would take you out on a legitimate date...considering we are dating now." Kevin's face erupted in red, and Double D chuckled and began his stride towards the door. He knew he would never get tired of seeing Kevin's red face. Double D placed himself next to the door and waited for Kevin. He knew he would either open the door or realize he wasn't and look at him. Double D smiled as Kevin walked up to the door and looked at him curiously. Edd laughed, "You loved opening my car door, I imagine you love opening every other." Edd motioned to the door next to him while smirking and Kevin stared at him. Edd was toying with him, he loved doing it. Kevin frowned and quickly pulled the door open and swung through pulling it with him. Edd watched him as he placed his feet one the wall and on the door, keeping him out. But Double D laughed at him, he could have easily just pulled it open, even with Kevin placed like he was. He stopped laughing then, he wanted to continue to toy with him, so tried to look as if he was figuring out how to get around Kevin.

Edd stayed like that for a while, he had already thought of plan, after a minute or so, he would relax, and wait for Kevin to be caught off guard, then he would open the door, and make Kevin think he had moved differently. So, after a minute, Edd smiled and stood up straight while relaxed, waiting for Kevin. As soon as he did relax, Edd quickly grabbed the door and it sprang open. Kevin grimaced and Double D chuckled. Kevin didn't make a big deal out of it, which made Edd smile. He liked Kevin and his personality. Double D smoothly walked in and watched Kevin closely. Kevin look beat and upset, and Double D felt a twinge of guilt. Seeing Kevin upset made him feel bad, but at the same time, he chuckled and pecked him on the lips. He knew making him blush meant Kevin liked it.

Kevin turned and tried to keep his blush hidden, but Edd only laughed. They walked to the counter and an older women greeted them. She waved them over to a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. The place was busier than it was the other night. Edd took his seat and watch Kevin looked around the place. Edd frowned, Kevin looked like he was searching for something or someone. Double D picked up his menu and skimmed over the items. He already knew what he was getting, he was mostly just watching Kevin. He saw Kevin look up from his lap and slowly turn around the booth, Edd followed his gaze. Double D sighed and pulled the menu higher, covering his face. His friend Nat was here. Did Kevin ask him to be here? No, Kevin would have wanted to be alone with him just like Edd wanted to be alone with Kevin. Perhaps it was coincidence. Double D looked up frown his menu to see a Kevin squirming in his seat, unfocused and uncomfortable_._

Double D looked back at Nat, he was sitting with a girl in Kevin's year. He didn't know her name, but she was smart, she was in one of Edd's classes. Nat was looking away, on his phone. He assumed he was texting Nazz or even Kevin. Double D switched to look at Kevin who looked back up at him. Edd raised his eyebrow at him and Kevin blushed as he picked up his menu. Double D looked back at his menu before placing it down, and their waitress appeared. She took both their orders and left quickly.

Kevin squirmed in his seat as Edd heard a small vibration resonating from his side of the both. Double D raised an eyebrow at him, but Kevin wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the table nervously as another vibration sounded through the booth. Double D chanced another glance at Nat who quickly looked away. Edd looked away non chalant, he was texting Kevin. Double D looked at Kevin as he placed his pocket and sighed in relief, perhaps he turned it off or replied to Nat? Kevin looked back at Edd who realized he was smiling at him. Kevin looked back down, and Edd pulled himself back up. There date was not turning out very successful.

Double D sighed and fell against the booth, "this is just like last time, just because we are now a couple should not change the situation pumpkin~". Edd was looking away from him, he figured Kevin was pretty nervous. Not sure why but he let him have some space. Double D couldn't help think about how small he was. Ever since he knew him he was small, he always had to look down to see him, even when they were young. Double D smiled, he liked that Kevin was smaller than him. If Kevin was taller or bigger than him he was afraid that it would be uncomfortable.

Kevin frowned then, "Double D…"

Edd looked at him curiously, Kevin seemed much more flustered now. Like he wanted to say something, and at the same time not say it at all. Double D became serious then, Kevin looked a bit scared. Kevin paused before speaking, "We're dating now…so I can ask you anything right?"

Edd raised an eyebrow at him, that's what couples did, right? He nodded and smiled, "of course, you may inquire me about anything you wish." Kevin swallowed, and Edd still seemed a bit dismayed. Kevin looked extremely nervous.

"…W-why do you wear the sock hat all the time?" Double D tensed up immediately, he knew Kevin would ask eventually but never so soon! He didn't want to lie to Kevin about why he wore his hat all the time, but he didn't want to tell him the truth. Double D felt his heart race, he wasn't looking at Kevin, he was looking away trying to think of something to say to him.

Double D saw Kevin bring his arms in front of him and wave them as if to say, 'no'. "NO! No, Edd you don't have to answer, I just was only curious!" Though Double D did feel better about not having to answer the question, but he still felt nervous and on edge. Double D looked back at Kevin, he had brought his hands to his face, then rested against the table. Double D watched him curiously, he waited there for a few seconds before he started banging it softly against the table. Edd couldn't help the laughter building in his stomach. He quickly had one hand over his mouth and his other arm over his stomach. Kevin could be so cute.

Kevin looked up to see him trying to contain his laughter. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Double D containing his laughter. Edd saw Kevin relax before bringing his head up to meet Double D's. He was still trying to get himself under control, he always laughed hardest with Kevin. Kevin began laughing with him, and Edd smiled. Seeing Kevin so relaxed and carefree was something that always made Edd so happy.

They both calmed down and Edd chuckled, "Do your lips need assistance?"

Kevin blushed and covered his face with his cap again. Edd laughed and grabbed at his hat. Kevin looked up at him, just as he did last time he grabbed his hat. Double D was only inches from his face and was smirking. He wasn't going to kiss him unless Kevin made the first move. "Seem familiar?" Kevin frowned, and Edd knew he remembered. Kevin flushed and he chuckled as he relaxed against the booth.

It was just like the first time they came here and Kevin covered his face with his cap when Edd told him he was 'too cute to reject'. Kevin flushed and Edd chuckled pulling back, he loved teasing Kevin. Kevin always made him smile.

They seemed to be doing better and Double D smiled. He opened his mouth to speak again when their waitress arrived with their food and Edd immediately frowned. I felt awkward again, he didn't want their first official date to be so sour. Double D raked his brain for a new topic to start but he was coming up blank. He couldn't help but think Kevin looked just as disappointed as him. He watched as Kevin placed his hat back on his head and cleared his throat.

"Edd, why did you choose to skip a grade?" Though Double D was caught a bit off guard by his expression, he was happy to see Kevin relaxed, and it wasn't a question about his hat either so Edd felt relaxed as well.

Double D furrowed his eyebrows a little before leaning his head back. In all honesty, he didn't want to skip a grade, he had wanted to stay in the grade given to him, but there were too many variables in his life that stopped that from happening. "Well, technically I was given the opportunity to skip ahead a few years." Double D saw Kevin's confusion radiate over his face and Edd smiled at him. He figured Kevin didn't realize just how far ahead he really was academically. "Do you remember the test given to you in sixth grade?" Kevin nodded. About half way through your sixth year of school, you are given an academic test to see if you were average, need to be held back, or be moved forward. In Double D's case, he was the unusual student that could be sent forward a few years. The test is compiled of about 10 questions from each subject from each grade, starting at 6th grade and going to 10th grade. The school gives each student the same amount of time which is about three hours. Edd only took one hour to complete it. "Naturally I aced it and the next day I was requested to show into the principal's office. A school official asked me many questions before they became a challenge for me. Afterwards, I was told about being moved forward in my academic career. They explained how my scores showed on the high school level." Edd frowned, "I believe I was told four years ahead." Double D kept his expression, he remembered that day clearly. The principal screaming in glee about his student being so far ahead. They made him bring home a letter to his parents, and at that time he had left it on the table. He didn't think they would see it, but the next day he found the letter opened and moved to the kitchen counter. When he arrived at the school the next day, he was told by the principal his parents had contacted him, saying they wanted Edd moved ahead as far as he could go.

Kevin piped up, "But you're only a year ahead…?"

Edd smiled and relaxed even more, "Yes, I expressed my own opinion, about how I was uninterested in moving ahead. They tried to persuade me to adjust my situation, really think about it." Double D paused, "I requested a year to think on it, and they granted me to do so." He still kept his parents out of the conversation. When Double D told them he didn't want to move ahead his parents had really chewed him out, but he kept his ground, he didn't want to move ahead, however, to make them 'happy' he requested a year to think about it. Though he didn't really think about it, he just told them what they wanted to hear.

After a while of a quiet and still confused Kevin, Double D continued, "I did make a decision a year later. I questioned if I was able to move ahead one year and they agreed to that."

"Ah" Kevin chuckled at himself, but it felt a bit stiffened, like he had forced it out. Double D watched him a long while, trying to read Kevin. He looked more nervous and Edd suddenly felt more self-conscious. He said nothing and choose to watch Kevin think until he finally found his voice.

Kevin looked back up at him, "can I ask why?" Edd stiffened by a touch before relaxing. He pursed his lips, he stayed because he liked picking on Kevin. To Edd, it was the only thing that he really looked forward to, but he didn't want Kevin to know that. It was embarrassing to him and he didn't know how Kevin would react to it. "Well, I did not pertain to the idea of being pushed ahead of others. I also wanted to enjoy my youth while I have it." Kevin stayed quite for a while, Edd was sure he could tell he was holding something back. Double D didn't like bending the truth to Kevin, he just felt nervous, and he didn't feel nervous often.

"I'm sorry for asking," Kevin looked away, a blush just barely noticeable on his cheeks. Edd chuckled and took his hat once again. Kevin pouted and reached out for it, but Edd only pulled it away.

"My turn to ask the questions. Why are you so attached to_ your_ hat?" Kevin blinked, and frowned reaching for his hat again. Double D only leaned closer while pulling his hate farther away.

"Ok, how come you get my hat yet I don't get yours?" Kevin pouted and stood reaching for his hat one more time. Double D smirked wickedly, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to his face. Kevin blushed, he was so close to Edd then. Double D could see Kevin's expression sweep over with desire. It was extremely obvious what Kevin wanted but Edd only sighed. Though he had just as much desire to kiss him, he didn't want to do it so public, plus he wanted Kevin to act on his own. Placing his hat back on his head, Kevin slowly sank back into his seat while watching Double D.

"Have you finished?" Double D pointed to Kevin's plate which was a quarter full. Kevin nodded and Double D reached for a waitress. She appeared and Double D asked for the check. She nodded and took their plates with her. Not a moment later she returned and they headed to the counter. Double D thought he noticed Kevin's down casted expression and Edd grimaced as well. Their first true date had been pretty lame.

Kevin stood next to Double D who paid the women at the counter. Though he should have been paying attention to the cashier women, he kept finding his eyes wander over to Kevin. He was staring out the window, and after a while he smiled then quickly shook his head, as if to get rid of his thoughts.

Double D couldn't help but smile as he pulled Kevin closer to him, his arm on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin looked up at Double D how was smiling and they began walking to the door when Double D felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped as he felt his expression change immediately as he turned and looked behind him, his arm still around Kevin's shoulder. Double D found himself face to face with a burly looking guy and a skinny and attractive girl. Double D looked them over before raising an eye brow at them. The boy had a football jacket on from Edd's school, and Double D felt more annoyed now. He couldn't help his expression give away his thoughts, he had already had a bad date with Kevin, he didn't need another variable to add to the mixture.

The burly guy spoke softly, "Edd, uh…" Double D sighed and pulled Kevin closer, he gently pressed Kevin behind him, and he was closer to the exit now.

"Look, I'm not like your swim buddies." Double D raised an eye brow at them, what was his game? First off, he didn't have anymore 'swim buddies' and for this guy to bring up the subject so non-chalant irritated Edd. Double D looked over at the girl he was holding close to him. She did look familiar to him, he only assumed she attended the same school. Edd ignored the girl and focused back to the boy. He was much bigger than him weight wise, but Edd was taller than him. Double D thought deeply then, he wouldn't be able to take him in a fist fight, but if he got Kevin out safely, that was the only important thing. Double D had his arm securely around Kevin so that if the jock tried anything, Kevin would be easily get pushed out of the way

The girl interjected, "Edd, me and Billy were talking." She gestured to the boy next to her and continued, "You're the best swimmer at our school and you really help keep the school pride a float. Most of the football guys are pretty jealous about that." Double D looked over at the boy named Billy who was looking away. He didn't look very happy about her words. She nudged him rather roughly before he came back to reality, "Y-yeah, I mean. Usually, the football guys bring honour and glory to the school. But that's not the case since you joined the swim team last year."

Double D felt his anger rising as he pressed Kevin back farther. He was sure Kevin was completely behind him now. Billy's tone gave off the impression that he was gritting his teeth as he said those words, but his expression looked sincere and truthful. It really confused Double D and he wasn't quite sure how to react. "You do not feel threatened?" Edd couldn't help his voice sound so low and menacing. He was only concerned about Kevin's safety.

The girl stepped forward a fraction, "Eddward, we're on your side." She sounded concerned and gentle but that only made Edd stiffen. Edd felt Kevin peek from behind him and it made his heart beat quicken.

"Why?" Double D didn't trust anyone, and now that these two kids he never met were telling him they were 'on his side' irritated him. Edd kept his eyes focused on Billy who began to look more and more annoyed.

She stepped forward again, "Edd, we want you on our team, in our school. We like you." Double D felt a growl begin in his throat, he had been holding back for a while and he didn't think he would last much longer. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt Kevin push his way forward. Edd's heart about exploded as he tried to pull Kevin back but he had already began to speak.

"Thanks! That actually means a lot to us!" The girl smiled at Kevin and he saw Billy instantly relax. Double D looked down at Kevin with a puzzled expression, Kevin was smiling at them.

She held a hand out to him, "I'm Charlie, and I'm a second year with Edd. So is Billy," She nodded towards him and he sort of laughed. Double D relaxed his arm on Kevin's shoulder but his expression did not change. He refused to look away, he hardly ever let his guard down. He only relaxed to let Kevin know he was ok. He doubted Kevin would really buy his charade, but he tried his best to show him he was trying.

Kevin spoke again, "We'll, we've got to get going, but thanks for letting us know you're on our side." Double D gave no departing words as he pulled Kevin to the door, anxiously leaving the two peers at the counter. Double D held open each door for Kevin as he entered his car. Though he felt more relaxed, he was still confused and upset. Edd started his car and began the journey back to the school.

About half way, he heard Kevin sigh, "Edd, are you ok?" Edd waited, trying to find the right words, "I'm a bit confused is all." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at Kevin. "Why did you do that?" Though the two students had had him frazzled up, it was Kevin's actions that really had him confused. Though there were times Kevin would stand up for himself and others, it was usually more private, not to mention Edd had ALWAYS stood up for himself, he had never had someone stand in front of him before. It was a rather peculiar feeling to him and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle it.

He saw Kevin look away for a moment. Double D suddenly felt guilty, what if he made Kevin feel bad? "I guess I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." Edd almost cut him off, he knew what Kevin was getting at and he wasn't ready for that. Double D began to feel nervous and he gripped the steering wheel, trying to calm down. Kevin looked up at him, "Double D, do never accept help from anyone?" Edd paused, he couldn't hide his answer with another question like he had just done. He pursed his lips before answering.

"Only from you." Edd kept his face forward, as much as he wanted to look at Kevin he figured it was better to let him have some space. Kevin moved around before speaking again, "Can I ask why it's just me?"

Edd paused, "I trust you." Though Edd did trust Kevin, he was the only person Edd really did trust, and it was pretty big thing for Double D to trust ANYONE. He felt his heart beat racing and he tried to keeps his eyes averted from Kevin.

Edd silently sighed in relief as he pulled into the school parking lot and brought the car next to Kevin's bike. It was now much darker and Double D could feel himself getting more anxious. He turned off his car and laid against his seat pulling his hat over his face. He basically ruined his date with Kevin and was sure Kevin wanted to leave now more than ever. Edd sighed heavily before finally relaxing his muscles, he wanted to make the date up to Kevin and apologize for his behavior. He grimaced, he needed to get his anger under control, he felt pathetic.

"You don't trust anyone else? Even Marie?" Double D heard Kevin's seat belt click off, he felt a shift in the car and assumed Kevin had shifted his weight to look at Edd. "No." Edd opened his eyes and stared at the dark, that's how it had always been, he never trusted anyone with his feelings, his situations, anything really. It was with Kevin that he felt more secure with himself and more…relaxed. He smiled.

Kevin paused, "why?" He felt Kevin shift again and Edd raised his hat off his face right above his eyes and looked at Kevin in the eyes. Kevin was extremely close as he blushed. Realizing the distance, he shifted back into his seat, "I'm sorry, I just want to get to know you…" Kevin was looking away from him, he looked much more uncomfortable and anxious than Double D. He looked so cute when he was flustered. He smiled as he sighed and leaned towards him.

"One of these days pumpkin~" Kevin looked up to see him inches from his face. Double D could tell the air changed then, but he kept to his word. He was going to kiss Kevin until he was the one to make the first move, though Edd was sure tonight Kevin wouldn't do it. His face was blushing as Edd grinned up at him, "one of these day's I'll answer any questions you have. M'kay pumpkin~?" Kevin nodded robotically. Edd grinned and pulled back, as Kevin leaned forward and grabbed his shirt. He stopped then as he eyed Kevin, _are you going to kiss me or just stare at me? _Double D narrowed his eyes at him, waiting for a sign. Kevin's eyes looked scared yet determined, and Edd decided to have some fun with him. Edd watched him for a long while before realizing Kevin wasn't going to move, he was also waiting for Edd to make the first. Edd laughed in his head as he shifted in his seat, he was intrigued by Kevin's behavior, and curious as to what he would do next. However Kevin didn't look like was going to do anything until Double D gave some incentive. Edd moved closer to Kevin slowly, and every time he got closer, Kevin would move back slightly. Edd could tell Kevin was extremely nervous, his face was covered in red by now. Double D kept moving until was practically sitting halfway on Kevin's seat. Edd was grinning on the inside while his expression was serious, Kevin was making him wait and Double D was about to lose it.

Edd kept getting closer to Kevin's face but refused to touch him. He could feel Kevin's breath on his lips and he was about to give in when Kevin finally moved forward and pressed his lips to Edd's. Sighing in relief Edd pulled his hand up and lifted Kevin's closer to him. Double D instantly relaxed and the world disappeared. Kevin's lips were big and soft and felt absolutely perfect to him. Double D found his heart beat racing again, however he still felt relaxed, and he smiled. He thought it was funny how kissing Kevin could make him feel so relaxed while making him so nervous at the time. Edd pressed against Kevin until he was on the seat completely. Edd's free hand reached for the lever on the side on the seat while his other hand left Kevin and rested on the seat. They both had their eyes closed while Edd had his hand on the seat lever. Edd shifted his weight again and he opened his eyes. Kevin opened his eyes as Edd smirked and pulled the lever as he pushed Kevin's seat all the way down so that he has horizontal.

Double D positioned himself perfectly, his was sitting atop of Kevin, his knees on his side as he was leaning forward and had his arm resting next to Kevin's face. His other hand gently resting on Kevin's chest. He couldn't help but smirked, he knew Kevin would be completely red and trembling by now. His expression was completely terrified and Edd smiled. Then Kevin closed his eyes, catching Edd off guard. He wasn't expecting Kevin to give in so easily, he grinned again. _You're going to regret that pumpkin~. _Kevin was trembling horribly which only made Edd's smile widen.

Edd let his hand travel farther down Kevin's chest until he found it right above his abdomen. He felt Kevin stiffen and clench his teeth. Edd couldn't contain himself anymore as he burst into laughter. Kevin was really going to go through with it! Edd fell against the dash board one hand clutching his stomach and the other holding him up. Edd only laughed like this when he was with Kevin, it was one of the reasons he loved spending time with him. Double D laughed for a long time while Kevin watched him curiously. Double D wiped a tear from his eye and bent forward once again, kissing Kevin on the lips softly.

He pulled back again, "did you really consider me the sort to do something so disrespectful, so premature in a relationship?" Kevin's widened and he blushed as he brought his hat back over his face. Double D smirked, that's exactly what Kevin had thought. Edd pulled it away once again and pressed himself closer to Kevin than before. Kevin was trapped under his weight and Edd grinned deliciously. Kevin's hat behind his back, far from Kevin's reach.

"I have come to the conclusion, whenever you conceal your enticing expression, I will seize your hat and kiss you. I don't care where we are." Double D grinned at him again and he saw Kevin blush. Kevin quickly reached for his hat but Edd hand it well out of reach. His smiled was only getting bigger and bigger with every second.

Edd 'tsked' at him, "You get your heart back when I get my kiss." Kevin frowned at him, and he realized that Kevin had realized what he wanted. Double D wasn't expecting the kind of kiss he usually gave to Kevin. Knowing Kevin, he was expecting the usual sensitive Kevin kiss and be done with it. Double D watched him closely as he noticed something change. It was only for a split second that Edd caught the change in Kevin. He had clenched his teeth and Double D didn't have enough time to react.

Kevin sprang forward and slapped his lips against Edd's. Double D felt himself fall back against the dashboard again as Kevin push forward. He caught himself on the dashboard as he forced himself next to Edd. Double D couldn't help but stare at Kevin, this wasn't Kevin. Kevin actually forced his lips open as invaded his mouth. Double D thought he was going to melt or explode, he couldn't tell which one was going to happen. Kevin had taken over control and Double D was too stunned to move. Double D wanted to close his eyes and savour the moment that Kevin had taken control but felt himself compelled to watch his nerd finally show power over him. Edd's heart was on a rampage as he tried to control his breathing. He thought he might pass out if this continued too long.

Edd felt Kevin's hand come up to his face and pull him close. Kevin's tongue was forcing it's way in his mouth, and Double D's mind wasn't completely clouded. He felt paralyzed as Kevin took over everything. Edd could really feel a difference now. Every time they had kissed it had been passionate and easy, but now it felt like overwhelming desire and erogenous need for him. Kevin's hands were hard and it mouth was hot and determined and Edd felt himself slipping. He had always been the one in control, but now that Kevin had taken over, he couldn't help this sexual desire in his body. Double D didn't want the moment to end, he wanted to pull Kevin close to him so much they might become one. But his mind was so clouded all he could do was sit stunned as his heart pounded against his chest, demanding its freedom. Kevin finally pulled away and Edd didn't have enough time to change his expression.

Kevin had seen his expression, and though Edd couldn't tell what it was, he could imagine how different it was from his usual one. Double D wanted to look away but the damage was done, Kevin had seen him and there was nothing he could do. He sat there watching Kevin's face, he was blushing but it wasn't as bad as when Edd was in charge. Though it made Double D happy to see the red in his cheeks, he couldn't help but stare at the ginger. Kevin's expression changed to horror and he held up his hands. Double D noticed Kevin had taken his hat back.

"O-Oh my God Edd I'm sorry, I just-" Double D blinked and sat up, looking at Kevin. He was back to his normal self now which made Edd relax. Edd wanted to pull Kevin close to him again and have the same moment again, but he knew that wouldn't happen unless Kevin made the move first again. Double D didn't smile, he just looked at Kevin, thinking about what to say.

Edd leaned forward a bit, "you ever do that in public, and I will not hesitate to make you regret it." Double D's expression softened and he grinned, "However, you have my permission to do that in private". Double D's grin widened as Kevin blushed again, he looked away and this time, he didn't reach for his hat. Edd chuckled at how fast Kevin was learning. He moved back into his seat and relaxed against the seat, remembering the kiss Kevin had forced on him. There was a long pause until Kevin opened his door and got out. He waited again before speaking again.

"Double D I…" Kevin waited again before continuing, "I wouldn't have changed anything about today. It was perfect." Edd looked over at him curiously. He had figured Kevin wished everything was different and wanted to do it over, but he smiled and nodded his head. "I must concur pumpkin~" Edd wasn't lying, though the date was pretty poor, Double D didn't want to change anything either. Kevin blushed before finally closing the door and heading over to his bike. Edd watched Kevin unchained his bike and place. Edd wanted to make sure Kevin got home safe. His rib may still hurt him even though it hadn't bothered him for a while. He waited until Kevin kick started the bike before starting his engine again. He saw Kevin look back at him before pressing forward, out of the parking lot.

Double D watched him drive smoothly across the road. He couldn't help but think about Kevin's kiss. He had always been the one in charge, and whenever that was threatened, Edd always got angry and stood up for himself. But that kiss was something different, it was the first time Double D liked not being in charge. It was a completely different for him, but he loved it. He couldn't wait for it to happen again. Actually, he wanted it to happen again, right now. He wanted to just pull in Kevin's driveway when they arrived, and kiss him like that again. Double D's heart tugged and twisted and he frowned. That was also a weird experience for him, he wasn't used to having…_feelings. _As much as he wanted to kiss Kevin again, he couldn't unless Kevin made the move.

Double D grimaced, he was not used to this at ALL, at he really didn't know how to handle it. He was always happy with Kevin and always wanted to be with him. He knew that, but he really didn't understand, why. He just knew he wanted ti be with Kevin, that's all he thought about and all he wanted. Double D never felt like this with his other girlfriends, it was an alien feeling, but…he loved it. He wanted it and was actually afraid to let it go. Edd furrowed his eye brows, everything felt really complicated to him, he was sure his feelings but he had no idea what to do next. He just wanted Kevin, he didn't want to screw anything up but he didn't know what to do. Double D rubbed his eyes and focused back on the road, he was trying to be simple minded about this, but I was more difficult than he thought.

They both pulled into the cul-de-sac, and Edd pulled into his driveway and turned off his car as he got out. Edd looked over and saw Kevin sitting on his bike watching him. Edd couldn't tell a specific expression on Kevin, but he couldn't help but smile and wave at him. He felt extremely relaxed looking at Kevin sitting on his bike. Kevin waved and Edd entered his house grinning from ear to ear. In that moment, Double D was sure he would do anything for him, nothing was going to keep him from Kevin.

* * *

_His father stepped out from the kitchen and stared at Edd. Double D did not relax, he only stiffened even more, his eyes wide. His father's eyes narrowed in on him and Edd didn't look away. His father was the same build and size as Double D was, however that was the only similarity. His father had soft brownish blonde hair with green eyes. Double D didn't move for a long time. It was when his father cleared his throat and gestured for him to join him in the kitchen did he move. Edd entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter as his father sat at the table. It was silent for a long while._


	18. Chapter 18

Edd's POV

As he entered his house he immediately stiffened. The light in his kitchen was on, he always turned the lights off when he left his house to save energy. Edd hesitantly stepped forward when he heard a chair scrap against the hard floor. Edd's heart was pounding against his chest, and his anger rising.

His father stepped out from the kitchen and stared at Edd. Double D did not relax, he only stiffened even more, his eyes wide. His father's eyes narrowed in on him and Edd didn't look away. His father was the same build and size as Double D was, however that was the only similarity. His father had soft brownish blonde hair with green eyes. Double D didn't move for a long time. It was when his father cleared his throat and gestured for him to join him in the kitchen did he move. Edd entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter as his father sat at the table. It was silent for a long while.

Double D sighed and decided he would speak first, "what do I owe this honor?" He heard his father make a low noise and Double D kept quiet then. He was still on edge, at the ready.

His father finally spoke, "…your mother has been fired."

Edd stood up straight and watch his father carefully. That was impossible, his parents were one of the best surgeons in the area. To be fired was foolish of the hospital, but his father's expression told him otherwise.

"Under what circumstances?" His father glared at him then, and Edd knew then. He stance changed as he watched his father carefully, "I was hoping you would enlighten me Eddward." His voice was low and menacing. Double D only assumed he was talking about Kevin. That was the most involvement Edd had had with his father in a long while.

Double D did not answer, he only watched his father, who sighed and relaxed against the chair, "very well… Your mother was fired because she was no at her designated area. She was looking after a boy on a different level of the hospital. As I'm sure you know, that is against the rules at the hospital." Edd stayed quiet. His father continued, "At first we both figured they would not fire her considering her status, however, we had switched management recently, who decided that her actions were enough to get her terminated from her job."

Double D still said nothing. He could tell his father was getting angrier, "when I asked her why she was not at her post, she told me she saw you with another boy from school. She was curious and wanted to see for herself." His father leaned forward against the table, he became extremely serious then, "Now Eddward, she told me a few things that I am 'willing to overlook' should you tell me the truth." Edd wanted to laugh at him. For Double D to ever tell his father the truth, and get out Scott free, was a fairy tale. No matter what Double D told him, his father wasn't to be as forgiving as he claimed to be. Edd could feel his anger only rising. His father sighed and stood, Edd stiffened. "Very well, you see this boy again, and I won't be as forgiving as I am now." His father glared at him once more before he relaxed, "your mother is upstairs asleep. Leave her be until I figure out the mess you have made."

And with that, his father disappeared.

* * *

So I will not be updating in a while, I am actually living in Canada right now and I am living for the States where my family and home is tomorrow. Sorry! But I should be able to type up a BUNCH while I am gone.

I should update by January 6th. THANKS GUYS!


	19. Chapter 19

So BIG NEWS: I will more than likely be sent back to america in a week or so. So that's ok because when I do, I will be getting a PROMISE RING from my amazing and wonderful boyfriend! I will add a link when it is recieved. 3 ENJOY

* * *

19

Kevin's POV

The next day Kevin was in a daze, he basically floated through the entire day of school. When he arrived at his locker where Nazz and Nat were waiting for him. Before Kevin even reached his locker, they both knew exactly what he was thinking, and Kevin couldn't hide it. They didn't say anything for a long time as Kevin opened his locker, they both watched him carefully until they both came to a conclusion of what he was thinking.

Nat grinned, "You got laid, up top!" He raised his hand expecting and high five, but Nazz and Nat only glared at him. He lowered his hand and gave them both a confused expression. Nazz looked away disgusted before looking back at Kevin, "OBVIOUSLY, something REALLY big happened last night with Edd." She smirked at him and leaned in closer to him, but Kevin had his head in the clouds. He couldn't stop thinking about the disaster date and the kiss they had in the car. He turned to look at Nazz then at Nat who both looked just as curious as the next.

He sighed and looked around for Edd, once he was sure the coast was clear he brought his hat over his face and blushed. "Edd and I are dating." He braced himself for the obnoxious squeal that rang from Nat and Nazz's throat. He was sure the whole school had heard them, but he couldn't help laughing as they embraced him. Nazz jumped up and down furiously and bounced around Nat who was staring at him with a grin. Kevin had brought his hat back on his head as he began to leave his two friends fan-girling at his locker. He didn't get very far however, Nat and pulled him back.

"WHOA, you can't expect to tell us something like that then NOT tell us what happened!" Nazz and Nat had him surrounded and Kevin knew he wasn't going to get very far. Smiling he sighed and placed his book bag next to his feet and relaxed against the lockers as he told his two friends about last night.

"Wait, so last night at the restaurant was like...your OFFICIAL date? And I got to witness it? I feel so special!" Nat squealed. He had witnessed almost the whole date last night but he was just now realizing the true meaning behind it. Nazz however, looked extremely jealous. Kevin couldn't help but laugh at them. Of course he had left out the part in Edd's car, he blushed blissfully as he thought about it. Nazz snapped him out of it and looked at her. He didn't have enough time to change his expression before she realized that he had kept part of the story out.

"You little sneak! What else happened! TELL US!" She demanded as she hit him across the back of his head.

"OW! Ok! Alright!" He paused and tried to make this as easy as possible, "We…kissed before the night ended, happy?" She hit him across the head again, "NO! Details!" She furrowed he eyebrows as the first bell rang, and Kevin sighed happily, "Tell you at lunch!" He waved to them as he left for his first class.

Kevin sat in his seat happily as waited for the next bell to ring. Kids filed in one by one while Kevin sat his desk cheerfully. The day went by quickly as each of his classes sped by. The lunch bell rang a few hours later and he found his seat next to Nazz and Nat who were anxiously waiting in their seat. He sighed as he sat down, got himself comfortable before speaking, "It was just a kiss, no big deal." Nazz shook her head, "Kevin the expression on your face tells me otherwise, something happened."

Kevin felt his anger rising, why were they pestering him about this? "Alright, if that is the case, what makes you think I want to talk about it?" Kevin blinked and immediately regretted what he had said, both Nat and Nazz looked caught off guard, and…if anything, completely shocked. Kevin didn't usually get mad, it wasn't rare, but when he did get angry, he never turned it towards Nat and Nazz.

"I-I'm sorry…." Kevin diverted his eyes and they said nothing. He grimaced, he had no idea what had happened, he just remembered his nerves rising. He peaked back up at his friends, Nazz was looking away while Nat was staring at him curiously. Kevin looked away again, he knew Nazz would be upset and Nat would only push it off as humorous. Kevin looked down at his meal and nibbled at it quietly. He couldn't help but feel like something was off, like there was something wrong. The feeling was only getting worse.

Nazz cleared her throat, "Kevin, do you know where Edd is?" Her voice was soft and gentle, but Kevin was still apprehensive about her mood. He slowly looked up at her curiously, "isn't he at school?"

Kevin knit his eyebrows together as she shook her head no, "Marie hasn't seen his car and he wasn't in her class today." Kevin thought about that before lowered his eyes again. It was unlike Double D to skip school days. Granted he had done so in the past, that was due to different circumstances. Had Double D gotten into another fight? Kevin looked back up at Nat as he shook his head clueless. Kevin grimaced again before taking his phone out and sending a quick message to Edd.

_You ok? Where are you? _He placed his phone on the table and waited for a reply from him. However, after 20 minutes or so, he got no reply and Kevin's feeling of doom only worsened. He thought back to last night as he watched Edd enter his house. Kevin frowned again, he remembered a light being on in Double D's house, and that never happened. What if something bad happened to him. Kevin sighed heavily again and banged his head against the table, since the beginning of the school year, there always seemed to be trouble with Edd.

The lunch bell rang and Kevin took his phone back to his class with Nazz. She patted him on the back as they talked. "He'll be ok Kev, who knows you could just be over thinking this. You do that sometimes you know." Kevin nodded solemnly, he did have a bad habit of over thinking things sometimes however, his bad feeling wasn't going away. As they entered class Nazz's phone buzzed and she handed it to Kevin after reading the message. Kevin looked at her curiously before taking the phone from her. It was a message from Marie: _Edd just now showed up to school, he looks like hell._

* * *

Edd's POV

He couldn't sleep that night, which usually angered him. He knew adolescents needed a certain amount of sleep to function, but tonight just wasn't his kind of night. Around midnight he changed and headed downstairs to his punching bag. His anger had really risen since his father left, and he had to get it out somehow. As he punched his bag furiously he decided to count his punches. After an hour or so he felt his anger lowering and his head became clearer. He stopped and paused, placing his head against the punching bag and breathing heavily.

"…nice place you got down here." Hus eyes popped open as he turned to see his mother sitting on the stairs by the door with a cup in her hand. She looked different, he had always seen her clean and professional, but now she was wearing a house coat, no makeup and her hair was knotted. She looked around the room as she sipped at her drink before looking back at Double D. He could only stare at her, she looked very different. She smiled weakly at him as she patted the seat next to her. Edd raised an eye brow as he hesitantly took his place next to her side.

"Are you not somnolent?" He wasn't as concerned as he should have been, he just didn't like the awkward silence. Without looking at him she chuckled and sipped at her drink again, "No, I see your vocabulary is up to par as always." Edd wiped at the sweat on his neck with a towel and sat there as the silence continued.

She finally drank her cup full and placed it next to her. "Are you mad at me?" Edd's eyebrows knit together as he looked at her. Not only did her voice and tone sound different, but her expression was soft and altered. Every time she talked or moved or when Edd looked at her, she kept looking more and more changed, not herself. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable for him, but he did feel a bit unsettled. He shook his head no and saw her relax.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't be." Her voice was shaking and she crossed her arms looking away from him. He couldn't stop looking at her, it was as if the women in front of him wasn't his mother at all.

"He sighed and shifted his weight, "You are atypical tonight." He saw no change in her this time, she didn't stiffen or anything, she only sighed. "Yes, I am." Her voice was low and depressed. She looked almost defeated in a way. Edd couldn't help but feel skeptical. Though his parents were his parents, he didn't know them as well as he should have. Because of that, he had a hard time trusting them. This was the most they had talked in years and now that his mother was going to be home for a while, he was sure it would happen more often.

"Eddward, I…" She looked at him for a while before she looked away once again. Double D raised an eyebrow again, usually she would criticize him or tell him go to work or be a good son, but now that she was acting strange, he wasn't sure what she would say. She paused as she pushed her two index fingers together. She was acting childish, which only caught Edd by surprise.

"I'm sorry," She paused again, "I…haven't even been a mother to you, I don't deserve such a title. I thought following your father's ideas of having enough money to take care of you was the best decision. Now I see, that…I have made a huge mistake." She pulled her knees close to her chest and tucked her head under child-like. Double D couldn't help but stare at her, she had sounded more like a mother to him no then she ever had in his entire life. She was being 100% sincere, however Edd wasn't still confused.

"Are you informing me of this now due to your new status of unemployment?" She shot up, "Heavens no Eddward! I am so sorry if I came off that way, that wasn't my intention at all!" She shifted in her seat so she could look at him better. Double D watched her carefully.

"Eddward…getting fired has nothing to do with my feelings. I realized this quite a while back, however…" she paused again and flushed, "I told your father I wanted to quit, when he asked me why I told him I wanted to spend time with you, we got into a fight. Either way, I decided to try and come home more often, however, every time I did you seemed to be out." Double D looked away, he hardly ever stayed home and when he was he was either in his room or here in the basement. He had noticed for a while in the morning his parent's car in the driveway, however he thought nothing of it. Now he realized it was his mother coming home to see him.

He frowned, "You understand I have no faith in your story." She looked downcast then, but she did not look away from him. Though she looked solemn, she also had an expression of determination. He sighed, "Are you implying you wish to full fill a mother-son relationship here and now?" His expression remained non-chalant as he spoke, which he assumed caught his mother off guard as she relaxed once again.

She hugged her knees, "Yes, however, I understand the circumstances of that happening are very slim. I realize that not only are you grown up and my time has faded, but your desire to even speak to me may also be very low." Edd thought about it before silently agreeing with her, now she wanted to be his mother when she hadn't been one for 16 years? He sighed and opened his mouth as his mother suddenly became full of energy.

"So, I thought that maybe if I can't be a mother we would just…talk occasionally. You are my son and I want to talk to you, though you probably don't, all I ask is that you talk to me. I don't care for how long or what about, so long as we have a conversation…please." She looked up at Edd, her eyes were pleading like her apology wasn't strong enough. Edd blinked, it was the first time she looked so weak and fragile. He always knew his mother to be tough, and now that this was happening, she looking incredibly small.

Double D sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want a relationship with her and he didn't want to talk to her, however he didn't have many people to talk to. He didn't exactly know what to do, he needed someone to talk to about Kevin, because he was just as clueless on having an actual relationship as Kevin was. Though he wasn't sure he could trust his mother, he didn't exactly have a choice.

He looked over at her and she gave him a weak smile, "don't give me an answer tonight, just think about and tell me when you're ready." She patted his shoulder and began to stand. Edd stood with her and they both paused. He could tell she was shocked at his actions, but he was caught off guard the most. He had no intentions of talking to her, yet his body acted on his own. He sighed again out of frustration before opening the door for her.

"I don't want to talk to you…however, my body seems to make a point of saying, 'I have no choice'". She smiled and patted his cheek softly. "Eddward, you always have a choice. Your mind may think that you don't want anything to do with me," she pulled her hand away and pointed to his heart, "but this won't lie to you. If you need someone or something, your heart will let you know." She smiled again at him as he thought about her words.

This was the first time she actually felt like a mother to him, and he understood what she meant. He had no idea what to do with Kevin, and though his mother may not be the best person, he really didn't have anyone. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen as he sat on the island. She sat next to him and waited patiently. Her grin was broad and full of life when it looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

_Well Edd, _he thought to himself, _it's now or never._

* * *

_Kevin fell back in his seat…that's it? That's all he got? Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and typed furiously on his phone: what happened? Kevin got a message immediately afterward. Edd: I'll explain after school. Kevin slapped his phone in his pocket and crossed his arms. Edd was getting on his nerves now, he had been worried sick all day and this was all Double D was telling him? The hour passed by slowly as Kevin fumed. He looked over at Nazz who couldn't help but stare at him. Once their teacher had turned their back she whisper, "Dude are you ok? You look like you could stab someone in the face repeatedly." Kevin chuckled, "you're not that far off."_


End file.
